ROBBERY MISSION
by JongTakGu Juragan Cireng
Summary: [END] Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Chanyeol, murid SMA yang berprofesi sebagai seorang perampok, dan Baekhyun yang entah harus menyesal atau bersyukur karena telah menjadi tawanan si perampok. Lalu sampai kapan mereka akan tahan hidup berdua dalam satu atap ? CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL/MATURE
1. Chapter 1

Malam hari adalah waktu yang baik untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain terlepas dari pencarian disiang hari. Pencarian apa? Entahlah kurang jelas. Kau hanya perlu duduk bersantai disofamu, menonton tayangan komedi romantis, dan terlelap setelahnya. Betapa indahnya hidup ini.

Tentu saja itu yang dilakukan orang-orang normal. Malam hari hanya akan terdengar suara kesunyian. Bukan suara semacam…

BANG ! BANG !

… Tembakan, atau…

PRANG !

… Kaca pecah, dan…

AAAAAAAAAAAA !

"Sialan, Jongin. Ada apa denganmu?" Teriak sebuah suara _baritone_ dengan nada jengkel. Sementara pistolnya masih terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Astaga astaga Chanyeol, mereka juga menjual majalah dewasa ternyata." Pemuda bernama Jongin itu melonjak kegirangan didepan sebuah rak yang menjajakan beberapa majalah dewasa edisi terbaru. Diikuti seorang pemuda lain yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Ini seperti surga bagi mereka berdua.

Kemudian seseorang yang paling tinggi diantara mereka (yang masih setia menodongkan pistol pada penjaga kasir) menyahut kesal, "Ayolah teman-teman…"

"Kalian memalukan." Tambah seseorang berambut cokelat yang sedang sibuk menggasak uang di mesin kasir.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Lagipula kita memakai topeng, tidak akan ada yang tahu." elak seorang pemuda pendek yang berdiri disamping Jongin. Wajahnya berbentuk kotak sekotak kardus televisi dan suaranya luar biasa melengking.

Baiklah baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mereka berlima dengan suara tembakan, kaca pecah, pistol, majalah dewasa (Oke lupakan), dan topeng badut disebuah mini market. Bisa ditebak ?

Bukan, bukan sebuah teater musikal. Tentu saja merampok.

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : T nyimpang**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

Hujan disore hari itu memang menyebalkan.

Di sana, di depan sebuah toko swalayan. Tengah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan sweater tebal dan kantong belanjaan yang ia kaitkan di kelingking dan jari manisnya. Tidak begitu berat, mengingat isinya hanya beberapa bungkus rokok kretek. Ia sedang mengomel, mengumpat didalam hatinya. Mengutuki hujan yang datang secara tiba-tiba, beramai-ramai pula. Salahnya sendiri yang tidak membawa payung. Padahal sebelum pergi, langit sempat memberi pertanda lewat mendungnya.

Chanyeol, begitu namanya. Yang sejujurnya kini sedang dalam keadaan risih. Bukan karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Akan tetapi dua gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan jarak tidak kurang dari 2 meter disampingnya. Dua gadis itu sesekali berbisik dan kemudian tersenyum geli setelah sebelumnya melirik Chanyeol. Sementara pemuda yang diperhatikan hanya menatap curiga.

Sejujurnya, pemuda dengan postur tubuh berlebihan itu tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun. Catat : APAPUN. Jika sekiranya ada seseorang secara tiba-tiba tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah di depannya, ia belum tentu mau menolong. Tapi… pengecualian untuk kali ini. Chanyeol sepertinya mau tidak mau harus peduli. Entah kenapa firasat buruk tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Permisi nona nona, aku tahu aku tampan. Jadi bisakah kalian untuk berhenti mengintimidasiku?" Permintaan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Dengan nada yang dibuat semenakutkan mungkin. Seolah sebuah kalimat 'Jangan macam-macam denganku, aku ini orang jahat' terselip di dalamnya.

Sayangnya, kedua gadis berseragam sekolah itu sama sekali tidak takut. Keduanya justru tertawa geli, dengan mata yang hampir menghilang karena terdorong pipi. Apa Chanyeol selucu itu?

"Oh tentu tuan, setelah kau… menarik resletingmu."

Kedua gadis itu tertawa. Oh sungguh, itu terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Chanyeol. Ia yang berniat menakuti nyatanya justru menciut saat mendengar tawa yang nyaring itu. Sialan. Segera setelah ia menarik resleting celananya, Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk berlama-lama ditempat itu, harga dirinya sudah luntur.

Chanyeol masih berjalan di trotoar yang sepi tanpa menghiraukan derasnya hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Didalam hati ia beberapa kali mengutuk teman-teman yang kini tengah bersantai di apartemennya. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersenang- senang dengan penghangat ruangan sementara temannya hampir terkena hipotermia diluar.

Oh astaga, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit dramatis.

Ia masih berjalan sambil melatih-latih ekspresi marahnya agar terlihat mengerikan di depan teman-temanya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat seseorang dengan jas hujan berwarna merah muda tengah berjongkok dibawah sebuah tiang lampu jalanan. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengabaikannya, karena ia bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah menjauh, Chanyeol mendengar suara ambruk, orang itu pingsan.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. Lupakan caranya berjalan mundur karena ia terlihat seperti orang sinting yang sedang parkir. Untung saja jalanan sepi, tidak akan ada yang mengolok-oloknya. Ia lantas berjongkok di depan orang yang tengah pingsan itu. Menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hmm.. Jas hujan dengan celana panjang dan sepatu boots. Apa dia seorang bocah SMP yang sedang camping dan tersesat? Mustahil. Camping itu di tengah hutan, bukan di kota seperti ini. Lagipula mana ada anak pramuka yang mengadakan pesta api unggun di jalan raya.

Chanyeol terlalu banyak berimajinasi.

"Hey, kau bisa dengar aku?" Chanyeol menyikap jas hujan yang menutupi wajah orang itu. Dan kemudian terlihatlah wajahnya yang ternyata lumayan… cantik. Rambut pendek berwarna hitam pekat, bibir tipis setipis lembaran kelopak mawar, pipi yang mulus, hidung bangir, bahkan matanya yang tertutup terlihat indah bagi Chanyeol.

Wow, apa ini ? Cinta pada pandangan pertama ?

Dorongan itu muncul. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa ia harus menggendong orang yang di temuinya secara tidak sengaja itu. Ia pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk segera sampai ke apartemennya. Mengabaikan hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Yah. Chanyeol ! Kau basah kuyup dan hey.. siapa yang kau bawa?" Jongdae si wajah kotak, memekik kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang Chanyeol gendong dipunggungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tolong buatkan air panas." Jongdae mengangguk. Chanyeol lalu berjalan dan membaringkan tubuh seseorang yang digendongnya disofa. Kemudian teman-temannya yang lain mendekat. Kris, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seseorang yang paling tinggi, Kris.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sehun mengikuti.

"Apa dia manusia?" Oke, abaikan saja pertanyaan Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng, entahlah ia tidak tahu siapa gadis ini. Hanya saja otaknya tidak ingin terlalu lama berpikir untuk membawanya atau tidak. Jadi untuk masalah siapa dia, siapa ibunya, siapa ayahnya dan siapa itu seksi sekali- ugh maaf. Itu urusan belakangan. Mari menjadi manusia yang baik dengan saling tolong-menolong.

Mohon jangan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku mengganti bajunya. Maksudku, dia perempuan dan…"

"Aku akan menjadi sukarelawan !" Seru Jongin dan kemudian dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari ketiga temannya. Ia pun mendengus kesal. Didalam hati ia mengumpat kenapa bisa seorang sukarelawan justru di tolak mentah-mentah. Padahal ia tulus.

Tulus ingin menonton porno secara live.

Chanyeol sesekali merubah posisi duduknya karena ia terlalu gugup. Oh Tuhan, wajah cantik itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Dan setelah bersumpah atas nama ibunya bahwa ini hanyalah bentuk pertolongan, Chanyeol lalu membuka jas hujan berwarna merah muda itu dan… tunggu.

"Rata?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Jongin hampir tergelak jika saja Sehun tidak memukul tengkuknya, dan Chanyeol masih terdiam diposisinya.

Ternyata 'gadis' itu laki-laki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun… Baekhyun."

Lelaki berwajah seorang gadis itu baru saja terbangun setelah 2 hari tidak sadarkan diri, dan ia mengatakan bahwa namanya Baekhyun. Matanya terus berputar ke segala arah, mengira-ngira dimanakah ia sedang berada sekarang. Sendirian dengan kelima lelaki yang mengelilinginya. Pikiran Baekhyun terlempar kesana kemari. Apa ia sudah diperkosa beramai-ramai?

"Baiklah, cepat katakan dimana rumahmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada diatas meja. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya tidak terima.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan pada tubuhku." Baekhyun mengunci dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Mendelik secara bergantian pada kelima orang yang ada di depannya. Sementara mereka sendiri hanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Kami tidak semesum itu, bocah. Lagipula apa enaknya bercinta dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur." Ujar Kris dengan tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dada. Menunjukan betapa tidak bernafsunya dia terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi itu sedikit melegakan.

"Ba-baiklah jika kalian orang baik, izinkan aku menginap disini sehari saja."

Mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang seenaknya. "Kau pikir ini hotel?"

"Kumohon, kau bahkan belum memberiku makan." Kali ini Baekhyun memohon sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

Kris, Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun sebenarnya ingin peduli. Mengingat Chanyeol memang kurang ajar karena telah mengusir 'tamu' yang dibawanya sendiri. Tetapi mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Karena Chanyeol akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika sedang marah. Lebih menyebalkan daripada seorang gadis yang sedang PMS, serius. Jadi mereka hanya berperan sebagai penonton ketika Chanyeol sedang melakukan adegan menarik-keluar-Baekhyun-dari-apartemennya.

"Kumohon tuan… tuan siapa tadi namamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol." Sela Jongdae.

"Oh terimakasih. Kumohon Tuan Park, aku tidak punya sanak saudara dikota ini. Aku dari Busan dan aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Baiklah, baiklah… bagaimana jika aku bekerja disini ? Aku bisa memasak, mencuci dan membersihkan rumah. Apapun asalkan kau memberiku tempat tinggal..."

"Kurasa dia juga bisa ikut merampok." Canda Jongin sambil menyuapkan beberapa kacang kulit ke mulutnya. Jongin tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Baekhyun mendengar itu.

"Ap-apa?" Baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya (menarik-narik celana Chanyeol) dan beralih meilirik Jongin yang kini mulutnya tengah dibekap Kris.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan. Ingatkan ia untuk mencekik Jongin setelah ini.

"Jadi kau perampok? Kau penjahat?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Seolah tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Yang ditanya hanya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sambil melirik keempat temannya. Oh, sial. Kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya sama sekali.

"Ya, tapi aku…" Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Baekhyun mulai melompat dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Tunggu. Kegembiraan?

"Wow, ini keren. Anggap saja aku sebagai sandera disini. Biarkan aku tinggal bersama kalian."

Rahang Chanyeol jatuh seketika. Ini benar-benar hal tergila yang pernah ia dengar. Mungkin Chanyeol harus mengecek kewarasan Baekhyun setelah ini. Apa dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa atau semacamnya? Astaga. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain sekarang selain menerima Baekhyun. Dan itu tidak memerlukan persetujuan dari teman-temannya, karena mereka juga akan mati jika Baekhyun dilepas begitu saja.

Chanyeol lalu menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya dan berkata dengan terpaksa, "Kau mendapatkannya."

"Yuuhuuuuu !"

Baekhyun tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk akrab dengan teman- teman Chanyeol. Ia memiliki kegemaran yang sama dengan Jongdae, sama-sama gemar berbicara. Itu mematahkan impresi pertama Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan menyedihkan tempo hari, ia pikir Baekhyun seorang pemurung dan tidak pandai berbicara. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, siapa yang paling cerewet dan tidak bisa diam ?

"Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang." Sehun menggeliat dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ahhh iya, besok ada ujian semester. Kuharap kalian tidak lupa." Jongdae mengingatkan.

"Ujian ?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Baiklah, ada sesuatu yang belum dijelaskan disini.

"Kenapa ? kau tidak pernah ujian semester saat sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketus. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain telah menggeliat dan berdiri di depan pintu untuk segera pulang.

"Kau… masih bersekolah? Kalian masih bersekolah ?"

Dan kelima orang itu mengangguk serempak. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menjatuhkan rahangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu kelas belum terlalu ramai. Masih tersisa tiga puluh menit sebelum bel jam pertama dibunyikan dengan kencang. Saking kencangya Chanyeol kerap kali terjungkal kala bel sialan itu melolong dengan tidak berperasaan. Memangnya untuk apa bel sekencang itu ? Semua orang di sekolah ini punya telinga, dua lembar pula. Dan kenapa jadi harus membahas telinga?

Lupakan.

Chanyeol dengan malas memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan ke belakang untuk segera menduduki kursi empuknya. Kenapa empuk? Karena Chanyeol menukar kursinya dengan kursi milik gurunya. Kau tahu, kursi khusus untuk guru itu dilapisi busa dibagian bokongnya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol nyaman untuk berlama-lama duduk dikelas. Ia tidak takut dimarahi? Maaf Park Chanyeol sudah kebal. Omelan dari sang guru hanya akan ia tampung di telinga lebarnya. Setelah jam istirahat, barulah Chanyeol akan pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh telinganya yang sudah dipenuhi petuah guru itu agar telinganya bisa digunakan kembali. Praktis.

"Oy, Kalau aku tidak salah, kau benci berangkat sepagi ini kesekolah." Jongin dengan senang hati menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Chanyeol yang kini tengah menempelkan pipinya dimeja. Tidak biasanya si telinga lebar itu sudi datang ke sekolah di jam sekarang. Paling cepat juga saat bel masuk dibunyikan, itu pun dengan kesadaran yang masih tertinggal di mimpi.

Dan Sayang sekali, Chanyeol sedang tidak mau diganggu. Alih-alih menanggapi pernyataan Jongin, Chanyeol justru melempar si hitam itu dengan tas sekolah miliknya (yang hanya berisi 1 buku dan satu pulpen. Praktis).

"Kau memang tidak salah dan jangan ganggu aku."

Apapun alasannya, Chanyeol benci dibangunkan dipagi hari. Karena sejauh ini, belum pernah ada yang berani mengganggu jam tidurnya. Terakhir kali ia dibangunkan adalah saat dirinya masih di sekolah dasar. Itupun berakhir dengan perabotan dirumahnya yang hancur tak bersisa. Dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah ada lagi yang mengganggu tidurnya, bahkan ibunya sekalipun.

Tapi tadi Baekhyun melakukannya.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol mengacak-acak tempat tidurnya, membanting segala apapun yang berada di depannya, dan menendang pintu keras-keras. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa berdiri diruang tengah dengan mulut menganga sampai Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah. Ia mungkin berpikir kalau anak itu sedang kerasukan.

Dan kekesalan itupun berlanjut hingga jam istirahat.

"Jadi bung, apa yang membuatmu sekesal ini?" kicau Jongdae. Chanyeol dan keempat temannya kini tengah berada di kantin setelah ujian selesai. Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengerjakan sama sekali, dan itu membuat Sehun harus bekerja dua kali. Ia harus mengerjakan soal milik Chanyeol dan miliknya. Syukurlah, Sehun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sambil sesekali mengumpat pada temannya yang berengsek itu.

"Dia sialan membangunkanku tadi pagi."

"Siapa?" Oh ya, sepertinya Kris melupakan orang asing yang tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Pasti Baekhyun." tebak Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal ketika nama itu disebut. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Sungguh, Bagaimana bisa pria itu membangunkan Chanyeol pagi-pagi sekali dan berseru tentang ujian. Dia lebih cerewet dan lebih antusias dari yang dibayangkan. Chanyeol bertaruh bahwa dikehidupan sebelumnya, Baekhyun adalah seorang pemandu sorak.

Demi tuhan, dia sangat sangat sangat berisik.

"Hai Kyungsoo, duduk disini." Jongin menepuk nepuk kursi kosong yang ada disampingnya ketika seseorang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu lewat. Dia laki-laki berwajah manis yang sudah lama ditaksir Jongin.

"Cih, kenapa aku karus duduk disebelahmu jika banyak tempat kosong disini." Ucap Kyungsoo benar-benar tegas dan benar-benar menyakitkan. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi kepada Jongin selama 3 tahun ini. Ia tidak pernah berhasil meluluhkan Kyungsoo dan itu selalu menjadi bahan lelucon bagi teman-temannya.

"Dia membuatku ingin memperkosanya." Jongin berkata dengan mata yang belum lepas dari si pujaan hati yang kini telah bergabung dengan 'geng'nya. Tao, kekasih Kris termasuk didalamnya. Karena geng itu hanya berisi orang-orang yang menyebalkan.

"Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tao yang selalu marah-marah." Kris baru saja mengisahkan betapa mengenaskan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Tao.

"Luhan bahkan lebih mengerikan darinya." Luhan adalah kakak Kris. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memasukan nama pacarnya itu kedalam daftar 'istri' menyebalkan. Walau sebenarnya Luhan tidak pernah secara resmi mengakui Sehun sebagai pacarnya.

"Kurasa aku yang paling normal disini." _Well_ , Jongdae memang tidak memiliki kendala yang berarti dalam hubungan percintaannya dengan Minseok. Seseorang yang lebih tua darinya yang bekerja disebuah toko roti.

"Berhenti membicarakan rumah tangga kalian !" Chanyeol menjadi sedikit sensitif jika membahas kekasih. Sindrom ini kerap dialami oleh seseorang yang belum memiliki teman kencan. Oke oke, berhenti membahas tentang hal itu. Karena satu-satunya yang terlintas dibenak Chanyeol saat ini adalah, ia harus pulang lebih cepat sebelum Baekhyun mengacaukan tempat tinggalnya. Hey, tunggu bukankah dia sendiri yang melakukannya tadi pagi? Oh sudahlah.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di rumah, ia akhirnya bernapas lega karena sejauh ini apartemennya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun sudah membereskan sisa kekacauan tadi pagi. Dan tidak ada hal konyol yang terjadi selama Chanyeol pergi. Seperti televisi yang terbakar, air menggenang dimana-mana, atau tempat tidur yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga.

Ups, kalian bukan pengantin baru.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu dapur. Dia terlihat sedang mengupas buah. Chanyeol sempat ingin tergelak saat melihat Baekhyun karena pria itu menguncir rambutnya keatas.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit bernapas lega.

 _Dia sudah normal kembali ternyata_.

"Ahh ini. Poni ku terlalu panjang, jadi aku mengikatnya. Apa aku terlihat lucu?"

"Kau terlihat seribu kali lebih konyol." Chanyeol lalu memasuki kamarnya diikuti Baekhyun yang sedikit memajukan bibir tipisnya.

"Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka akan datang nanti sore. Keluar dari sini, dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Baiklah."

Rasanya aneh ketika ada orang lain yang menyambut Chanyeol di kediamannya. Karena ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri (abaikan keempat temannya), melakukan apa-apa sendiri, dan kerepotan sendiri. Seolah ia adalah seorang pria yang terlambat menikah, namun tiba-tiba mendapatkan seorang istri tanpa mengucap janji suci terlebih dahlu. Dramatis. Namun semenjak adanya kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa hidupnya mulai mengalami sedikit kemajuan. Entahlah, bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi permainan ini menjadi lumayan… menyenangkan.

Hampir saja terlupakan. Chanyeol ingat bahwa ia harus memenuhi kebutuhan sandang untuk Baekhyun. _Well_ , ini mungkin bukan sebuah kewajiban. Tapi Chanyeol merasa ia harus melakukannya. Terlebih karena ia tidak bisa meminjamkan pakaiannya terus terusan untuk si bodoh itu karena tentu ukurannya tidak pas.

Tidak sampai 15 menit, Chanyeol sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah kaos putih yang ditutupi flannel serta celana jeans kebanggaannya. Setelah bercermin dan menyebut dirinya mahluk paling tampan di dunia ini, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menonton acara memasak ditelevisi. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada disebelah kamarnya.

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sebuah lemari besar yang memiliki banyak laci. Semua uangnya tersimpan disana dan tidak ada satupun ruang yang kosong. Kau tahu persamaan Chanyeol dengan Mr. Crab? Iya benar sekali. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu apa itu bank.

Ruangan ini sangat rahasia, hanya ia dan keempat sahabatnya saja yang tahu. Semua uang hasil merampok terkumpul disana dan yang bebas mengakses hanya kelima orang tersebut. Selain tempat penyimpanan uang, ruangan itu juga digunakan untuk menyimpan senjata. Senjata sungguhan, bukan senjata dapur seperti wajan atau semacamnya.

Hmm.. Mungkin akan banyak uang yang keluar hari ini, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa gepok uang tunai dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Tidak apa-apa, toh uangnya tidak akan berkurang secara drastis.

Sombong.

"Ayo keluar." Ajak Chanyeol setelah mengunci pintu ruangan yang telah dimasukinya. Lebih terdengar seperti perintah sebenarnya. Seseorang yang sedang menonton tv lantas memandanginya penuh kecemasan.

"Kemana? Kau tidak akan membuangku kan?"

"Aku bukan orang yang suka membuang sampah sembarangan." Yang lebih tinggi memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Kita akan membeli beberapa kebutuhanmu. Memangnya kau tidak butuh baju?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, membuat Chanyeol sedikit teralihkan karena wajah imutnya. Sial Chanyeol, bisa-bisanya kau terpesona pada sandera gilamu itu. Ingat ! dia hanya seonggok manusia sinting yang nekad minta ditawan. Bukan seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan sebagai pacar.

Eh ? Pacar? Omong kosong macam apalagi itu?

"Hmm, aku kan bisa pinjam bajumu."

Kemudian sebuah decakan keras terdengar. Chanyeol mencubit bagian pinggang dari bajunya yang tengah Baekhyun kenakan. "Lihat, bajuku tidak pas untukmu, terlalu kebesaran. Padahal ini baju yang kugunakan saat masih SMP. Salah sendiri tubuhmu sekecil itu."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan matanya yang menyalak. "Kau menghinaku ya?"

"Apa? menghina apa?" Chanyeol tidak terima, sejak kapan si pendek ini berani meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini lebih tua darimu dan masih saja menyinggung soal postur tubuh. Tidak sopan. Memang apa salahnya kalau aku pendek?"

Baekhyun berumur 23 dan Chanyeol 18. Secara angka ia lebih tua dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kau bangga jadi orang pendek? Heh, Aku baru tahu bahwa pendek juga bisa menjadi kebanggaan. Jadi katakan, bagaimana aku harus menyikapi tubuhku yang tinggi dan seksi ini? Apa aku harus bersedih?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang dan berkata dengan nada sarkasme.

Diam. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya dengan jengkel. Baiklah, sabar Byun sabar. Ia mengatakan itu berulang-ulang dalam pikirannya. Orang seperti Chanyeol ini memang pandai membuat darah mendidih karena kesombongannya. Wajar saja _sih_ , kaya dan berparas tampan memang sudah cukup untuknya menyombong. Jadi dalam kasus ini, Baekhyun harus menjadi lebih pintar.

"Aku akan kabur dari sini dan melaporkanmu pada polisi." Bagus. Karena Baekhyun tahu rahasia bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang perampok, maka ia bisa mengancam.

Tapi seseorang yang diancam membalasnya dengan kekehan. "Coba saja kalau berani. Tapi sebelum itu mulutmu sudah kurobek dengan pisauku."

Skak mat.

Baekhyun langsung menutupi kedua bibirnya dengan takut. Niat awalnya ia ingin mengancam Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata justru pemuda itu yang berbalik mengancamnya. Baekhyun lupa bahwa Chanyeol bisa menghabisinya kapan saja.

Jadi, penyelesain terhadap masalah ini sebenarnya sederhana. Mereka berdua cukup tinggal bersama dan mengesampingkan ego masing-masing. Toh, simbiosis ini bersifat mutualisme. Baekhyun mendapat tempat tinggal dan Chanyeol dapat menjaga rahasianya.

"Ayo pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun turun dari taksi disusul Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya. Mereka telah tiba di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak di distrik Gangnam, COEX Mall. Terhitung sudah 15 kali Baekhyun berkata, "Chanyeol, ini hebat." Sejak mereka memasuki tempat itu. Baekhyun benar-benar mengagumi Gangnam karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi kesana.

"Ambil saja apa yang kau mau, aku akan membayarnya."

"Tapi, ini pasti mahal…" Ujar Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan segera menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun, membawanya masuk kedalam toko.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa pakaian dan melemparkannya kepada Baekhyun. Begitupun topi, kaos kaki, dan apapun yang sekiranya dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun sedikit bingung dalam memahami Chanyeol. Ia bisa menjadi kejam dan peduli dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan itu aneh.

"Chanyeol, kurasa ini terlalu sempit." Baekhyun mematut-matut sepatunya didepan cermin. Chanyeol lalu berjongok dan melepas sepatu yang dicoba Baekhyun dan menggantikannya dengan yang lain. Eh? Apa yang dilakukannya? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Serius, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya ketika tangan dingin Chanyeol menyentuh kakinya. Sementara si pelaku sendiri hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Ini cukup. Kau ingin warna apa?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan wajah datarnya. Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya didagu. Ada dua pilihan warna dan Baekhyun menyukai keduanya. Merah muda dan biru.

Sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu lama berpikir. Chanyeol yang tidak punya banyak kesabaran lantas mengambil sepatu itu dan meminta seorang pegawai perempuan ditoko untuk membungkusnya. "Aku ambil dua-duanya."

"Wah, kau beruntung tuan, pacarmu sangat baik." Ujar perempuan itu kepada Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya tidak terima. Lalu segera setelah Chanyeol membayar, Baekhyun menyambar dengan kasar kantong belanjaannya seraya berujar,

"Dia bukan pacarku !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu jika minggu paginya bisa berubah menjadi begitu menyedihkan dibanding biasanya. Dimulai ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati ada penghuni lain ditempat tidurnya. Jongin dan Jongdae yang menganga lebar-lebar dengan cairan yang tercecer dimana-mana. Menjijikan. Tepat setelah itu ia menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai untuk memakai sandal rumahnya. Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dan tentu saja, sandal rumah polos yang biasa ia gunakan kini telah berevolusi menjadi sandal berkepala _Mickey Mouse_. Dan Chanyeol merasa ia telah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KEMARI KAU!" Teriakan Chanyeol menembus dinding kamarnya dan sukses membangunkan beberapa manusia yang tertidur diruang tengah, Kris dan Sehun. Sementara yang dipanggil segera berlari menghampiri dengan handuk yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Iya ada apa? ya ampun Chanyeol, aku sedang mandi." Cerocos Baekhyun sambil membenarkan handuk yang membungkus kepalanya. Astaga, dia seperti seorang gadis yang baru selesai berkeramas.

"Apa ini, huh?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada suatu benda–menjijikan-yang berada didepan kakinya.

"Oh itu. Lihat, aku juga memakainya, lucu bukan? Ini hadiah dari tetangga sebelah." Baekhyun memamerkan sandal rumah berbentuk _Minnie Mouse_ yang dipakainya dengan bangga.

Baekhyun salah, itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Chanyeol. Tanpa belas kasihan Chanyeol melempari Baekhyun dengan sandal _Mickey mouse_ keparatnya itu.

"Hey ! "

"Minggir !" Baekhyun menutup matanya dan bergeser kekiri ketika Chanyeol berdiri didepannya. Ia sungguh takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol terlanjur marah dan mengambil pistol lalu menembakkan pelurunya dikepala Baekhyun. Namun untungnya itu tidak terjadi, Chanyeol hanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Huh, aku bahkan belum selesai mencuci rambutku." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal saat menyadari masih ada sisa busa shampoo yang menempel dibahunya.

Terhitung satu minggu sudah Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang baik dalam hal memasak, mencuci dan membersihkan rumah. Namun ia juga terlampau pandai dalam hal membuat si tuan rumah emosi. Chanyeol baru menyadari belakangan ini bahwa apartemennya yang dulu bergaya klasik dan manly, kini justru berubah menjadi feminim. Salahkan Chanyeol karena beberapa hari ini ia membiarkan Baekhyun berbelanja apapun sesuka hatinya. Jadi, Chanyeol harus rela menemukan beberapa batang eyeliner diatas meja pribadinya, cat kuku berwarna bening yang terletak dimana saja, bunga-bunga disetiap sudut ruangan (Baekhyun menggantinya dua hari sekali), atau kotak tisu yang dihias dengan motif stroberi.

Yang terakhir itu, Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membuangnya nanti.

Chanyeol sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bahkan lebih tua darinya. Oh ya, Chanyeol pernah meragukan keaslian Baekhyun sebagai laki-laki, tapi ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun masih memiliki jakun di tenggorokannya. Walaupun itu lumayan kecil untuk seukuran pria dewasa. Itu mungkin yang- Tunggu sebentar…

"DEMI TUHAN, SIAPA YANG MENJEMUR CELANA DALAM SIALAN ITU DI KAMAR MANDI KU?"

Chanyeol membanting pintu keras-keras setelah bertatap muka dengan beberapa celana dalam bermotif stroberi yang dipajang dengan indah dikamar mandi. Oke, ini memang sering terjadi ketika Luhan atau Tao menginap diapartemennya. Tapi dua manusia sialan itu benar-benar tidak berkunjung kemari selama seminggu ini. Jadi bisa dipastikan, kandidiat terkuat dalam kekacaun ini adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kulihat terlalu penuh diluar, jadi aku menjemurnya disana. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena ia merasa menjemur pakaian dalam dikamar mandi bukanlah suatu tindakan kriminal.

"Aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu jika kau tidak menjemurnya diluar sekarang juga. Cepat keluarkan, sialan. Itu merusak mataku." Persetan dengan sopan santun, Chanyeol telah melupakannya semenjak menjadi perampok.

Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol tanpa suara sedikitpun. Dari semua ancaman dan sumpah serapah yang Chanyeol lontarkan padanya, ini yang paling mengerikan. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mau membayangkan Chanyeol (yang sepertinya sangat masokis ) menyiksanya ditempat tidur. Meskipun itu siksaan yang nikmat.

"Astaga, aku jadi ragu untuk berumah tangga." lirih Sehun sebelum ia melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

Benar-benar minggu pagi yang berengsek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, seseorang datang berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol. Dengan pakaian casual serta tas gendongnya yang berwarna ungu. Rambut blonde dan mata coklatnya membuat ia menjadi lebih cantik, padahal dia laki-laki, benar-benar perpaduan kamuflase yang baik. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan cenderung mungil, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah memasuki masa kuliah. Dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa dirinya tergabung dengan komplotan Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa? Mana Chanyeol?" si cantik itu bernama Luhan. Menerobos masuk setelah Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan santai. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya penasaran. 'Apa dia kekasih Chanyeol?', Baekhyun mengira-ngira. Ahh tapi mana mungkin Chanyeol mendapatkan orang secantik ini. Dan lagi, memangnya ada yang mau dengan laki-laki seberengsek Chanyeol?

"Ha-hallo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal." Baekhyun membungkuk, Tapi Luhan tidak meresponnya. Ia merasa seperti orang yang bodoh sekarang.

"Oh, hyung." Seru Chanyeol yang muncul dari kamarnya. "Kau datang juga."

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa orang ini?" Luhan bertanya tentang Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan senyum kikuknya.

"Dia hanya asisten rumah tangga. Sudah, abaikan saja. Kau bawa barangnya kan?" Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan sedang mengorek isi tasnya.

 _Asisten rumah tangga ya?_ Baekhyun mendengus. Tunggu sampai ia melaporkan Chanyeol pada polisi, apa anak itu masih bisa bertahan dengan nada memerintahnya? Huh. Omong-omong Baekhyun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu, ia pun berusaha mengintip dari balik punggung si tamu.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Cepat buatkan minum." Chanyeol mengusir Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang ia kibas-kibaskan. Oh tuhan, dia mulai lagi.

"Baik, baik… TUAN." Sahut Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Ia lalu berjalan ke dapur sambil sesekali mendelik pada dua orang yang menyebalkan itu. Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Seenaknya saja memperlakukan orang.

Lelaki itu terus bersungut-sungut di dapur. Mengutuki si tamu dan si majikan yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Rasanya ingin sekali mencampurkan racun ke minuman mereka, tapi sayangnya tidak ada racun ampuh yang bisa ia gunakan disekitar sini. Ahh sudahlah, lagipula Baekhyun belum mau masuk penjara.

Setelah menaruh 2 cangkir teh manis di nampan, Baekhyun lalu menuju ruang tamu. Dan ternyata, tidak ada siapapun disana. Apa mereka berdua diculik alien?

"Hey!" seseorang mendorong kepala Baekhyun dari belakang.

Itu pasti Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah mengiranya bahkan sebelum ia berbalik. Karena tidak ada lagi manusia yang lebih berengsek di muka bumi ini selain Park Chanyeol seorang. Huh, untung saja dia tamp-Eh? Tampan? Baekhyun, sepertinya kepalamu terbentur sesuatu. Cepat tarik kembali ucapanmu sebelum kau benar-benar terjerat pada si perampok tengil itu.

"Dimana tamunya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menaruh dua cangkir teh yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Sudah pulang."

Baekhyun ber-oh pendek. Terburu-buru sekali, dia pasti orang sibuk.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Baekhyun iseng. Sambil menarik secangkir teh yang ia buat ke depan bibirnya. Sayang juga bila tidak diminum.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia pun menggoda Baekhyun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata. "Kau cemburu?"

Kemudian Baekhyun-yang kaget-refleks menyemburnya. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat diposisinya dengan mata terpejam. Astaga, teh itu masih hangat dan keluar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun. Spesial sekali.

"Oh ya ampun, ma-maaf. Biar kubersihkan." Seru Baekhyun ketika sadar bahwa wajah Chanyeol basah kuyup akibat semprotannya.

Namun diam-diam ia sendiri tertawa saat mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. Itu cukup menggelikan kau tahu. Siapa suruh si raksasa berada sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mentertawakanku kerdil !"

"Okay… okay."

Baekhyun membersihkan setiap inci wajah Chanyeol hingga kering. Dari dahi, ke hidung, pipi, bibir, sampai dagu. Baekhyun menatapnya terlalu teliti, hingga ia menyadari suatu hal. Ternyata jika dipandangi terlalu lama, wajah Chanyeol lumayan juga. Lumayan…

"Jangan bilang kau terpesona dengan ketampananku."

… Terlihat seperti kotoran.

"Teruslah bermimpi." Baekhyun ber- _rolling eyes_. "Serius, siapa orang tadi? Sikapnya sombong sekali."

"Dia itu Luhan. Kakak kandung Kris dan kekasih Sehun." Terang Chanyeol dengan nada ketus, masih ada sisa-sisa kemarahan dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya dengan bingung. Jadi Luhan itu saudara kandung Kris? Yang benar saja. Mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Kris itu tinggi, sementara Luhan pend- kurang tinggi maksudnya. Dan lagi, ternyata Luhan itu sudah menjadi milik Sehun. Hmm tapi mereka berdua cocok juga. Yang satu cantik dan satunya lagi tampan.

"Lalu, untuk apa dia datang kemari?"

"Ck, kau memang cerewet dan banyak bertanya. Dia hanya mengantarkan beberapa peluru." Chanyeol menunjukkan beberapa buah kotak kecil yang berwarna hijau tua. Benda itu ternyata ada disamping Chanyeol sejak tadi dan Baekhyun baru menyadarinya. lelaki itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar perampok ya?"

"Bukan, aku polisi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan jengah.

"Aku kan cuma memastikan. Lagipula aku baru tahu ternyata ada perampok yang masih bersekolah, masih bocah ingusan. Aku tidak habis pikir, rata-rata remaja seusiamu itu senang menghabiskan uang. Bermain video game, berkencan dengan wanita, atau berkelahi, itu masih masuk akal. Sementara kau dan teman-temanmu, malah menghabiskan malam dengan risiko dikejar-kejar polisi. Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh?" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar. Ia sekali-sekali perlu menceramahi Chanyeol sebagai orang yang lebih tua.

"Whoaaaaeeemm…"

Tapi si berengsek itu ternyata tidak mendengarkan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai? Kemari, tolong pijit bahuku. Ahh… rasanya pegal sekali." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan nada 'sok' kesakitan. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kesal, Sia-sia saja mulutnya sudah berbusa-busa tadi. Ia pun mau tidak mau mendekat pada Chanyeol yang kini memunggunginya.

"Tidak sopan. Memangnya aku ini istrimu?" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut dengan tangannya yang terus memijat pundak si raksasa. Semakin kemari semakin keras.

"Aw aw, pelan-pelan kerdil !" Chanyeol menepuk dengan kasar tangan Baekhyun yang masih menempel di pundaknya. Menyebabkan erangan pelan dari pemilik.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Setidaknya panggil aku _hyung_. Dasar kau tidak punya sopan santun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pelajari di sekolah?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya tahu makan dan tidur. Kebawah sedikit." Jawab Chanyeol acuh sambil terus memerintah. Anak ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Apa dia memang selalu memerintah seperti ini dirumahnya ? Kalau iya, betapa malangnya anggota keluarganya yang lain. Harus melayani raja sombong semacam Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua terus seperti itu. Berdebat tentang hal sepele, Baekhyun yang menambah kekuatan ekstra pada pijatannya, dan Chanyeol yang mengerang sambil memukul tangan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang kerap berdebat setelah beberapa tahun menikah. _Well_ , tidak buruk juga tentunya.

Dan mereka berdua masih di posisi masing-masing hingga senja mulai terlewati.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dibuat dengan seenteng mungkin agar tidak ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang tegang.

"Sebenarnya, kita bertemu sesuai takdir…" Chanyeol memberi jeda pada kata-katanya dan itu membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

"… atau kau sengaja mendekatiku?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya di bahu Chanyeol.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N** : Apaan ini woyyy? Hadeeh. Epep ini sebenernya project lama, Cuma gua bongkar dikit. Tadinya mau dibikin twoshoot aja tapi kayanya ga bisa. (sok tau !) h3h3. Dan juga, mangap kalo ada typo di dalem fanfict ini yang menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan saudara-saudara dalam membaca. /banting mic/

Tengkyu yang udah mau nyempetin buat baca, baik Chanbaek shipper ato bukan. Manusia atau bukan. Mahluk gaib atau bukan. Dan silahkan responnya dikolom review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sayang, bagaimana rupa tetangga sebelah kita itu?" Tanya seorang pria berkumis tipis yang sedang duduk manis di sofanya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari seseorang yag sedang sibuk menata beberapa kue di dapur.

"Dia masih muda dan cantik. Dia pernah berkunjung kemari saat kita baru pindah, dan ternyata ia juga sangat ramah." Tutur seseorang yang tengah mengikat sebuah bungkusan di meja dapur.

Dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap itu adalah Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka adalah penghuni baru di apartemen dengan nomor 302. Dan mereka berdua telah melangsungkan pernikahan belum lama ini. Oh tentu saja, tidak ada yang lebih bahagia selain sepasang pengantin baru.

"Hmm… begitu ya. Aku mungkin perlu berkenalan dengannya secara resmi." Joonmyeon bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memilih untuk menghampiri Yixing yang terlihat sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Yixing.

"Oh ya. Aku ingat kita membeli sandal _couple_ saat di New York, dan dimana benda itu sekarang?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing menepuk keningnya.

"Ahh.. aku lupa. Tetangga sebelah kita bilang dia tinggal bersama seseorang, aku belum sempat menanyakan siapa orang itu karena ia sedang terburu-buru . Kupikir itu pasti pacarnya, jadi kuberikan saja sandal itu padanya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Joonmyeon mengacak-acak rambut Yixing dengan mesra seraya berkata. "Tentu tidak apa-apa sayang."

Dan terungkaplah siapa tetangga sebelah yang memberikan sandal _couple_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Ayo antarkan kue ini pada mereka."

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : T nyimpang**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dibuat dengan seenteng mungkin agar tidak ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang tegang.

"Sebenarnya, kita bertemu sesuai takdir…" Chanyeol memberi jeda pada kata-katanya dan itu membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

"… atau kau sengaja mendekatiku?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya di bahu Chanyeol.

Tentu saja, karena tangan kanannya kini sedang terangkat diudara. Bersiap untuk menghantam kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Yang ia yakini, bahwa kepala itu tidak ada isinya sama sekali atau sebut saja kosong. Baekhyun memukulnya, tepat di ubun-ubun.

"YAH !"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan emosi tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun. Kilatan petir mematikan tersirat di kedua mata besarnya, seolah petir itu bisa menghanguskan Baekhyun menjadi butiran-butiran deb-, ehem pasir. Namun orang yang ditatap tidak lantas menjadi takut, ia justru membusungkan dadanya yang jelas-jelas sangat rata itu.

"Apa apa apa?"

"Kau yang apa. Kenapa kau memukulku keparat?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersidekap dan menjawab dengan malas, " Aku hanya ingin memastikan otakmu itu ada isinya atau tidak. Dan ternyata memang kosong."

"Aku akan memperkosamu." Chanyeol berdiri sambil melepas kaos putih yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia pun menurunkan resleting celananya seolah benar-benar akan menerkam Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"YAH!" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuat yang lebih muda menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Lihat. Pertama kau memukulku dan sekarang kau berteriak dengan suara melengkingmu. Ada apa denganmu idiot? Aku hanya bertanya…" Chanyeol belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Baekhyun mulai menyalak.

. "Aku? Aku mendekatimu? Lucu sekali. Seingatku kau sendiri yang membawaku kemari, Tuan Park."

"Memangnya aku yang memintamu untuk membawaku kemari? Memangnya salahku kalau Jongin yang saat itu asal bicara? Memangnya salahku kalau aku tahu secara tidak sengaja rahasiamu dan teman-temanmu? Hah! " lanjutnya garang.

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya kebawah, Baekhyun benar juga. Yang membawa si cerewet itu kemari memang Chanyeol sendiri. Oh lihat, betapa bodohnya ia sekarang, bertanya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Dan untung saja pukulan Baekhyun tadi sedikit melancarkan jalan pikirannya yang sempat macet karena terlalu banyak video porno bersarang disana.

Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi beradu argumen dengan Baekhyun. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang dia sendiri yang bodoh. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Tapi Chanyeol itu pada dasarnya memang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Jadi ia terus saja ngotot.

"Yasudah, tidak perlu marah-marah juga kan? Kau mengomel seolah aku ini sudah mencuri celana dalam mu." Chanyeol membela diri. Karena perlakuan Baekhyun tadi itu telah menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi yang sangat tidak keren.

Baekhyun mendesah jengkel, begini akibatnya jika kau berdiam serumah dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darimu.

 _Apa anak ini benar-benar akan memperkosaku?_

Ia menatap lama pada Chanyeol yang masih bertelanjang dada. Ini gila. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya mendesah dibawah Chanyeol. Atau penis Chanyeol yang menusuk prostatnya dengan kasar. Atau Chanyeol menjilati lehernya dengan brutal. Atau atau…

Okay, cukup. Baekhyun sudah berpikir terlalu jauh kali ini. Dan jangan sampai Chanyeol melihat pipinya yang mulai memerah sekarang. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, tidak. Ia harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pembicaraan yang cukup normal tentunya. Apakah itu tentang cuaca… Tidak, itu terlalu berbasa basi. Atau mungkin tentang pemanasan global? Tidak juga, itu pembicaraan yang terlalu berat. Lalu apa?

Dan pada saat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

"Aku akan membuka pintu." Baekhyun langsung kabur menuju pintu.

Ia membukakan pintu tanpa sempat berpikir. Dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manis yang seolah tidak ada pudarnya. Itu Yixing, tetangga sebelah yang belum lama pindah ke apartemen ini. Lalu orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu pasti suaminya.

"Hai Baekhyun." Sapa Yixing ramah.

Baekhyun membalas sapaan Yixing dengan senyum kikuknya. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah ia ingin segera mengusir dua orang yang ada di hadapannya sebelum mereka berdua ingin masuk untuk bertamu. Baekhyun tentu bukan orang yang tidak sopan, tapi jika mengingat kembali penampilan Chanyeol sekarang, ia mau tidak mau harus melakukannya.

"Perkenalkan, dia suamiku namanya Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun lalu saling membungkuk hormat.

"Oh ya, _hyung_. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ahh… ini. Suamiku kemarin mengerjakan sebuah proyek di Jepang dan membeli beberapa oleh-oleh. Kami ingin membaginya denganmu. Oh ya, dimana dia?" tanya Yixing sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Di-dia siapa?"

"Eeyyy.. kau terlihat gugup. Sudah pasti dia itu pacarmu, dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu."

Yixing melihat kedalam ruangan melalui celah di pintu yang terbuka dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada tengah menarik resleting celananya. Ia pun perlahan melirik Baekhyun yang kini terlihat… tidak begitu baik.

 _Oh shit_ , Baekhyun mengumpat didalam batinnya.

"Ups…" Yixing menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Perasaan malu bercampur geli kini menerjangnya. Tentu saja, ia pasti mengira kalau Baekhyun sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan laki-laki yang dilihatnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Tolong jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak…"

"Astaga Baekhyun, santai saja okay? Aku dan Joonmyeon juga pernah melakukannya saat masih pacaran dulu. Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah malu." Yixing menepuk lengan Baekhyun yang kini sedang meringis. Sementara Joonmyeon yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam tanpa berkomentar.

"Tapi aku benar-benar…"

"Sudahlah." Ujar Yixing. "Maaf kami berdua sudah mengganggumu. Silahkan teruskan saja." Lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli.

Wahai Byun Baekhyun, berkacalah dan lihatl pipimu yang matang itu.

Setelah berpamitan, Yixing dan Joonmyeon lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merana di depan pintu. Chanyeol itu memang benar-benar sialan, ia gemar sekali menempatkan Baekhyun diposisi yang sulit baik disengaja maupun tidak. Ia mengutuk Chanyeol habis-habisan, pokoknya semua ini adalah kesalahan si tiang bendera itu. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan membuat Chanyeol membayar semua rasa malu yang ia tanggung saat ini.

Tapi itu nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamis malam, seperti biasa komplotan Chanyeol sedang berkumpul di markasnya. Hanya sekedar tidur, diam, atau bermain video game seperti yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang. Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Kris sedang tidur cantik di kamar Chanyeol, Jongdae sedang asyik berbincang-bincang manis dengan Minseok-nya melalui telepon, sementara Jongin...

"Nnnggghhh… ssshhhh… aaahhhh….."

… sedang mastubrasi.

Ya, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin di wc selain bermain solo sambil memandangi foto pujaan hatinya, Kyungsoo. Ini adalah ritual rutinnya sehabis menonton video porno di laptop milik Sehun. Jongin sangat mudah terangsang. Bahkan jika hanya 'miliknya' secara tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan ujung meja saat dikelas, ia akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk bersemedi di toilet sekolah. Atau yang lebih parah, ia bisa melakukannya di bangkunya yang berada di pojok ruangan, sekalipun kegiatan belajar sedang berlangsung. Dan itu adalah satu dari seribu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo menolak cintanya.

Hmm… memikirkan Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya ingin menambah kecepatan.

Mari tinggalkan Jongin dengan fantasi liarnya dan beralih pada seseorang yang kini tengah menarik pintu kulkas. Baekhyun orangnya, ia sedang berkutat di dapur setelah Sehun berteriak meminta makan. Astaga, ia merasa seperti menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar si anak yang kelaparan.

"Chanyeol, kita kehabisan stok makanan." Lapor Baekhyun sembari bersender di pintu dapur.

"Benarkah? Bahkan ramyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih berfokus pada game-nya.

"Iya, dan sebaiknya kau letakkan joystick sialanmu itu untuk segera pergi berbelanja. Kau tidak mau kelaparan kan besok pagi?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?"

"Jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi sendiri?"

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mengerang. Ia kalah dari Sehun. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan stiknya dan berdiri.

"Kau pergi denganku." Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun berdecih. Memangnya dia ini tahanan rumah? Chanyeol selalu berlebihan. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak mungkin kabur mengingat dirinya sendiri yang merengek minta ditawan. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu disusul Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol, jangan lupa beli rokok." Sehun berseru dari ruang tengah.

"Tidak ada rokok untuk kalian semua." Baekhyun menyahut dengan cuek.

"Jika kau menghawatirkan kesehatan kami, maka itu tidak perlu." Chanyeol menyela. Karena ia merasa Baekhyun tidak berhak untuk mengatur hidupnya.

"Siapa bilang itu untuk kalian? Aku menghawatirkan diriku sendiri. Perokok pasif justru bisa terkena penyakit yang lebih parah. Kalau kalian masih mau merokok silahkan, tapi telan sendiri asapnya."

Chanyeol menangkupkan telapak tangannya di wajah Baekhyun dan berkata dengan geram, " Cerewet. Lagipula ini rumahku. Aku dan teman-temanku mau merokok sampai mati juga bukan urusanmu."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan memasuki lift. Masih dengan perdebatan tentang siapa yang boleh dan tidak boleh merokok. Baekhyun kerap kali menyinggung soal umur yang membuat Chanyeol mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan malas.

Mereka berdua lalu sampai di sebuah supermarket setelah menaiki taksi selama sepuluh menit. Baekhyun berjalan memimpin di depan sambil memilih beberapa sayuran sementara Chanyeol dibelakangnya dengan mendorong _trolley_.

"Untuk apa sawi putih sebanyak ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa sawi putih ke trolley.

"Aku akan membuat kimchi besok." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memeilih beberapa lobak. Setelah itu mereka lalu beralih pada stand yang menjajakan buah-buahan segar.

"Kupikir hanya perempuan saja yang bisa membuat kimchi."

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan melemparmu dengan ini." Baekhyun mengangkat semangka yang ia pegang ke depan wajah Chanyeol. Dan ternyata itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun serius dan tidak berniat membuat lelucon. Tapi melihat Chanyeol tertawa, membuat dirinya juga tersenyum sendiri. Dan Chanyeol ternyata tampan juga saat sedang tersenyum. Eh? Lupakan.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu kembali ke apartemen. Namun karena Chanyeol lupa untuk membeli sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan yaitu rokok, Mereka terpaksa berhenti dulu didepan sebuah minimarket. Yang artinya mereka berdua harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter untuk sampai ke apartemen. Merepotkan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Aku dapat melihatmu dari sana." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah minimarket dengan dagunya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau ikat saja kakiku dengan rantai."

"Aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada rantai di sekitar sini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya berjalan pergi. Sementara Baekhyun masih setia menatapnya dengan jengkel sampai si bocah itu masuk kedalam minimarket.

Jalanan cukup sepi malam itu dan angin yang berhembus terus menusuk-nusuk tubuh Baekhyun. Sial, ia lupa membawa jaket. Dan bisa-bisanya Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Entah kenapa suasananya menjadi sedikit mencekam.

"Hey manis, sedang apa sedirian di tempat ini?"

Oh tidak, jangan bilang itu adalah sekumpulan pelajar laki-laki yang biasa mengganggu seorang gadis.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantong belanjaan. Ada empat orang berandalan yang masih berseragam SMA didepannya. Mereka mengelilingi Baekhyun sambil sesekali tertawa mengejek. Oh ayolah. Baekhyun sering melihat ini di film-film. Dimana si korban –yang notabene adalah dirinya – akan berteriak minta tolong saat salah satu dari mereka mulai menyerang. Haruskah Baekhyun seperti itu juga?

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum aku berakhir dengan menghajar kalian." Ujar Baekhyun serius.

"Kau? Menghajar kami? Jangan bercanda." Ujar salah satu diantara mereka yang membuat ketiga temannya tertawa.

"Aku tidak main-main." Baekhyun kembali mengancam. Namun ucapannya itu justru membuat para berandalan itu semakin tertantang. Baiklah, mungkin sekali pukulan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihatnya sejauh ini.

Baekhyun lalu melirik salah satu diantara mereka yang kini tengah berdiri di samping kanannya. Si tinggi dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Baekhyun menendang tulang kering anak itu hingga ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Beraninya kau…" temannya berteriak dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun cukup cepat membaca situasi dan menghindar dengan segera. Ia lalu meletakkan kantong belanjaannya dan menatap malas pada keempat orang itu.

 _Chanyeol sialan, cepatlah kemari_.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke dalam minimarket. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kasir. Kenapa bocah itu menjadi sangat lelet?

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih harus meladeni para bocah ingusan yang keras kepala. Dua orang diantara mereka memegangi tangan Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mau melawan kali ini karena Chanyeol mungkin akan segera datang layaknya pahlawan. Jadi saat salah seorang diantara berandalan itu mencekik lehernya dengan satu tangan, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam.

Akan merepotkan jika Chanyeol sampai tahu bahwa Baekhyun menguasai bela diri. Jadi lebih baik Baekhyun tidak melawan dengan berpura-pura teraniaya.

"Hey, hentikan !"

Ahh… itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya meringis saat tubuhnya terhempas ke jalanan dengan kasar, yang menyebabkan sikutnya mencium aspal. Dan seperti dugaannya, Chanyeol langsung memukuli keempat orang itu tanpa ampun. Baekhyun tahu, tikus-tikus itu bukan tandingannya. Lalu setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan perkelahiannya, ia segera mengusir para tikus itu. Tak lupa dengan mengancam akan melaporkan mereka pada polisi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah kesakitannya dan berkata. "Sikutku sedikit lecet."

"Ayo kita pulang dan obati lukamu."

Chanyeol dengan sigap membawa kantong belanjaan dan memapah Baekhyun yang masih meringis karena luka kecil disikunya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya meski wajahnya dibuat sesantai mungkin. Baekhyun dapat membaca itu dari matanya, dan lelaki mungil itu diam-diam tersenyum.

Chanyeol ternyata peduli padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boleh-boleh saja Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol itu kejam, mesum, tidak tahu sopan santun atau kurang ajar. Tapi Chanyeol tetap saja manusia, ia masih punya hati nurani. Meskipun persentasenya tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen. Chanyeol ternyata masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan, contohnya seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke tempat perjudian, tempat transaksi narkoba, atau diskotik. Tapi ternyata bukan.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan.

Disanalah Baekhyun dapat melihat sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang selama ini di kenalnya. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang selalu marah-marah, berkata-kata kotor,dan mengumpat. Yang ada hanya sesosok pemuda yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa saat bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil.

"Apa kakak temannya kak Chanyeol?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Bukan, kakak ini pasti pacarnya." Sanggah seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat kedua anak yang sedang mendebatkan dirinya. Ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sulit dijelaskan, sulit di mengerti.

"Dia sering datang kemari." Ujar Bibi Min. Seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik panti asuhan. Ia dan Baekhyun sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman bermain. Sementara Chanyeol sedang menemani anak-anak untuk tidur siang.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jawab Bibi Min. "Bermain dengan anak-anak dan menyumbangkan beberapa uang untuk keperluan mereka. Aku mengenalnya cukup baik. Ia pernah sekali bercerita padaku bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak bahagia. Hidupnya terlalu hampa."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan serius tiap kata yang diucapkan Bibi Min. Semuanya tentang Chanyeol. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha, dan ibunya adalah pemimpin redaksi dari sebuah majalah. Secara materi, Chanyeol tidak mungkin kekurangan uang. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun adalah, kenapa anak itu harus repot-repot merampok jika semua kebutuhannya bisa terpenuhi oleh orang tuanya?

"Lalu, apa yang membuatnya tidak bahagia? Maksudku, hidupnya serba berkecukupan dengan orangtua yang selalu menyayanginya. Kenapa ia justru mengasingkan diri di apartemennya?"

"Chanyeol pasti tidak menceritakan ini padamu." Bibi Min melirik Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"Chanyeol dulu memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi kakaknya itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat Chanyeol menginjak usia lima belas tahun."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada gundukan pasir yang ada dibawah kakinya. Jadi ini alasan kenapa perangai Chanyeol bisa begitu buruk.

"Kupikir ia pasti kesepian, membutuhkan seseorang. Chanyeol mungkin memiliki banyak teman, namun tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengertikan Chanyeol selain kakaknya."

"Aku tidak tahu kakaknya bisa berpengaruh sangat besar terhadap hidupnya." Ujar Baekhyun. Bibi Min meliriknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kurasa kau bisa memperbaikinya."

"Aku?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Bibi Min mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah ia ajak kemari." Bisik Bibi Min.

"Kalian pasti sedang membicarakanku." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menghampiri dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Huh, kau terlalu percaya diri." Cibir Baekhyun.

Bibi Min lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk melihat anak-anak yang sedang tidur. Tersisalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatap aneh satu sama lain.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia kembali ke perilakunya yang semula.

"Tidak ada. Dorong aku."

Chanyeol berdecih. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan orang yang ada di depannya. Mana bisa Baekhyun lebih tua darinya sementara kelakuannya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak TK. Dunia kadang terlalu lucu.

Tapi meskipun dengan bermalas-malasan, Chanyeol menurut juga. Ia lalu bediri di belakang Baekhyun dan mendorong ayunannya. Entahlah, sesuatu di mata Baekhyun seolah sudah menghipnotisnya.

"Kenapa kau merampok?" Baekhyun memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan lama yang belum pernah terselesaikan.

"Karena aku mau."

Dan Chanyeol selalu menjawab seenaknya.

"Lupakan yang itu, kau tidak pernah serius menjawabnya." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat dan kemudian bertanya lebih lanjut. "Aku tidak penasaran jika hanya kau yang merampok. Tapi teman-temanmu? Apa motivasi mereka?"

Chanyeol membuang napasnya dengan kasar.

"Kami semua bermasalah."

"Ceritakan." Titah Baekhyun.

Itu sudah pasti. Mengingat Baekhyun adalah orang – menurut Chanyeol - yang paling ingin banyak tahu akan sesuatu hal di dunia ini. Jadi Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, mendorong ayunan dengan perlahan dan mulai bercerita tentang teman-temannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka di SMA. Entahlah, awalnya mungkin hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Kami berlima sering dihukum bersama karena sesuatu hal. Sampai akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa kami semua memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak beruntung."

"Sehun si korban perceraian orangtua, Kris yang tidak pernah di perhatikan oleh orangtuanya, dan Jongdae dengan ayah dan ibunya yang selalu bertengkar."

"Lalu Jongin?"

"Awalnya kupikir Jongin hanya memiliki masalah dengan Kyungsoo, orang yang selalu menolak cintanya selama tiga tahun ini. Tapi ternyata bukan. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Ia adalah anak tunggal, sementara ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Dia sama sepertiku, kesepian."

Mereka diam untuk beberapa detik. Baekhyun sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang ia dengar sementara Chanyeol sedang menunggu responnya.

"Jadi… kau merasa kesepian?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya. Dan rasanya seperti mau mati."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada ayunan. Hatinya terasa remuk seketika. Tenggorokannya tercekat, sakit secara tiba-tiba sampai sulit untuknya berbicara. Kenapa harus Chanyeol? orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Kenapa harus dia yang mengalaminya.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang diriku. Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita."

Baekhyun paham dengan apa yang Chanyeol minta. Dan ia sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Ia lalu menarik napas untuk mulai bercerita.

"Aku dan ibuku hidup sederhana di Busan. Ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih di sekolah dasar. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi ia sudah lama menghilang." Baekhyun berkisah dan Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik tanpa menyela.

"Suatu hari, saat aku sedang membantu ibuku di toko bunga. Kakak ku yang sempat menghilang itu tiba-tiba kembali. Kami tentu menyambut kepulangannya dengan sukacita. Ia bilang selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ia tinggal di Seoul."

"Setelah beberapa hari dirumah, kakakku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Namun kala itu ia ingin membawaku. Dia bilang, aku bisa bekerja di perusahaannya. Ibu tentu menyetujuinya dan aku pun ikut senang. Karena pada akhirnya aku bisa mencicipi bagaimana rasanya hidup di ibukota."

"Lalu sampailah aku disini, di Seoul. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa menurut saja saat kakak mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Yang akhirnya ku ketahui bahwa tempat itu adalah sebuah diskotik…" Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk mengambil napas.

"Dan ternyata kakak menjualku."

Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya, kini giliran tangannya yang mencengkeram erat pada ayunan. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku melarikan diri dan berhasil lolos. Tapi aku tidak memiliki tempat tujuan. Aku hanya bisa berjalan berputar-putar mengelilingi Seoul dan kehabisan uang. Sampai akhirnya kakiku memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah. Yang kuingat waktu itu adalah, aku berjongkok di sebuah trotoar. Kedinginan dan kelaparan, kupikir aku akan meninggal disana. Tapi ternyata seseorang menyelamatkanku." Kenang Baekhyun dramatis.

Sampai disana, Chanyeol tahu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau itu orang yang baik. Tapi kadang-kadang kau juga sangat menjengkelkan." Canda Baekhyun. Suasana menjadi sedikit sensitif tadi, dan ia ingin mencairkannya.

"Menjengkelkan? Cih, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Byun."

Chanyeol yang jahil itupun lalu mendorong Baekhyun dengan kencang. Membuat ayunannya melambung keatas. Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan seperti anak tikus yang disuruh terjun dari pesawat. Namun Chanyeol justru menikmatinya. Entahlah, mengerjai Baekhyun itu memberikan sensasi kepuasan tersendiri. Ia nyatanya sedang tertawa lepas sekarang ketika Baekhyun mengumpat dengan suara melengkingnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL BERENGSEK, SIALAN ! LIHAT SAJA, AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN TANGANMU."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan kehidupan sekolah seorang Park Chanyeol, selain tidur dan makan. Tapi itu lebih bagus, daripada tidak berangkat kesekolah sama sekali. Setidaknya ia masih mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran. Meskipun dengan mata tertutup.

Siang itu, kelas menjadi sedikit kacau. Pasalnya, tanpa hujan tanpa angin tiba-tiba saja Guru Shin mengumumkan tentang ulangan kimia dadakan. Sudah barang tentu beberapa murid akan menggerutu, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka melakukannya juga. Dengan penuh rasa keterpaksaan.

Kabar baiknya adalah, Guru Shin bukan tipe guru yang gemar 'berpatroli' saat ujian berlangsung. Ia hanya akan duduk dan berkencan dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Sesekali ia akan mengawasi beberapa muridnya, namun itu hanya sebuah bentuk lirikan. Karena matanya hanya terfokus pada kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Entah itu sebuah laporan harian, daftar murid bermasalah, atau mungkin hanya kertas ulangan murid-murid di kelas lain yang belum sempat ia periksa. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar sibuk.

Dari semua komplotan Chanyeol, - yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 5 orang - hanya Oh Sehun-lah yang mau susah-susah berpikir untuk menjawab soal. Dari kelima orang itu bisa dibilang ia adalah orang terwaras pertama, disusul Kris yang menduduki peringkat dua. Sehun bisa dibilang cukup pintar, karena motto hidupnya adalah 'Aku harus pintar agar bisa masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Luhan'. Bijak sekali.

Sementara Sehun mengerjakan soal-soal (dan berlanjut menyalin jawabannya di kertas milik Chanyeol karena anak itu sedang sibuk tidur), beberapa temannya sedang berusaha memperoleh jawaban dengan caranya masing-masing.

"Sayang, boleh kulihat lembar jawabanmu? Akan kucocokkan dengan punyaku."

"Bilang saja kau ingin menyalinnya, Kris."

Tentu. Kris sedang mencolek-colek punggung Tao yang duduk di depannya. Membujuk sang kekasih agar mengulurkan lembar jawabannya ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Tao langsung melempar lembar jawabannya ke depan wajah Kris dengan kasar.

"Terimakasih." Kris berkata dengan wajah jengkelnya.

Mari beralih pada seorang siswa yang sedang merunduk dengan telepon genggam yang ia lekatkan di telinganya. Dia Jongdae. Sedang bercakap-cakap dengan kekasihnya dengan serius.

"… Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, _hyung_. Kau kan sudah lulus sekolah, bantu aku sedikit saja."

 _"_ _Demi tuhan Jongdae, aku sedang bekerja. Tulis saja jawabanmu dan jangan coba-coba mencontek !"_

Selesai.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang mencari jawaban, Jongin justru tengah sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja pindah ke barisan paling depan agar duduk berdekatan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Kyung, semalam aku menelponmu. Kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

Jongin, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah menjawab panggilan darimu. Ingat?

Jongin menopang kepalanya yang kini sedang menghadap pada Kyungsoo. Percakapan mereka memang selalu seperti ini, hanya sepihak. Kyungsoo akan diam sementara Jongin mengoceh tanpa lelah.

"Omong-omong kau sangat cantik hari ini." Ahh… dia memulai lagi gombalan kuno itu. Telinga Kyungsoo sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan kerjakan saja soalmu." Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak berkata-kata sedari tadi.

"Ahh.. manis sekali. Kau sangat perhatian padaku, Kyung. Aku jadi terharu."

Kyungsoo menjerit didalam hatinya, _Siapapun, tolong pukul kepala anak ini dengan batu besar._ Jongin itu sudah gila. Gila karena cintanya.

Dan semua kegilaan itu berlanjut sampai ulangan berakhir.

Chanyeol terbangun beberapa menit setelah Guru Shin meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke segala arah. Ternyata sudah siang. Ia sudah pasti melewatkan beberapa hal.

"Tadi ada ulangan mendadak." Lapor Sehun saat melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang linglung saat ini.

"Dia sudah mengerjakan bagianmu." Jongdae menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. Yang dihadiahi sebuah acungan jempol dari Chanyeol.

"Ayo makan." Ajak Kris seraya merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

"Ini bahkan belum jam istirahat, Kris." Oh, itu suara Tao.

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak kesal. Ia mengumpat didalam hati kenapa bisa dirinya mencintai manusia menyebalkan semacam Tao. Sudah menyebalkan, cerewet pula.

"Hanya sebentar." Kris mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi semanis mungkin. Ia dan teman-temannya lalu kabur sebelum mendengar ocehan yang lebih banyak lagi dari sang kekasih.

Tapi tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya bukanlah kantin sekolah.

Setelah berjalan menjauh dari kelas. Mereka berlima lalu berbelok ke kanan dan berjalan lurus menuju taman belakang sekolah. Tepat dibawah pepohonan yang siap merontok, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya melakukan rapat rahasia.

Kris mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya. Kertas itu menggambarkan sebuah denah yang menunjukan lokasi suatu tempat. Ia lalu menarik pulpen yang terselip di saku seragamnya dan memulai presentasi.

"Lokasinya lumayan jauh, kita butuh 45 menit untuk sampai disana. tempatnya lumayan sepi karena tidak terlalu padat penduduk, penjaganya hanya satu orang, aku sudah tahu letak cctv-nya, dan terakhir, kantor polisi lumayan jauh. Aku jamin tempatnya menyenangkan."

"Kau berbicara seolah kita akan pergi berwisata." Celetuk Jongdae sambil mengorek-ngorek isi hidungnya. Kris hanya mendelik kearahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Kita pergi malam ini juga." Tandas Chanyeol diikuti anggukan dari teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, cepatlah." Seru Chanyeol dari ruang tengah. Kemudian terdengar derap langkah terburu-buru dari arah belakang. Baekhyun berjalan cepat sambil menenteng jas milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tentang yang tadi, apa boleh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakaikan jas yang dibawanya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Sejak Chanyeol pulang dari sekolah, Baekhyun terus merengek tanpa henti. Ia ingin bekerja paruh waktu. Chanyeol jelas tidak mau menyetujuinya karena ia pikir itu terlalu beresiko. Tapi Baekhyun terus beralasan bahwa ia merasa bosan jika hanya berdiam dirumah dan menikmati uang yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ia bilang dirinya ingin berusaha sendiri.

"Tidak." Tegas Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan kabur. Lagipula tidak ada kegiatan menarik yang bisa kulakukan disini. Aku ingin bekerja paruh waktu agar tidak mati kebosanan karena menunggumu pulang. Dan lagi, aku bisa mendapatkan uang dari hal itu."

"Apa uang yang kuberikan itu masih kurang? Ck, carilah kesibukan lain dan berhenti menyusahkanku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada membentak.

"Jika aku menyusahkanmu, bunuh saja aku !" bentak Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong."

"Aku hanya ingin bekerja Chanyeol, itu saja. Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan iya? aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, karena hanya disini tempatku." Baekhyun memohon dengan tatapannya yang mengiba. Tapi itu tidak mempan bagi Chanyeol.

"Jika kau masih membahas tentang ini, aku benar-benar akan menjualmu ke prostitusi."

"Kau memang tidak berperasaan !"

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh, tak lupa dengan membanting segala apapun yang ada didekatnya. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya bisa menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali tengah malam setelah melancarkan operasinya. Ia memasuki lift dengan tas besar yang tergendong dipunggungnya – yang berisi setumpuk uang tentunya – dan sebuah tas hitam besar yang dijinjing, itu tempat untuk senjata. Sejauh ini tidak pernah ada yang menaruh curiga karena Chanyeol selalu berpakaian serapi mungkin. Dengan tuxedo dan rambut yang tersisir kebelakang.

Setelah menutup pintu, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya untuk menyimpan uang dan senjatanya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini tengah tertidur pulas disofa. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar menghitung jumlah uang atau amunisi yang tersisa. Sedikit membahas tentang amunisi, Jongin adalah pemboros yang pelik dalam hal itu. Chanyeol selalu kesal karena teman sialannya itu senang berpesta dengan suara tembakan walaupun tidak jelas apa yang ditembaknya. Itu membuat Chanyeol harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam untuk membeli amunisi kepada Luhan.

"Aku akan menghangatakan makanan." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya saat ia melihat Baekhyun terbangun.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan malam diluar." ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari sofa. Baekhyun tidak berbicara lagi setelah Chanyeol mencegahnya, ini tidak aneh.

Chanyeol paham betul, Baekhyun masih marah kepadanya.

Melihat sikap Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus merasa bersalah juga. Karena jujur saja, sedikit menyakitkan saat tidak ada senyum yang menyambutnya ketika pulang. Chanyeol baru sesaat mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Baekhyun dan ternyata ia tidak tahan. Ia ingin Baekhyun yang kemarin.

"Baek…" Panggil Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk tidur namun nalurinya masih ingin bertikai dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengarnya, namun tidak sudi untuk menjawab.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu kau belum tidur." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun masih setia untuk bungkam.

"Baekhyunie…" Kali ini Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara merdu. Sialan, pikir Baekhyun. Kemana perginya Chanyeol si arogan dan tidak tahu sopan santun itu?

"Baekhyun _hyung_ ? Kau berjanji akan menuruti semua kemauanku jika aku memanggilmu _hyung_." Park Chanyeol berengsek, itu tidak berlaku kali ini.

"Yah ! Aku memanggilmu,sialan !" Oke, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali ke bentuknya yang semula. Namun ternyata itu cukup berhasil untuk membuat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun berdiri di pintu. Ia tahu si berengsek itu hanya ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Kemarilah, tidur denganku. Diluar sangat dingin." Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya. Ia ingin berdamai.

"Ti-tidak mau."

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa merah begitu? Sudahlah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Jongin dan Sehun juga sering tidur bersamaku…"

"Baiklah baiklah. tapi kau jangan macam-macam." Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bisa bereaksi dengan cepat untuk merangkak ke tempat tidur. Sejujurnya, ia terlalu bingung saat ini.

"Lagipula aku hanya satu macam." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu melihat Baekhyun berbaring dan memunggunginya. Dia masih marah.

"Baek, kau masih marah?"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua kecuali hanya deru napas masing-masing yang terdengar. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mungkin terlalu keras padamu. Tapi kau harus tahu Baek, aku takut kau pergi." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan bibelakang kepalanya. Ia mungkin harus mulai jujur untuk sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau takut aku pergi? Dulu kau mengusirku." Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Namun saat ini jelas-jelas ia tengah memeluk Baekhyun yang memunggunginya serta menempelkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sambil sesekali menghirup aroma wangi dari shampoo yang melekat di rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Itu dulu. Sebelum aku bergantung padamu seperti sekarang ini. Aku bahkan merasa frustasi saat kau tidak menatap wajahku ketika kita berbicara. Jangan menyiksaku lebih dari ini, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau mabuk." Lirih Baekhyun dan secara tidak sadar ia tengah menggigit bibirnya sendiri sekuat tenaga. Mencoba untuk menenangkan perasannya yang berkecamuk.

"Kau bercanda. Aku bahkan belum cukup umur untuk meminum alkohol."

"Dan kau juga sebenarnya belum cukup umur untuk merampok. Setahuku tidak ada perampok yang masih berstatus pelajar."

"Tentu saja ada. Lalu kau pikir aku apa? Kentang goreng?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Yah ! Kau…" Baekhyun baru saja berbalik dan hendak memukul lengan Chanyeol namun tangannya yang terangkat tiba-tiba turun kembali.

Karena Saat Baekhyun berbalik, Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibirnya.

Dan Baekhyun merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Ia kehilangan porosnya. Kemudian sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya kembali. Sesuatu yang hanya ia dapat ketika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, kapanpun itu. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Terlebih saat kini Chanyeol merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat. Apa-apaan si brengsek ini?

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Menurutmu apa? Lagipula aku selalu serius dalam permainanku." Chanyeol membalasnya dengan seringaian.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun mungkin akan berteriak 'Aku lebih tua darimu, Dan _Hell_ , tahu apa kau soal permainan cinta?'. Kurang lebih begitu jika ia tidak ingat bahwa sekarang adalah jam 12 malam. Tapi nyatanya, ia hanya menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Dan kau juga harus bekerja besok."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Akhirnya epep ini update juga, disela-sela kegiatan gua sebagai seorang pengangguran, waks canda. Gua udah dapet kerja ding, makanya updatenya gak bisa kilat. Terus kemaren ada yang sempet nanyain kenapa joon ama yixing belom keluar? Oke jawabannya sudah jelas, malah gua tempatin di paragraph paling atas :v**

 **Daaaan apaan lagi ini woyyy? XD. Ceritanya makin kesini makin belibet dan makin gak masuk akal. Muahahahaha biarin. Imajinasi kan emang gak terbatas *uhukk. Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah mau buang-buang waktunya buat baca ini epep. Gua tau didalemnya masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon mangap dan mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Big Thanks to : PintutGABISADIGINIIN, AudryByun, Guest, Hyunsaa, Blackuila, L. A, Guest, Guest, Chankai love, Konan, Chanbaek's love, Lalamoet, Hunniehan, Mela querer chanbaekyeol, Ssnowish, Sanyakie, Adith88, Parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, Deux22, Kimchohyun, 48bemylight, Meliarisky7, Maplefujoshi2309, Pooarie3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jarum jam yang terpampang di dalam kamar sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Namun seorang pemuda yang berdiam didalamnya masih setia berkutat dengan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang sepertinya harus ia selesaikan malam itu juga seolah tidak ada hari esok. Ia masih berdiam di depan meja belajarnya, membaca beberapa butir soal yang ada di dalam sebuah buku tebal, lalu menuliskan jawabannya. Dan ia masih bertahan di posisinya sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Tuk…tuk …tuk…

Tiga kali. Suara itu tidak pernah lebih banyak terdengar selain 3 kali berturut-turut. Bersumber dari kaca jendelanya yang dilempari dengan batu. Pemuda itu tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Itu bukan hantu ataupun pencuri yang hendak menerobos masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hanya seseorang yang iseng-yang juga cukup sinting-untuk mengganggu ketentraman hidup orang lain dimalam hari.

Kyungsoo-pemuda yang sedang berkencan dengan Pekerjaan rumahnya-kini tengah berjalan menuju balkon dan mendumal didalam hati. Hampir setiap malam selalu seperti itu. Ia akan menyeret kakinya keluar kamar, berdiri di balkon dan di sambut dengan pemandangan seorang pemuda yang berdiri dipekarangan rumahnya dengan senyum bodoh. Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa ia sudah pernah-Oh, bahkan berkali-kali memperingatkan pemuda itu untuk berhenti mengganggunya dan berhenti menginjak rumput kesayangan ayahnya. Namun pemuda bebal itu terlalu tuli. Toh, selama ia masih hidup, perkara itu bukanlah hal penting, begitu pikirnya.

"Kim Jongin, jangan lagi-"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari tempat _persembunyiannya_ , Jongin lantas bergerak cepat. Ia mengendalikan saxophone-nya dan kemudian terdengar alunan musik khas yang merdu. Kyungsoo sudah hafal, itu adalah lagu _All of me_. Lagu yang selalu Jongin bawakan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi. Seperti biasa.

Dan seperti biasa juga. Ketika Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan pertunjukan gratisnya, Kyungsoo akan masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kembali dengan seember air yang ia angkat kuat-kuat. Tak lupa dengan mengumpat betapa sialannya Jongin, Kyungsoo lalu memandikan pemuda itu dengan seember air yang ia terjunkan dari atas balkon.

"Kyung-" Jongin mengusap air yang mengucur di wajahnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memainkannya sampai selesai."

"Enyah saja kau." Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dan semua jendela. Ia sudah tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk belajar atau semacamnya. Lalu tanpa menghitung waktu, tubuhnya berbaring di tempat tidur dan langsung meringsut masuk kedalam selimut. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya beserta kalimat yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Aku akan kembali besok!"

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

 **Warning : Saya serius tentang ratingnya. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan kembali jika sekiranya ada sebagian readers yang tidak suka dengan adegan dewasa atau tidak memungkinkan untuk membaca (sedang berpuasa). Mohon kerjasamanya.**

* * *

"Bagaimana pendapatan semalam?" Kris si tiang listrik tengah mengajak bicara seorang tiang lainnya-Chanyeol, ketika mereka berdua duduk dipinggir lapangan basket.

Kelas sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu dan Chanyeol beserta teman-temannya memilih untuk bermain basket di lapangan _indoor_ milik sekolah. Tak lupa dengan baik hati mengusir beberapa adik kelas mereka yang hendak berlatih untuk sebuah kompetisi. Dan yang pasti, mereka berlima akan berurusan dengan guru konseling esok harinya. Tentu, anak-anak selalu mengadu.

"Lumayan…" Chanyeol bersandar pada bangku pemain. "Setidaknya cukup untuk membeli beberapa peluru yang dihabiskan si keparat itu." Lanjutnya seraya menatap malas kearah Jongin yang sedang sibuk menggiring bola.

"Hmm… bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentangnya?"

Kris hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri saat mendengar serangan Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya. Ia hanya bertanya, okay? Kenapa Chanyeol bisa se-tersinggung itu? Dan kalau tidak salah, wajah Chanyeol itu sedikit banyak sedang menggambarkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama yang sering Tao perlihatkan ketika Kris sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang gadis. Sesuatu yang berarti… kecemburuan.

"Wow, rupanya seseorang sedang cemburu disini."

"Aku? Huh, Jangan bergurau." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Takut jikalau Kris menangkap basah sebuah kebohongan di matanya.

Namun sialnya Kris mengenal Chanyeol terlalu baik. Sampai ke titik dimana ia bisa membaca suasana hati sahabatnya itu hanya dari melihat wajahnya walaupun sekilas. Entah Kris yang terlalu pintar, atau Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi apapun dibalik sifat apatisnya.

"Penyangkalan yang berlebihan akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang berlebihan pula, bung." Bisik Kris menyeramkan.

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk meraih botol minum dan menegak seperempat dari isinya. Mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan aneh yang Kris tekankan padanya. Chanyeol beradu dengan egonya sendiri. Ia hanya… tidak suka ketika ada lelaki lain yang menyebut nama Baekhyun, itu saja. Bukan berarti cemburu. Ya kira-kira seperti itu.

Kemudian mau tidak mau pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Dimana ia secara sadar melunturkan harga dirinya dengan berkata bahwa ia bergantung pada Baekhyun. Sebuah kata lain untuk kalimat "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.", namun dalam bahasa yang tidak kentara. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa kata-kata semacam itu bisa terlontar dari bibirnya. Sejujurnya, pada saat itu ia hanya diliputi rasa bersalah dan berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati Baekhyun. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata ia terlalu terbawa perasaannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk dirinya sendiri bahwa untaian kata yang ia ucapkan semalam adalah sebuah… kebenaran.

Karena Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun di pandangan pertama.

Tapi egonya tentu saja terus menyangkal. Chanyeol itu orang yang cuek dan terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sendiri. Seumpama suatu hari uangnya jatuh ke tanah, ia tidak akan sudi memungut kembali uang itu berapapun nominalnya. Karena demi tuhan, Park Chanyeol itu gengsinya sangat luar biasa.

Dan Baekhyun adalah sebuah bentuk pengecualian.

Ketika ia yang terbiasa tidak peduli pada apapun yang tidak dikehendakinya, maka hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengubah pikirannya. Chanyeol selama ini hidup dengan baik-baik saja bersama kearogansian yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun dengan kurang ajar mengacaukan segalanya. Dia itu… entahlah, Baekhyun memiliki daya tarik sekuat magnet dan mampu membuat orang yang bahkan jarang berbicara justru tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet.

"Jadi bung, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti mengurung istri simpananmu itu ya." Jongdae bertanya dari tengah lapangan.

Oh, Chanyeol lupa bahwa Jongdae itu penggosip ulung. Ia tidak tahan untuk menutup mulut kala mengetahui sesuatu hal yang orang sebut 'rahasia'.

 _Dan sekarang itu bukan rahasia lagi._

Chanyeol berencana untuk tidak membicarakan perihal dirinya yang menitipkan Baekhyun untuk bekerja di toko roti bersama Minseok. Namun Kim Jongdae tentu mengacaukan segalanya. Dan omong-omong, dia gemar merubah versi asli dari sebuah cerita dengan menambah bumbu yang berlebihan disana-sini. Chanyeol akui, bahwa Jongdae sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi host acara infotainment atau penulis artikel di _allkpop_.

"Apa kau berbicara tentang Baekhyun?" pancing Kris. Ia iangin mencoba menghidupkan kembali bara api kecemburuan yang ada dimata Chanyeol. Yang disindir hanya mengubah posisi duduknya yang terasa tidak lagi nyaman.

 _Memangnya apa yang cecunguk itu itu tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?_

"Tentu." Seru Jongdae dengan sukacita. Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin melayangkan sebuah papan tulis ke wajah si berengsek itu.

"Hey Jongdae, jangan menyebut Baekhyun istri simpanan. Itu artinya ada istri lain yang Chanyeol perlihatkan kepada dunia." Jongin menyela. Ternyata sedari tadi ia mendengarkan percakapan tiga bocah ini, walaupun tangannya masih terfokus pada bola.

"Memang ada. Jangan lupakan tentang Jiyeon yang masih rajin mengiriminya pesan dan membuat beberapa kutipan menggelikan di akun SNS miliknya. 'Chanyeol aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga? Aku seperti kapas yang berterbangan tanpamu disisiku'…" Jongdae berkata dengan nada seperti seorang gadis yang meratap-ratap karena ditinggal mati kekasihnya.

Telinga Chanyeol semakin memerah, pertanda bahwa ia sedang murka.

 _Demi Tuhan, dimana papan tulis itu?_

"Sialan, berhenti menyebutkan namanya didepanku." Erang Chanyeol penuh emosi. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menggentarkan teman-temannya. Jadi ia harus bersedia menjadi bahan cemoohan untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Oh, tuanku maafkan kami." Jongin dan Jongdae berlari dengan segera dan berlutut di depan Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan tingkah konyol mereka yang terus menggosok gosokkan tanganya didepan Chanyeol.

Lalu Sehun, seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah benar-benar bermain basket (Tanpa banyak berkicau layaknya yang lain) menatap datar kearah bangku pemain. Ia sudah cukup kenyang dengan drama komedi murahan yang sering di tunjukkan Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Aku tidak ingat alasan kenapa kita berteman." Katanya dengan putus asa.

"Teman pantatku! Mereka berdua musuh dalam selimut." Tegas Chanyeol.

Sementara dua orang yang berlutut didepanya hanya sibuk tertawa. Chanyeol terlalu lucu, Sehun juga demikian, semua orang memang terlihat lucu bagi mereka berdua. Aneh? Tentu. Bahkan orang tidak waras pun bisa kalah tingkat kegilaannya. Mereka berdua tertawa untuk segala hal, bahkan daun yang jatuh pun mereka tertawakan.

Pemuda yang diperolok lalu bangkit sembari mengambil ranselnya. "Aku pergi." Gumamnya seraya berjalan.

"Kenapa terburu buru? Apa istrimu itu menyuruhmu untuk pulang cepat?" kicau Jongin, mengundang tawa dari teman temannya terkecuali Chanyeol.

" _Fuck._ Jongin, enyah saja kau."

"Santai saja _brother_. Kami hanya bercanda, tidak perlu diambil hati." Kris berkata dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Ahh.. kapan lagi mereka bisa menggoda Chanyeol sampai pipinya merah seperti ini.

"Terserah." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, teman 'gila'nya itu memang selalu menyebalkan. Tanpa banyak menggerutu lagi, ia langsung melangkah keluar dari lapangan.

Omong-omong soal percakapan tadi. Hmmm… sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah sepenuhnya marah. Ia justru menjadi sedikit kegirangan karena mereka menyebut Baekhyun sebagai 'istrinya'. Rasanya aneh sekaligus mengggelitik telinga. Tentu saja, karena Baekhyun tetap saja laki-laki. Mana bisa disebut istri.

Chanyeol berjalan agak lamban, hingga kaki jenjang itupun berhenti didepan sebuah Toko roti dengan tulisan 'Marriot' yang terpajang diluar. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum memasukinya, karena ia sempat melihat wajah Baekhyun sekilas dari luar.

Ah benar, wajah itu.

Yang membuatnya terkadang sulit bernapas. Mata indahnya, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya yang selembut susu, dan bibirnya yang terus melambai seolah meminta disentuh. Disentuh dengan sebuah bibir juga tentunya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba. Membuat seseorang yang diajak bicara terkejut.

"Astaga, bisakah kau memberi tanda untuk kedatanganmu? Beruntung aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung." Baekhyun menjadi sedikit dramatis.

"Dan kenyataannya kau memang tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, kerdil"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Chanyeol selalu berkata seenaknya.

"Ya ya ya, terus saja berbicara seperti itu kepada orang dewasa. Kau tahu? Kita tidak sedang melakukan permainan Yaja time. " Baekhyun bersungut sungut sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya, membenarkan letak beberapa roti. Yang lebih muda hanya sibuk mengorek ngorek telinganya, terlalu bosan dengan ocehan Baekhyun tentang orang dewasa. Itu termasuk diskriminasi bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan penampilan rapp-nya ketika seseorang keluar dari ruang _pastry_ , dengan celemek yang masih melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Itu Minseok. Baekhyun pernah bertanya tanya didalam hati karena melihat tubuh kurus Minseok yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Terlalu kurus untuk seukuran laki laki. Namun belakangan ia tahu dari Chanyeol, bahwa Minseok dulunya sangat gendut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalani diet ketat.

Tapi jika dipikir ulang..

Untuk apa diet jika memiliki kekasih semacam Jongdae? Stress bisa menurunkan berat badannya secara drastis. Tapi sudahlah.

"Oh, hay Chanyeol. Kau datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun? " Minseok bertanya dengan ramah meski gurat-gurat wajahnya terlihat begitu kelelahan. Wajah saja, ini hampir di pengujung hari.

"Tidak juga _hyung_ , aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Park Chanyeol kau baru saja berbohong. Apa ini karena gengsimu?

"Begitu ya. Oh, Baekhyun jam kerjamu sudah selesai, pulanglah. Kau pasti kelelahan dihari pertamamu." Ucap Minseok setelah melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

" _Hyung,_ apa dia menyusahkanmu?" Dan Chanyeol menyela tiba-tiba.

"Oh tidak tidak Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat membantu. Aku bahkan menyayangkan karena ia hanya bekerja paruh waktu disini." Ujar Minseok. Membuat seseorang yang dibicarakan tersipu malu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh dan berbisik didalam hatinya, _"Si pembuat onar ini…"_

"Kami pergi _hyung_.." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar sebelum si pendek sempat membungkuk pada atasannya.

Beruntunglah Chanyeol karena Kim Minseok adalah seorang yang pemurah nan penyabar. Karena jika tidak, Chanyeol akan mendapat teriakan umpatan dan sumpah serapah atas ketidak sopanannya terhadap seseorang yang lebih tua.

"Aww, tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut? " protes Baekhyun ketika mereka telah cukup jauh melangkah. Kemana perginya Chanyeol yang semalam?

"Sadarlah Byun, kau bukan tuan putri. Dan aku tidak berada dalam situasi yang mengharuskanku untuk bersikap lembut padamu."

Baekhyun menirukan kata-kata Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. Membuat seseoranya yang berada selangkah didepannya berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya seakan ia akan memukul kepala Baekhyun. Itu hanya sebuah gertakan agar si cerewet berhenti mengoceh. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum meringis.

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah pemberhentian bus sebelum hujan deras mengguyur seisi kota. Ada beberapa orang yang juga tinggal disana, entah itu menunggu bus atau hanya menyelamatkan diri dari hujan.

Sayang, halte itu memiliki atap yang sempit. Meskipun sudah berlindung didalamnya, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun masih bisa terkena air hujan yang terbawa angin. Sial memang, padahal sebelumnya cuaca lumayan cerah. Jika tau begini mereka akan tinggal lebih lama bersama Minseok.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka hanya menghabiskannya dalam diam. Sampai Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang menggigil dengan giginya yang gemeretak. Ia membuang napas kesal, mengumpat atas kebodohan Baekhyun yang selalu hanya menggunakan kaos tipis tanpa jaket. Padahal Chanyeol sudah membelikan beberapa potong untuknya.

"Lain kali bawa jaketmu, pendek."

Baekhyun mendongak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka jaket yang ia pakai dan beralih dengan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Apa kepalanya baru saja tersambar petir?

"Eh? Tapi nanti kau kedinginan." Cicit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol selesai menaikkan risleting jaketnya. Sebenarnya, ini terlalu kebesaran. Mengingat perbedaan yang kontras untuk tubuh mereka berdua. Dan Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti ulat bulu sekarang.

"Tahu apa kau soal tubuhku."

Baekhyun menatapnya datar, Chanyeol memang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Ia berharap setidaknya Chanyeol bisa mengucapkan kata yang lebih _gentle_ semacam "Aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau tidak kedinginan." Atau, "Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Namun nyatanya nihil.

 _Sadarlah Baekhyun, memangnya kalian berpacaran?_

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan cepat. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Chanyeol hanya seekor bocah yang tololnya seperti keledai. Dia mana tahu soal cinta? Lantas Baekhyun berdo'a didalam hatinya. Agar ia tidak pernah diberi pacar semacam Chanyeol. Terlebih karena ia sungguh bercita-cita ingin menjadi seme.

Pppfft… seseorang mungkin akan tertawa jika mendengar cita-cita Baekhyun itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun berakhir dengan menyumpahi Chanyeol di dalam hati. Pokoknya anak itu selalu salah dalam segala hal. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan di mata Baekhyun. Bahkan bernapas sekalipun. Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya lebih sering menggerutu akhir-akhir ini. Oh, jawabannya hanya satu. Pasti gara-gara Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulir air beramai-ramai menempel di kaca jendela. Hujan masih belum bersedia untuk mereda sejak tadi sore. Untungnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di apartemen sebelum malam menjelang.

Cukup melelahkan untuk hari ini. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memilih untuk berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Ia butuh istirahat untuk beberapa menit. Masih dengan rambut yang basah serta jubah mandinya, ia tertidur beberapa saat sebelum menyiapkan makan malam.

Suatu ketika, Baekhyun merasa terusik dengan bunyi gemerisik di sekitarnya. Ia membuka mata dengan terpaksa dan langsung dibuat kaget dengan pemandangan yang ia jumpai. Baekhyun tidak bisa bangun karena Chanyeol menguncinya dengan lengan kekarnya yang ia sandarkan di sofa.

"Secepat itu kau bangun?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin meningkat.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari sana." Baekhyun mencoba memberontak namun tangan Chanyeol berhasil menahannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin ingin memperkosamu."

"KAU GILA ! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU !" teriak Baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol. Yang lebih muda lantas mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kesal, menyumpah pada udara.

"Aku kedinginan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau penyebabnya. Dan lagi- " Chanyeol memberi jeda saat Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "kita berdua sama-sama membutuhkannya. Jadi lakukan, selagi aku memintanya secara baik-baik."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa dari cengkeraman Chanyeol. Kakinya segera ia tendangkan di perut si bocah yang membuat ia mengerang kesakitan. Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Ini terlalu aneh. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang setan apa yang sekiranya merasuki Chanyeol sekarang. Anak itu baik-baik saja sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki di ruang tengah satu jam lalu. Apa udara dingin telah mengubahnya secara spontan? Jika ya, maka Baekhyun berada dalam masalah besar. Ini menyangkut harga diri dan keperjakaannya, Baekhyun tidak boleh diam saja.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja dariku?"

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu sudah sampai di depan daun pintu. Baekhyun meronta dengan brutal sampai akhirnya telapak tangan Chanyeol mendarat sekilas di pipinya. Menyisakan sebuah bekas kemerahan dan setitik darah diujung bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun dengan kencang.

"Park Chanyeol ! sadarlah ! Ini bukan dirimu."

Namun teriakan Baekhyun hanya disambut dengan tawa sarkastik dari Chanyeol.

"Kau berbicara seolah sudah mengenalku bertahun-tahun." Tawa itu hilang dan berganti dengan wajah serius yang menakutkan.

Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sialnya Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Ia menjadi lemas sejak Chanyeol menamparnya. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat si bocah menyeretnya untuk masuk ke kamar.

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya terhempas diatas tempat tidur. Kemudian yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah wujud dari kenafsuan. Chanyeol menjelajah tubuh Baekhyun dan memberi kecupan beruntun di sekitar lehernya. Sebuah bunyi decakan keras terdengar dan Baekhyun yakin itu akan menimbulkan sebuah bekas yang memalukan.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar sebuah desahan menjijikan tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Ia hanya mengerang tertahan kala Chanyeol menjilat telinganya. Kedua tangannya masih terkunci oleh tangan Chanyeol layaknya belenggu. Meronta adalah sesuatu yang percuma saat ini. Namun dengan sisa tenaganya, Baekhyun masih bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari agar ciuman Chanyeol meleset dari tubuhnya.

Namun Tuan Park tidak tinggal diam. Ia menindih Baekhyun lebih kuat dan langsung menerjang bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan ganas. Lelaki yang di perkasai itu ingin berteriak keras-keras, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengeluarkan setetes air dari ujung matanya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar setelah melumatnya beberapa kali. Menyebabkan darah segar yang mengalir di beberapa titik kecil.

"Chanyeol, kumohon…"

"Cih, apa belum pernah ada orang yang menjamahmu sebelumnya?"

"Kau benar-benar yang pertama. Tolong jangan lakukan yang lebih dari in."

"Sudah terlanjur." Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat. "Dan karena kau terus menolak, aku terpaksa harus mengikatmu."

Satu tangan Chanyeol merayap keatas meja dan mengambil sebuah tali dari kain. Ia menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengikatkannya pada besi yang berada di bagian kepala dari tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun ingin melawan, namun ikatan itu begitu kuat dan serasa mencekik urat nadinya. Ia melemas perlahan-lahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol membuka jubah mandi yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, ia akan membunuh Chanyeol setelah ini.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kali aku melihat tubuhmu. Tapi tetap saja, ini enak dilihat." Chanyeol menyapu paha Baekhyun dan menatap bak seorang seniman yang mengagumi sebuah lukisan indah.

"Kau memang bajingan!"

Sekali lagi. Baekhyun harus merasakan panas dipipinya akibat tamparan dari Chanyeol. ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia menjadi se-tidakberdaya ini. Terlebih di depan seorang Park Chanyeol, yang faktanya lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah aku mahluk paling berengsek di dunia ini sementara kau sendiri seorang _Bitch_."

"Dasar kepar- "

Chanyeol segera menarik rambut Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Mempertemukan kedua netra mereka dalam satu titik. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam, sementara yang ditatap tidak serta merta menjadi gentar. Baekhyun semakin menyalak, seolah ia dapat melubangi kepala Chanyeol dengan tatapannya.

"Huh, kau akan ketagihan setelah aku memulai."

"Tidak akan pernah." Sergah Baekhyun.

"Kau akan." Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan mulai menggenggam penis milik lelaki mungil itu. Memang tidak terlalu besar, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Tapi benda itu akan segera masuk kedalam mulutnya sebentar lagi.

 _Handjob_ yang dilakukan Chanyeol tidak terlalu lama. Ia memutuskan untuk segera mengulum penis sialan itu untuk mendengar desahan nikmat dari Baekhyun.

"Aaahhhh….hhhh…" Baekhyun ingin menampar mulutnya saat itu juga. Kenapa bisa ia mendesah nikmat saat Chanyeol sudah memulai permainannya.

Si jangkung terus melakukan kegiatannya, mengulum 'milik' Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Tak lupa dengan tangannya yang terus bermain dengan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua meracau tak karuan. Persetan dengan rasa malu, ia sudah mendesah terlalu banyak hari ini.

"Chanhhh… yeolhhh…. Akuhhh… mau.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan penis Baekhyun dari mulutnya. Tentu dengan sperma yang tercecer kesana kemari. Chanyeol mengusap sisa sperma yang ada di pinggir mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Karena tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk melempar celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Lihat, punyaku sudah ereksi sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Chanyeol menunjuk kepunyaannya yang memang sudah menegang. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia sudah bertelanjang bulat sekarang. Langkah selanjutnya adalah tinggal memasukan junior miliknya ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Jangan, kumohon…"

"Memohon pun percuma saja. Sebentar, biar kuperiksa dulu."

Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba memasukan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Baekhyun.

"AAAAAHHHH… SAKIT BERENGSEK !"

Namun teriakan Baekhyun justru ditanggapi dengan kekehan nakal dari Chanyeol. "Ah, sudahlah. Kumasukkan saja sekarang."

"Tidak. Chanyeol. Hentik- Aaaaahhhhh…"

Terlambat.

Karena 'barang besar' milik Chanyeol sudah menancap di lubangnya.

Tapi Baekhyun mulai merasakan keanehannya. Ia ingat betul bahwa penis Chanyeol besarnya minta ampun. Maka seharusnya ia sedang kesakitan kala benda itu menghujam lubangnya dengan ganas. Lubangnya sangat sempit, dan penis Chanyeol bisa saja merobeknya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa sekarang ini.

"Baekhyun?"

Itu suara Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Panggil Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh kecemasan. Baekhyun langsung berguling kala bertatap wajah dengan Chanyeol dan sialanya ia terjatuh dari sofa.

Eh? Sofa?

Satu...

Dua...

Tigai...

"Aku… kenapa?"

"Kau sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk." Chanyeol langsung mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran sofa. Sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membantu Baekhyun yang terjatuh.

Jadi, tadi itu hanya mimpi?

"Aku sudah mencoba menamparmu beberapa kali. Tapi kau tetap tidak mau bangun."

 _Oh, sial. Tamparan tamparan itu_.

"Dan kau mendesah berkali-kali sambil menyebut namaku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menggelitik pantatmu." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

 _BENAR BENAR SIAL._

"AAAAAAAA !"

Selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun yang memekik keras-keras sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang merah. Ia berlari menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol dan mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Ini sungguh memalukan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol kala mendengar Baekhyun meracau tentangnya. Dan terakhir, Chanyeol pasti akan menganggapnya mesum setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol bangun sepagi ini. Mungkin aroma roti panggang yang dibuat Baekhyun telah menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Lelaki itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa sambil menguap beberapa kali dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang kusut. Matanya langsung berguling kearah dapur, dimana Baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan sebuah teflon dan spatula. Bersama dengan celemek berwarna merah muda yang talinya terikat sembarang dipinggang rampingnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol langsung bergerak salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura berfokus pada beberapa lapis roti yang terbaring didepannya. Ini pasti karena kejadian semalam. Dan Baekhyun masih tidak berani bersuara ataupun bertatap wajah ketika ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"Cih, si mesum ini…" bisik Chanyeol seraya terkikik pelan. Ia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?"

Chanyeol berjalan lamban dan kemudian membukakan pintu. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, terkecuali sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat yang tidak sengaja menyandung kakinya. Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan kekiri sebelum akhirnya membawa masuk kotak itu dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Ini paket untukmu." Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak tersebut setelah membaca secarik kertas yang tertempel diatasnya. Disana tertulis nama Baekhyun dengan jelas, namun tidak diketahui siapa pengirimnya.

Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. masih dengan wajah malu-malunya.

"Kau membeli barang secara online?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia tidak pernah memesan paket apapun sebelumnya. Tangannya segera meraih kotak misterius itu dan membukanya.

"Ya Tuhan !"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun memekik dengan keras. Kotak itu terlempar ke lantai bersamaan dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Kotak itu berisi sebuah bangkai tikus yang telah digorok lehernya. Bau anyir khas darah tercium dengan mudah karena darahnya masih segar dan tercecer disana sini. Baekhyun mematung dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Apa ini perbuatan sang kakak?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun karena lelaki itu terlalu diam saat ini. "Kau duduklah. Aku akan membersihkannya."

Baekhyun memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Tidak, benda itu sama sekali tidak menakutinya. Hanya saja Baekhyun cukup terkejut dan terlalu bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun lagi diluar Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Dugaan terbesar ia titik beratkan pada kakaknya. Jika benar terbukti kakaknya yang telah membuat terror seperti ini, maka mau tidak mau ia harus mulai bergerak.

Dan sepertinya, Chanyeol akan terlibat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang tinggal saja dirumah." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba meninggi. Mengakibatkan teman sekelas-beserta gurunya-langsung melirik kearahnya secara spontan. Pelajaran sejarah tengah berlangsung dan Chanyeol justru sibuk bertelefon dengan istri simpananya. Tidak perlu dipertegas, itu Baekhyun.

Sadar akan tatapan teman sekelasnya yang merasa terganggu, Chanyeol lantas bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Tak lupa dengan berpamitan kepada Guru Lee seraya berkata, "Ibuku menelfon."

Demi neptunus, mana ada orang yang percaya dengan bualan itu.

 _"_ _Lucu sekali, nak. Apa suaraku terdengar seperti suara ibumu?"_ sindir Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Jika iya bagaimana?" Chanyeol masih berjalan bolak-balik di koridor yang berada didepan kelasnya. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas.

 _"_ _Huh. Pokoknya aku akan pergi bekerja hari ini."_ Tandas Baekhyun mutlak.

"Kau memang tidak pernah menurut." Chanyeol membuang napas. "Jika sudah selesai jangan langsung pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu."

 _"_ _Tapi Chanyeol…"_

Chanyeol segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia berdecak kesal karena Baekhyun tidak mau menurut. Chanyeol sudah melarangnya untuk pergi bekerja hari ini karena kejadian tadi pagi. Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Oh sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Itu Jiyeon, mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Jiyeon setelah melirik kedalam kelas. Kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung dan ia tidak menemukan alasan kenapa Chanyeol berada diluar.

"Aku baru akan masuk sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba merusak mataku."

Jiyeon berdecih mendengarnya, ia lantas mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku melihatmu berjalan bersama seseorang kemarin. Apa dia kekasih barumu?"

"Jikalaupun ya. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Aku tahu namanya, seseorang mengatakannya padaku. Dan sepertinya kau memang ada hubungan spesial dengannya."

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku, sebelum kurobek mulutmu." Desis Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam menjelang. Sudah tiga hari sejak Baekhyun menerima paket misterius yang cukup mengejutkan dirinya dan juga Chanyeol. Keadaan berangsur membaik, tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun. Mungkin lebih tepatnya belum. Dan untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, Park Chanyeol kini menjelma menjadi seorang _bodyguard_.

Sungguh, tingkah Chanyeol sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang suami siap siaga untuk menjaga istrinya yang tengah hamil anak pertama. Entah itu analogi yang bagus atau tidak. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi _over protective_ akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena takut Baekhyun akan kabur, tapi kekhawatiran yang berlebihan telah menguasai pikirannya. Mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat kerja, menjemputnya di sore hari, menggenggam tangannya saat di halte, dan Chanyeol merelakan tempat tidurnya untuk Baekhyun tempati sementara ia tidur di sofa sambil berjaga. Chanyeol melakukan itu semua tanpa mengeluh.

Namun Baekhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan semua itu.

Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa Chanyeol sangat peduli padanya. Namun ia menolak untuk melibatkan Chanyeol lebih jauh. Ya, walau bagaimanapun ia tidak akan selamanya berada disisi Chanyeol. Ia merasa, jatuh cinta disaat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan pergi.

Baekhyun hendak berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar setelah berganti pakaian. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol diruang tengah.

"Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanya Chanyeol tidak suka.

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun, apa jadinya jika Nyonya Park menemukan orang asing di apartemen anaknya.

"Ibu hanya merindukan anak ibu yang nakal ini. Kau sudah makan malam? Ibu membawa beberapa makanan untukmu." Nyonya Park menghampiri meja makan dan meletakkan beberapa bungkusan yang dibawanya. Ia lalu membuka beberapa lemari di dapur dan mendapati sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilihatnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau membuat kimchi? Seingat ibu kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Itu… tetanggaku yang memberikannya tadi siang."

"Hmm, tidak biasanya kulkasmu terisi penuh seperti ini." Gumam Nyonya Park setelah memeriksa lemari pendingin. Ia memang mencium bau sesuatu yang aneh sejak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Kediaman putranya menjadi lebih rapi sekarang, juga terdapat beberapa bunga di sudut ruangan. Apa anaknya sudah berubah?

"Chanyeol-ah, sejak kapan kau memakai _eyeliner_?"

"Itu milik temanku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia segera merebut _eyeliner_ yang di genggam ibunya dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci.

Nyonya Park sudah tidak tahan dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada anaknya. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mendorong pintu. Celakanya, Baekhyun sedari tadi tengah bersandar disana dan terdorong beberapa meter ketika pintu terbuka.

"Oh astaga!"

Baekhyun tersenyum meringis, ia ketahuan.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berakhir dengan duduk-duduk diruang tengah.

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal dengan putraku? Apa kalian juga tidur bersama?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia sudah pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini di beberapa drama tv. Dimana ibu dari sang kekasih akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan bertanya apakah ia pantas disandingkan dengan putranya yang bak seorang putra mahkota. Kemudian sang ibu akan berbicara tentang derajat, harta kekayaan, dan pewaris tahta. Dalam kasus ini, Baekhyun berperan menjadi sang gadis miskin yang jatuh cinta pada tuannya. Oh, kenapa hidup ini menjadi sangat dramatis?

"Ibu, Baekhyun hanya-"

"Diam Chanyeol. Ibu ingin mendengarnya langsung dari kekasihmu." Nyonya Park memotong dengan segera.

Disini, Chanyeol berperan sebagai sang putra mahkota yang membela kekasih miskinnya. Sial, Baekhyun mulai merasa muak dengan alur drama yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Ya, kami memang tinggal bersama." Baekhyun berujar dengan berani.

"Ya Tuhan."

Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, wajah Nyonya Park perlahan melunak. Ia tersenyum haru, entahlah bagaimana mengatakannya. Seolah semua beban dalam hidupnya telah terangkat. Baekhyun yang awalnya takut kini mendongak kala tangan hangat Nyonya Park menggenggam tangannya.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya dengan senang. "Terimakasih telah mengurus anakku dengan baik."

Baekhyun beralih memandangi Chanyeol seolah meminta jawaban. Namun yang didapatnya hanya si bocah yang mengedikkan bahu. Mereka berdua sama bingungnya.

"Kau pasti kerepotan harus mengurus putraku ini. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Selama ini ia lebih banyak diam dan tubuhnya begitu kurus. Sekarang ia telah banyak berbicara dan terlihat sehat, ini semua berkat kau. Aku berhutang budi padamu nak."

"Nyonya Park…"

"Ibu, panggil aku ibu."

"Ibu, berhentilah membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman." Chanyeol mengingatkan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Tak apa, ibu. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia selalu bersikap baik dan menjagaku sepanjang waktu."

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun serasa ingin muntah kala mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Park Chanyeol bersikap baik? Omong kosong.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Nyonya Park akhirnya berpamitan setelah lama berbincang-bincang dengan Baekhyun. Padahal topiknya hanya itu itu saja, tentang Chanyeol. mereka berdua terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai-sampai Chanyeol sendiri yang harus memisahkan. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dua orang itu mengoceh tanpa henti dalam waktu yang lama. Mereka tidak tahu waktu.

"Pulanglah ke rumah dan ajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama. Kau harus mengenalkannya pada ayahmu, dia akan senang." Saran Nyonya Park saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik."

"Seharusnya ibu berpesan untuk menjaga diriku baik-baik." Chanyeol mulai mempertanyakan sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi anak bungsu Nyonya Park sekarang. Sementara itu, ibunya hanya membalas dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan mobilnya.

Udara malam hari terasa begitu dingin. Namun tidak cukup dingin untuk menembus hati Chanyeol yang dipenuhi kehangatan. Serius, Chanyeol pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Jika biasanya hidupnya hanya berwarna hitam dan putih, kini justru terkesan penuh warna layaknya pelangi. Jujur saja, ia terlalu banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Ia sudah, katakanlah lupa tentang luka perih atas kesepiannya. Kakaknya mungkin sudah meninggal, mataharinya mungkin sudah lenyap. Tapi Tuhan mengiriminya sesuatu yang lebih indah. Pelangi.

Baekhyun adalah pelangi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah terlalu lama Baekhyun berdiri di depan tempatnya bekerja, _Marriot_. Namun Chanyeol tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jam kerja Baekhyun sudah habis dan ia ingin pulang dengan segera. Jadi, daripada berlama-lama menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian. Mengabaikan perintah Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal sebelum si jangkung itu datang menjemput.

Baekhyun berjalan cukup lambat. Padahal jarak ke halte masih cukup jauh. Tapi masa bodoh, toh ia juga masih dalam 'acara' menunggu Chanyeol.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke belakang. Ia ingat ucapan ibunya bahwa firasat tidak pernah salah. Dan firasat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa seseorang-ah atau mungkin beberapa orang tengah mengikutinya. Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh, ia menghindari jalanan yang sepi dan berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan jika memang benar ada yang mengikutinya, maka ia harus bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Oh tentu, serangan adalah pertahanan terbaik.

"Ck, sial." Baekhyun baru sampai di halte saat bus yang penuh dengan penumpang baru saja melaju. Ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang, dan mungkin bus yang selanjutnya baru akan tiba lima belas menit kemudian.

Lelaki itu duduk sendirian dengan wajah menekuk. Ia kesal karena Chanyeol mendadak sulit dihubungi. Sampai suatu ketika, ia menyerah dengan ponselnya dan berhenti menunduk ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."

…

…

…

* * *

 **Tebeceh...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hallo pembaca ! Kok gua ngakak sih sama chapter ini? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ehem, cukup. Itu yang diatas emang NC. Tapi sayangnya Cuma TROLL :v /Dikepret bolak balik/

Entah emang sifat manusia mungkin ga pernah puas. Gua sendiri ngerasa ff ini selalu banyak kekurangan, dan ga nyaman kalo ada yang bilang ff ini bagus /YATERUS LO MAUNYA GIMANA SETAN?/ Gatau gua juga bingung -_- intinya ff ini selalu kurang kalo dari sudut pandang gua.

Dan lagi, readers bebas manggil gua apa aja asal jangan THOR. Mau Njong lah, kakak lah (cieee kakak), bebeb lah, curut lah, kadal lah, atau apa ajalah asal jangan THOR. Soalnya gua bukan superhero :') /BUKAN THOR YANG ITU WOY/

Udah, terakhir gua mau minta maaf kalo apdetnya sering lama. Biasalah, real life gua kadang bikin sibuk /SIBUK NGANGGUR/ . makasih banget buat yang masih ngikut ff ini walopun keluarnya lama. Makasih juga karena ternyata sebagian dari readers yang nge-review adalah author yang kece kece tulisannya. Saya ngerasa terhormat karena kalian udah nyempetin buat baca ff keparat ini. Kalian luar biasa !

Dan Selalu, Terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya saya ucapkan untuk : **Chanchabaek, realbaekhyunee2, Lala maqfira, Vita yanti, chanbaek9292, chanbaek's love, Blacktinkerbells, hunniehan, decb, sofiamrwh, anonymous, males login, byunberry, Kimyankaa, mi. chan. 71271, lalamoet, Chan banana, Baekkchannd'light92, Anonymouseu, Jihyunn, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, Hyunsaa, sunsehunee, pooarie3, parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, Mela querer chanbaekyeol, Maple fujoshi2309, deuxx22, AudryByun, Guest, Blackuila, L. A, Guest, Guest, Chankai love, Konan, Hunniehan, Ssnowish, Sanyakie, Adith88, Parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, Kimchohyun, 48bemylight, Meliarisky7.**

Maaf kalo ada penulisan yang salah


	4. Chapter 4

Jika berbicara mengenai nilai yang jelek. Maka Park Chanyeol jagoannya.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit sejak Pak Tua Kim-wakil kepala sekolah- menceramahi Chanyeol tentang tetek bengek hidup di dunia. Sejujurnya, ia telah melenceng jauh dari jalur pembicaraan. Niatan awal mengundang Chanyeol ke ruangan pribadinya adalah untuk membicarakan nilai sang murid yang selalu jauh dari batas minimum. Baiklah baiklah, jika itu mengenai teori maka Chanyeol masih bisa tertolong oleh Oh Sehun. Tapi ini juga meliputi praktik sialan yang tidak bisa di wakilkan. Chanyeol selalu mangkir dari tugas praktik. Entah itu karena pergi ke kantin secara sengaja, merokok di belakang sekolah, atau tidur di perpustakaan.

"Jika seperti ini terus, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke universitas?" Pak tua yang sudah uzur itu menatap muridnya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke universitas ngomong-ngomong." Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Ia benar-benar tidak berselera dengan topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Lelaki itu semacam berpikir tentang, _Kenapa Pak tua ini tidak memilih pensiun saja daripada harus berbusa-busa menceramahi pada murid yang nakal?_

"Si berandal ini." Pak tua mengumpat. "Lalu kau mau jadi apa? Zaman sekarang gangster sekalipun harus bergelar sarjana." Lanjutnya beromong kosong.

Sang murid bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeliat. Membuat Pak tua Kim memicing lewat ujung kacamatanya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia sudah merasa cukup untuk hari ini. Hidupnya sudah membaik kian kemari tanpa perlu lagi menghiraukan petuah dari sang guru.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tuan Park mengenai anaknya yang satu ini." Guru Kim memijit pelipisnya. Karena lelah beradu pendapat dengan Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk bermonolog.

"Katakan saja padanya aku belajar dengan rajin di sekolah."

"Sayangnya aku tidak suka ironi."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. Mungkin pembicaraan telah ditutup sampai disini dan ia memutuskan untuk merapikan kursi yang telah ia duduki serta membungkuk hormat pada Guru Kim yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

"Sesekali pulanglah ke rumah. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Sepenuhnya, Chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Pak Tua Kim. Namun hal itu ia anggap angin lalu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang telah menahannya selama empat puluh lima menit ini. Mengabaikan tatapan priharin sang guru yang mengirinya sampai ke ujung pintu. Masa bodoh, yang terpenting saat ini ia harus segera menjemput Baekhyun karena dirinya sudah sangat terlambat.

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, humor, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongak begitu namanya dipanggil. Matanya mengerjap ketika mendapati tiga orang gadis SMA-mungkin setingkat dengan Chanyeol tengah menatapnya secara intens. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia lumayan tampan, tapi untuk dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis, oh sepertinya ia tidak cukup maskulin untuk itu. Ia lebih berpikir bahwa gadis-gadis (yang terlihat berandal) ini sedang mencoba meminta beberapa won darinya, atau mungkin menyuruhnya untuk membeli rokok di minimarket terdekat, atau mungkin- tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau Baekhyun tidak salah dengar, salah satu dari mereka tadi menyebutkan namanya. Apa ia cukup populer di kalangan remaja?

"Hey, Jiyeon berbicara denganmu." Seseorang yang berdiri diujung kanan tiba-tiba membentak Baekhyun karena lelaki itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi dengan tatapan konyolnya.

Baekhyun benci keadaan dimana ia terpojok tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Ia sempat berpikir tentang penguntit yang selama ini ia waspadai. Orang itu bisa saja bertubuh kekar, memiliki janggut yang lebat, dengan tattoo disana sini, serta kulit yang kecoklatan. Bukan berarti penghinaan warna kulit. Tapi tetap saja mereka yang bertitel 'gangster' setidaknya banyak menghabiskan waktu dijalanan dan berjemur dengan matahari. Mengakibatkan warna kecoklatan yang khas dan wajah mereka serta merta menjadi sangar. Dan astaga, Baekhyun mulai bingung karena- _teori macam apa ini_?

Namun Baekhyun sekali lagi harus merasa puas –dan bersyukur- karena yang ada dihadapannya hanya tiga orang gadis yang hanya pandai bersolek. Bukan sekumpulan orang yang terbiasa bergelut dengan peluru. Lalu Baekhyun bersama wajah tidak percayanya memutuskan untuk mengkonfirmasinya terlebih dahulu kalau saja para gadis ini salah orang. Ia harus memastikan setidaknya dengan satu kali bertanya.

"Maaf adik. Tapi kupikir kau salah orang, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

Sebagai manusia tertua di area itu, Baekhyun masih punya hati untuk tidak balas membentak. Siapa tahu bocah-bocah ini memang salah orang. Ah~ pria bernama Baekhyun mungkin cukup banyak di kota ini. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mencari nama alternatif yang baru.

"Ah, itu dia. Kau belum mengenalku. Jadi mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu." Gadis yang berdiri di tengah mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum amat manis. Namun Baekhyun mencium bau sarkasme di nada bicaranya. Ia akui gadis itu lumayan cantik, jika ketidaksopanannya tidak dihitung.

"Byun Baekhyun." Atas nama sopan santun, Baekhyun memilih untuk menjabat tangan si gadis.

"Park Jiyeon. Seseorang yang pernah menjalin kasih dengan Park Chanyeol."

 _Oh, jadi ini mengenai si berengsek itu_.

"Aku sering melihatmu berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol, ia selalu menjemputmu sehabis bekerja bukan? Kau tidak bersekolah?" Jiyeon bertanya.

Okay okay okay. Jadi ini tentang seorang gadis yang masih peduli dengan apa yang dikerjakan mantan kekasihnya? Baekhyun nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja ia lupa bahwa ini adalah tempat umum. Mungkin ini semacam trend dikalangan gadis-gadis zaman sekarang. Memata-matai apapun yang dilakukan mantan pacarnya. Baekhyun yakin mereka tidak keberatan untuk diberi gelar 'penguntit'.

"Aku telah selesai dengan sekolahku dan nona, sepertinya kau salah paham." Yang lebih tua mencoba untuk menjelaskan situasinya.

"Oh." Gadis itu bergumam. "seputus asa itukah Chanyeol sampai sampai berkencan dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darinya?" gelak tawa terdengar.

Baekhyun tersenyum tidak percaya. Ia berkencan dengan Chanyeol? omong kosong macam apa lagi itu. Dan bicara soal umur, Baekhyun masih berusia 23. Menyebutnya 'tua' adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan. Lagipula ia dan Chanyeol hanya terpaut usia 5 tahun. Apa yang tabu tentang itu?

"Kami tidak berkencan." Sangkal Baekhyun, jengah.

"Aku ragu. Kalian selalu berjalan berdampingan dan Chanyeol menggenggam tanganmu saat di halte. Mengaku saja kalau kau memang sudah menggodanya !"

Baekhyun berdiri. Ini sudah melebihi batas toleransinya. Perempuan itu sudah menguntitnya dan sekarang ia berkata bahwa Baekhyun telah menggoda Chanyeol. Hal itu tidak bisa dibenarkan dari sudut manapun.

"Hey, bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang lebih tua darimu. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah menggoda Chanyeol. Kau pikir aku manusia rendahan? Dan kalaupun Chanyeol menyukaiku, itu sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Whoaa, lihat. Si jalang ini mulai naik pitam." Jiyeon nyaris bertepuk tangan. "Yah ! Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku. Chanyeol dan aku bahkan sudah pernah tidur bersama, bisa-bisanya kau merusak hubungan kami."

 _Tidur bersama ya, hmm. Aku bahkan tinggal bersama denganya selama ini._

Baekhyun menggerutu di dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin menyombongkan perihal dirinya yang tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol. Itu akan termasuk kedalam sebuah pembeberan rahasia.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Baekhyun bersidekap. Mungkin kali ini ia bisa bernegosiasi.

"Kau harus menjauh dari Chanyeol dan biarkan kami bersama lagi. Praktis."

"Kalau aku tidak bersedia?"

"Yasshh !"

Jiyeon menjambak kuat-kuat rambut Baekhyun. Astaga, ini memalukan. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun diserang oleh tiga orang gadis di tempat umum. Terlebih, ia tidak bisa melawan. Mengingat Baekhyun masih menjujung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Sungguh sial. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"YAH ! YAH ! Lepaskan, kalian merusak rambutku !"

"Menjeritlah seperti anak perempuan." Jiyeon semakin gencar menyerang. Sementara kedua temannya sedang memegangi tangan Baekhyun dari samping kiri dan kanan. Benar-benar posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Hey, Park Jiyeon. Berhenti, apa-apaan kalian?"

Bagus. Pertolongan datang.

Jongdae berlari ke tengah untuk memisahkan perkelahian (atau lebih tepatnya pengeroyokan) antara dua pihak yang tidak seimbang itu. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun kearahnya sementara Kris, Jongin dan Sehun mengamankan kelompok Jiyeon. Baekhyun akhirnya bernapas lega. Walaupun terlambat, setidaknya Chanyeol masih bisa menyelamatkan-rambut –nya.

"Chanyeol tidak terlalu pandai menyembunyikan istri simpanannya." Bisik Jongin pada rekan di sebelahnya, Kris.

"Hmm… sudah kuduga." Mungkin jika memiliki jenggot, Kris akan mengatakan hal barusan sambil mengelus jenggotnya. Tapi untungnya dagunya bersih, ia tidak perlu repot-repot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini Chanyeol yang angkat bicara. Ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan kurang ajar Jiyeon terhadap kekas- ehem tawanannya.

"Memberinya pelajaran. Menurutmu apalagi hah?" Jiyeon membentak kasar.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu sampai-sampai ia harus _diberi pelajaran?_

"Dia menggodamu. Aku tidak suka."

"Siapa bilang kau berhak memperlakukannya seperti itu, hah?" Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dia milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya. Hanya aku yang berhak untuk itu. Tapi jika kau masih keras kepala, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengulitimu. Aku tidak main-main."

Beberapa orang yang ikut terlibat dalam situasi itu dibuat tercengang dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia akui, Chanyeol cukup keren saat ini.

"Bajingan kau." Jiyeon mendesis tertahan. Ancaman Chanyeol mau tidak mau cukup menurunkan mentalnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, mencari titik kebohongan disana. Namun sialnya itu sia-sia. Park Chanyeol sungguh serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ya, benar. Aku bajingan. Bajingan yang menghindarkanmu dari pria hidung belang yang kau temui di bar. Aku menyelamatkanmu tapi kau justru menuduhku telah menyetubuhimu. Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Cukup." Si gadis berteriak kesal.

Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah dan berbisik pelan kepada Jongin, "Ku kira Chanyeol benar-benar menyetubuhinya."

"Bodoh. Jika benar begitu, Jiyeon pasti sudah hamil." Bisik Jongin tak kalah waspada. Jongdae mengangguk takzim.

Chanyeol mencengkeram tangan Jiyeon penuh emosi. "Dengar. Aku sudah muak dengan bualanmu tentang kita berdua yang pernah tidur bersama. Memimpikannya pun aku tidak sudi. Kita sudah lama berakhir, kau tahu. Mulai detik ini, berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Jiyeon menatapnya tajam, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meski tidak terima, ia berniat untuk menyudahi semuanya sampai disini. Ia melepaskan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Harus. Karena jika tidak, ia akan bernasib buruk. Jiyeon tidak mengira Chanyeol bisa menjadi sekejam ini hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu." Jiyeon menghempaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol. Ia dan kedua temannya bergegas pergi sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tidak bersuara sejak tadi.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk membisu daripada sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia merasa marah. Marah kepada semua orang. Suasana hatinya menjadi buruk setelah tragedi _penyerangan_ tadi.

Bus yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Baekhyun tanpa banyak bicara segera masuk kedalamnya diikuti yang lain. Ia memilih untuk duduk bersama Jongdae dibarisan kelima dan menghadap jendela sementara Chanyeol dan yang lain duduk di kursi paling belakang.

 _Lihat Baekhyun, dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk duduk di sebelahmu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki seperti itu?_

Baekhyun melirik ke belakang sesaat. Ternyata Chanyeol masih setia mengawasinya lekat-lekat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, merasa kecewa. Karena satu sisi dalam dirinya amat mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol untuk menghiburnya. Ia mengutuki Chanyeol yang terkesan tidak peka. Seharusnya si jerapah itu maju dan meminta Jongdae bertukar tempat dengannya agar ia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya, itu hanya akan menjadi isapan jempol belaka. Sudahlah, lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan Chanyeol sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan hanya-

"Kau butuh sisir? Ehem… rambutmu sedikit berantakan."

-benar, sisir.

Baekhyun mengambil sisir yang ditawarkan Jongdae tanpa suara. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang kusut dengan wajah _cool_ yang dibuat-buat. _Well,_ bagaimanapun juga penampilan tetap nomor satu dan Baekhyun tidak boleh melewatkannya. Konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol gemar menarik ulur hati Baekhyun.

Sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar jahat. Beberapa detik tak acuh, namun detik berikutnya bisa sangat peduli. Chanyeol selalu berubah-ubah dan tidak konsisten. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun terkadang sulit untuk memahaminya.

Malam ini Chanyeol sedang dalam mode baik, mau tidak mau. Penyebabnya adalah Baekhyun yang enggan bicara padanya sejak tadi sore. Si tinggi itu tidak mengerti karena Baekhyun hanya bersikap ketus padanya saja, semantara pada keempat temannya tidak.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat mereka menyantap makan malam bersama-sama.

"Aku ingin dagingnya lagi." Pinta Jongin dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

Baekhyun mengambil sepiring daging yang berada di dekatnya dan menyumpit beberapa potong untuk ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Kau juga harus makan sayur." Sarannya bijak. Namun sayangnya Jongin tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku juga ingin da-"

"Jangan manja. Ambil saja sendiri." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan segera. Ia memilih fokus pada nasinya dibanding menanggapi wajah cemberut Chanyeol.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sibuk menahan tawa.

"Boleh aku minta tambahan nasi?" Jongdae menyodorkan mangkuk kosongnya pada Baekhyun. Yang dimintai hanya mendelik sesaat namun akhirnya berdiri dengan sukarela dan menyambar mangkuk tersebut.

"Baek, aku juga-"

"Ambil saja sendiri ! Kau punya kaki dan keduanya masih berfungsi dengan baik!" Bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik kembali mangkuknya. Membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur dengan damai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Chanyeol berlapang dada.

"Aku tidak tahu perselisihan rumah tangga bisa selucu ini." Jongin tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Tidak ada yang lebih lucu selain lelucon tentang Chanyeol dan semuanya mengamini hal itu.

"Teman-teman, tadinya kupikir Chanyeol tidak takut apa-apa. Tapi ternyata ia takut pada istrinya sendiri. Ya tuhaaann…" Jongdae berkomentar diikuti anggukan dari teman yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kris. Baiklah, jika si wajah kotak sudah bergabung maka tawa mengerikan akan segera terdengar.

"Ambil saja sendiri ! Kau punya kaki dan keduanya masih berfungsi dengan baik!" Jongin berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Mencoba me-reka ulang adegan yang baru saja mereka tonton.

Dan gelak tawa tentu tidak terhindarkan. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam, malas berkomentar. Dia tidak memiliki orang di pihaknya. Bahkan si keparat Sehun yang biasa membelanya justru kini sedang asyik tertawa dengan lelucon sialan itu.

 _Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini?_

Makan malam berlalu. Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur- mencuci piring, sementara yang lainnya sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menonton variety show. Komplotan Chanyeol memang sengaja berkumpul malam ini karena sekitar 2 jam lagi mereka akan beroperasi di suatu tempat. Ya, terdengar seperti perampok yang profesional. Padahal kenyataannya mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekelompok badut sirkus.

Baekhyun berhenti membasuh piring ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan memutar keran air. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah serius. Sebuah hembusan napas terdengar, Baekhyun melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ayo bicara."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kau yang terus bersikap menjengkelkan." Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan kekesalannya.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depanku." Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menuntut penjelasan. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Kupikir kau sendiri yang lebih tahu detailnya seperti apa."

"Aku setidaknya butuh penjelasan dari pihakmu." Chanyeol beralasan. Mereka berada dalam posisi hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa suara. Sampai akhirnya yang lebih tua kembali bicara.

"Jika kau tidak bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku, " Baekhyun menekan dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. " maka orang-orang tidak akan salah paham mengira kita berpacaran, seperti tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Jelas, Baekhyun masih marah mengenai persoalan tadi. Itu semua karenanya, karena ia yang selalu menempel pada Baekhyun dan membangkitkan kecemburuan dari mantan kekasihnya (Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau menyebutkan namanya). Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal atas perlakuannya selama ini. Itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan tentunya.

"Aku peduli padamu dan mereka tidak salah paham." Ungkap Chanyeol seserius mungkin.

Baekhyun tidak ingin tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin hari ini Chanyeol memang terang-terangan tentang perasaannya, namun keesokan harinya ia akan kembali pada Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang selalu menjengkelkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika perlakuanmu padaku selalu saja kasar." Dengus Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Itu karena kau yang selalu membuatku kesal. Padahal apa sulitnya menurut padaku?"

"…"

"Sudah kubilang kan…" Chanyeol menarik dengan lembut dagu runcing milik Baekhyun agar lelaki itu menatapnya "aku tidak bisa tahan dengan sikap dinginmu. Jadi jangan begini okey?"

 _Sialan kau Park, jangan tatapan itu._

Baekhyun menjerit di dalam hati. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi tampan seperti ini? Dan apa-apaan dengan tatapannya? Sudah berapa gadis yang telah ia jatuhkan dengan tatapan itu? Ya tuhan.

"Pipimu merah lagi." Si tinggi mengekeh.

"Aku tidak- oh, sudahlah."

Baekhyun menyerah untuk berdebat. Ia lebih memilih kembali memutar badannya dan berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor. Ck sial, kenapa nodanya susah hilang. Padahal Baekhyun ingat telah membeli sabun dengan merk ternama seperti yang ia lihat di iklan-iklan. Oh lupakan. Apanya yang berguna jika membahas tentang sabun.

"Ahh ~ malam ini dingin sekali." Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat gerakan pelan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Teruslah bersikap manis karena besok kau akan kembali menjadi menyebalkan." Baekhyun seolah paham betul dengan apa yang sedang dan akan di alaminya.

 ** _CUP_**

Chanyeol berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan sok tahu." Si tinggi berbisik.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun selalu ingin berencana membakar Chanyeol hidup-hidup. Sifat otoriternya. Chanyeol selalu melakukan suatu apapun sewenang-wenang. Mencium Baekhyun, berlaku manis, atau apapun. Padahal dia sialan tidak pernah secara langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Seingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol belum pernah membisikkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' di telinganya. Status mereka tidak lebih dari seorang perampok dan sang tawanan. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol senang sekali memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang istri.

"Kau mulai lagi." Gumam Baekhyun seolah sudah terbiasa.

 ** _CUP_**

Lagi, Baekhyun kecolongan. Sekarang kedua pipinya sudah resmi pernah disinggahi oleh Chanyeol. Demi apapun, Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk membubuhkan segel pengaman di wajahnya agar si berengsek itu berhenti.

"Park Chanyeol, kau memang keterla-"

Baekhyun seharusnya tidak berbalik. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati menghadiahkan ciuman singkat dibibirnya. Bibir hangat keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Dan cara itu cukup ampuh untuk membungkam si pria yang lebih tua. Chanyeol benar-benar tahu cara membuat seseorang kaget, merona, dan kesal dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sial, aku kecolongan lagi."

…

Tanpa disadari, malam semakin larut.

Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali, tanda asupan oksigen dalam tubuhnya mulai menurun. Ia sungguh mengantuk dan menonton sebuah drama romantis tentu semakin menambah hasratnya untuk tidur –bersama Chanyeol. Coret. Ia ingin tidur saja tanpa di temani siapapun. Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan rapatnya – yang tidak begitu penting- saat ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Ya, tentu. Kami akan berangkat sekitar satu jam lagi… hmm, ya. Sehun sudah mengaturnya, kau tenang saja…Oh, Kris? Dia sedang bersama yang lain. Kau mau berbicara dengannya?"

Chanyeol mondar-mandir dengan handphone yang menempel di telinganya. Baekhyun mendengus karena anak itu mendadak berlaga seperti orang tersibuk di dunia. Ia berbicara tentang peluru, rumah mewah, penyamaran, dan terakhir Kris. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang kearahnya. Oh sial, Baekhyun merasa tidak diperhatikan.

Secara angka, Baekhyun mungkin lebih unggul dalam soal umur. Namun jika kedewasaan dapat dihitung secara kuantitatif, maka angka yang ia dapat mungkin cuma lima. Chanyeol bisa dibilang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Hal tersebut juga yang menyebabkan Chanyeol lebih banyak mendominasi dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Baekhyun selalu ingin Chanyeol mengakui kedewasaannya. Namun anehnya ia juga tidak pernah lupa untuk bertingkah kekanakan. Seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun berhenti menekan-nekan remote secara cepat. Ia tersenyum licik saat mendapati tontonan yang layak untuknya. Sebuah drama percintaan tengah berlangsung, dan ternyata adegannya tidak jauh berbeda seperti yang ia alami sekarang. Mengenai seorang pria yang asyik dengan handphone-nya sementara sang kekasih ia abaikan. Baekhyun sejujurnya mengutuk kebetulan ini.

 _"_ _Siapa yang kau hubungi?"_

Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan volume tv agar Chanyeol terganggu.

 _"_ _Apa sekarang benda itu lebih penting dibandingkan denganku?"_

Terus Baekhyun, lebih keras.

 _"_ _Aku tidak percaya kau mengabaikanku demi benda sialan itu!"_

" _Hyung_ , nanti kuhubungi lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol meletakkan handphone-nya di nakas. Berjalan menuju sofa dan berakhir dengan merebut hak milik dari remote tv yang dipegang Baekhyun. Ia memelankan volume tv yang hampir merusak pendengarannya itu dan beralih menatap seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi –" Chanyeol bersidekap dengan ekspresi penasaran yang di buat-buat. "- siapa yang merasa terabaikan, hmm?"

"Aku sedang menonton. Pergi sana, urusi rapat tidak pentingmu itu." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah tidak berselera dengan Chanyeol.

"Sehun, kau terangkan sisanya. Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting." Teriak Chanyeol yang diikuti anggukan persetujuan dari Oh Sehun. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode merajuk. Lihat bibirnya yang maju itu, tidakkah ia terlihat seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun yang marah hanya karena tidak dibelikan mainan?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Baekhyun protes atas tatapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit, ehem… mesum. Ya, mesum.

"Aku kadang lupa tentang siapa yang lebih tua diantara kita berdua." Goda Chanyeol. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo tidur."

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Membawa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sempat mendengarkan protesnya. Setelah mengunci pintu, ia dan Baekhyun hanya duduk-duduk di tepi ranjang. Mungkin pembicaraan serius akan segera dimulai.

"Bukankah kau harus pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa membatalkannya kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas. Ia hanya terdiam saat melihat Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam selimut. Apa mereka benar-benar akan berakhir di ranjang malam ini?

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

Baekhyun bertanya tentang sikap Chanyeol. Anak itu sekarang lebih sering memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya manusia. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. karena sebelumnya ia selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti binatang peliharaan. Baekhyun merasa, entahlah… mungkin kurang nyaman. Ia belum terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi sangat manis. Ia setidaknya butuh alasan.

Yang lebih muda lantas menyeret lawan bicaranya agar mereka berdua bersandar di kepala ranjang. Baekhyun menurut dan tidak berbicara ketika Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk berbagi selimut dengannya. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur sekarang.

"Semenjak bertemu denganmu aku banyak berbenah." Chanyeol memandangi dinding polos yang ada dihadapannya seraya mengulum senyum.

"Dulu hidupku hanya tentang hitam dan putih. Aku tidak banyak tersenyum karena jalan hidup yang selalu monoton. Uangku banyak, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghabiskannya. Aku mengencani beberapa gadis tanpa tahu apa itu jatuh cinta. Aku lelah, padahal tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Awalnya kupikir, membawamu kemari adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku." ia menghela napas. "Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cerita yang lain."

"Kau paham aku tidak mudah mengakui sesuatu. Tapi sungguh, kau adalah pengecualian. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana kau bisa merubahku sampai sejauh ini. Kau…benar-benar berbeda. Jadi jika kau bertanya kenapa bisa aku berubah? Jawabannya terdapat dalam dirimu. Alasannya adalah kau."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kini Baekhyun bersuara. Ia sulit untuk paham.

"Waktu. Ini hanya soal waktu. Dulu aku belum terbiasa menerima keberadaanmu disini." Chanyeol menarik telunjuk Baekhyun, dan menempelkannya didadanya sendiri. "Tapi waktu yang membantunya beradaptasi. Dan kau tahu apa ketakutan terbesarku sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Sejak awal, Chanyeol memang sangat peduli padanya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu buta untuk menyadari hal itu. Chanyeol selalu bersikap kasar dan bertindak sesuka hatinya. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah lupa untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun. Padahal jika kembali ke masalalu, Chanyeol bisa saja membunuh Baekhyun disaat lelaki itu mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Heh, lucu sekali ketika cinta mengubah segalanya.

"Baek, aku akan melindungimu sebisaku. Sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh pergi."

Itulah sebabnya, kenapa Chanyeol sangat uring-uringan kala Baekhyun menerima teror. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk apapun terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Sekecil apapun . Beberapa orang mungkin akan bertanya, kenapa bisa begitu?

Karena Chanyeol sudah mengerti betul filosofi tentang kehilangan. Kehilangan membuatnya seolah menjadi mayat hidup. Bernapas, tapi tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Chanyeol sudah kenyang dengan rasa ditinggalkan dan kesepian. Maka dari itu, keberadaan Baekhyun begitu berarti. Chanyeol tidak paham mengenai penyakit psikologis apa yang menimpanya. Namun yang jelas, ia akan melindungi apa yang berharga baginya sekarang sebelum ia sempat kehilangan lagi. Dan Chanyeol tidak berharap itu terjadi.

Tapi masalah lain timbul pada Baekhyun.

Ia bersalah. Sangat salah karena telah menyeret Chanyeol secara sengaja ke dalam lubang hitam. Baekhyun kerap mengutuki kebodohannya. Ini semua benar-benar diluar kendalinya, bukan rencananya sejak awal. Terjebak bersama Chanyeol dalam sebuah hubungan spesial samasekali diluar dugaan. Ia tidak tahu masalalu Chanyeol bisa sekelam itu, yang membuat Baekhyun seringkali merasa bersalah karena ia harus pergi. Cepat atau lambat.

Kemudian Baekhyun dihadapkan dalam dua pilihan sekarang. Pergi? Tentu ia harus pergi. Namun pertanyaannya adalah; Dengan atau tanpa Chanyeol disisinya.

"Baek…"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya dan bertanya, "Kau mau kita melakukannya malam ini?"

Baekhyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol dan ia memutuskan untuk menolak. Ia belum siap.

"Aku tidak bisa- cinta." Sial. Baekhyun kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyusun kosakata yang benar. Dahi Chanyeol dibuat berkerut ketika mendengarnya.

"Kita butuh cinta untuk melakukannya dan-"

"Dan?"

"Dan waktu yang banyak."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti mendesak. Ia tidak mau memaksa jika Baekhyun memang belum siap untuk berhubungan seks dengannya. Mungkin lain hari. Lagipula malam ini ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya bersama Baekhyun. Jadi biarlah mereka hanya tidur bersama tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Satu lagi hal yang selalu membuat Baekhyun dilema. Entah harus kecewa atau senang. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tidak pernah secara jelas, eksplisit. Anak itu hanya berbicara tentang ia yang tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun merasa kecewa karena persoalan itu membuat semuanya kurang jelas. Tentang status hubungan mereka yang terombang-ambing tanpa adanya pernyataan cinta. Namun disisi lain, Baekhyun mungkin merasa lega. Karena mereka tidak terikat. Tidak ada komitmen. Jadi ia bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa bertanggung jawab. Dan itu terkesan kejam.

"Tidurlah."

Mereka berdua terbaring diatas kasur dengan saling berhadapan. Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, mencari kehangatan. Sementara tangan si raksasa mengelus-elus surai hitamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku suka baumu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku menyuruhmu tidur, bukan mengendus bauku."

"Tetap saja tercium." Baekhyun dengan jahil mencubit dada bidang Chanyeol, membuat sebuah erangan terdengar dari si pemilik.

"Aaaaah… sakit, Baek."

"Chanyeol, ceritakan padaku sebuah dongeng." Manja Baekhyun.

"Terbalik. Seharusnya aku yang kau bacakan dongeng."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Ia seharusnya ingat bahwa Chanyeol lebih muda darinya. Dan ia sendiri harusnya mengambil peran sebagai kakak tertua. Ahh, tapi siapa peduli. Chanyeol selalu lebih besar darinya. Entah itu soal postur tubuh atau…. Kejantanan mungkin. Apa? kejantanan? Oh, lupakan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau."

"Baiklah baiklah. Pejamkan matamu."

Baekhyun menurut. Chanyeol lalu memulai dongengnya. Ia bercerita tentang seorang anak manusia yang tubuhnya pendek dan sangat cengeng. Suatu hari anak itu bertemu dengan raksasa di hutan. Sang raksasa pun akhirnya jatuh cinta pada si anak tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Baekhyun sebagai penikmat merasa tidak puas dengan dongeng yang dibawakan Chanyeol. ia berkata dongeng itu terlalu singkat, terlalu sederhanana, dan terlalu biasa.

"Itu artinya kita harus segera tidur sekarang."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum tanpa beban. Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaan kecil yang ia dapat diujung penatnya. Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa senyaman ini. Hidupnya memang menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur karena seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berterimakasih dengan mencium kening Baekhyun tanpa suara. Kemudian mereka berdua terlelap setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Meski Chanyeol tetap harus mencuri, namun sesuatu yang dicurinya bukanlah uang. Luhan yang memberinya perintah tempo hari, mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pengusaha kaya yang membutuhkan jasa kelompoknya. Chanyeol langsung setuju. Mengingat ia telah bergelut dengan dunia merampok sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Apapun barangnya tidak menjadi masalah selama ia di bayar dengan harga yang pantas.

Esok hari akan diadakan sebuah pameran lukisan di Namsan. Beberapa lukisan telah dipindahkan ke galeri. Namun masih terdapat satu lukisan dengan harga jual tinggi yang masih berada di genggaman sang pemilik. Dan Chanyeol berniat mencurinya malam ini.

Atas siasat Sehun. Mereka berlima menyamar sebagai seorang pengantar barang. Setelah melumpuhkan beberapa kurir yang asli, mereka lalu meluncur menuju sebuah kediaman di pinggir kota.

Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun berdiri di belakang mobil jeep dengan pintu belakang yang telah di buka lebar-lebar. Sementara itu Kris menunggu dengan sabar di dalam mobil, ia tentunya harus berjaga-jaga di depan kemudi sebagai seorang supir (Sekaligus menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk bertelepon ria dengan Tao). Tidak ada setelan jas yang rapi, dasi kupu-kupu, serta topeng badut. Kali ini mereka harus rela hanya menggunakan jaket tebal dengan celana hitam dari bahan beserta topi dan kacamata hitam. Setidaknya mereka tetap tidak akan dikenali dengan mudah.

Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik rumah keluar bersama tiga orang penjaganya. Ia seorang wanita –lebih tepatnya perawan tua- dengan wajah cantik dan perawakan yang tinggi. Sama persis seperti yang pernah Luhan terangkan. Dan kalau tidak salah namanya Krystal Jung. Chanyeol segera maju beberapa langkah untuk mengambil lukisan yang dibawa wanita itu.

"Nama mu?" Si wanita tidak langsung menyerahkan lukisannya dan justru menginterogasi Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"Kim Seokbin." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia meminjam nama seorang guru bahasa disekolahnya.

Nona bermarga Jung itu lantas tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan lukisannya. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senang hati sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun jauh lebih cantik dari wanita itu. Oh, rupanya ia mulai terpesona.

Chanyeol memindahkan lukisan tersebut ke dalam mobil. Ini ternyata lebih muda dari yang ia bayangkan. Besok-besok ia berniat untuk mencuri lukisan dengan metode seperti ini lagi. Semoga saja sang pemilik juga bisa lebih cantik –karena demi Tuhan, ia butuh pelampiasan kala Baekhyun tidak berada disisinya.

Tapi Chanyeol nyatanya terlalu percaya diri. Karena suara berisik dibelakang akhirnya menyadarkan ia akan sesuatu. Bahwa ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih sulit. Ia tersenyum diikuti sebuah decihan saat tiba-tiba sebuah pistol tertodong di kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak diberi tahu mengenai seseorang bernama Kim Seokbin." Bisik nona Jung tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun tiba-tiba dan mendapati bagian kosong disebelahnya. Chanyeol sudah pergi. Dan Baekhyun benci mengenai fakta bahwa ia telah ditinggal sendirian. Ia meremas selimut, bau Chanyeol masih tertempel disana. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya nyaman malam ini. Ahh.. siapa yang tidak kecewa jika ditinggal sendirian malam-malam begini. Padahal Baekhyun harusnya sudah terbiasa, mengingat ini bukan sekali atau dua kali Chanyeol menghilang dan pulang saat fajar menyingsing. Tapi rasanya tetap saja, sulit dijelaskan.

Dering ponselnya yang nyaring terpaksa menghalau Baekhyun saat ingin kembali tidur. Ia langsung menjawabnya tanpa melihat nomor yang terpampang disana terlebih dahulu. _Oh, siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini?_ Baekhyun sedikit mengutukinya.

 _"_ _Menikmati tidur sendirianmu. Heh?"_

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Suara ini benar-benar ia kenali. Suara dari orang yang selama ini ia cari keberadaannya.

 _"_ _Jangan terkejut adikku, kakak hanya ingin menyapa. Oh, bagaimana dengan tikus yang tempo hari kuhadiahkan? Apa kau masih menyimpannya?"_ kemudian suara tawa keras terdengar.

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Jadi memang benar, si keparat itu yang memberinya _kejutan_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa itu Jiyeon, namun ia kembali teringat bahwa gadis remaja itu tidak mungkin meneror sampai sejauh itu. Jiyeon bahkan tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama.

"Katakan…" Baekhyun menarik napas. "dimana kau sekarang?"

 _"_ _Tidak seru jika aku memberi tahumu sekarang. Yang jelas, aku berada di tempat yang cukup dekat, sehingga aku bisa mengawasi adikku dengan sangat baik."_

"Jangan bermain-main. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

 _"_ _Itu terbalik, sayang. Karena aku yang lebih dulu menemukanmu. Aku bahkan tahu dengan siapa kau tinggal. Seorang putra dari keluarga Park…"_

Baekhyun menggeram. Ia sudah terdahului satu langkah. Seharusnya ia yang lebih dulu menemukan kakaknya dan menangkap si keparat itu hidup-hidup. Tapi keadaan justru terbalik. Ia yang menjadi target incaran sekarang.

Sial. Apa keadaan tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?

 _"…_ _dan yang ku tahu, bocah itu adalah seorang perampok."_

Omong kosong. Tentu saja bisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tebeceh

* * *

 **A/N** : Neeeeeng bang toyib pulaaaaang :3 ehem ehem. Akhir-akhir ini gua kehilangan selera buat nulis, gatau kenapa. Ide udah ada bahkan sampe ke ending tapi yah, tangan mungkin lagi males aja buat grepe-grepe laptop. Semoga sindrom ini segera berakhir. Dan… ahh sampe lupa. **Gua belum nemu cast yang bagus buat kakaknya Baekhyun. Jadi mungkin kalo ada diantara pembaca sekalian yang mau usul silahkan dikolom komentar.**

Sedikit curhat. Beberapa hari terakhir waktu gua buka buka sosmed, beberapa temen gua lagi ngomongin soal berita 'PCY GAY' /ampe di capslock gitu ya/ . gak cuma temen gua doang sih, tapi mungkin semua exo-l di dunia –dan akherat- ngomongin soal Pcy gay. Dan gua be like : _"Yeah, ternyata gak semua Exo-L itu buta. "_ Well, gua gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi sejak temen sekolah gua sendiri ternyata seorang yang belok. Awalnya gua gak bisa terima. Tapi makin kesini gua coba buat mengesampingkan kenyataan itu. Gua inget pernyataan seorang transgender yang bilang, _"Jangan pernah menghina atau membully orang orang yang 'berbeda' dari kita. Karena walau gimanapun, mereka itu manusia dan berhak atas kebahagiaan."._

Disini gua cuma mau bilang, guys. Terlepas dari idol lu seorang yang belok atau bukan. Gua pikir lo gak berhak buat ngebash dia. Maksud gua, ya, cinta itu tanpa syarat. Kalo lo ngedukung dia. Lo juga harus siap buat segala sesuatunya. Karena ini menyangkut hidup dia, entah itu tentang rumor dating, rumor gay, atau rumor lainnya. Please, hormati setiap keputusan mereka. Gua belajar dari kasus keluarnya Kris. Dia bias gua dan, yah yang bisa gua lakuin cuma menghormati keputusan dia. Mau ngehujat juga, _emang gua siapa?_

Terakhir, gua mau bilang makasih buat pembaca sekalian yang senantiasa ngikutin cerita ini per-chapter nya. AILAFYU SOMACH. **Dan juga maaf sebesar besarnya atas imej kasar dan mesum yang selalu ada di ff ini. Maaf.** Pengaruh dari penulis :3

Oh iya, gua ini 97 line ya gais. Kalo diantara pembaca ada yang lebih dulu lahirnya, boleh silahkan panggil **Jongos** aja jangan ragu-ragu. Gausah pake kakak /yaiyalah -_-/

Terakhir (lagi) Big thanks pokoknya buat : **ohparkbyun01,** **Neli Amelia, Guest, YoonAndi, Tsuchiya kedo, fangirl97, jihyunnn, Unicorn money, vivicho92, m2qs, guest, sunsehunee, Konan, anonymous, chanbaegh, KaiXool214, byunyeolliexo, MaruMin, Maple fujoshi2309, cntyathalia, eunkyouw, vietrona chan, parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, AudryByun, 6104, Blacktinkerbells, Chan banana, Vita Williona Venus, arienaomi, Calum'sNoona, LoveHyunFamily, Mela querer chanbaekyeol, iLaalf, kimchohyun, B for C (my lovely nuuna :v ) anaals, pooarie3, Hyunsaa, seogogirl, sanyakie, BalBaekyeolfan, hunniehan, HoshinoChanB, BaekkkChannD'Light92, lalamoet, Lala Maqfira (my smart dongsaeng),** **Chanchabaek, realbaekhyunee2, Vita yanti, chanbaek9292, chanbaek's love, decb, sofiamrwh, anonymous, males login, byunberry, Kimyankaa, mi. chan. 71271, Anonymouseu, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, deuxx22, Guest, Blackuila, L. A, Guest, Guest, Chankai love, Ssnowish, Adith88, Parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, 48bemylight, Meliarisky7.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hallo?"

 ** _"_** ** _Kris, demi tuhan ini tengah malam!"_**

"Aku tahu sayang, aku tahu…" Kris menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Ia mulai ber- _rolling eyes_ , kenapa bisa Tao mengomel setiap saat bahkan saat Kris baru akan memulai percakapan.

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi?"_**

"Jadi, kau sedang apa?" lalu terdengar sebuah decakan keras dari seberang sana.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sedang tidur."_**

"Sambil berbicara?"

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sedang tidur saat kau tiba-tiba menelpon, sialan!"_**

"Tao sayang, bahasamu."

 ** _"_** ** _Ukh… Kenapa menelpon malam-malam seperti ini? Apa kita tidak cukup bicara di sekolah?"_** Tiba-tiba suaranya melunak.

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya… yah, kau tahu. Sedikit rindu."

 ** _"_** ** _Faktanya, kau merindukanku setiap saat."_**

"Apa salahnya merindukan pacarku sendiri?"

 ** _"_** ** _Bisa kita berhenti sekarang? Aku benar-benar mengantuk Kris."_**

"Oh ya, tentu. Tapi… Uhm sayang, kau mencintaiku kan?"

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kita benar-benar harus membahasnya sekarang?"_** Tao mengerang karena kekasihnya ini terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

 ** _"_** ** _Tingkahmu mencurigakan. Apa kau sedang berselingkuh atau semacamnya?"_**

"Tidak, tidak. Ya tuhan, Tao. Cuma kau satu-satunya."

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu apa?"_**

"Ehem…" Kris berdehem. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah besok."

 ** _"_** ** _Apa? Jangan katakan kau mau membolos."_**

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku harus menjaga Luhan yang sedang sakit, dia terkena demam tinggi."

 ** _"_** ** _Astaga Kris, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."_**

"Tidak. Ah maksudku, belum. Mungkin besok. Jadi, kau mau kan membuatkan surat izin untukku.?"

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu, akan kubuatkan…"_**

"Terimakasih sayang. I love you."

"Oy Kris ! Kau sedang apa? Cepat bantu kami!" Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari belakang. Kris hampir saja menjatuhkan _hanpdhone_ -nya karena kaget. Demi Neptunus, Ia mengutuk Jongdae dengan suaranya yang kurang ajar itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau- Yah ! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_**

"Sayang, aku terburu-buru. Kita lanjutkan ini nanti, _bye_."

Lalu Kris segera memutus sambungannya dengan Tao dan secepat kilat melompat keluar dari dalam mobil.

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak diberi tahu mengenai seseorang bernama Kim Seokbin." Bisik nona Jung tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya dengan tenang. Ia balas menatap Krystal yang –sepertinya- telah menyeringai sejak tadi. Perempuan ini cukup waspada juga ternyata, Chanyeol mengakuinya. Dan selanjutnya mari kita lihat seberapa tangguh nona manis ini.

"Oh, maaf…" Chanyeol menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya dengan menunduk. Dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menendang kaki jenjang si perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

Krystal terjatuh bersamaan dengan pistolnya yang terlempar. Jongdae, Jongin serta Sehun mengerti bahwa itu artinya sebuah penyerangan. Mereka mengurus tiga orang anak buah Krystal dengan beradu satu lawan satu. _Well_ , Beberapa bodyguard handal beradu dengan perampok amatir, pertunjukkan yang menarik.

Jongin beradu dengan lelaki berkumis tebal yang langsung menyerangnya tepat di perut. Ia mengaduh sesaat namun segera menggeram kesal dan balik menyerang. Ia sedikit tersulut emosi karena lelaki tersebut bisa saja menghancurkan abs-nya. Sungguh, Jongin tidak rela. Ia 'membangun' perut kotak-kotaknya selama beberapa minggu dan itu tidak boleh hancur karena sebuah pukulan dari seorang pria sialan. Segera setelah itu ia lalu menyerang secara membabi buta. Jongin itu petarung jalanan, asal tahu saja. Ia sudah terbiasa berkelahi. Tapi mungkin kali ini levelnya berbeda. Karena ia melawan seorang _bodyguard_ terlatih sekarang. Wow saja.

Sehun menghadapi si pria kurus dengan kantung mata. Yang ternyata kemampuan bela dirinya amat baik. Bocah albino itu dapat membacanya karena mereka bertarung secara teratur menggunakan otak, tidak hanya otot. Sehun beberapa kali dijatuhkan sampai tulang punggungnya terasa mau patah karena terlalu sering menghantam tembok. Ia kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengambil dua balok kayu yang terdapat di pinggir kakinya, dan menghantamkan benda tersebut di kepala sang lawan. Pria itu mengerang ketika melihat darah yang mengalir di dahinya. Itu cukup untuk membuat Oh Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mengerikan. Ia mulai menyukai perkelahian ini.

Sementara itu Jongdae tengah bersusah payah menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari anak buah Krystal yang bertubuh paling kekar. Benar-benar sial, ia yang hanya seukuran lidi harus menghadapi seekor –katakanlah kingkong. Jongdae mengumpat beberapa kali dan ingin bertukar musuh dengan teman-temannya. Namun sayang mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jongdae harus rela untuk merunduk, berguling dan melompat beberapa kali untuk menghindari pukulan dari si pria kekar yang bisa saja langsung menghancurka tulangnya. Ia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang samasekali. Sampai akhirnya si wajah kotak itu memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan.

"Oy Kris ! Kau sedang apa? Cepat bantu kami!" Jongdae berteriak ketika ia mulai terdesak dengan si pria kekar yang mengunci lehernya.

Kemudian seorang Kris melompat keluar dari dalam mobil layaknya superhero. Ia sebenarnya kesal karena Jongdae telah menyabotase acara 'bertelepon ria'nya. Namun saat sadar akan keadaan yang sudah kacau, ia langsung berlari kearah Jongdae dan melayangkan kaki panjangnya pada si pria bertubuh kekar. Jongdae terlepas. Sambil terengah-engah ia menghampiri Kris dan menepuk bahunya.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, bung."

"Itu urusan nanti. Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Okay!"

Dilain keadaan. Chanyeol sedang bergulat dengan Krystal untuk memperebutkan sebuah pistol. Wanita itu ternyata cukup baik dalam berkelahi yang membuat Chanyeol tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena telah melawannya. Sejauh ini, Krystal lebih banyak menyerang dengan tinjunya yang tidak main-main, Chanyeol bisa saja langsung terkapar jika tinju itu mengenai wajahnya. Namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, serigala yang paling ditakuti dikelasnya. Tentu tidak butuh waktu yang lama jika hanya untuk menjatuhkan seorang wanita. Dan ia cukup merasa puas saat wanita itu tengah terjerembab sekarang.

Krystal terkapar di tanah. Chanyeol sempat lengah karena wanita cerdik itu segera berguling untuk mendekati pistol yang terlempar. Krystal hampir meraih kembali pistolnya namun untungnya Chanyeol tidak kalah cepat. Ia tidak segan-segan menginjak dengan kasar tangan wanita itu, membiarkan Krystal mengerang tak karuan sementara dirinya sendiri memungut pistol keparat itu dengan tenang.

"Ini bukan mainan perempuan." Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Krystal sambil memain-mainkan pistolnya.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang membenci kekalahan. Krystal, mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan melayangkannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terdorong kebelakang dan kakinya tidak lagi menginjak tangan sang musuh. Tentu saja itu kesempatan emas. Krystal lalu bangkit dan mencoba merebut pistolnya kembali. Kemudian terjadilah perebutan senjata antara dua orang yang sama liciknya itu.

Chanyeol memegang pistol itu kuat-kuat bersamaan dengan Krystal yang terus mencoba merebutnya dengan meremas tangan Chanyeol sekencang mungkin. Sampai suatu ketika, salah satu diantara mereka tanpa sengaja menarik pelatuk dan-

BANG !

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar.

Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae dan Kris secara spontan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Secara kebetulan mereka berempat telah selesai dengan lawannya masing-masing, dan mereka tentu dibuat terkejut dengan suara tembakan tadi.

Karena setelahnya, Park Chanyeol merosot ke tanah.

"Akh, sial."

Chanyeol memegangi lengan kanannya yang tertembus peluru. Darah segar begitu cepat mengalir dari tangannya dan menetes mengenai tanah. Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya selama dua tahun merampok, ia terluka.

Krystal menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia mengarahkan pistol yang kini dipegangnya tepat di dada Chanyeol. Bersiap untuk mengirim bocah itu ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal."

BRUKK!

Sayang seribu sayang, wanita itu terlalu berbesar kepala sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang memegang balok kayu.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Kris melempar balok kayu yang baru saja ia hantamkan di tengkuk seseorang yang berada didepannya, Krystal. Wanita itu terkulai ke tanah, entah pingsan atau mungkin mati. Kris tidak peduli. Itu setidaknya pantas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Chanyeol.

Jongdae dan Jongin telah berlari terlebih dahulu untuk membantu membawa Chanyeol ke dalam mobil. Sementara Sehun dan Kris masih harus berpikir tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"Haruskah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Lukanya cukup parah." Kris berpikir, Sehun telah mengajukan pertanyaan retoris.

"Tapi dokter tidak bodoh Kris. Mereka akan bertanya tentang penyebabnya, bagaimana bisa seorang remaja tertembak saat tengah malam. Apa kau berniat memberi alasan bahwa kita sedang bermain perang-perangan?"

"Ayolah Sehun, kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang selamatkan dulu Chanyeol."

"Hey kalian ! Berhenti berdebat. Cepat masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari sini." Chanyeol akhirnya memberi komando karena dua anak itu telah membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk hal sepele.

"Lalu sekarang apa?"

Kris yang tengah mengemudi menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kebelakang. Bagaimanapun juga keputusan berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada perubahan rencana. Kita pulang dan lukisan ini akan kusimpan di tempatku. Kalian berkumpul kembali besok dan kita tentukan imbalan yang pantas untuk benda ini. Aku sudah bosan dengan uang." Chanyeol berkata sembari memegangi tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke rumah sakit?" Kris bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun jawaban Chanyeol tetap tidak. Oh, kau lupa Kris. Temanmu ini keras kepala.

"Berikan padaku." Sehun bergerak ke samping dan melilitkan sobekan bajunya di lengan Chanyeol. Ia bermaksud untuk menyumbat darah yang terus keluar dari sana karena demi tuhan, itu cukup mengerikan untuk dilihat.

"Lain kali. Kita harus lebih pandai dalam menyamar." Kekeh Chanyeol. mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka yang terlalu menegangkan sejak tadi.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Jongin mencibir. Ia sedikit marah karena Chanyeol lalai dalam menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Dan lagi, aku sudah mengingatkanmu, yeol…" Jongdae memicing.

"…Kim Seokbin itu bukan nama yang bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tengah sambil memegangi handphone-nya. Sejak kakaknya menelpon, ia enggan untuk kembali tidur. Pikirannya kalang kabut dan perasaannya tidak enak. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang ceroboh dan naïf. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat karena rencananya yang berubah menjadi kacau. Semuanya benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit berdenyut-denyut.

Adalah Byun Baekbeom, asal muasal dari semua kekacauan ini. Penjahat –atau lebih tepatnya teroris, yang telah diburu kepolisian selama bertahun-tahun. Orang-orang yang tunduk dibawah komandonya tersebar dimana-mana layaknya udara. Ia memiliki kekuasaan yang penuh sehingga beberapa politisi kerap bekerjasama dengannya untuk suatu pekerjaan kotor. Ia adalah kunci untuk semua model kejahatan kelas atas di Seoul. Catatan kriminalnya sungguh banyak, namun lelaki itu terlalu licin untuk ditangkap. Ia buronan seumur hidup. Kepalanya dihargai 1 juta dollar namun belakangan dirumorkan meningkat hingga ke angka dua karena kasus kerusuhan di depan gedung kementrian beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tahu apalagi yang lebih ironis?

Benar. Adik laki-lakinya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang agen yang ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya.

Sebagai seseorang yang telah terikat dibawah sumpah, Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun merasa dilema. Baekbeom memang kakaknya secara hukum, namun ia juga adalah seorang penjahat dimata sosial. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak berada dalam keadaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk memberi amnesti pada sang kakak. Kejahatan yang dibabkan oleh Baekbeom bahkan sudah tidak termaafkan.

Tapi mungkin untuk Chanyeol, ceritanya lain lagi.

Baekhyun masih bisa bernegosiasi dengan dirinya sendiri tentang pengampunan untuk bocah perampok itu dan kawan-kawannya. Karena faktanya, keinginan untuk hidup bersama Chanyeol lebih besar dibanding keinginan untuk menjebloskannya ke jeruji besi. Apalagi selama ini Chanyeol telah bersedia menampungnya, ia setidaknya harus berterimakasih. Namun Baekhyun sejujurnya dihinggapi rasa takut selama ini. Ia takut tidak bisa menolong Chanyeol jika saja kejahatan yang diakibatkannya sudah terlalu fatal. Maka dengan sisa waktunya yang semakin menipis, ia sebisa mungkin akan berusaha untuk menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

Membiarkan matanya berguling kearah pintu utama, satu-satunya hal yang nampak di pandangan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang pada kenyataannya kini tengah dibopong oleh kedua temannya. Mereka semua telah kembali dari misi dengan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang ditutupi kain usang. Dan sepertinya, keadaan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Chanyeol tertembak dilenganya dan ia menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Jangan salahkan kami karena kau pasti tahu seberapa keras kepalanya." Lapor Kris saat mata Baekhyun menyalak meminta penjelasan. Ia lalu berjalan ke dekat sofa dan menaruh lukisan yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dasar bocah keras kepala." Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah Chanyeol jika saja ia lupa bahwa anak itu sedang kesakitan.

"Ck, sudahlah. Lagipula aku masih hidup." Ketus seseorang yang dibicarakan sejak tadi.

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia belum pernah melihat wajah Chanyeol sampai begitu pucatnya. Lelaki itu benar benar kesakitan dan Baekhyun benci akan kenyataan itu. Semua kegelisahannya tentang Baekbeom sirna seketika dan berganti dengan kepanikannya saat mendapati Chanyeol dalam keadaan –sulit.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan pelurunya. Sehun, kemari bantu aku."

Chanyeol dibaringkan ditempat tidurnya. Sementara Baekhyun dan Sehun menyibukkan diri di belakang. Sehun menyiapkan air hangat dan Baekhyun berkutat dengan kotak P3K yang untungnya telah ia siapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Bukan bermaksud menyumpah atau apa, tapi Baekhyun tahu persis dengan apa Chanyeol bermain. Benar, senjata. Jadi mau tidak mau ia setidaknya harus menyiapkan beberapa peralatan medis di apartemennya.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam kamar dengan beberapa benda yang ia butuhkan disusul Sehun yang segera mendekat kearahnya. Kris, Jongdae dan Jongin hanya berperan sebagai penonton sejauh ini karena Baekhyun belum memberi perintah apa-apa. Hey, lucu sekali ketika Baekhyun dengan mudahnya memegang kekuasaan atas teman-teman Chanyeol. Dia menjelma sebagai nyonya pemimpin sekarang.

Oh baiklah, itu tidak penting.

"Tidak terlalu dalam." Gumam Baekhyun saat memeriksa peluru yang tertanam di lengan Chanyeol.

Darah yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol lumayan banyak. Cukup untuk membuatnya lemas dan juga cukup untuk mengotori sprei tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia mengerang saat Baekhyun membersihkan darah yang mengotori sekitar lukanya.

"Kau rasakan sendiri 'kan akibatnya?" Cibir Baekhyun kala melihat wajah kesakitan Chanyeol. Ia hendak mencabut peluru itu dengan pinsetnya sekarang, dan mencoba untuk membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan.

"Sudahlah Baek, berhenti berbicara dan lakukan saja." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengerang, ia mulai merasa frustasi karena istrinya yang cerewet.

"Aku mulai berpikir untuk menjadi dokter." Celoteh Baekhyun.

"Pikirkan itu nan –ASTAGA BAEKHYUN SETIDAKNYA BIUS DULU AKU DASAR KAU SIALAN!"

Baekhyun tersenyum meringis saat melihat Chanyeol yang berteriak tidak karuan. Tapi setidaknya peluru itu berhasil dikeluarkan dan ia cukup merasa lega.

"Selesai. Kita hanya perlu menutup lukanya." Baekhyun berujar dengan tenang. "Simpan ini untuk kenang-kenangan." Ia memberikan peluru tersebut pada Sehun dan meminta bocah itu untuk menyimpannya. Setidaknya itu akan mengingatkan Chanyeol agar lebih berhati-hati lain kali.

"Benda kecil ini mengerikan." Gumam Sehun pada peluru yang dipegangnya. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan keluar.

Dahi Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya basah dengan keringat. Mengerang kesakitan tentu sangat cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras. Ia berpikir telah berada diujung maut saat Baekhyun mencabut peluru keparat itu dari lengannya. Demi tuhan, ini sangat sangatlah sakit. Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak memegang profesi sebagai dokter, karena jika itu terjadi, maka akan banyak pasiennya yang meninggal dunia secara tiidak wajar.

"Kurasa aku mau mati." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Timpal Jongin. Ia sudah bergidik sejak melihat luka Chanyeol. Dan parahnya lagi ia telah melihat secara langsung bagaimana Baekhyun dengan semena-mena mengeluarkan peluru dari lengan Chanyeol. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa lelaki ini memiliki semacam jiwa psikopat.

"Jangan berlebihan. Chanyeol hanya terluka di lengan, bukan jantung." Yang tertua lantas memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun tahu karena ia sendiri pernah menembaki bebarapa penjahat di lengan atau kakinya. Itu dilakukan agar tersangka tidak mati sehingga kepolisian dapat memperoleh beberapa informasi untuk proses penyelidikan yang lebih lanjut.

"Kita bisa memanggil dokter untuk menjahit lukamu. Katakan saja kau tertusuk sumpit atau apalah itu, ia takkan curiga." Saran Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, alasan yang cukup konyol." Jongdae berkomentar.

"Cukup konyol dan cukup masuk akal, daripada alasan terkena peluru nyasar. Jika bukan polisi atau penjahat lantas siapa yang sudi bermain dengan pistol malam-malam begini?" Sindir Baekhyun telak.

"Sedikit koreksi. Ini sudah pagi." Jongin mengingatkan apabila Baekhyun telah lupa tentang perubahan waktu sekarang ini dan itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Baekhyun berubah kecut.

"Atau daripada itu, kau ingin aku menjahitkannya untukmu? Aku pernah ikut kelas menjahit asal kau tahu saja." Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring.

"Tidak, terimakasih Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau menusuk-nusuk lukaku dengan jarum terlebih karena dendam pribadimu padaku." Chanyeol menolak dengan sangat. Lagipula ia bukan kelinci percobaan untuk praktik ilegal Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar. Kusarankan untuk berhenti bersikap menyebalkan sebelum dendamku mendarah daging."

"Oh, ayolah Baek, semua orang tahu bahwa yang meyebalkan itu kau. Kita hanya sering terlibat salah paham karena kau yang negatif."

"Kau benar-benar ingin kujahit?"

"Baik, aku kalah."

"Ehem…" Kris berdehem setelah sekian lama menonton drama perdebatan antara Chanyeol dengan istrinya. Ia mulai merasa keberadaan dirinya beserta Jongdae dan Jongin sudah tidak berarti disini.

"Oh…" Chanyeol beralih menatap teman-temannya. "Apa kalian akan pulang sekarang?"

"Hey, bung. Itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pengusiran daripada sebuah pertanyaan." Jongdae berujar tak terima.

"Oh, sudahlah Jongdae. Kita tinggalkan sepasang suami istri ini sekarang. Dan Chanyeol, kami akan kembali besok." Kris mendorong kedua temannya agar bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Oh Sehun, ayo pulang !"

Kemudian sepi menyergap. Semua orang telah pergi kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih bertahan di posisi masing-masing. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi begitu canggung bagi mereka berdua.

"Kupikir aku akan berakhir dirumah sakit. Tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa hari denganmu yang terus menunggu disampingku sampai aku bangun." Ujar Chanyeol dramatis.

"Begitu ya. Lalu biasanya orang yang terbaring itu akan mati beberapa hari kemudian." Baekhyun merasa tidak berselera dengan pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Itu terlalu klise.

"Kau menyumpahiku?"

"Apa? kau sendiri yang mulai."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Daripada memperpanjang perdebatan mereka ia lebih memilih menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menelpon dokter Han agar bergegas datang ke tempatnya.

"Aku heran kenapa orang kaya selalu punya dokter pribadi." Ketus Baekhyun saat mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Karena itu berguna untuk situasi seperti sekarang ini."

"Tapi, apa dia akan datang? Ini pagi-pagi buta Chanyeol."

"Lantas kau pikir keluargaku membayarnya untuk apa? Telepon saja dan ia akan segera datang. Berhenti membantahku sebelum kau kuperkosa."

Lalu pertarungan debat kali ini dimenangkan oleh Tuan Park.

 **.**

Pria paruh baya berjas putih itu Dokter Han. Chanyeol bilang pria itu telah mengabdi untuk keluarganya sejak Chanyeol masih kecil. Ia terlihat ramah dan penyabar. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia memperlakukan Chanyeol.

"Kau masih suka bermain-main." Goda Dokter Han.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ya, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku sering mengingatkannya untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan sumpit saat makan, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengarkan." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan segera. Dokter Han hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol pandai memilih kekasih." Gumam Dokter Han hampir tak terdengar. Dan tebak siapa yang merona? Ya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang pipinya memerah secara tak berkala.

"Baiklah. Chanyeol, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukanya akan sembuh setelah beberapa hari. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati jangan sampai tertusuk-"

"Sumpit." Baekhyun memotong –lagi. Ia mungkin memiliki semacam kebiasaan memotong ucapan orang lain dengan baik.

"Ya, benar. Sumpit." Ujar Dokter Han, sedikit mengekeh. Setelah berpamitan dan berpesan kepada Baekhyun untuk menjaga Chanyeol dengan baik, ia lalu pergi.

Hari masih gelap. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih memiliki sisa waktu dua jam sebelum matahari terlihat meninggi. Baekhyun memilih untuk mondar-mandir sambil mengomel dan membereskan beberapa barang-barang. Mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Kau tahu, Park? Merampok itu bukan perkara main-main. Saat kau sial, tempat yang akan kau datangi hanya ada dua. Kantor polisi atau rumah sakit…"

Chanyeol masih setia menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran anak muda zaman sekarang…" Baekhyun berkata seolah ia telah berdiam ratusan tahun di dunia.

"… Oh, ingatkan aku untuk menelepon Minseok _hyung_ nanti. Ini semua gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa bekerja besok..."

"Dan demi tuhan Park Chanyeol, berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Chanyeol itu benar-benar…

"Baek, aku baru sadar kalau kau semakin cantik saat mengomel."

 _Oh Tuhan, itu cheesy._

"Temani aku tidur." Chanyeol menunjuk tempat kosong disamping dengan dagunya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Terlebih, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya sekarang tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping Chanyeol.

Persetan dengan apapun.

Baekhyun menjadikan tangan kiri Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya. Membuat yang lebih muda sekali lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia suka. Sangat suuka saat Baekhyun secara sengaja mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Ayo tidur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu.

Selama 48 jam itu Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi manja. Minta dimandikan, dipakaikan baju, dan di suapi saat makan. Baekhyun bersumpah ia sangat menikmati –coret maksudnya, tersiksa atas kelakuan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Ayolah, yang tertembak itu lengannya, bukan kaki. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol selalu merengek minta diantar ke kamar mandi? Baiklah, Baekhyun mulai merasa fustasi.

"Baekhyun, tolong pakaikan celanaku. Hari ini Luhan _hyung_ akan datang." Chanyeol berseru saat Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

Siang itu Chanyeol sedang asyik menonton acara tv kesukaannya di temani sebungkus rokok. Ia hanya mengenakan singlet putih dan celana pendek –boxer bergambar spongebob, ketika Luhan menelepon dan mengatakan akan segera datang ke apartemennya. Tentu ia perlu bersiap-siap. Karena penampilannya sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang warga China pengangguran yang hanya menguasai kungfu seumur hidupnya. Bukan terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang sakit.

"Apa?" Baekhyun baru menampakkan dirinya setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Luhan _hyung_ akan datang. Bantu aku memakai pakaianku."

Baekhyun menatap jengkel kearahnya. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu _bossy_. Minta ini minta itu. Perintah ini perintah itu. Padahal kemarin anak itu bersikap sangat lembut dan memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya putri. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya. Apa ia memiliki kelainan semacam keperibadian ganda?

"Ya ya ya. Aku memang hanya seorang pembantu, tidak lebih." Sindir Baekhyun dengan suara sekeras mungkin. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah pancingan agar Chanyeol membuat semua ini menjadi jelas karena, _Sebenarnya mereka itu apa?_

"Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol lantas berdiri dan membuang rokoknya di asbak. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Apa? Aku memang hanya seorang pembantu bukan? Jika kau sedang lelah atau ada masalah, pasti aku yang menjadi pelampiasanmu. Mengharapkan sesuatu darimu hanya omong kosong." Baekhyun mengutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kenapa ia menjadi begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini?

"Baek, aku tidak-"

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol. "Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Hal yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti adalah, kenapa matanya harus berair sekarang? Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bukan? Chanyeol memang selalu memerintah seenaknya. _Ayolah Byun, sejak kapan kau menjadi se-cengeng ini_. Ia terus-terusan menahan diri agar tidak menangis meraung-raung dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol membaca itu dengan cepat. Saat Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar dengan bahunya yang bergetar, Chanyeol lantas mengejarnya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, memaksanya agar berbalik, dan membawa pria kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf." Lirih Chanyeol penuh sesal. Ia sempat melirik pipi Baekhyun yang basah dan demi tuhan, itu seribu kali lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka di lengannya.

"Aku bodoh karena terlalu berharap padamu." Kata Baekhyun disela isakannya.

"Tidak, aku yang bodoh. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk merubah sikapku. Kumohon, jangan menangis."

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Anak itu bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena telah berbicara seenaknya. Tapi setidaknya ia merasa lega karena sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang.

Chanyeol balas menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya. Ibu jarinya ia gerakan untuk menyeka permukaan pipi Baekhyun yang basah. Chanyeol sungguh membenci air mata. Ia benci karena sesuatu itu selalu mengisi hari-harinya selama berbulan-bulan sepeninggal kakaknya.

"Baekhyun, aku…"

 _Sekali saja, buat ini menjadi jelas_.

Baekhyun menjerit didalam hatinya. Ia butuh pengakuan dari pihak Chanyeol.

"Ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku…"

 _Katakan kau mencintaiku, berengsek!_

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu menuntut pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol. Padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaannya.

"Aku men-"

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam batinnya. Tamu sialan. Kenapa orang itu muncul di saat-saat penting seperti ini? Kenapa ? Kenapa? Kenapa? Baekhyun rasanya mau meledak.

"Itu pasti Luhan _hyung_ , aku akan ke kamar."

Chanyeol secepat kilat melarikan diri dari tatapan kekecewaan Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu canggung sekarang. Tatapan Baekhyun terlalu mengintimidasinya. Ia bisa kehabisan napas jika terus-terusan terpojok seperti tadi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Membiarkan Baekhyun mengurus tamunya lebih dulu.

Chanyeol telah selesai memakai celananya. Ia kemudian beralih melirik bagian kiri dari lemari. Mencari kemeja denim favoritnya dan kemudian menarik benda itu dari sela-sela bajunya yang lain.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Ia mendekat ketika melihat Chanyeol yang kesulitan untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Lemaskan tanganmu." Titah Baekhyun saat ia hendak meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol dan memakaikan bajunya. Yang lebih muda lantas menurut.

Terakhir, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol mengancingkan bajunya. Ini mungkin hanya hal kecil. Namun hal-hal kecil seperti inilah yang Chanyeol sukai karena itu membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menganugerahinya malaikat seperti Baekhyun. Orang ini begitu istimewa. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memandanginya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menatapku seperti itu." ujar Baekhyun yang sadar akan tatapan Chanyeol sedari tadi. Yang lebih tinggi menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Terimakasih telah terlahir ke dunia." Bisik Chanyeol, romantis.

Baekhyun balas memandangi wajah Chanyeol dan berbisik. "Terimakasih telah menemukanku."

Kemudian Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat di keningnya sebelum bergegas melangkah keluar.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Beberapa orang telah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Teman-teman Chanyeol, Luhan, dan terakhir seorang pria asing yang belum pernah Chanyeol kenal sebelumnya. Mungkin dia adalah pengusaha yang tempo hari Luhan ceritakan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi." Chanyeol beralasan. Seketika ia menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa.

"Kau terlalu banyak bercinta dengan istrimu." Kris berkomentar.

"Kris." Luhan mendelik kesal kepada adiknya. Mereka sepertinya tidak pernah bertambah dewasa.

"Perkenalkan, dia Tuan Choi yang kemarin ku ceritakan." Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Choi Siwon."

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Tuan Choi dengan ramah. Orang ini terlihat cerdas dan berbibawa. Ciri khas pengusaha yang sukses.

"Mereka teman-temanku. Yang tinggi dan berwajah menyebalkan itu Kris, di sebelahnya yang wajahnya kotak itu Jongdea, orang tanpa ekspresi itu Sehun, dan terakhir yang berwajah mesum itu Jongin."

"Setidaknya aku orang paling tampan di kelompok kita." Jongin berbangga diri. Beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya sibuk mencari kantong muntah.

"Kalian ternyata tidak se-kaku yang kubayangkan." Tuan Choi mengekeh. Jadi ternyata begini perilaku penjahat yang ia bayar. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Baiklah. Langsung ke negosiasinya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. aku suka orang sepertimu Tuan Park, tidak banyak berbasa basi. Jadi, apa yang kalian minta?"

"Pesawat pribadi." –Kris.

"Tiket konser TVXQ." –Jongdae

"Gudang senjata." –Sehun.

"Liburan di pulau tropis, pesta bikini, wanita cantik…" –Jongin.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan sibuk memijit alis mereka dengan kesal. Mengumpat tertahan tentang kenapa mereka berdua bisa terjebak diantara orang tidak waras ini.

"Teman-teman ayolah, yang lebih masuk akal." Pinta Chanyeol yang sudah putus asa.

"Begini saja…" Tuan Choi mencoba membuat penawaran. "Bagaimana jika kalian bergabung denganku? Kalian mendapat fasilitas senjata, alat transportasi, atau apalah itu dan sebagai gantinya kalian harus selalu siap saat aku membutuhkan kalian."

"Apa perlindungan hukum juga termasuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Aku bekerjasama dengan beberapa polisi di Seoul."

"Setuju. Jongin, berikan lukisanya."

Kedua pihak akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan. Dengan senyum mengembang, Tuan Choi kemudian menerima lukisan yang diberikan Jongin

"Benda ini benar-benar berbahaya." Gumam Tuan Choi.

"Bukankah lukisan ini sangat mahal? Kupikir Nona Jung akan memperkarakan kasus ini, terlebih karena ia telah melihat wajah kami. Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan kami begitu saja." Tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia yakin mereka tidak bisa lolos begitu saja.

"Hahahaha, dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu karena media akan menyorotnya dan mungkin ia akan ketahuan."

"Maksudmu?"

Tuan Choi menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum misterius. Membuat Chanyeol sempat menaikkan alisnya.

"Karena ini lukisanku. Dia yang telah mencurinya. Pameran lukisan kemarin itu ilegal."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kami tidak mencurinya? Jadi maksudmu kami hanya mengambilnya kembali?" Jongdae bertanya tidak sabaran. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk dijelaskan disini.

"Ya. Dia mencuri lukisan ini dan mengklaim bahwa ini adalah miliknya. Maka sudah sepatutnya aku menyelamatkan lukisan mahal ini."

Jawaban yang singkat, padat dan bergizi. Chanyeol nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, misi yang mereka jalani adalah mencuri lukisan yang di curi? Oh yeah. Chanyeol beralih menatap teman-temannya seolah tengah bergumam,

'Teman-teman, ini konyol'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sembari menunggu teman-temannya, sore itu Jongin berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Pemuda itu sedang sibuk bersiu-siul menggoda beberapa wanita berpakaian minim yang lewat di depannya. Sampai suatu ketika, matanya sedikit menyipit untuk mengenali seseorang. Dari kejauhan, Jongin tidak sengaja melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Jongin tersenyum jahil, sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya, ia telah lebih dulu bersembunyi di balik pohon pinus yang menjulang di samping gerbang sekolah. Bocah itu berniat untuk mengageti Kyungsoo. Yeah, benar-benar kekanakan. Dan ia semakin terkikik geli kala Kyungsoo dan sepedanya mulai mendekat.

Satu, dua, tiga…

"HA !"

"Gyaaaa!"

Kyungsoo yang kaget tersungkur bersama sepedanya mengenai aspal kala Jongin secara tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari balik pohon pinus. Sang pelaku kejahatan sendiri justru tidak kalah kagetnya, ia tidak mengira reaksi Kyungsoo bisa seperti itu.

"JANGAN HANYA DIAM! BANTU AKU BERDIRI, BODOH!" Kyungsoo berteriak marah karena Jongin hanya membatu sejak tadi. Benar-benar, Jongin itu idiot atau bagaimana?

"Ahh… iya iya." Jongin berkata penuh sesal. Ia memang akan menjadi bodoh jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Setelah Kyungsoo beralih ke pinggir, Jongin lantas mengambil alih sepeda Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di aspal. Ia merasa kikuk entah kenapa, apalagi saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terus memperhatikannya penuh intimidasi. Ya Tuhan, Jongin. Kau benar-benar bodoh, kau tahu itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Oh, bajumu kotor, Kyung."

"YAH ! JANGAN MENYENTUH BOKONGKU, DASAR MESUM."

Plakkk!

Jongin memegangi pipinya dengan mulut ternganga. Demi wajahnya yang sangat tampan, Jongin bersumpah bahwa ia hanya berniat untuk membersihkan celana Kyungsoo yang kotor. Bukan secara sengaja ingin memegangi pantatnya. Ia masih tahu adat dengan tidak meremas bokong seseorang di depan umum.

"Kyung, aku hanya membantumu."

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa tidak kau cukur habis saja rambutmu agar kepalamu bisa berpikir dengan benar. Kau tahu? Kau itu _freak_!"

Selesai mengumpat kepada Jongin, Kyungsoo lantas kembali menaiki sepedanya. Tak lupa dengan terus menghujani lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara itu, Jongin sendiri tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya bisa melambai ketika Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Jongin, itu Kris. Ia dan yang lainnya baru saja sampai di gerbang tanpa sempat menonton pertunjukan drama _series_ yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Jongin berhenti memegangi pipinya dan kini berjalan di depan.

"Kurasa ia sedang menstruasi." Bisik Jongdae pada Chanyeol. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Mereka berlima lalu berjalan di trotoar menuju toko roti untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari persimpangan jalan. Semuanya telah kembali ke semula, ke rutinitas masing-masing. Luka di lengan Chanyeol telah membaik dan ia sudah mulai kembali bersekolah pagi ini. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia telah kembali bekerja seperti biasa.

Kelima pemuda itu telah sampai di depan toko roti Marriot. Chanyeol dan Jongdae masuk lebih dulu untuk menemui istri mereka masing-masing. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menunggu diluar.

"Hey, kau melamun?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun karena sedari tadi temannya itu hanya menatap ke seberang jalan tanpa berkedip.

Sehun tersentak, ia melirik Kris sesaat sebelum kembali menatap ke seberang jalan. Sejak tadi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Di seberang toko roti, terdapat sebuah kafe bergaya klasik yang sering ia datangi bersama Luhan. Secara tidak sengaja, ia sempat melirik kedalam kafe itu melalui kaca luar dan melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk berhadapan sengan seorang pria, entah siapa.

Sehun semakin menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan bahwa yang berada di dalam kafe itu adalah Luhan. Ternyata memang benar, dari gerak-geriknya dan senyumnya yang khas, Sehun yakin bahwa itu adalah Luhan kekasihnya. Dan… Ya Tuhan, Sehun berharap bahwa Luhan tengah bercanda. Karena, bagaimana bisa pria yang berhadapan dengan Luhan itu kini tengah mencium pipinya dengan lembut?

Sehun ingin sekali berharap bahwa ia salah lihat. Maka untuk memastikannya lagi, ia kemudian berjalan untuk mendatangi langsung kafe itu.

"Kenapa dia menyeberang?" Tanya Jongin pada Kris.

"Hoi Sehun! Kau mau kem-"

BRAKKKK!

"OH SEHUN !"

* * *

 **TBC ahh**

* * *

 **A/N** : Okey okey okey para pembaca tersayang, tolong jangan demo gua yang kelamaan update ini. Anggep aja kita cuti dulu, cuti lebaran. Dan, oh iya. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri ya bagi pembaca yang merayakan. Mohon maap kalo saya ada salah salah kata yang menyinggung hati para pembaca sekalian /BANYAK JONG/ yaudah, maapin makanya.

DAN TERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA BUAT PEMBACA YANG UDAH MENYUMBANGKAN ASPIRASINYA /Halah/ UNTUK SAYEMBARA MENCARI NAMA KAKAKNYA BAEKHYUN. HAHAHAHAHAHA BYUN BAEKBEOM MENDAPAT SUARA TERBANYAK. Buat yang belum terpilih, jangan berkecil hati. Masih banyak kesempatan untuk anda, hadiah diundi setiap setahun sekali *ditabrak*.

Okey terakhir, disini gua mau bahas beberapa pertanyaan yang banyak ditanyakan oleh pembaca, seperti :

 **"** **Jong, kenapa Chanyeol gak mau ngakuin perasaannya?"**

 **"** **Jong, Baekhyun itu sebenernya siapa?"**

 **"** **Jong, ntar kalo ketemu kakaknya, si Baek bakalan diapain?"**

 **"** **Jong kenapa tbc?"**

 **"** **Jong, berapa ukuran beha hyuna?"**

 **"** **ABANG ENENG LAGI NGIDAM BASO ISI SUSU/?"**

Huft -_-

Jawaban buat pertanyan pertama : **Karena Ceye itu gengsinya gede aneut segede telinganya /eh/ makanya lidahnya susah banget buat ngakuin.**

Kedua : **Baekhyun itu oknum cabe cabean yang menyamar jadi boyband. Ngga deng, jawabannya ada di chapter ini hehe.**

Ketiga : **yang jelas nggak bakalan diperkosa, insyaallah.**

Keempat : **Karena tuhan telah berkehendak /sorbanan/**

Kelima : **56B. Oke ini ngarang.**

Keenam : **NENG UDAH BERAPA BULAN KOK ABANG LUPA KAPAN HAMILINNYA :v / Blacktinkerbells**

Oke cukup segitu aja ngocolnya. Makasih buat pembaca yang udah centang fav, follow, dan ngeriview. Kalian benar-benar berharga dan aku gatau harus jual berapa. Pokoknya makasih dan maaf jika ada typo atau jalan cerita yang kurang mengenakkan. Kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan.

Dan jangan lupa, Thanks to : **Park chanyeol, A. B, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, sry, Jung Hyejin, Rpsell, AnaknyaChanbaek 92, chanbaeg, arienaomi, manlylittledeer, m2qs, Aurel, cheonsarang614, ByunB, Babies BYUN, sofiamrwh, thaelst, kimchohyun, Guest, Chan Banana, seorangceypu, ooh, AfniByunAeri, princesscantikmuchmuch, ByunChabai, cbcb, anonymous, giys, gopysh, Guest, Safira Blue Sapphire, yxxrinah, ismi. Ryeosomnia, 6104, SooBabySoo12, realbaekhyunee, ByunAeri614, baekyeolable, fitry. Sukma. 39, lolamoet, HoshinoChanB, Guest, MaruMin, winter park chanchan, Lala Maqfira, 7D, GitaPark, Yulyul, parkchu, Jihyunnn, Kim213, B for C, cbhs99, Maple Fujoshi2309, anaals, BaekkkChannD' Light92, cntyathalia, BangMinKi, 0110dorky, byunyeolliexo, parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, realbaekhyunne2, pooarie3, hunniehan, LoveHyunFamily, CMon. BayB, Blacktinkerbells, Aya Nadyaa, ohparkbyun01, Neli Amelia, Guest, YoonAndi, Tsuchiya kedo, fangirl97, Unicorn money, vivicho92, guest, sunsehunee, Konan, anonymous, KaiXool214, eunkyouw, vietrona chan, AudryByun, Vita Williona Venus, Calum'sNoona, iLaalf, Hyunsaa, seogogirl, sanyakie, BalBaekyeolfan,** **Chanchabaek, Vita yanti, chanbaek9292, chanbaek's love, decb, anonymous, males login, byunberry, Kimyankaa, mi. chan. 71271, Anonymouseu, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, deuxx22, Guest, Blackuila, L. A, Guest, Guest, Chankai love, Ssnowish, Adith88, Parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, 48bemylight, Meliarisky7.**

 **Terimakasih dan maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama atau gelar***


	6. Chapter 6

_Kataku, Aku menyukaimu._

Sehun ingat betul kenangan satu tahun yang lalu saat Luhan tengah menangis di salah satu bangku sebuah taman. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat rapuh dan terluka, lain dari kesehariannya yang cenderung angkuh terkesan tidak peduli akan apapun. Maka dengan segenap keberanian yang Sehun miliki, ia pun menghampiri Luhan. Mengabaikan kecanggunangan yang mungkin akan terjadi karena mereka belum terlalu akrab waktu itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, orangtuaku bahkan mungkin lupa bahwa mereka memilki aku dan Kris. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan…" Luhan membenamkan wajah pada telapak tanganya. Berputus asa tentang keluarganya yang kian kemari kian menjauh.

"Bagaimana denganku? Orang tuaku bercerai sejak aku kecil dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku juga kesepian, Luhan."

"Aku hanya- Oh tuhan, aku hanya merasa frustasi. Kami berdua memiliki orangtua yang sama. Tapi Kris selalu bergantung padaku, dunia tidak adil. Padahal aku sendiri butuh seseorang, kau pikir aku bisa bersandar pada siapa? Mengeluh pada siapa?"

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, memaksa agar mereka bersitatap.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Gumam Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak Sehun, kau juga-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Detik berikutnya, Luhan merasa cukup mencari-cari kebohongan di mata Sehun yang ternyata tidak ada. Kemudian ada sesuatu dorongan yang membuatnya terus mendekat pada Sehun. Sangat dekat hingga ia bahkan dapat mendengar deru napas Sehun secara teratur. Dengan tidak terencana, ia merekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun begitu saja.

Mereka berciuman.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sehun secara gamblang menyatakan perasaannya dan Luhan yang secara spontan menciumnya. Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah tak lagi sama. Karena Sehun mulai menemani Luhan kemanapun ia pergi.

 _Tapi pernyataan cintaku tidak pernah terbalas._

"Lu, apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa. Lupakan saja."

Lalu Sehun selalu mengalah. Ia tidak mau, tepatnya tidak bisa. Memaksa Luhan untuk berada dalam situasi yang menurutnya tidak nyaman. Sehun enggan berdebat. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Toh, yang terpenting sejauh ini mereka masih bersama.

 _Hanya datang saat berada dalam situasi membutuhkanku…hey, itu lucu…_

Saat itu adalah jam 12 malam. Dimana Luhan baru selesai dengan pesta ulang tahun temannya di Jeonju. Ia dengan setengah mabuk menghubungi Sehun, memintanya untuk datang menjemput karena tidak ada lagi taksi dan bis yang beroperasi.

"Sehun, aku di Jeonju. Bisa kau jemput aku sekarang? Aku ingin pulang."

"Tapi ini tengah malam, sayang."

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau." Terdengar nada kekecewaan di seberang sana.

"Tetap disana. Aku berangkat sekarang."

Sehun kalah lagi. Dan esoknya ia harus rela menerima hukuman karena kedapatan tertidur saat ujian.

 _…_ _Selalu memperlakukanku semaumu._

Suatu sore, Sehun berinisiatif untuk menjemput Luhan di kampusnya. Namun ternyata Luhan tidak terlihat senang.

"Hay, Lu" sapa Sehun ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari gedung universitasnya.

"Luhan, apa dia kekasihmu. Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang pedofil hahaha…"

Wajah Luhan memerah padam saat menerima ejekan dari teman-temannya. Itu semua karena Sehun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Dengan raut kesalnya, ia segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Lain kali, kau tidak perlu menjemputku."

 _Harusnya aku tahu, sejak awal kau tidak menginginkanku._

"Lu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton minggu ini?"

"Tidak Sehun. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku, lain kali saja." Luhan menolak dengan mata yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali ia mengulum senyum, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih setia disampingnya sambil mendesah kecewa..

Luhan telah jauh jauh dan jauh lebih berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sehun akhirnya menyadari hal itu. Ia hanya pelampiasan bagi Luhan. Sampai ia merasa muak terhadap dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya.

 _Baiklah, jika kau ingin mengakhirinya. Sekarang juga kukabulkan._

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : T Ke M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

"Kenapa dia menyeberang?" Tanya Jongin pada Kris.

"Hoi Sehun! Kau mau kem-"

BRAKKKK!

"OH SEHUN !"

Kris dan Jongin membelalak tidak percaya saat melihat apa yang telah Sehun lakukan. Anak itu berada di seberang jalan dan memecahkan kaca luar sebuah kafe dengan sebatang kayu.

Sekali lagi.

OH SEHUN MEMECAHKAN KACA LUAR SEBUAH KAFE DENGAN SEBATANG KAYU. HELL YA. DIA PASTI SUDAH GILA !

" _What the fuck_." Kris ternganga dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya.

"Dia pasti sudah tidak waras. Ayo Kris." Jongin sempat menggeleng tidak percaya sebelum ia dan Kris sesegera mungkin berlari menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan kafe yang telah ia hancurkan. Mengabaikan suara klakson mobil yang terdengar silih berganti begitu mereka berdua menyeberang jalan. Persetan dengan rambu lalu lintas.

"Se-sehun…" Luhan keluar dari dalam kafe bersama dengan seorang pria yang sedari tadi mendampinginya. Yang Sehun yakini, bahwa dia adalah pria idaman lain yang selama ini Luhan sembunyikan.

"Kau terkejut?" Sehun tersenyum remeh.

"Pergilah." Titah Luhan pada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu tidak berkata apapun dan memilih untuk berjalan menjauh. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Sehun telah meraih pundaknya lebih dulu.

"Bajingan."

Bukkk !

Sehun meninju wajah pria itu tanpa mengurangi tenaganya sedikitpun. Si korban langsung tersungkur di trotoar dan secara langsung pula ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap Sehun lekat-lekat seolah tengah berkata, _apa-apaan kau bocah?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini urusan kita berdua." Kata Luhan tak terima. Ia bergegas menghampiri si pria selingkuhannya dan kembali menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Sehun hendak mengejar pria itu dan menghajarnya kembali, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertahan. Karena ternyata Kris dan Jongin telah lebih dulu mencengkeram bahunya.

"Hey, kendalikan dirimu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin yang tangannya masih bersikukuh menahan pundak Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada seseorang yang baru saja berciuman dengan selingkuhannya di dalam sana." Ujar Sehun sinis dengan mata tajamnya yang terarah pada Luhan.

Benar. Luhan telah berciuman dengan Sehun sebagai saksinya.

" _Hyung_ …" Kris melirik kakaknya. Meminta penjelasan atas perkataan Sehun yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun Luhan mendadak bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia belum pernah melihat Sehun semarah ini, dan setengah dari dirinya masih terbilang kaget.

Sehun mendongak dan membuang napasnya dengan kasar. Mencoba menertalkan emosi yang telah serius menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu dengan amarah yang terus meninggi, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawab Luhan seadanya tanpa berani bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ milik Sehun.

Sehun hampir saja mendaratkan tamparannya di pipi Luhan. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya penuh ketakutan. Sehun lantas lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Karena jujur, Luhan telah membuatnya tidak mampu. Lelaki itu adalah kelemahan terbesar Oh Sehun secar tidak langsung.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi denganmu, Luhan." Geram Sehun. Solusi terbaik untuk situasi saat ini adalah, putus hubungan.

"Kau bebas sekarang. Kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Kemudian Sehun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap punggungnya, kian kemari kian menjauh. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia bebas sekarang. Bukankah itu yang ia inginkan selama ini? Tapi entah kenapa pada kenyataannya ia cukup terluka. Seakan ada suatu benda tajam yang tiba-tiba menggores dadanya. Terlalu perih, sampai ia sendiri kehilangan suaranya untuk menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia, Chanyeol serta Jongdae baru saja bergabung beberapa menit setelah Sehun pergi.

"Sehun yang membuat kekacauan ini." Terang Jongin dengan tangan terangkat pasrah.

"Permisi tuan-tuan. Kuharap diantara kalian ada yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini." Seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah kesalnya tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka semua. Itu pasti sang pemilik kafe.

Dan asal tahu saja, sejak insiden kaca pecah tadi, mereka semua telah menjadi tontonan gratis bagi beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Aku yang akan mengganti rugi." Tandas Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish, jangan sentuh itu, Park. Tanganmu kotor." Baekhyun menepuk punggung tangan Chanyeol yang secara sengaja menyentuh kimchinya.

Malam itu Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur untuk memindahkan kimchinya ke dalam beberapa wadah. Ia berniat membaginya dengan Yixing karena beberapa hari yang lalu Yixing sempat merengek meminta kimchi buatan Baekhyun. Katanya, kimchi buatan Baekhyun teramat enak. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan, karena ia tidak bisa membuat makanan tersebut. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun tidak merasa di beratkan.

"Aku ingin mencobanya sedikit." Chanyeol pura-pura merajuk. Baekhyun meliriknya sesaat dan tersenyum geli. 'Suaminya' itu memang terkadang sedikit kekanakan. Dan Baekhyun selalu berusaha mengimbanginya. Ia lantas menyendok kimchinya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk membuka mulut.

"Aaaaa…"

Satu suapan masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Ia lalu mengunyahnya dan berlaga bak seorang juri master chef dengan matanya yang menerawang keatas. Baekhyun terkikik geli kala melihat adegan itu.

"Hmm… biasa saja." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Tandas Chanyeol singkat sambil menelan sisa makanannya. Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. _Kenapa sih Chanyeol tidak berbohong saja kalau masakan itu enak?_

"Tapi,.." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, memberinya tatapan aneh seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang. "jika sambil memandangi wajahmu, rasanya menjadi sangat enak."

 _Ya tuhaaan, cheesy chapter 2._

"Gombal." Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok dan mengakibatkan erangan manja dari si korban. Namun tidak dapat dimungkiri, Baekhyun cukup merona kala mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol. Ukh, anak itu benar-benar berbakat membuat orang lain tersipu malu.

"Wow, kau merona Nyonya Park." Goda si jangkung. Lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan beberapa kali menciumi tengkuk seseoarng yang berada di depannya dengan gencar.

"Nyonya kepalamu. Dan lagi, jangan seenaknya merubah margaku." Baekhyun menoleh untuk protes. Membuat pipi mulusnya secara tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan hidung Chanyeol karena jarak mereka yang lumayan dekat.

"Kau 'kan tinggal denganku. Jadi sudah seharusnya kau memakai margaku." Elak Chanyeol sewenang-wenang. Ia masih sempat mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengecup leher Baekhyun.

"Enak saja, lagipula aku itu laki-laki. Kenapa harus memakai margamu..."

"Kau laki-laki? Astaga Baek, tunjukan padaku dimana jakunmu?" Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuh Baekhyun. Berpura-pura tengah serius mencari-cari tonjolan di leher Baekhyun, dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memukul kepalanya –lagi.

"Arrrgghh… sakit Baekhyun." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya sekian sentimeter. Baekhyun hanya mencibir. Begini-begini dia masih punya jakun. Walau, _yeah_ \- ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, sepertinya aku terkena gegar otak." Ucap Chanyeol dramatis.

"Mana mungkin. Otakmu 'kan ada di lutut." Baekhyun menyangkal dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol membuang napas kasar. Ia bersidekap serta memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, berpura-pura marah. Oh ayolah Park, drama macam apalagi yang akan kau mainkan? Baekhyun sampai tersenyum geli saat meliriknya. Tapi mau tidak mau, ia mengikuti alur.

"Jadi, disebelah sini?" Baekhyun menyentuh bagian kepala Chanyeol yang telah ia pukul. Si tinggi berkedip sedikit lama tanda bahwa ia mengiyakan.

 ** _Cup_**

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mecium sisi kiri kepala Chanyeol. "Apa sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

Yang ditanya berhenti bersidekap dan beralih menunjuk bibirnya. "Sakitnya pindah kesini."

Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar.

"Dasar mesum. Cepat sana mandi." Baekhyun memilih untuk berbalik dan merapikan mejanya. Tanpa sudi mengindahkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Setelah selesai dengan semua kegiatannya –mengepak kimchi, Baekhyun lantas menarik sebuah bungkusan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Yixing. Matanya sempat melirik sesaat pada Chanyeol yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Anak itu menjadi susah diatur.

"Aku akan mengantarkan ini pada tetangga kita. Pokoknya saat aku kembali, kau harus sudah bersih." Titah Baekhyun mutlak. Chanyeol ingin protes namun Baekhyun sudah telanjur berjalan ke pintu.

"Baiklah. Jangan bergosip terlalu lama, sayang." Seru Chanyeol.

 _Ya, Sayang_

Baekhyun nyaris merona tak karuan. Namun dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli –anggap saja salah dengar. Sambil memeletkan lidah dari arah pintu ia berkata, "Terserahku saja." Kemudian benar-benar keluar.

Secara kebetulan, setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu, ia melihat Joonmyeon baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Lelaki itu terlihat kelelahan dengan jas yang ia kaitkan di pundaknya dan dasi yang telah di longggarkan. Tak lupa dengan tas hitam yang ia tenteng, menjelaskan bahwa pekerjaan di kantornya baru saja selesai. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya lama, tatapan yang penuh arti. Setelah Joonmyeon berdiri di depan pintu dan memasukan _password_ , barulah ia mendekat.

Pintu terbuka. Joonmyeon melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk masuk lebih dulu. Baekhyun menurut. Joonmyeon sempat melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua masuk dan pintu terkunci secara otomatis.

"Yixing sedang pergi berkunjung ke rumah ibuku. Aku baru akan menjemputnya jam sembilan nanti." Terang Joonmyeon ketika sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit tak acuh. Ia meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di meja dapur dan berdiri di depan tempat perabotan. Mengambil dua buah cangkir untuknya dan untuk Joonmyeon.

"Kau ingin teh atau kopi?" Tanya Baekhyun seolah dia adalah tuan rumahnya.

"Teh saja." Joonmyeon menyahut sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar untuk menyimpan tas.

Beberapa menit kemudian Joonmyeon kembali, menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu duduk di sofa. Anak itu mungkin terlihat sangat santai untuk seukuran 'tetangga yang bertamu'. Namun sayangnya, kedatangan Baekhyun kali ini bukanlah sebagai seorang 'tetangga'. Melainkan untuk mengunjungi seseorang terdekatnya, Kim Joonmyeon.

" _Hyung_ , ini tentang Baekbeom." Ujar Baekhyun serius.

Joonmyeon yang tengah menyeruput tehnya lantas mendongak karena tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan, "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Belum. Ini bahkan lebih buruk." Ujarnya berputus asa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia yang lebih dulu menemukanku. Dia bahkan tahu bahwa aku tinggal bersama seorang perampok. Aku yakin Baekbeom berada di sekitar sini."

Seseorang mungkin bertanya-tanya. Ada hubungan apa Baekhyun dengan Joonmyeon? Kenapa ia bisa begitu santai saat berbicara dengan suami dari temannya? Kenapa ia bisa secara terang-terangan berbicara tentang Baekbeom? Dan kenapa ia bisa berbicara dengan bebas tentang Chanyeol yang seorang perampok?

Tidak, mereka tidak sedang bermain api.

Berikut jawabannya.

Menjelaskan relasi mereka berarti termasuk penjabaran tentang kehidupan mereka berdua sebelumnya. Kim Joonmyeon sejatinya adalah mantan senior Baekhyun di NIS (National Intelligence Service) yang berpusat di Naegok-dong, Seoul Selatan. NIS sendiri merupakan badan intelijen dan operasi khusus dinas rahasia milik Korea Selatan. Lembaga ini bertanggung jawab untuk intelijen, misi penyamaran, kontra terorisme, dan lain lain termasuk investigasi atas pelanggaran lebih dari 200 kategori kejahatan. Tak usahlah bertanya tentang tujuan mereka. Yang jelas, menjaga keamanan dan melindungi Korea selatan dari serang teroris dan operasi intelijen asing (terutama Korea Utara) adalah prioritas.

Khusus untuk departemen yang dianaungi Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun, karena bekerjasama dengan departemen kepolisian maka mereka memiliki kekuasaan untuk menangkap, membawa senjata api, melayani surat perintah penangkapan dan proses pengadilan lainnya. Wewenang yang cukup menggiurkan bagi segelintir orang, namun tidak untuk Joonmyeon.

Sedari awal telah dikatakan bahwa Joonmyeon adalah mantan senior Baekhyun. Yang artinya ia tidak lagi bekerja dibawah presiden, di bebaskan dari intai mengintai dan tidak lagi terikat dengan kepolisian. Joonmyeon mengundurkan diri setelah 10 tahun mengabdi pada NIS. Ada alasan tertentu yang mendorongnya untuk berhenti. Dari mulai konflik internal sampai alasan karena ia akan mulai berkeluarga.

Pria itu mengenal Baekhyun pada masa perekrutan. Kala itu Baekhyun masih berusia 20 tahun dan baru menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Joonmyeon yang bertanggung jawab di tes kebugaran sedikit tertarik kala pertama kali melihat Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan karena jatuh cinta. Melainkan karena wajah Baekhyun yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Seseorang itu adalah Byun Baekbeom.

Baekbeom adalah teman satu angkatan Joonmyeon saat mereka tergabung di militer. Mereka berdua adalah partner dan cukup unggul di satuan unit yang mereka naungi. Namun itu dulu, sebelum segala sesuatunya terjadi. Karena sekarang Baekbeom telah berbalik menjadi penghianat negara dan memutuskan untuk berada di jalur yang salah.

Setelah Baekhyun secara resmi bergabung dengan NIS, barulah Joonmyeon berani mendekatinya. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut kala mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah adik kandung Baekbeom. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut –dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat itu- adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun terjun di dunia intelijen dan bergabung dengan polisi. Sederhana namun cukup ironis. Karena Baekhyun ingin menangkap dan membunuh Baekbeom dengan tangannya sendiri.

Joonmyeon tahu betul bahwa ini adalah dendam pribadi. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ayahnya meninggal dunia sehari setelah Baekbeom dinyatakan sebagai buronan berbahaya. Penyebabnya adalah serangan jantung. Setelah itu terjadi ia dan ibunya harus menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Jatuh miskin, terlilit hutang dan dijauhi kerabatnya. Beruntung, mereka masih memiliki saudara di Busan. Kemudian Baekhyun meminta ibunya untuk tinggal disana sementara ia sendiri akan menetap di Seoul dan bergabung dengan militer. Hanya satu janji Baekhyun untuk ibunya saat itu, membuat Baekbeom membayar semua kejahatannya dengan harga yang setimpal.

Lalu setelah dua tahun bekerja di NIS, Baekhyun diberi hadiah perpisahan oleh Joonmyeon. Karena kinerja dan pencapaiannya yang cukup sukses, Baekhyun akhirnya dipercaya untuk menangani kasus Baekbeom. Sementara itu, Joonmyeon sendiri tidak lagi bekerja dengannya karena ia memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru sebagai orang sipil biasa dengan menikahi Yixing.

Jalan yang harus ditempuh Baekhyun tergolong rumit. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, berganti-ganti nama, dan menyamar dengan berbagai profesi termasuk menjadi seorang pelacur. Namun pekerjaan itulah yang sempat mengantarkannya pada Baekbeom. Setelah 4 bulan terkatung-katung tanpa titik terang, ia akhirnya berhadapan dengan Baekbeom. Baekhyun hampir berhasil menangkapnya, namun karena beberapa personel polisi yang terlalu gegabah dan terlalu menonjol, ia pun ketahuan. Baekhyun ingat kala itu ia tengah mengejar Baekbeom dengan mobilnya, sendirian. Namun secara tiba-tiba mobilnya ditabrak oleh pengemudi mobil yang lain hingga terguling beberapa ratus meter dan menabrak pagar pembatas jembatan. Dengan kesadaran yang menipis, ia sempat melihat Baekbeom tengah tersenyum sinis padanya. Dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat adalah mobilnya yang terjun bebas ke sungai.

Semua itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya sampai hari ini.

"Kupikir Baekbeom akan mengira bahwa aku sudah mati." Kicau Baekhyun.

"Dia tipe orang yang waspada, apalagi terhadap targetnya. Ia mungkin ingin membuatmu mengerti bagaimana rasanya diincar."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Sibuk menganalisis beberapa kemungkinan yang hinggap di otaknya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi markas?" Tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau tahu sendiri _hyung_. Sejak kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku pernah mencoba menghubungi mereka sekali saat aku di rumah sakit. Namun tidak ada respon. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk beroperasi sendiri sampai aku benar-benar menemukan Baekbeom. Lagipula mereka tidak terlalu berguna."

"Hmm, ya. Mereka memang tidak membantu." Joonmyeon mengiyakan bersamaan rasa was-was yang hilang dalam hatinya. Yang jelas ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ia lega karena Baekhyun tidak menghubungi markas sampai saat ini.

"Lalu, apa rencanmu tentang si perampok itu?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang mencoba mengubah alur pembicaraan.

"Aku belum tahu." Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Disatu sisi aku merasa bersalah jika harus memenjarakannya karena ia telah sukarela memungutku dan memberi tempat untukku. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga seorang penjahat."

"Jika ia bisa membantumu untuk menangkap Baekbom, kupikir memohon pemberian grasi untuknya bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sedikit ragu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ia terlibat."

"Baekhyun, kau sudah melibatkannya sejak awal." Cerca Joonmyeon. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Joonmyeon keluar dari NIS. Orang-orang yang berada didekatnya akan selalu terancam dan ia selalu takut tidak bisa menjaga orang yang dicintainya.

"Jika kau masih melibatkan perasaan pribadi, maka berhenti saja." Ucap Joonmyeon pada akhirnya. "Cinta sudah menghalangimu, Byun."

Baekhyun menunduk bimbang. Segala sesuatu tentang Chanyeol selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan dilema. Untuk sekarang ini, Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena sudah terperosok terlalu dalam di kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol.

Kalau saja saat itu Baekhyun tidak menyamar sebagai orang yang tersesat, sengaja berjongkok di bawah tiang lampu jalanan, berhujan-hujanan, tentu Chanyeol tidak akan menemukannya dan masalahnya tidak akan terlalu kompleks. Tapi Baekhyun sangat sial (atau mungkin beruntung) kala itu. Sengaja mengosongkan perut demi perannya sebagai gelandangan sungguhan dan berdiam diri di cuaca yang dingin ternyata menyebabkan tubuhnya ambruk. Kalau saja, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak pingsan. Mungkin ia masih bisa pilih-pilih ingin dipungut oleh siapa. Tapi ternyata, naskah yang ditulis Tuhan selalu tidak terduga.

Jadi sebenarnya, pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah murni karena takdir.

"Kupikir tidak ada lagi yang akan kau sampaikan." Sindiran halus itu meluncur dari mulut tipis Kim Joonmyeon. Baekhyun melirik kesal pada si tua Bangka. Sikap sok senior-nya tidak pernah hilang.

"Ya ya ya, kau bersikap seolah aku telah berdiam seharian disini." Ketus Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mencibir pada Joonmyeon dan terakhir menendang tulang kering lelaki itu.

"Sial." Umpat Joonmyeon kesal. Kaki Baekhyun itu terbuat dari besi atau apa? rasa sakitnya sampai berdenyut-denyut.

"Oh- ada satu lagi." Baekhyun berbalik sebelum pergi dan memainkan telunjuknya seolah tengah mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Kau tahu…Choi Siwon, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Dia direktur di perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Kenapa? Kau tertarik? Asal tahu saja, catatan kriminalnya bers-"

"Dia bekerjasama secara resmi dengan Chanyeol. Sudah ya, aku pulang."

"Bekerjasama? Yah ! Baekhyun ! Byun Baekhyun, kembali !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari rabu.

Chanyeol baru masuk kedalam kelasnya bersamaan dengan bel jam pertama yang berbunyi. Berjalan malas-malasan menuju barisan paling akhir, dimana singgasananya berada. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pelajaran, pikirnya. Ia berharap guru di jam pertama ini sakit perut atau setidaknya terpeleset di koridor agar pelajaran tidak kunjung dimulai.

Tapi pengharapan Chanyeol hanya tinggal pengharapan.

Baru saja pantatnya mencium kursi, sang guru sudah tiba-tiba berdiri di depan kelas seolah baru saja berteleportasi. Semua murid kemudian berdiri untuk memberi salam. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak berbasa-basi pelajaran pun di mulai. Pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan Mrs. Kim yang akan memimpin selama dua jam ke depan.

Oh Sehun tidak masuk hari ini. Mereka bilang alasannya karena sakit. Hmm, ya sakit hati karena putus cinta. Chanyeol tidak percaya orang serajin Sehun bahkan berani untuk absen karena persoalan cintanya. Manusia memang sulit di tebak.

Chanyeol masih setia mengamati seluruh penjuru kelas, rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang. Sehun sudah barang tentu tidak hadir, Kris sedang mengobrol dengan Tao, sementara Jongdae sedang memperhatikan Mrs. Kim dengan seksama –hey tumben sekali. Ada yang kurang , tapi apa? Lagipula Chanyeol merasa tidak lupa mandi hari ini.

Kemudian bunyi derit pintu yang terdorong dari luar, menginterupsi semuanya. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul sesosok manusia yang familiar. Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya –dalam khayalan. Benar juga, itu dia, Jongin. Tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat, dan tunggu… ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan topi dikelasku? Apa panas matahari menembus langsung kemari?" Mrs. Kim bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ahh… ya, itu…" Jongin gelagapan, membuat seisi kelas kini berfokus padanya.

"Aku masih mentolelir keterlambatanmu. Tapi memakai topi diruangan kelas, itu tidak sopan Tuan Kim."

"Ya, tapi aku…" gerak-gerik kegugupan Jongin mulai terbaca oleh semua orang.

"Buka." Perintah Mrs. Kim tanpa syarat.

Jongin menghela napas penuh kepasrahan. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dan butuh dikasihani. Tapi berapa kali pun ia memelas, Mr. Kim tetap pada pendiriannya. _Oh sial, kenapa wanita selalu saja menuntut,_ Jongin membatin. Ia pun dengan berat hati membuka topi berlabel _supreme_ yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya dan…

… kemudian hening.

Hening sekali.

Sampai akhirnya keheningan itu berganti dengan suara tawa yang meledak-ledak.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa disini silau sekali?"

"Itu lampu taman ! Lampu taman!"

"Teman-teman, Jongin terkena kanker otak."

Begitulah sekiranya kondisi kelas setelah Jongin membuka topi. Suara tawa dan teriakan silih bersahutan dengan kerasanya. Bahkan Mrs. Kim pun sampai terhuyung dan memegangi mejanya setelah menatap wajah Jongin yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah bola sepak. Kenapa?

Karena Kim Jongin mencukur rambutnya sampai botak.

"Ya ya ya, terus saja tertawa sampai mati." Jongin bersungut-sungut saat ia telah di persilahkan pergi ke tempat duduknya. Matanya menyiratkan kekesalan pada ketiga temannya yang terus tertawa tanpa henti. Chanyeol, Kris dan Jongdae membenamkan wajah mereka di meja agar suara tawanya tidak terdengar meledak-ledak.

"Tuhan tolong sadarkan teman kami yang satu ini." Jongdae memohon disela sela tawanya.

"Hey, kupikir kemarin Sehun saja yang tidak waras, ternyata kau juga. Aku curiga ini semacam penyakit menular." Kris berkomentar. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawanya saat menatap Jongin. Tapi sia-sia, ia tetap saja berakhir dengan terbahak-bahak.

Sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri, bertukar tempat dengan temannya yang duduk dibarisan kedua. Karena jujur saja, duduk di kursi belakang dengan pemandangan kepala botak milik Kim Jongin adalah tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Dia bisa mati karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Yang penting Kyungsoo menyukainya." Jongin membela diri.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali menghadap ke depan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir. Ia lalu teringat kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan untuk Jongin kemarin sore.

 _"_ _Dasar bodoh. Kenapa tidak kau cukur habis saja rambutmu agar kepalamu bisa berpikir dengan benar. Kau tahu? Kau itu freak!"_

Benar, secara tidak langsung ialah penyebabnya. Jongin…. Jongin… bahkan perkataan Kyungsoo yang tidak masuk akal pun kau turuti. Cinta dan gila itu memang samar bedanya. Ahh… tapi itu bagus. Karena setidaknya, sekarang Kyungsoo mulai mengerti betapa Jongin sangat menggilainya.

Dan Kyungsoo pun diam-diam tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa, hari mulai sore.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan sendirian dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di saku _blazer_ -nya. Seperti biasa, ia harus menjalankan kegiatan rutinnya sepulang sekolah yaitu menjemput Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingat sejak kapan ini menjadi kewajibannya. Namun karena terlalu sering dilakukan, ia akan merasa aneh jika tidak melakukannya barang sehari saja.

"Baekhyun!" Serunya ketika melihat sang objek berdiri di seberang jalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai dari kejauhan. Ia hendak menyeberang untuk segera menemui Chanyeol, namun lampu lalu lintas belum kunjung menampakkan warna merah.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Baekhyun teramat teliti sampai tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar. Dilayar terlihat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal. Karena terlalu penasaran, Chanyeol lantas menjawabnya tidak sabaran.

"Hallo?" Chanyeol menyapa lebih dulu.

 _"_ _Segera menghitung mundur untuk melihat kekasihmu terkapar di jalanan."_

Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyeberang jalan dengan tenang tanpa melihat ke kanan ataupun kiri. Kemudian dari arah timur ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju kencang dan mengarah kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung membanting ponselnya ke tanah beton tempatnya berdiri dan berlari ke tengah jalan seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara mobil itu sendiri terus mendekat.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang menyeberang dengan tenang spontan membelalak saat melihat mobil yang tiba-tiba menerobos lampu merah dan kini sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Baekhyun awas !"

Peristiwa itu terjadi begitu cepat. Yang Baekhyun tahu adalah, ia berdiri terpaku di tengah jalan dengan matanya yang terpejam, sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang memelukanya dengan cepat dan mereka berdua terguling hingga ke pembatas trotoar.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerjap tidak percaya. Ia lolos dari maut dan Chanyeol yang telah menolongnya. Pandangannya segera ia alihkan ke tengah jalan untuk melihat mobil yang hampir saja menabraknya. Namun nihil, mobil itu sepertinya telah menjauh dengan pengemudinya yang tidak tahu diri.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol penuh kecemasan. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba membola saat melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang baru disadarinya.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kepalamu-"

Bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol membentur pembatas dan itu benar-benar buruk. Darah segar mengalir dengan cepat mengenai permukaan aspal. Chanyeol perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya, ia mencoba menangkup wajah Baekhyun namun kepalanya telanjur nyeri dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Kemudian terakhir, ia hanya mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terus melolongkan namanya.

Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

 **.**

Kris dan Jongin berlari tak karuan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Mereka berdua bertemu di parkiran setelah 15 menit yang lalu Baekhyun memberitahukan bahwa Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan. Jongdae dan Sehun juga telah dihubungi dan mereka masih berada di perjalanan.

Sesampainya di depan unit gawat darurat, Kris dan Jongin mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Ia terlihat tidak begitu baik. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan telapak tangan dan baju yang ternodai darah. Bola matanya bergerak cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Kris dan Jongin.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya. Matanya segera menangkap wajah Jongin yang dipenuhi kecemasan.

"Di dalam sana." Cicit Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun begitu gelisah saat ini. Padahal ia yakin, dirinya telah melihat lebih dari seratus macam kecelakaan yang berlangsung di depan matanya. Tapi kali ini lain. Rasa bersalah dan ketakutan menguasai dirinya secara merajalela. _Bagimana jika Chanyeol tidak selamat?_ Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus bertumbuh di otaknya. Dan yang jelas, ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas insiden ini.

Sementara Jongin sibuk mondar mandi di depan UGD, Kris memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan melihat lelaki mungil itu terus-menerus terlihat gelisah. Maka sebagai orang yang bisa diandalkan saat ini, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Hey, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kris memutar bahu sempit Baekhyun agar lelaki itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Chanyeol masih di dalam, aku tidak bisa tenang jika belum melihatnya. Bagaimana jika dia- Ya Tuhan, ini semua salahku." Baekhyun meracau dengan pandangannya yang berlari ke segala arah. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuatnya tertekan.

"Cukup pikirkan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja, maka itu akan terjadi." Kris masih mencoba untuk menangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang dirinya butuhkan saat ini adalah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan operasi dengan keadaan baik-baik saja tak kurang suatu apapun. Karena demi tuhan, perasaan bersalah ini benar-benar hampir membunuhnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka Unit gawat darurat membuka pintu utama lebar-lebar. Memunculkan seorang pria paruh baya yang cukup dikenal oleh Baekhyun. Dokter Han. Pria itu menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

Baekhyun butuh waktu sekian detik untuk mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Piama rumah sakit, kepala yang di perban, masker oksigen, serta jarum infus. Baekhyun nyaris tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol. Selama ini, Chanyeol-nya adalah lelaki yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tangguh. Bukan seorang lelaki yang terbaring di brankar rumah sakit tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun. Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis keras-keras saat melihat kenyataan yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

Lelaki itu menarik kursi, terduduk diatasnya dan berkali-kali menggumamkan nama Chanyeol. Jemarinya begerak pelan, mengelus dengan hati-hati telapak tangan milik tambatan hatinya. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia merasa lebih sekarat daripada Chanyeol. Alunan lagu kematian terus meracuni otaknya. Baekhyun trauma, trauma melihat orang yang dicintainya tertidur pulas di ranjang pesakitan. Dahulu, hal semacam ini pernah terjadi pada ayahnya. Terkurung di ruangan pucat selama beberapa jam dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya tertutup penuh kain putih.

"Bodoh." Baekhyun menatap miris pada seseorang yang terbaring. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol begitu bodoh dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk seorang yang bahkan telah mendustainya. Andai saja, andai saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa hidup Baekhyun tidak se-menyedihkan ceritanya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan sudi bahkan hanya untuk meludah kearah Baekhyun.

Kemudian tanpa dinyana, Baekhyun menangis. Menangis terisak karena sadar bahwa Chanyeol adalah kelemahan terberatnya. Emosinya yang selama ini terkubur dalam relung hati mendadak menyeruak ke permuakaan. Pangkal tenggorokannya bahkan terlalu sakit saking sesaknya. Ia mengutuk segala sesuatu yang telah dirinya lakukan. Menyamar, bertemu dengan Chanyeol, meminta untuk tinggal dengannya sampai akhirnya ia sendiri terjebak dalam cinta.

Sebenarnya, masalahnya yang terlalu fatal adalah cinta.

Karena cinta pula, semuanya kian rumit. Jika batu penghalang itu; tidak hadir maka semua rencananya bisa saja berjalan dengan mulus. Baekhyun menemukan Baekbeom, memanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk membantunya, dan berakhir dengan mengirim mereka semua ke penjara. Alur yang terlalu licik memang. Dan Tuhan ternyata tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk serakah.

"Aku berjanji akan pergi setelah kau sembuh. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap langsung wajah Chanyeol-nya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Baekhyun mendongak dan bergulir ke sisi kanan. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan iris milik Nyonya Park yang penuh keseriusan. Tuan Park juga ada disana, ia datang beberapa detik setelah istrinya memasuki ruangan. Mereka berdua maju beberapa langkah untuk menemukan putra semata wayangnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa kau tega mengatakan hal itu kepada Chanyeol?" tanya Nyonya Park khawatir. Chanyeol hampir depresi karena kehilangan kakaknya dan ia tidak mau hal semacam itu terulang lagi.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kami akan memaafkanmu setelah kau menarik ucapanmu tadi." Kali ini Tuan Park yang bersuara. Ia sudah pernah mendengar tentang Baekhyun dari istrinya, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual Chanyeol yang menyimpang. Asal putranya merasa nyaman, ia tidak keberatan memiliki menantu laki-laki.

"Tapi aku sudah menyusahkannya. Ia berada disini juga karena kebodohanku." Baekhyun masih bersikukuh dalam kegiatan 'penyalahan dirinya sendiri'.

Nyonya Park menghampirinya. Membelai surai hitam milik Baekhyun. "Aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Nyonya Park, menumpahkan semua air matanya yang sempat terbendung. Rasa bersalah semakin tertancap didadanya. Kenapa semua orang yang berada disekelilingnya begitu baik padahal ia sendiri tidak lebih dari seorang musuh dalam selimut.

"Bu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Secepatnya… Menikahlah dengan Chanyeol."

…

…

…

 _Apa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ti Bi Si

* * *

 **A/N :** Ehem, kali ini janji kaga bakal kebanyakan bacod -_-

Gua gak puas sama chapter ini, gatau kenapa kayaknya ada yang kurang aja /iya kurang nc nya/ /nc chapter depan*uhuk/ .

Tiba-tiba gua pengen bahas soal ini. Sebenernya gua gak terlalu musingin silent reader. Soalnya gua gak mau ke geeran, siapa tau dia orang yang gak sengaja mencet ff gua –baca dikit, terus ditinggal karena gak seru. Gua mah ff ini ada yang baca aja udah syukur, kenapa? Karena gua nulis pengen ikhlas, bukan pengen banyak review /gelar sejadah/. Bukannya gua munafik. Gua seneng banget kalo banyak pembaca yang terhibur, terus ninggalin jejak di kolom komentar dengan berbagai kritik dan saran. Tapi kalopun ada pembaca yang "Cuma baca" ya gapapa. Gak semua karya perlu di komentarin kok. Cuma kadang, gua suka penasaran aja gitu pengen tau komentar pembaca tentang ff ini.

Kok gua jadi pusing sendiri -_- yaudah lah ya.

Eniwei, buat pembaca. Gua seneng loh baca baca ripyu kalian. Serius, semuanya gua baca dan gua selalu ngerasa bersalah karena gak bisa bales satu satu. Selain karena banyak yang gak login, gua juga malu (SERIUS GUA MALU). Jadi kalo ada diantara pembaca yang mau ngobrol sama gua PM aja langsung. Pasti gua bales, pasti. (walau mungkin agak lama karena jam tidur kita yang berbeda). Siapa tau kita bisa tuker tukeran pin bb /Lah jadi modus -_-/

Gua banyak bacod lagi. Sori khilap.

Dan Special untuk **B for C** : TANPA MENGURANGI RASA HORMAT PADA KANG SEULGI BIASKU YANG LAHIR DI TANGGAL DAN BULAN YANG SAMA. SAYA NYATAKAN BAHWA BYUN BAEKHYUN BERIBU KALI LEBIH CANTIK DAN LEBIH IMUT DARIPADA SEULGI. Udah gitu aja.

Jangan tanya kenapa, **gua kalah taruhan.**

Seperti biasa, terimakasih yang segede gedenya buat : **habyunnie25, NeefaLoveTheGiant106, snowy07, Koala Mama, thaelst, Guest, pcarl21, chanye00l, sweetyYeollie, ooh, cb92, fangirl9, monggujanggu01, fyeahbaek, salsa Anisa, parklili, byun baeby baechu, maple fujoshi2309, Chanbie Byun, Guest, ByunChabai, Bcdhl, jung hyejin, A. B, sabrinairawan, Chan Banana,** **BaekkkChannD' Light92,** **Yulyul, ani. Oktavia. 96, cntyathalia, exofujo12, fitry. Sukma. 39, winter park chanchan, LoveHyunFamily, sanjaya8, manlylittledeer, B for C, parkchu, secret who am I, Lailutcbs2, baekhun0506, ByunBaehhyunShiners, Blacktinkerbells, Parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, fujoness, ismi. Ryeosomnia, hunniehan, lolamoet, realbaekhyunee, AnaknyaChanbaek92, 0110dorky, OCHA991004, CMon. BayB, Marumin, Kim213, pooarie3, Kimsch96, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Ahn Sunyeong, diorama syan andrean, anaals, Lala Mafira, ChanBaekluv, baekyeolabe, HoshinoChanB, BangMinki, neli Amelia, byunyeollieexo, Park Chanyeol, sry, Rpsell, chanbaeg, arienaomi, m2qs, Aurel, cheonsarang614, ByunB, Babies BYUN, sofiamrwh, Guest, seorangceypu, AfniByunAeri, princesscantikmuchmuch, cbcb, anonymous, giys, gopysh, Guest, Safira Blue Sapphire, yxxrinah, 6104, SooBabySoo12, ByunAeri614, Guest, 7D, GitaPark, Jihyunnn, cbhs99, realbaekhyunne2, Aya Nadyaa, ohparkbyun01, Guest, YoonAndi, Tsuchiya kedo, fangirl97, Unicorn money, vivicho92, guest, sunsehunee, Konan, anonymous, KaiXool214, eunkyouw, vietrona chan, AudryByun, Vita Williona Venus, Calum'sNoona, iLaalf, Hyunsaa, seogogirl, sanyakie, BalBaekyeolfan,** **Chanchabaek, Vita yanti, chanbaek9292, chanbaek's love, decb, anonymous, males login, byunberry, Kimyankaa, mi. chan. 71271, Anonymouseu, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, deuxx22, Guest, Blackuila, L. A, Guest, Guest, Chankai love, Ssnowish, Adith88, 48bemylight, Meliarisky7.**

 **Terimakasih dan maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama atau gelar***

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya, sayang :* /geli jong/**


	7. Chapter 7

" Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik."

Nyonya Park berjalan memimpin beberapa langkah di depan suaminya, tergesa-gesa. Mencari sebuah ruangan pucat bernomor sekian dimana putranya dirawat. Ia telah bertemu Dokter Han sebelumnya, dan pria itu berpesan untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Apa ini masih mengenai Chanyeol dan kekasihnya?" Tuan Park mengernyit, meski tahu istrinya takkan melihat.

"Memangnya apa lagi." Masih dengan jalan cepatnya, Nyonya Park menyahut. "Ck, Dimana ruangan itu?" gumamnya sambil mengecek beberapa ruangan disampingnya.

"Sayang, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Yang akan menikah itu Chanyeol, bukan kau sayang. Lagipula kau sudah menyetujuinya kemarin. Memangnya kenapa kalau anak kita menikah muda?" Nyonya Park sedikit sedikit sewot. Ia tidak suka jika keinginanya terhalangi. Pikirnya, lagipula Baekhyun itu anak yang baik, pandai memasak dan tentunya telaten dalam mengurus Chanyeol yang beberapa tahun terakhir lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

 _Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Baekhyun._

"Tapi Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih dulu." Tuan Park masih belum lelah beradu argumen. Keinginan sang istri kali ini terlalu rumit –dan konyol. Ia mulai berspekulasi sendiri tentang kemungkinan bahwa istrinya tengah hamil muda, karena – _ini terlalu aneh!_

"Tentu, itu prioritas utama." Nyonya Park mulai menyelaraskan langkah dengan suaminya. "Tapi begitu Chanyeol lulus, kita harus secepatnya menggelar pertemuan dengan keluarga Byun untuk menentukan tanggal."

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Lagipula dia tidak hamil." Kening sang suami berkerut –lagi. Dua hari ini mereka sering berdebat, masalahnya masih berputar di pokok yang sama. Pernikahan. Nyonya Park yang terus bersikukuh dan suaminya yang masih belum mengerti.

"Tidak terburu-buru, kurasa." Jawaban yang enteng.

"Chanyeol belum bekerja, ia akan menghidupi Baekhyun dengan apa? Cinta?"

Oh Tuan Park yang terhormat, kau hanya tidak tahu saja pekerjaan putramu. Dia bahkan seorang jutawan.

"Kau dan pemikiranmu itu memang kolot." Sang istri mencibir. "Kau bisa memasukkan Chanyeol ke perusahaanmu."

Mereka berdua terhenti saat tidak sengaja melirik kedalam ruangan di ujung lorong. Nyonya Park sengaja mengintip lewat celah pintu untuk memastikan seseorang yang diliknya adalah Baekhyun. Dan memang benar, itu Baekhyun yang sedang menunggui Chanyeol disampingnya.

Alih-alih menerobos masuk, Nyonya Park justru berdiri menghadap suaminya sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Kurasa, keputusanku sudah final."

"Beri satu lagi alasan yang kuat."

"Karena Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyun."

Tuan Park bungkam. Kali ini tidak ada tatapan memaksa dari sang istri, matanya lebih menyiratkan sesuatu semacam permohonan. Kemudian sang pria memutuskan untuk mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak semena-mena, kupikirkan perkara ini matang-matang. Chanyeol kita seperti mayat hidup selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Pergi dari rumah, mengasingkan diri, bermasalah di sekolah, dan tubuhnya yang kurus berkata bahwa ia tidak sehat." Nyonya Park mengambil napas.

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih baik sekarang, karena adanya Baekhyun. Harusnya kau mengerti bahwa ini kemajuan yang bagus. Jadi kenapa kita tidak ikat saja mereka dalam suatu pernikahan, biarkan mereka bercinta, dan mengadopsi beberapa anak sebagai penerus keluarga Park."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Dalih yang bagus untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini. Tuan Park lantas membenarkan letak dasinya, berlanjut dengan memutar knop pintu.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sang istri sudah lebih dulu menyambar tangannya. "Pikirkan ini baik-baik, sayang. Tidak ada satupun dari kita berdua yang ingin menyesal. Jadi sebelum Chanyeol mengalami depresi lagi, ikat Baekhyun untuk selamanya."

Benar-benar serius dan benar-benar lantang.

"Baiklah."

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

"Secepatnya, menikahlah dengan Chanyeol." bisik Nyonya Park.

 _Apa?_

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, menatap raut wajah Nyonya Park dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Apa wanita ini sedang bergurau? Pikiran Baekhyun menerka.

"Sayang, kita bicarakan ini nanti, okay?" tuan Park terlihat pening dengan kelakuan istrinya yang selalu berbicara seenak jidat dengan nada memerintah. Oh, sekarang kita tahu dari mana asalnya sifat diktator seorang Park Chanyeol. Gen memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Ap-apa maksudnya? Aku samasekali tidak mengerti." Bohong. Nyatanya Baekhyun faham betul dengan apa yang baru saja di canangkan Nyonya Park. Ia hanya sedang mengulur waktu untuk berpikir mencari alasan.

"Setelah Chanyeol lulus, kalian berdua harus menikah, lagipula kalian berdua sudah tinggal bersama selama ini. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja hubungan kalian berpindah ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Kau tidak berpikir untuk tinggal selamanya bersama Chanyeol tanpa pernikahan, bukan?"

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun.

"I-itu…" berpikir Byun, berpikir. Cari alasan logis untuk menentang pernikahan –konyol- ini.

"Sayang, sudahlah kita bicarakan ini nanti. Setelah Chanyeol bangun." Tuan Park yang melihat Baekhyun terus terpojok, mencoba menyuarakan isi hatinya. Sebenarnya ia dongkol bukan main. Bagaimana bisa istrinya menyudutkan anak orang sampai seperti itu? Gila. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi dari calon menantunya yang, sulit digambarkan. Terkejut, bingung, dan merasa konyol, semua terpatri dalam wajahnya.

Lalu sebuah decakan sebal terdengar nyaring. "Baiklah baiklah. Kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti, Baekhyun. Bersama orangtuamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum meringis.

 _Tuhan, bisakah aku mati sekarang juga?_

"Oh" Nyonya Park beralih pada putranya. "Kenapa Chanyeol belum kunjung bangun? Aku masih harus ke kantor malam ini."

Baekhyun ikut menggulirkan matanya pada Chanyeol. Apa lelaki ini tidak berniat untuk bangun? Sungguh, Baekhyun amat ingin menyelesaikan perkara ini secepatnya. Ia ingin pergi sesegera mungkin, secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan madu manis kehidupannya dengan Chanyeol.

Lama menatap wajah Chanyeol tidak lantas membuatnya bosan. Baekhyun justru terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku permisi sebentar. Ibu dan, uhm…" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mencari panggilan yang pas untuk si calon ayah mertua.

"Ayah. Jangan sungkan." Tuan Park berkata tulus.

"Ya, uhm… ayah. Aku akan keluar mencari udara segar."

Nyonya Park mengangguk, ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mencegah Baekhyun keluar. Lagipula Baekhyun mungkin memang benar-benar butuh 'udara segar'. Melihat betapa kusutnya pria itu sekarang.

Setelah membungkuk permisi, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Beberapa kali terpejam dan menghela napas, bimbang. Suasana hatinya kacau dan ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di suatu tempat. Harus. Suatu tempat dimana ia bisa menghirup udara dengan tenang dan mengadu pada Tuhan akan nasibnya.

Lelaki mungil itu membuka pintu. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati beberapa pasang mata yang langsung menerjangnya. Kris, Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae, serta Minseok pun ada disana. Sekaligus memberitahukan kepada Baekhyun bahwa hari telah berganti malam. Sungguh, ia sampai lupa waktu.

"Aku membawa beberapa pakaianmu sebelum kemari." Sehun memang sempat disuruh Kris untuk mengambil beberapa helai pakaian di apartemen Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan menolak jika disuruh pulang dan beristirahat.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun meraih sebuah tas yang diberikan Sehun. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia segera melangkah pergi.

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian. Dengan sebuah hoodie berwarna putih dan celana panjang. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. _Berengsek, benar-benar seorang berengsek_. Setidaknya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya selama dua menit ini. Matanya menatap miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa dirinyalah orang jahat yang sebenarnya. Sampai ke titik dimana ia merasa tidaklah pantas bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah sakit. Jujur saja, menunggui Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Ruangan pucat, bau obat-obatan dan suara-suara mesin penunjang kehidupan. Semuanya terkesan membuakkan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana, menengadah ke langit. Ia melihat bulan, bulan penuh. Bersama beberapa bintang yang tak kalah mencolok. Baekhyun tersenyum pedih.

Kenapa malam ini begitu indah, sementara suasana hatinya tidak?

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tangan tepat di depan dadanya. Kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam, ia berdo'a.

"Tuhan, tolong sembuhkan Chanyeol. Aku ingin melihatnya bangun dan tersenyum padaku…"

"… Tuhan, tolong pilihkan untukku jalan terbaik, tanpa ada yang tersakiti."

"Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan Chanyeol terluka lagi karenaku."

"Tuhan… Aku selalu ingin bersama Chanyeol,..."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisnya dari langit.

"Tuhan, kumohon… Aku mencintainya."

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah seruan menyela kegiatan berdo'a yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Jongin yang sedang memegangi kedua lututnya sambil terengah-engah, ia habis berlari. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan menghujamkan tatapan penasarannya kepada Jongin.

"Dia… sudah bangun… Chanyeol bangun…"

 **.**

Pintu terbuka. Satu-satunya objek yang Baekhyun perhatikan yaitu Chanyeol-nya yang sedang berbaring dengan mata yang sayu. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah pergi sebelum putranya sempat membuka mata. Entahlah, mendadak ada urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tunda katanya.

Disana hanya ada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan, yang dilihat oleh matanya hanya Chanyeol seorang. Kemudian ia mendekat dan mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Hai… Baekhyun." Sapaan lemah itu terdengar.

Demi langit dan bumi, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol.

Ia mendekap Chanyeol erat-erat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Seperti mimpi, pikirnya. Namun aroma tubuh Chanyeol dan wujudnya yang utuh telah menampik semua. Baekhyun tidak bermimpi.

"Jangan tidur lagi… kumohon jangan…"

 **.**

"Hey, makan pelan-pelan. Kau bisa tersedak." Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang ditempati Chanyeol. Menatap penuh perhatian pada bayi besarnya yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Sepertinya, selama tertidur ia bermimpi melakukan pekerjaan berat. Selera makannya setaraf dengan kuli.

"Chanyeol…" Panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol meliriknya dengan sisa nasi yang menempel di samping bibir. Sedikit menggelikan. Ia lantas melayangkan tatapan, _"Ya, ada apa?"_

"Kemarin Ayah dan Ibumu datang kemari." Cicit Baekhyun seraya mengambil butiran nasi yang menempel di wajah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sempat ragu untuk mengadukan perihal rencana Nyonya Park kemarin. Namun entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol perlu untuk mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol memasukkan satu suapan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan menaikkan alis, _lalu?_

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Ibumu berbicara tentang pernikahan untuk kita berdua."

Dan hanya butuh satu detik untuk membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…uhuk…"

Baekhyun terkaget. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Tangannya lalu beralih mengambil segelas air yang berada di nakas. Ia membantu Chanyeol minum dan kembali mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Sudah kubiang makan pelan-pelan. Seperti anak kecil saja." Yang lebih tua menggerutu.

Chanyeol menengadah, mencoba melancarkan jalan makanan yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Selesai dengan itu, ia menghela napas terburu-buru. Matanya secara langsung menembak tepat di wajah –cantik- Baekhyun.

"Pernikahan? Kau serius?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk takut. Membayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak membuatnya _ngeri_ sendiri. Tapi ia hanya berkata jujur, siapa tahu saja Chanyeol mau menolak rencana konyol itu. Siapa tahu saja.

"Kapan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Ahh… itu. aku belum tahu pasti."

Perlahan-lahan wajah Chanyeol kembali melunak. Ia bahkan melanjutkan makannya meski masih terlihat sedang berpikir. Baekhyun berharap, Chanyeol menolaknya dengan suatu alasan yang masuk akal.

"Yah ! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu." Baekhyun kesal sendiri. Ia sudah berekspektasi tentang Chanyeol yang akan menolak mentah-mentah pernikahan ini. Tapi kenyataan justru berbalik memunggunginya. Chanyeol bahkan terlampau santai sekarang, padahal sebelumnya ia kaget setengah hidup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak menolaknya kan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyeruput sup-nya dengan tenang.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya di pinggir mangkuk, menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Kalau kau menolaknya dan pergi, aku bersumpah akan mengejarmu sejauh manapun kau berlari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih termangu ditempatnya. Menatapi secangkir kopi yang tersaji pada meja bar di dapur. Ia berada dalam posisi itu selama setengah jam terakhir. Melamunkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

Chanyeol sedang mandi. Ia sudah jauh lebih baik setelah pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin sore. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lagi, anak itu semacam memiliki kekuatan untuk memulihkan lukanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan lukanya. Ya, tipe-tipe penjahat yang tangguh.

Ugh, Baekhyun tidak mau menikahi seorang penjahat ngomong-omong.

Pasangan hidupnya setidaknya harus seseorang yang mapan, penuh tanggung jawab, dan mencintainya tanpa syarat. Itu semua menjurus pada seorang laki-laki. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Baekhyun telah menyerah dengan perempuan. Ia mengakui dirinya seorang gay sejak kelas 3 Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Setelah dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang perempuan karena dinilai terlalu feminim.

Baekhyun menolak dibilang feminim, ia hanya bersifat keibuan.

 _Padahal lebih tepatnya, ke ibu-ibuan._

Kembali lagi pada kriteria yang dipatok Baekhyun untuk menjadi suaminya. Baik _bottom_ ataupun _top_ , Baekhyun sekarang tidak terlalu ambil pusing. (Ia perlahan menyerah ingin menjadi seme sejak mengenal Chanyeol). Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol adalah pilihan terakhir bagi Baekhyun dari daftar panjang tipe calon suaminya. Seseorang yang jauh lebih muda, suka memerintah seenaknya, juga merangkap sebagai seorang penjahat. PEN-JA-HAT. Catat itu baik-baik, garis bawahi bila perlu. Baekhyun tidak suka penjahat.

"Astaga, kenapa aku terus-terusan memikirkannya?" Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan berang. Kenapa bisa ia memikirkan tentang pernikahan sementara misinya sendiri belum terselesaikan.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Suara _baritone_ itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Berasal dari seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari dalam kamar dengan wajah segarnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping pria itu.

"Tidak ada." Elak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak acuh. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan merebut secangkir kopi yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

 _Indirect kiss._

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. Entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu menghindari percakapan yang serius dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin?" dan kali ini Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menatap wajah Baekhyun penuh keseriusan. "Bagaimana dengan, ehem… kakakmu?"

Baekhyun mematung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya tentang kakaknya? Atau-

"Dia… tidak pernah mengganggumu lagi kan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu dari gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang mencurigakan. Seharusnya ia telah memperkirakan tentang ini sebelumnya. Kemungkinan tentang Baekbeom yang menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Katakan, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya terbuka. "Sebenarnya… ada seseorang yang menghubungiku sebelum kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa. Awalnya kupikir dia hanya orang yang iseng dengan ancamannya. Tapi saat melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahmu aku- ya, kau tau sendiri. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, frustasi. Bodoh, sekali lagi ia begitu bodoh.

"Kemudian aku berpikir bahwa itu mungkin kakakmu- Baekhyun!"

Tanpa sempat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dengan jelas, Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Chanyeol tidak diam, ia langsung bergegas menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baek, hey. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun memilih untuk bungkam, ia terlalu di kuasai emosi. Ia bergerak kesana kemari sambil uring-uringan. Tak lama kemudian ia mendesah kesal dan menghampiri lemari. Tangannya langsung membuka lemari itu, mengeluarkan beberapa helai bajunya dan membiarkannya menumpuk diatas tempat tidur.

"Berhenti Baekhyun, kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?" bentak Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" kali ini tidak hanya membentak, Chanyeol juga menarik tangan Baekhyun. Memaksanya untuk berhenti dan mereka berakhir dengan menatap satu sama lain lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pergi, Chanyeol. Aku harus menjauh darimu." Baekhyun tidak ingat sejak kapan ujung matanya mulai berair. Ia terlalu emosi.

"Persetan dengan semuanya ! Aku yang akan melindungimu bahkan dari seorang iblis sekalipun, Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah." Chanyeol membentak. Tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram Baekhyun dan mendorong pria itu hingga terpojok di dinding.

"Kau tidak mengerti !"

"Aku sangat mengerti sialan !" Chanyeol terengah-engah. "Kakakmu menjualmu pada seseorang di diskotik dan kau melarikan diri. Aku tahu dia pasti masih mencarimu sampai sekarang untuk membalas dendam. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu bahkan jika itu hanya sehelai rambut."

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun telah berbohong dan Chanyeol mempercayainya tanpa kecuali. Anak itu bahkan bertekad melindunginya dari Baekbeom.

"Aku tidak- mau kau terluka lagi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa berkata jujur. Ia ingin sekali mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah pria yang baik, bukan Baekhyun yang polos dan ceria. Itu semua hanyalah topeng. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakannya tapi ia tidak bisa.

Karena itu akan berarti sebuah perpisahan bagi mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun lihat aku." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk saling tatap. "Aku akan melindungimu apapun, apapun yang terjadi. Kau hanya perlu berada disisiku dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengamati kedua mata Chanyeol tanpa henti. Ia benar-benar beruntung, beruntung telah dipertemukan dengan seorang lelaki yang… sungguh gila.

"Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol."

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung menarik wajah mungil Baekhyun agar menghampirinya. Ia lalu melumat bibir manis milik Baekhyun, mengecapnya beberapa kali dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana.

Baekhyun terkejut, ini ciuman pertama mereka dan ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menyerang begitu agresif. Tangannya melemas, ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak desakan Chanyeol. Bocah itu terlalu kuat, bahkan sampai menyeret Baekhyun hingga terhempas di tempat tidur. Chanyeol lalu menindihnya.

Baekhyun merasakan ciuman itu begitu panas, nikmat dan menggairahkan. Chanyeol selesai dengan pagutan dibibirnya dan lelaki itu mulai menyelisik ke daerah leher. Ia menerjang dengan ganas sekitar leher Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang bergerak liar. Memberikan _tanda cinta_ dengan cuma-cuma disana. Dan Baekhyun sesekali mendesah kala daerah sensitifnya terjamah oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah menjelajahi leher, telinga, dan rahang, Chanyeol kembali pada bibir Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia melumatnya habis-habisan. Baekhyun hanya mengeratkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol, terlalu lemas dan terlalu nikmat untuk menghindar.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun yang terengah-engah. Ia melepas pagutannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk bangun. Mereka berakhir dengan duduk dalam diam di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Baek, aku-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri. _Apa dia marah?_

Baekhyun tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap Chanyeol, ia terlalu malu. Lantas setelah membenahi rambut dan bajunya yang kusut, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia menatap punggungnya hingga ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, Chanyeol dan Kris tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung milik perusahaan besar, _Choi Company_ namanya. Mereka berdua diminta hadir dalam sebuah rapat rahasia dengan petinggi perusahaan itu –yang tidak lain adalah Tuan Choi Siwon sendiri, untuk membahas perihal misi perampokan yang Chanyeol terima melalui email beberapa jam lalu.

Chanyeol dan Kris telah melewati lobby dan kini memasuki lift menuju lantai 14. Di dalam sana, mereka sempat mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting yaitu cara berpakaian. Kris yang bersikeras memiliki selera tinggi tentang _fashion_ , dan Chanyeol yang cenderung tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dipakainya. Pikirnya, ini semua hanya omong kosong.

"Apa penampilanku sudah rapi?" Kris menarik dasinya dan melirik pada Chanyeol, meminta pendapat.

"Seingatku kita ada disini untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan melamar calon istrimu. Kenapa tegang sekali." Cibir seseorang yang diajak bicara.

"Kau tahu, mereka bilang penampilan itu mencerminkan kepribadian. Aku ini berpengalaman, bukan seorang perusak _fashion_ sepertimu."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan apa yang ku pakai."

Kris merapatkan bibirnya dengan kecut. Tidak ada gunanya membahas tentang penampilan dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari lift. Berjalan layaknya eksekutif muda yang hendak bersua dengan teman sejawatnya. Dengan senyum simpul layaknya seorang sales produk panci, Kris menghampiri meja resepsionis lebih dulu. Disusul Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Dengan Tuan?" tanya seorang wanita yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis.

"Kris Wu yang tampan. Kami sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Choi." Oh tidak. Sisi bajingan seorang Kris akhirnya keluar. Penyebabnya adalah si wanita –sekretaris Tuan Choi- yang terlihat seksi bukan main. Tentu saja, karena belahan dadanya yang ter-obral dengan cuma-cuma. Tuan Choi pandai memilih bawahan.

Sambil tersenyum geli, si wanita itu kemudian mengajak Chanyeol dan Kris memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, ruang kerja Tuan Choi.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." Sambutan hangat dari sang bos. Tuan Choi lantas berdiri dari kursi dan memutari meja kerjanya.

"Nona Kim, tolong buatkan minum." Perintah Tuan Choi, kemudian melirik pada kedua bocah yang berdiri di depannya. "Teh? Kopi?"

"Teh saja, terimakasih." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan Kris yang sudah membuka mulut untuk meminta bir.

"Baiklah."

Wanita yang dipanggil Nona Kim itu berlalu di balik pintu.

Tuan Choi mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk. Ia juga meminta agar mereka berdua tidak berbicara terlalu formal. Anggap saja seperti rekan kerja biasa. Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti itu sejak awal. Ia berbisnis tanpa peduli soal umur.

"Aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk menghubungi Luhan akhir-akhir ini." Tuan Choi sedikit curhat. Karena biasanya ia akan menghubungi Luhan lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol.

"Dia lumayan sibuk beberapa hari ini, juga sangat jarang pulang ke rumah. Mungkin tugas kuliahnya sedang menggila." Kali ini Kris yang menjawab. Sebenarnya ia tahu betul bahwa kakaknya tidak terlalu sibuk. Melainkan menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan tugas. Luhan mungkin ingin mencoba melupakan Sehun. Mungkin.

"Ya, anggap saja begitu." Tuan Choi tidak ambil pusing. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku meminta kalian kemari untuk membicarakan misi liburan musim panas."

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol memang selalu tertarik jika mendengar sesuatu tentang 'misi', apalagi jika itu menyangkut pelanggaran hukum besar-besaran.

"Sederhana. Aku ingin kelompokmu mencuri dokumen rancangan sebuah proyek milik perusahaan sainganku. Ini tentang dendam pribadi."

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol mengernyit. Tuan Choi mengangguk mantap.

"Tiga minggu lagi akan diadakan sebuah rapat dengan seorang insvestor dari Rusia. Aku tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Jadi, aku perlu tahu lebih dulu kelemahan dari rancangan milik pesaingku agar rancangan _resort_ ku lebih unggul."

"Bagus. Aku tidak pernah mengerti pergelutan dunia bisnis." Kris tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang dunia perkantoran. Ia hanya tahu bersenang-senang, merampok, dan bersantai setelahnya. Hidup macam apa itu.

"Kedengarannya membosankan." Chanyeol berkomentar dengan jujur.

"Aku sudah menduganya." Tuan Choi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekertarisnya -Nona Kim, yang baru saja datang bersama sebuah nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir teh.

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi." Ujar Tuan Choi setelah sekretarisnya itu meletakkan minuman di meja. Kemudian pembicaraan berlanjut setelah Nona Kim pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Pesaingku itu sedang berada di Jeju selama satu mingu ini. Kudengar ia akan menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta disana." Lanjut Tuan Choi.

Chanyeol dan Kris mulai menunjukan raut ketertarikan mereka. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka pesta?

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menyebut ini misi liburan musim panas?"

Tuan Choi lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Ini pertengahan Juli, aku tahu liburan musim panas sudah di mulai. Aku punya sepuluh tiket untuk liburan di Jeju. Jadwalku terlalu padat akhir-akhir ini, jadi ku putuskan untuk memberikannya saja pada kalian."

Chanyeol dan Kris saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua menyunggingkan senyum rahasia. Apapun itu, pasti mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau mesum.

Kemudian pembicaraan berlanjut pada sesuatu yang lebih santai. Seperti Tuan Choi yang merekomendasikan sebuah tempat 'bermain' yang menyenangkan, berlanjut pada klub bisbol yang digemarinya, lalu berlanjut lagi dengan beberapa bintang majalah dewasa yang pernah tidur dengarnya (Chanyeol dan Kris baru tahu jika Tuan Choi memiliki selera yang sama dengan mereka). Oh jangan lupa, Tuan Choi juga sempat merekomendasikan beberapa film porno terbaru yang sudah ditontonnya.

"Seleramu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami." Kris merasa tergelitik dengan pembicaraan mereka bertiga sekarang.

"Hey, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita telanjang?" gurau Tuan Choi.

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dari timur ke barat selama sekitar satu setengah jam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Ia hendak berpamitan setelah menyeruput tehnya, namun tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang yang selalu membuatku penasaran."

"Katakan saja, aku akan menjawabnya." Tuan Choi mempersilahkan dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau mempekerjakan aku dan kelompokku?"

Seketika Tuan Choi menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku menunggu pertanyaan itu."

Alis Chanyeol menikung, ia tidak bisa menebak apapun. Ia berpikir, Tuan Choi cukup kaya untuk menyewa penjahat yang lebih profesional –bukan sekumpulan anak SMA yang kurang pekerjaan dengan meresikokan diri dikejar polisi.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol, kau merampok bukan karena terjepit masalah ekonomi. Tapi untuk kesenanganmu sendiri. Aku membutuhkan orang yang senang akan pekerjaannya, bukan seseorang yang terpaksa menjadi penjahat."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengakuinya. "Jadi kau tahu latar belakangku?"

"Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi lama kelamaan aku tahu. Kau putra keluarga Park yang tersohor itu kan?"

"Kuharap kau tidak menerimaku karena keluargaku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku cukup profesional, kau tahu."

Setelah merasa cukup dengan perbincangan mereka, serta melihat Kris yang telah banyak menguap, maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pamit sebelum ia harus menerima omelan dari Baekhyun karena pulang terlalu malam. Terdengar seperti seorang suami yang selalu takut akan istrinya. Tapi memang benar begitu. Kemudian ia dan Kris beranjak dari sofa empuk yang mereka tempati selama satu setengah jam ini, dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Hey, Chanyeol." panggil Tuan Choi. Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu spontan berbalik.

"Ingat. Jangan gagal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa saja yang akan ikut?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berdua sudah tiba di bandara sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan hanya perlu menunggu teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hmm… semuanya ada sepuluh orang." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel yang tengah di genggamnya. Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Kenapa tidak? Chanyeol dari tadi hanya berfokus pada ponselnya tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang kerepotan karena harus menggeret koper.

"Aku bertanya siapa saja orangnya?" ketus Baekhyun. Memberi kode pada Chanyeol bahwa ia tengah dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol lagi-lagi tanpa melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Baekhyun lantas berjalan lebih dulu sembari tergesa-gesa untuk mencari tempat duduk. Ayolah, mereka 'kan akan pergi untuk bersenang-senang. Kenapa Chanyeol harus merusak moment seperti ini?

Chanyeol lalu sadar akan Baekhyun yang marah. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan segera menyimpan ponselnya di saku. Menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah duduk lebih dulu untuk menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil seperti ini selalu membuatnya gemas sendiri terhadap Baekhyun.

"Jangan marah seperti itu. Kita 'kan akan pergi berlibur sayang." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan mesra. Seolah ingin menunjukan kepada orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang bahwa, _dia kekasihku, cantik bukan ?_

Baekhyun tersenyum sarkasktik seraya bergumam manja. "Aku kepanasan." Kemudian ia melempar kipas tangan yang ia pegang kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil kipas tersebut dengan sukarela, dengan cekatan tangannya mengipasi Baekhyun yang sedang ber-akting layaknya seorang ratu. Chanyeol tersenyum geli dibuatnya. _Oh kenapa Baekhyun-nya sangat menggemaskan?_

"Ahh, itu Minseok _hyung_!" Seru Baekhyun saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongdae.

Dan lihat itu, Jongdae membawakan semua barang-barang mereka berdua sementara Minseok melenggang dengan santai. Anak itu tidak menampakkan wajah terbebani sama sekali. Baekhyun jadi iri. Jongdae terlihat begitu romantis jika sedang berdampingan dengan Minseok.

 _Tidak seperti, ekhem…ekhem…_

Tak lama kemudian datang lagi seseorang. Itu Sehun, Baekhyun mengenalinya meskipun dari jarak yang jauh karena anak itu terlihat begitu bersinar diantara orang-orang yang lain. Ini cukup rahasia, karena sebenarnya Baekhyun diam-diam mengagumi Sehun. Oh tentu saja, Sehun itu ketampanannya diatas rata-rata, kulitnya putih, bibirnya tipis dan menggoda, terlihat sexy dan manly dan dan dan…

"Hey." Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berfantasi tentang Sehun. Baekhyun mendengus, ia lupa bahwa dirinya sedang bersama si kingkong sekarang. Ia pun hanya berdehem untuk menutupi kecanggungannya karena telah kepergok sedang 'menikmati' wajah Sehun.

"Siapa lagi yang kita tunggu?" tanya Sehun setelah ia bergabung.

"Itu." Chanyeol menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya. Sehun lantas berbalik dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

Ia melihat Kris, Tao dan Luhan yang sedang berjalan kearah tempat mereka berkumpul. Sehun sama sekali tidak diberi tahu bahwa Luhan akan ikut serta. Jika saja sudah tahu lebih awal, ia tidak akan sudi untuk ikut.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya?" tanya Sehun dengan garang. Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi mengipasi Baekhyun hanya mendesah.

"Ayolah, kau harus profesional." Bujuk Chanyeol. Sehun tidak meladeninya lagi, malas berdebat lebih jauh. Protes pun tidak berguna, toh mereka berdua sudah telanjur datang. Ia hanya memilih untuk diam dan mengabaikan tiga orang anggota rombongan yang baru datang.

Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol, ia bertanya tentang siapa laki-laki menyeramkan yang berdiri di sebelah Kris. Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan seraya balik membisikkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia itu polisi pribadi Kris."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya, kemudian ia kembali berbisik pada Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku juga polisi pribadimu, sialan."

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka yang telah sampai di bandara banyak melontarkan beberapa pembicaraan ringan agar lebih akrab. Ini kali pertamanya Baekhyun bertemu dengan Tao, dan ia merasa nyaman setelah berkenalan dengannya. Ternyata Tao tidak se-menyeramkan yang terlihat di luar.

"Siapa lagi yang kita tunggu?" tanya Minseok. Ia berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya, takut jika mereka terlambat dari jadwal yang telah di tentukan.

"Sabar sedikit _hyung_ , kita masih harus menunggu Jongin." Jongdae menjawab sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minseok. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum iri. Ugh, kenapa bisa mereka seromantis itu?

Kemudian pandangannya ia alihakan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus sebal karena Chanyeol sedang asyik bergurau dengan teman sialannya, Kris. Anak itu mengabaikannya lagi.

"Mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Menyebalkan." Gumam Tao seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Hoi teman-teman!" Tiba-tiba seseorang berseru dengan riangnya. Itu Jongin yang sedang berjalan membawa beberapa tas yang ia kaitkan di pundak dan tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan koper besar yang juga di geretnya dengan enteng. Ia tersenyum berseri-seri menampakan sederet gigi putihnya. Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenal Jongin mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang gila yang hendak mengungsi keluar negeri.

"Tunggu. Apa itu Kyungsoo?" Jongdae menunjuk pada seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Jongin. Seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan malas-malasan serta menekuk wajahnya. Luar biasa berbalik dengan raut wajah Kim Jongin yang berseri-seri seolah tengah dipasang lampu LED di keningnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Tao bergumam tidak percaya. Ia sangat tahu watak teman satu geng-nya itu. Kyungsoo yang keras kepala tidak mungkin mau-mau saja saat si botak Jongin mengajaknya. Anak itu pasti terbentur sesuatu atau semacamnya.

"Whoaa, kau benar-benar mengajaknya." Kris bertepuk tangan dengan salut. Ia tidak menyangka orang sekeras Kyungsoo akhirnya luluh juga dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Kris curiga bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepala botak sahabatnya.

"Aku hebat kan?" Jongin menepuk dadanya –walaupun dengan kesusahan karena tangannya tengah membawa sebuah tas besar. Dilihat dari Kyungsoo yang tidak membawa apa-apa, semua orang yang ada disana meyakini bahwa barang bawaan Jongin itu bukanlah milik Jongin sepenuhnya. Melainkan juga milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, bagaimana bisa kau ikut dengan si idiot ini?" Tao menyikut pelan perut Kyungsoo.

"Ck. Si keparat itu mengambil ponselku. Dia juga datang pada ibuku dan meminta izin untuk mengajakku camping. Dia bilang ini tugas dari sekolah. Tentu saja ibuku langsung menyetujuinya." Kyungsoo berkata sambil melirik tajam pada Jongin yang sedang tersenyum meringis.

"Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Ayo berangkat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sekamar dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae dengan Minseok _hyung_ , Kris dengan Tao, Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, dan terakhir Sehun dengan…ekhem, Luhan _hyung_." Chanyeol memberi petunjuk tentang pembagian kamar. Mereka semua sudah mendarat di Jeju sejak satu jam yang lalu dan beranjak pergi ke hotel yang telah di reservasi. Letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai Jongmun.

"Aku menolak." Protes Sehun dengan nada dinginnya.

Luhan yang sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi, tidak serta merta merasa sakit hati dengan penolakan Sehun. "Aku dengan adikku saja."

"Lalu Sehun dengan siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja denganmu. Kyungsoo akan tidur denganku." Jawab Tao dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo kesisinya. Seolah Jongin adalah penjahat kelamin yang keberadaannya harus di hindari.

Jongin langsung protes tak terima. "Kyungsoo tidur denganku. Oh ayolah, ikut saja apa yang di perintahkan Chanyeol."

"Dalam mimpimu." Kyungsoo mencibir.

Jongin mau tidak mau tutup mulut. Padahal dari rumah ia telah membawa persiapan obat perangsang karena ia yakin Kyungsoo pasti sekamar dengannya. Tapi nyatanya Jongin melupakan satu hal, bahwa Tao –teman satu geng Kyungsoo juga ikut dalam liburan itu. Jadi sudah barang tentu Kyungsoo akan lebih memilih Tao dibanding dirinya. Sial.

Chanyeol lalu membagikan kunci dari tiap-tiap kamar dan mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk beristirahat atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka semua sudah besar dan setidaknya sudah bisa menjaga diri kalaupun tersesat. Jadi tidak ada acara menyewa seorang pemandu wisata. Lagipula mereka bukan turis asing.

"Haaaaahh…" Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur begitu ia dan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar. Satu jam penerbangan ditambah satu jam menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke hotel (mereka berputar-putar terlebih dahulu) memang tidak terasa lama, tapi lumayan melelahkan.

Chanyeol meletakkan koper yang dibawanya ke pinggir tempat tidur. Langkah lebarnya membawa ia ke depan jendela. Chanyeol menyibak tirai yang menghalanginya untuk melihat dunia luar, dan alhasil ia cukup terpesona dengan pemandangan yang dinikmati matanya.

"Baek, kau harus lihat ini." Seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Chanyeol. Ia pun bangun dan berjalan menghampiri jendela.

"Ya Tuhan, ini indah." Pekik Baekhyun. Ia segera menggeser pintu kaca yang ada di hadapannya dan berdiri di balkon.

Lukisan Tuhan memang indah, Baekhyun tahu itu. Ia selalu berangan-angan menikmati liburan musim panas sambil melihat pemandangan pantai yang cantik. Dan sekarang Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Didepannya kini terlihat pemandangan pantai Jongmun yang luar biasa indah menjelang sore. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang telah menghadiahkan semua ini padanya.

"Cantik bukan?" Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil berayun ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ini surga. Benar-benar indah." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari pantai yang seolah telah memenjarakan matanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di pundak sempit Baekhyun. Membiarkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu meraba wajahnya saat dirinya berbisik, "Tahu apa lagi yang lebih indah?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau."

Baekhyun spontan berbalik dengan senyum terhias di bibirnya. Ia dan Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan semangat. Melumatnya penuh gairah seolah semua dunianya hanya berpusat pada Chanyeol. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Chanyeol sementara kepalanya kian memiring. Meresapi kenikmatan dari bibir Chanyeol yang membuat ia lupa segalanya.

Park Chanyeol adalah surga yang sebenarnya bagi Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

Sehabis makan malam, Chanyeol, Kris, Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan berkumpul di balai-balai yang ada di luar hotel. Sementara yang lainnya sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Mereka berenam melakukan rapat penyusunan strategi untuk misi nanti.

"Lawan kita adalah Jung Daehyun. Satu-satunya celah kita untuk masuk ke villa pribadinya adalah pesta ulang tahun yang akan diadakan lusa mendatang. Aku punya beberapa undangan agar kita bisa masuk ke pesta itu." Luhan memulai. Ia memang memiliki cukup banyak koneksi yang memungkinkannya untuk mendapat benda itu dengan mudah.

"Itu bagus. Lebih baik masuk tanpa dicurigai daripada menyusup secara diam-diam." Jongdae menyetujuinya.

"Aku akan memadamkan listrik agar fokus para penjaga keamanan teralihkan." Ujar Sehun seperti biasa dengan nada tenangnya.

"Aku akan berbaur dengan gadis-gadis agar kita tidak dicurigai." Jongin menawarkan dirinya dengan sukarela. Oh sudahah, memang cuma itu keahliannya selain membuang-buang peluru.

"Tunggu dulu teman-teman. Kita belum mengenal medannya. Kita belum tahu dimana pastinya dokumen itu disimpan. Ayolah, aku yakin villanya sangat luas dan kita tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mencarinya terlebih dahulu. Itu akan sangat membuang waktu." Kris menjelaskan masalah yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum juga menyuarakan pendapatnya. Lelaki itu diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mencetuskan solusi yang cukup masuk akal nan membingungkan.

"Kita perlu mengirim orang sebagai mata-mata." Kata Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongdae karena ia tahu tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang rela mengorbankan diri.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Ujar Chanyeol yakin, atau lebih tepatnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sedikit informasi. Daehyun suka perempuan cantik dan seksi." Luhan memberikan sedikit bocoran, yang mana itu mungkin akan berguna untuk menentukan siapa mata-mata yang akan mereka kirim.

Kemudian mereka berlanjut membicarakan tentang pembagian tugas, berapa banyak senjata yang perlu di bawa, rencana pemadaman listrik, cara meloloskan diri bila terjebak, persentase berhasil dan gagal, serta resiko-resiko lain yang mungkin tidak terduga.

"Hoaaaaeemm…" Jongin menggeliat dengan mulut menganga. Perbincangan ini lama kelamaan membuatnya mengantuk. Wajar saja sebenarnya, ini sudah satu jam lebih sejak mereka memulai rapat yang membosankan.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk malam ini." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama dalam posisi duduk.

Mereka berenam lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar hotel karena malam telah larut. Mengistirahatkan otak dan otot untuk perang tidak kasat mata selama dua hari ke depan.

Tentu saja, karena berlibur sekaligus menjalankan misi membutuhkan tenaga yang yang banyak.

* * *

 **TBC dengan mengenaskannya :v**

* * *

 **A/N :** Me gustas tus gustas tus, stu tu ru joahaeyooooo….

Udah ya, segitu dulu dari gua, yang penting apdet. Misi perampokannya chapter 8 diusahain secepat mungkin. Oh ia buat yang nanya nc nya kapan, gua salah perhitungan. Kirain bisa di tumpahin di chap ini ternyata nongolnya di chapter 8. Lagian gua ngetik NC nya sambil dengerin lagu religi, jadi tersendat-sendat hiks /GA/.

Me gustas tus gustas tus, stu tu ru joahaeyooooo….

Makasih pokoknya makasih buat yang sering review, buat yang fav/follow. Gua tau ff ini masih banyak kekurangan dan mungkin ceritanya pasaran. Apalagi paragraf2 awal (SINETRON BANGET TAU GAK JONG) iya iya sinetron. Moga moga bisa ngalahin rating GGS. (GGS UDAH TAMAT !) Ada season 2 nya, tenang. Udah ah, bacod mulu.

P.s : Chanyeol sama Joy itu lucu anjir. Bukannya gua gak suka atau apa, tapi itu ga rasional begete. Masak deketan doing dibilang pacaran. Apakabar gua yang tiap hari deketan sama poster hyuna? /GAK/ . ehh btw, ada yang udah liat trailer nya hyuna belom? Waksss anjir lah gua langsung jerit-jerit manja pas liat dia topless. Emang ya bias gua tuh seksi seksi, dari hyuna, CL, seulgi, Chen, Kris- ebusett bacod lagi -_-

p.s.s : gua mau update kilat. Keccaawww

Thanks to : **littlechanbaek,** **sarymaryani48, anoncikiciw, sweetyYeolli, ariniencedw, Kiyomi381, Jomblo Terabaikan, yeoja140194, chanbaekyeol614, zaimaelf, ariqwho, park chan young, chanbaeg, realbaekhyunee, Hyunsaa, ooh, BabiesBYUN, exobaeolchabae, dims, sanyakie, fangirl97, saya, Jung Hyejin, Ha Eun Soo, monggujanggu01, sunsehunee, chimmm, L. A, anonymous, Guest, thaelst, cb luv, bee, Chanbie Byun, parklili, A. B, syahidaayu10, Tsuchiya Keda, EXO12LOVE, Chanbaek98, Yulyul, fujoness, HoshinoChanB, parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, winter park chanchan, AnaknyaChanbaek92, AudryByun, fitry. Sukma. 39, baeksounds, BangMinki, dandelionleon, cheonsarang614, Rachel suliss, OCHA991004, snowy07, CMon. BayB, hunniehan, ByunAeri614, B for C, LoveHyunFamily, SeiraCBHS, manlylittledeer, pooarie3, miixhan, daebaektaeluv, ani. Oktavia. 96, kaiXoo1214, habyunnie25, diorama syan andrean, chanye00l, lolamoet, ByunBaekhyunShiners, cb potato, MaruMin, ismi. Ryeosomnia, Kimsch96, cntyathalia, Blacktinkerbells, PotatoChanbaek, deux22, Dirty Noble's Master, hikari. Chania, Lala Gypsophila, anaals, baekyeolable, Jihyunn, Chanbaek Siempre Sera Juntos, Chan Banana, NeefaLoveTheGiant106, Koala Mama, Guest, pcarl21, cb92, fyeahbaek, salsa annisa, byun baebi baechu, maple fujoshi2309, ByunChabai, Bcdhl, sabrinairawan, exofujo12, sanjaya8, parkchu, secret who am i, Lailutcbs2, baekhun0506, 0110dorky, Kim213, Ahn Sunyoung, neli Amelia, ParkChanyeol, sry, Rpsell, arienaomi, cheonsarang614, sofiamrwh, seorangceypu, AfniByunAeri, princesscantikmuchmuch, cbcb, giys, Safira Blue Sapphire, yxxrinah, 6104, SooBabySoo12, 7D, Gita Park, Aya Nadyaa, Of Alfland, iLaalf, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, Vita Yanti, ByunBerry, mi. chan. 7121, YoonAndi, vivicho92, m2qs, adith98, Gingerbeep, meliarisky7.**

 **Sorry kalo ada nama yang salah ato ketinggalan, ga gua edit lagi soalnya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tidak banyak yang tahu hikayat Jongdae dan Minseok.

Dimulai dari bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu, saling jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya menjalani hubungan yang manis hingga sekarang. Jongdae benar-benar menyimpan ceritanya dengan baik, tidak membiarkan seorangpun tahu bahkan anggota kelompoknya sekalipun.

Tapi Baekhyun yang cerewet selalu ingin tahu. Dan akhirnya bertanya pada Minseok.

Diluar dugaan, Minseok mau berbagi cerita dengannya.

Berawal di pertemuan pertama –yang Minseok bilang terlalu klise. Dimana Jongdae awalnya hanya pelanggan biasa di toko rotinya. Ia selalu datang rutin di malam minggu, dan memakan rotinya dengan tenang di sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela. Kemudian setelah minggu-minggu berikutnya, Minseok mulai menyadari bahwa Jongdae selalu menatapnya penuh perhatian. Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri, tapi rekannya pun berpikir demikian. Tatapan Jongdae selalu berbeda jika tengah dihadapkan dengan Minseok, terlalu intens dan penuh intimidasi.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau dia seorang psikopat." Terang Minseok kala itu.

Kemudian entah kenapa hari-hari berikutnya mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu. Bukan hanya di toko roti. Melainkan halte, taman kota, dan tempat-teman lain yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Minseok. Sampai ia sendiri merasa terheran, karena ia bertemu dengan Jongdae bahkan saat sedang membuang sampah.

Minseok kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Atau mengomel lebih tepatnya.

"Adik, apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengikutiku?" tanya Minseok karena ia merasa intensitas pertemuannya dengan Jongdae semakin hari semakin meningkat.

"I-itu, aku tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Oh ya?" Minseok mengernyit. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang bocah berkeliaran malam-malam di tempat pembuangan sampah. "Ini sudah malam, kenapa anak sepertimu masih berkeliaran memakai seragam?" Minseok bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku…" Jongdae mengusak rambutnya.

"Kau apa?"

" _Hyung_ , maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

DUAKKKK!

"Dasar sinting!"

Minseok melempar sekantong sampah yang dibawanya ke depan wajah Kim Jongdae. _Apa-apaan anak ini?_ Pikir Minseok. Bocah ini pasti sudah gila. Maka dengan cepat-cepat, Minseok memutuskan untuk berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mengunci pintu dan berhambur ke tempat tidurnya dengan segera.

Tapi keesokan harinya, masih tetap sama. Bahkan lebih parah.

Jongdae bertandang ke toko roti lebih awal. Alih-alih memesan roti, ia justru berdiri di depan etalase dan bertanya pada Minseok tentang tawaran semalam. Minseok tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah, bocah itu mungkin hanya ingin bermain dengannya atau sedang dalam proses taruhan.

Untungnya, Kim Jongdae itu pantang menyerah.

Setelah ratusan kali di tolak, ratusan kali diusir, bukannya lari atau menyerah ia justru lebih penasaran. Jongdae pikir dirinya cukup tampan dan cukup pantas untuk berdampingan dengan Minseok. Tapi ternyata bukan itu kendalanya. Minseok bilang ini masalah umur.

Lalu sampailah pada suatu malam. Saat itu Minseok baru pulang bekerja dan merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Awalnya ia tak ambil pusing, itu mungkin hanya Jongdae yang iseng mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Dan sialnya, malam itu jalanan yang biasa di lewatinya mendadak begitu sepi. Minseok sempat dibuat merinding saat itu.

Firasat buruk Minseok menjelma menjadi kenyataan. Saat ia dengan sengaja menengok ke belakang, saat itu pula mulutnya dibekap dan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dinding. Dua orang pria mengepungnya sembari menodongkan pisau. Memaksa sang korban agar memberikan semua uang yang dibawanya.

Tapi belum sempat dua orang itu mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan, seseorang telah muncul lebih dulu. Jangan tanya siapa. Karena di setiap tindak kejahatan, pasti ada seorang pahlawan yang menolong. Dan beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Kim Jongdae yang datang tepat waktu.

"Hey, jangan sentuh dia." Serunya dengan lantang.

"Apa?" Kemudian dua orang pria itu berbalik menyerang Jongdae dengan menodongkan pisau, mereka seakan lupa pada Minseok.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda. Ini, ambil saja semua uangku tapi tolong jangan ganggu dia." Jongdae memilih jalan damai.

Minseok memutar bola matanya.

Setelah menguras habis isi dompet Kim Jongdae, juga dengan senang hati mengambil ponselnya, kedua orang itu lalu melenggang pergi. Menyisakan dua orang lain yang masih bertatapan dalam diam. Minseok memandangi Jongdae lekat-lekat, sampai tiba-tiba ia tertawa sendiri. Mentertawakan kejadian konyol yang baru saja menimpanya –menimpa Jongdae.

Lalu sejak saat itu, Minseok mulai membuka hatinya. Jongdae memang orang terkonyol, tergila, dan terlucu yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini –pikir Minseok. Dan dia merasa dirinya cukup beruntung karena telah bertemu lelaki macam itu. Selama ini Minseok tinggal sendirian, jauh dari keluarganya. Kemudian kehadiran Jongdae ternyata mampu menyapu rasa kesepiannya selama ini. Jadi Minseok mulai berpikir – _well, ini tidak buruk juga._

Di kali kedua Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya, Minseok berkata Ya. Kemudian semuanya masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Minseok membuktikan sendiri bahwa dirinya ternyata bukan barang taruhan, bukan mainan Jongdae semata. Dan yang lebih penting, perbedaan usia yang jauh diantara mereka bukanlah suatu kendala yang besar. Karena asal tahu saja, cinta itu buta. Tidak memandang gender ataupun umur.

"Kau dan Chanyeol juga harus membuktikannya sendiri."

"Eh? Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Buktikan kalau perbedaan usia bukan akhir dari segalanya."

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

 **WARNING : Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa, tusuk-tusukan. Buat yang masih di bawah umur- KAGA PAPA, BACA AJA. Toh, gua larang juga kaga bakal ngedenger.**

* * *

Pagi itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi pasangan yang terakhir turun untuk sarapan. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang makan hotel sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak perlu bertanya tentang siapa penyebab keterlambatan mereka berdua. Semua orang sudah tahu tentang kebiasaan Chanyeol yang sulit dibangunkan.

"Ugh, maaf. Ini semua karena Chanyeol yang selalu sulit untuk bangun." Baekhyun menggaruk telinganya, merasa tidak enak dengan orang lain yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo duduk." Minseok tersenyum maklum. Ia menarik sebuah kursi agar Baekhyun bisa duduk disebelahnya.

Acara sarapan pagi berlangsung dengan lancar. Semua orang terlihat bersemangat untuk memulai beberapa aktivitas di musim panas. Terutama Tao yang terus berbicara tentang proyek penghitaman kulitnya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia juga sempat mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut bergabung namun Chanyeol secepat kilat melarangnya dengan alasan, ia suka warna kulit Baekhyun yang sekarang.

"Aku, Jongin dan Kris akan berselancar." Kata Jongdae karena pagi ini ia sempat melihat ombak di laut yang cukup menantang.

"Aku akan ikut." Seru Baekhyun antusias.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkanmu?" Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Memangnya aku perlu izin darimu?" bentak Baekhyun tak kalah tajam. Ia merasa Chanyeol sudah menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya dengan mengekang Baekhyun sewenang-wenang.

"Oh tidak. Jangan perkelahian rumah tangga." Jongin memutar bola matanya. Terlalu jengah dengan drama rumahan seperti ini yang sudah tersuguh di jam sarapan. _Kenapa mereka gemar sekali berdebat?_ Jongin membatin.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tenggelam bagaimana? Kau 'kan tanggung jawabku." Chanyeol masih bersikukuh untuk melarang.

"Aku tidak akan tenggelam, Chanyeol. Memangnya siapa orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berenang?"

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar di meja makan. Ia lalu berdiri dan menarik mundur kursinya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, ia berjalan pergi entah kemana. Menyisakan kecanggungan diantara mereka yang masih menikmati sarapan.

"Katakan, apa aku salah bicara?" Baekhyun bertanya karena ia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa semarah itu.

Kris berdehem pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Sebenarnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu tidak bisa berenang." Ujarnya sepelan mungkin, namun cukup terdengar bagi telinga Baekhyun.

"Oh, benarkah? Astaga, aku akan menyusulnya."

 **.**

Baekhyun masih mencari-cari Chanyeol di setiap sudut hotel, namun tetap tidak ada. Dari mulai kamar mereka hingga semua toilet ia datangi, siapa tahu Chanyeol sedang menangis di toilet seperti anak gadis kebanyakan –walau sebenarnya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan keluar hotel dan menuju bibir pantai. Tidak sia-sia, ia akhirnya menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dengan kaki tersapu ombak.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun terlalu bingung –dan gengsi untuk meminta maaf. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide lewat di benaknya. Kenapa ia tidak berbasa-basi dengan memberi anak itu minuman kaleng?

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke depan sebuah _Vending machine_ untuk membeli dua buah minuman kaleng. Pikirnya, Chanyeol itu anak SD yang masih bisa di bujuk dengan hadiah-hadiah kecil. Terlalu kuno memang, tapi siapa tahu saja berhasil. Ayolah, ini terlalu pagi untuk memulai sebuah pertengkaran.

Namun Baekhyun sepertinya harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Disana, di tempat berdirinya Chanyeol, muncul seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ dengan bikini warna ungu. Wanita itu mencium pipi Chanyeol di kanan dan kiri sambil tersenyum senang. Mereka berdua lumayan intim, terlihat dari bagaimana tangan Chanyeol yang merayap di pinggang ramping wanita itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menyangkal apa yang sedang ia lihat. Namun fakta menamparnya keras-keras. Mau dilihat sampai berjuta-juta kalipun itu tetaplah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang bercengkrama dengan wanita yang samasekali tidak dikenali oleh Baekhyun.

 _Wtf_ , lelucon macam apa ini?

Secepat itukah hati Chanyeol berubah-ubah? Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. Awalnya ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol bukan tipe laki-laki yang senang berselingkuh di belakang kekasihnya. Tapi lihat anak itu sekarang. Ia bahkan tertawa dengan renyahnya bersama si wanita jalang.

"Berengsek!" Baekhyun mendesis. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia diselingkuhi semacam ini. Dirinya jadi betul-betul faham alasan Sehun yang memecahkan kaca sebuah kafe dihari lalu. _Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah jika melihat kekasihmu bercumbu dengan orang lain_. Baekhyun bahkan sampai ingin membakar hotel yang ada di belakangnya sekarang, saking dipenuhi emosi.

Tapi alih-alih membakar hotel atau mendorong Chanyeol ke tengah laut, Baekhyun justru berbalik. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar hotel saja, ingin mengurung diri. Mungkin liburan kali ini tidak semanis ekspektasinya, atau mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi.

Baekhyun lebih berharap pada kemungkinan kedua.

 **.**

Tapi Baekhyun terpaksa harus gigit jari.

Karena sampai sekarang pun, setelah jam makan siang, wanita itu masih menempel kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia sendiri tidak pernah berjalan serapat itu jika sedang bersama Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun nyatanya hanya bisa menggretakan giginya dengan kesal kala Chanyeol memperkenalkan wanita itu pada teman-temannya.

"Namanya Kang Seulgi. Dia temanku saat di sekolah dasar." Terang Chanyeol dengan bangga. Kemudian wanita yang bernama Seulgi itu membungkuk hormat, membiarkan belahan dadanya terekspos dengan cuma-cuma. Tentu saja keempat komplotan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan berbinar-binar, mereka terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan sekarang.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk sendiri dengan jus strawberry-nya.

"Suatu kebetulan bertemu dengannya disini. Sejak dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jerman beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami tidak pernah bertemu atau berkirim pesan." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

 _Lalu apa peduliku?_ Baekhyun mendengus dalam batinnya.

"Ohhh, cuacanya panas sekali." Jongdae mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Sebenarnya, bukan cuaca yang sedang di komentarinya. Melainkan aura panas yang menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun walau pria itu terkesan berlagak tidak peduli. Padahal semua orang tahu, ia berjuang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

Chanyeol melihat itu, ia diam-diam tersenyum jahil dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Seulgi.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Jujur saja, lama menatap Seulgi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki membuatnya minder. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak tergoda dengan seorang gadis tinggi berisi, berdada besar, seksi, bokongnya lumayan, dan juga wajah yang cantik? _Heol_. Kemudian Baekhyun melihat dirinya sendiri. Pendek, berdada rata, dan tidak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali. Ia tiba-tiba jadi ingin operasi transgender dan menyuntik payudaranya dengan silikon.

"Oh, aku sangat ingin bersama dengan kalian lebih lama lagi. Tapi sekarang aku harus kembali ke hotel." Seulgi menunjukan wajah penyesalannya, diikuti raut kekecewaan dari Chanyeol –yang jelas sekali sangat dibuat-buat.

 _Bagus, pergi sana. Jangan kembali._

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama kami jam tujuh nanti? _Come on_ , aku tahu kau suka pesta." Tawar Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

Telinga Baekhyun melebar. Sialan sekali, ia bahkan tidak pernah diberitahu apa-apa soal pesta.

"Apa benar aku boleh ikut?" tanya Seulgi.

Kris, Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun tentu saja mengiyakan. Mereka berada dipihak Chanyeol. Sementara Minseok, Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Mereka secara tidak langsung telah bergabung di kubu milik Baekhyun. Alasannya mungkin karena sama-sama bergolongan uke.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut. Aku mengundangmu." Kata Chanyeol sembari merangkul Seulgi. Itu mungkin rangkulan persahabatan bagi mereka berdua. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah pengumuman perang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sebanding tingkat kekanakannya.

Jika Baekhyun yang marah, maka Chanyeol dengan sukarela meminta maaf. Tapi jika Chanyeol yang marah lebih dulu, Baekhyun justru terlalu malas untuk meminta maaf. Hukum rumah tangga, istri selalu benar dan suami selalu salah. Tapi karena Chanyeol akan menjadi sangat congkak jika dimintai maaf. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam saja, menunggu keadaan kembali ke semula secara alamiah.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan.

Baekhyun sedang uring-uringan sendiri dikamar malam itu, Sebelum sebuah suara pintu yang di dorong, terdengar. Ia langsung bersembunyi di dalam selimut, sangat muak bahkan hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Pikir Baekhyun, ia lebih baik berpura-pura tidur sampai besok daripada harus berbicara dengan si brengsek itu.

Di balik selimut, Baekhyun merengut dalam-dalam. Me-refresh kembali adegan-adegan mesra Chanyeol dengan Seulgi yang terekam di memori otaknya. Ia mendengus sambil meremas-remas bajunya dengan kesal. Wajah berengsek Chanyeol terus saja mendominasi pikirannya. Membuat emosinya kian kemari kian memuncak. Tanpa alat pengukur pun, Baekhyun yakin tensi darahnya sudah melebihi batas normal.

Ketika tengah asyik mengumpati Chanyeol, secara tiba-tiba seseorang menyibak selimutnya. Baekhyun tidak mau menoleh karena ia yakin akan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang tengah mengeraskan rahangnya. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, masih berpura-pura tidur.

"Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur." Sindir Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun samasekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol memilih jalan lain. Ia merangkak ke tempat tidur dengan hati-hati dan berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Kalau kau masih merajuk. Kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan sampai seminggu ke depan."

Satu detik kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ucapan Chanyeol yang ambigu telah memancingnya. Seketika ia langsung bangun dan mendorong Chanyeol dari tempat tidur hingga anak itu terjerembab ke lantai.

"YAH!" Bentak Chanyeol. Ia masih sempat berteriak pada Baekhyun meski bokongnya sedang dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan.

"APA?" Baekhyun melotot seram.

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa bola mata Baekhyun terlihat dua kali lebih besar sekarang, dan itu mengerikan.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Chanyeol berujar tak terima. Harusnya dia yang sedang marah sekarang, harusnya dia yang berteriak, dan harusnya dia yang dimintai maaf. Tapi sebuah bantal yang melayang ke wajahnya, membuyarkan semua pengharapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih bisa bertanya **Kenapa?"** Baekhyun tertawa sarkastik. Ia akui, Chanyeol adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup.

"Lagipula kau yang mulai." Chanyeol berdiri. Ia tidak mau terlalu disalahkan karena memang Baekhyun yang memulai. Dan kemudian sebuah bantal kembali mendarat di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol frustasi.

"Kalau sejak awal seleramu memang wanita cantik, kenapa harus repot-repot bermain dengan aku yang berdada rata? Kenapa hah?" Nyali Chanyeol menciut ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah serta pertanyaan seriusnya.

"Baek, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Serius." Chanyeol memang tidak berniat membawa permasalahan mereka menjadi lebih rumit. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun tadi siang. Karena jujur saja, Kang Seulgi itu bukan tipenya.

"Pembohong. Kau bahkan mengajaknya bergabung untuk makan malam bersama kita. Kau juga berbohong tentang aku yang paling cantik. Buktinya, melihat wanita lain yang lebih cantik saja kau sudah lupa padaku. Dasar berengsek." – _berengsek yang sangat kucintai_ , batin Baekhyun melanjutkan.

 _What the heck_ , Chanyeol bingung harus mengakui kesalahannya atau tertawa keras saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang cukup menggelikan di telinganya.

"Okey okey Baekhyun, kau sudah salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Seulgi. Sungguh." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah tengah menahan api kecemburuan Baekhyun yang hendak menjalar ke tubuhnya. "Lagipula Seulgi sudah punya pacar."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam, "Oh, jadi kalau dia tidak punya pacar. Kau mau mengajaknya berkencan, begitu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu."

Baekhyun berdecih. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berkata seperti itu tapi tetap saja wajahnya mencurigakan. Itu mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun terus bernegatif _thinking_ terhadapnya.

Baekhyun sudah merasa cukup akan perdebatannya dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Secara terang-terangan dirinya menolak untuk turun dan makan malam bersama yang lain. Namun tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Baekhyun ayolah, percaya padaku ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol masih belum menyerah. "Ayo turun dan makan malam."

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang masih saja bersikeras untuk _ngambek_ , membuat Chanyeol kesal juga. Ia yang pada dasarnya sangat tidak sabaran lalu mendekat ke tempat tidur. Menarik dengan paksa tangan kurus Baekhyun agar pria itu bangun dan berlanjut dengan membopongnya.

Baekhyun tentu saja memberontak, namun sialnya tenaga Chanyeol entah kenapa jauh lebih kuat. Seingat Baekhyun, dia adalah seorang anggota NIS yang bahkan sudah terlatih untuk perang. Tapi kenapa sekarang melawan bocah ingusan saja dia tidak mampu?

Kuberitahu kawan, inilah kelemahan dari cinta.

Chanyeol terus berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang meronta minta diturunkan. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan aneh saat di lift. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

Kemudian sampailah mereka di luar hotel. Chanyeol masih belum berniat melepaskan Baekhyun, padahal dari kejauhan ia sudah melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul di pinggir pantai untuk pesta _barbeque_. Baekhyun berhenti meronta, ia sudah pasrah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol saat mendengar sahut-sahut godaan dari teman-temannya.

"Wow, teman-teman. Lihat pengantin baru ini." Jongdae bersorak paling ramai. Ia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya –memanggang daging- dan memilih untuk mengomentari pasangan yang baru saja tiba.

Baekhyun tentunduk malu setelah Chanyeol menurunkannya dari gendongan. Demi tuhan, pipinya benar-benar panas apalagi saat melihat senyuman jahil dari teman-temannya.

"Hey, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan sehingga Chanyeol harus menggendongmu untuk sampai kemari?" goda Minseok.

" _Hyung!_ " Baekhyun merengut.

"Si pendek ini mengira bahwa aku tertarik padamu." Chanyeol tanpa berbasa-basi langsung melapor pada Seulgi.

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Seulgi bergabung dengan mereka –wanita itu tidak terlalu mencolok tanpa bikininya. Dan lucunya lagi, Baekhyun juga baru menyadari ada orang lain yang bergabung. Dia seorang laki-laki asing, berkulit putih dan berwajah khas orang eropa. Lelaki itu berdiri di samping Seulgi sejak tadi.

"Oh benarkah? Hahahaha" Seulgi menutupi tawanya yang terdengar nyaring di telinga Baekhyun.

 _Yayaya, tertawa saja sepuasmu._

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sedikit lupa _culture_ di Korea. Maaf membuatmu salah faham Baekhyun-ssi, tapi aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman dan mungkin terlihat terlalu dekat." Seulgi meminta maaf dengan tulus. Ia sungguh lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di daratan Korea sekarang. Dimana ia tidak bisa berkelakuan 'bebas' seperti di negaranya.

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, lihat sendiri." Chanyeol menunjuk laki-laki – _bule_ \- yang berdiri di samping Seulgi. Kemudian ia sendiri melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu setelah sebelumnya mencibir kepada Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan kekasihku, Justin."

Lelaki bernama Justin itu merangkul Seulgi dengan posesif, kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun merasa ingin mati suri saja sekarang. Ini terlalu memalukan.

"Maaf sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu." Baekhyun memilin bajunya. Ia menunduk, tidak berani mentap iris Seulgi sama sekali. Wanita kemudian itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun agar dapat berbicara lebih dekat.

"Baekhyun-ssi, tak apa. Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Ujarnya tulus. "Dan sebaiknya kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sekarang."

Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun tidak mau melakukannya. Katakanlah dia itu egois atau apa, terserah. Ia bersikukuh untuk diam dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi sialnya, Kang Seulgi terus mendesak.

Dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendirian diatas gundukan pasir –ahh… rasa-rasanya Baekhyun harus menyerah juga. Mengesampingkan sikap kekanakan dan egoismenya sekarang ini mungkin pilihan terbaik. Baekhyun mendesah. Bukannya tidak ikhlas untuk meminta maaf, tapi rasanya tetap saja sulit.

Tapi karena desakan-desakan Seulgi yang kian gencar –hey, anak ini berbakat memprovokasi orang lain- Baekhyun akhirnya bersedia juga. Selain karena ia memang merasa amat bersalah, juga karena ia tidak tahan dengan masukan-masukan dari Seulgi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari keramaian, dan berjalan melangkahkan kakinya pada Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk.

Baekhyun sudah berjarak satu langkah dari Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menenggak ludahnya dengan kasar dan hendak berucap. Namun belum sempat mulutnya terbuka, Chanyeol sudah berujar lebih dulu.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Chanyeol berbicara tanpa ekspresi dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak enak hati.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya, memaksa Baekhyun agar mereka duduk bersebelahan. Yang lebih tua hanya diam saja dan menurut. Tangan kiri Chanyeol secara perlahan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun dan menggiringnya kesisinya. Baekhyun bergeser, ia mengerti bahwa Chanyeol menyuruh dirinya untuk bersender. Pria itu lantas memiringkan kepalanya dan bersender di pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau dingin." Gumam Baekhyun saat tangannya secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu hangatkan aku." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan kesadaran penuh menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menautkan jari jemari mereka berdua. Mencoba mentransfer hangat tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Baek…"

"Hn?"

"Lain kali jangan marah sambil melotot lagi. Asal tahu saja, itu mengerikan." Chanyeol berkata dengan jujur dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Okey okey. Tapi syaratnya, kau tidak boleh bermain dengan perempuan." Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol cukup faham dengan kata 'bermain' yang ia lontarkan.

Chanyeol tertawa, bahunya naik turun secara cepat. "Kenapa aku harus bermain dengan perempuan kalau aku punya _puppy_ manis sepertimu." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Dan sebenarnya…" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada gulungan ombak. "Mendekati Seulgi itu bagian dari rencanaku."

Baekhyun mendongak, ia tidak lagi bersandar pada Chanyeol karena terlalu penasaran dengan perkataan bocah itu barusan. "Rencana apa?"

Chanyeol terlihat serius, berbeda dengan raut wajahnya di detik lalu. Netranya menatap tajam kearah laut seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berisiko. "Aku akan menggunakan Seulgi sebagai mata-mata untuk misiku besok."

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak boleh melibatkan Seulgi hanya untuk melancarkan aksimu. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan identitasmu sebagai perampok terbongkar?" Baekhyun menyerang tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar tidak setuju dengan siasat Chanyeol kali ini. Terlalu berisiko.

"Tidak akan. Dia hanya perlu menggoda direktur sialan itu, mengelilingi villanya, dan memberikan informasi hasil pengamatannya padaku. Aku benar-benar butuh tahu seluk-beluk villa miliknya, Baekhyun."

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Baekhyun sekali lagi menentang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun mendiamkan mulutnya sejenak. Ia menatap Chanyeol sangat lama seolah sedang mengukuhkan sesuatu. Ia benci penjahat, demi tuhan Baekhyun sangat anti terhadap kata-kata itu. Namun Chanyeol telah merubahnya. Membuat Baekhyun bahkan memiliki toleransi terhadap kejahatan. Orang-orang bilang, kau akan terseret oleh lingkunganmu sendiri. Sebaik apapun dirimu, jika terlalu banyak berbaur dengan orang jahat. Maka mau tidak mau kau akan ikut seperti mereka. Dan mungkin untuk kali ini, Baekhyun harus terlibat. Cinta telah membutakan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Untuk sekarang, Baekhyun lupa bahwa dia adalah anggota NIS yang tengah berada dalam misi.

Untuk sekarang, Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa buruk hari ini.

 _Benar-benar buruk._

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah kehilangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu pergi entah kemana dan baru kembali setelah sarapan pagi berakhir. Namun kembalinya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dilanda serangan jantung ringan. Karena Baekhyun sudah bukan lagi Baekhyun. Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri bingung untuk mencari kosakata yang tepat. Namun jelas-jelas Baekhyun-nya kini sudah bertransformasi.

Bertransformasi dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol sungguh dibuat kaget saat melihat seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Namun setelah mendekat kian kemari, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar hampir terjungkal. Wanita cantik itu ternyata bukan wanita, itu Baekhyun. Catat : BYUN BAEKHYUN.

Baekhyun –atau mungkin namanya berubah menjadi Baekhee, terserah- tersenyum amat manis pada Chanyeol. Bibirnya merah merekah karena telah dipolesi gincu berwarna mawar, pipinya di sapu dengan _blush on_ pink, _eyeliner_ -nya kian mengkilap dan semakin mempercantik matanya, lalu tak ketinggalan rambut palsu berwarna hitam kemerahan –bersemayam di kepalanya. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut sebuah _coat_ berwarna coklat tua, entah apa motivasinya dan jelas-jelas ia bertelanjang kaki.

Chanyeol hampir gila. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat begitu sempurna. Coba lihat, jakunnya tidak begitu menonjol dan dadanya tiba-tiba mengembung. Sungguh, apalagi tatapan sensual yang terus ia gulirkan untuk Chanyeol, itu sangat sangat menggoda. Lalu sebelum sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' terjadi, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyeretnya keluar hotel.

Kemudian disinilah mereka berdua sekarang.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar (Demi tuhan, Baekhyun terus-terusan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin menangis). Okay, dia tetap harus profesional. Boleh-boleh saja Baekhyun bersikap nakal sekarang. Karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan mengampuninya nanti malam.

"Hey, kupikir yang seharusnya gugup itu aku." Goda Baekhyun, dengan suara lembut khas wanita. Ia benar-benar terlatih rupanya.

"Diamlah." Chanyeol jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Ia kemudian menunjuk beberapa orang pria yang tengah berdiri di tepi pantai. Ada satu orang diantara mereka yang bernama Jung Daehyun. Ia memberi petuah kepada Baekhyun untuk mendekati pria itu dan meminta kepada Baekhyun untuk menggoda Daehyun lebih intensif agar ia bisa diajak berkunjung ke villanya. Meskipun di dalam hati, Chanyeol berteriak tidak rela.

"Tenang saja. Aku ahlinya dalam hal ini." Baekhyun mengerling. Chanyeol sekali lagi harus merasakan hawa panas yang membakar dadanya. _Sabar Chanyeol, sabarlah. Dia itu milikmu._

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil."

"Okey." Seru Baekhyun dengan semangat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, ia melepas _coat_ yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya dan membuat Chanyeol otomatis ternganga lebar-lebar.

 _…_ _what the fuck…_

Baekhyun melemparkan _coat_ -nya pada Chanyeol dan berjalan bak seorang bintang porno. Yang membuat Chanyeol tidak habis pikir adalah, saat ini Baekhyun nyaris telanjang. Baiklah, ini gila. Baekhyun sudah gila, dunia sudah gila. Baekhyun kini hanya mengenakan _one shoulder bikini_ sebagai atasan (yang tentunya hanya untuk menutupi payudara palsunya saja), dan sebuah rok pendek yang amat sangat pendek dengan guntingan disana-sini (untuk mengaburkan pandangan orang lain terhadap alat kelaminnya –yang sayangnya tidak terlalu menonjol). Bayangkan betapa seksinya Baekhyun sekarang. Dan lagi, semua yang ia kenakan itu berwarna merah. Serius, dibawah teriknya matahari, Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat sangat menggairahkan.

Chanyeol hampir kalap. Ia ingin sekali meneriaki Baekhyun atau menyeretnya untuk berbalik. Namun kembali lagi, ia harus profesional. Demi kesuksesan rencana ini, ia harus rela mengorbankan nafsunya. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

 _Sabar Chanyeol, sabar._

Lalu ia berakhir menjadi penonton pasif yang hanya duduk dibawah pohon kelapa dengan perasaan panas dingin. Melihat dengan jelas setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah berhasil menggoda sang direktur muda, hatinya bergemuruh. Apalagi saat melihat bokong Baekhyun yang bergesekan dengan bagian depan celana Daehyun. Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa si direktur itu pasti tengah terangsang sekarang.

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan 'menghajar' Baekhyun habis-habisan nanti malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian malam itu tiba.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan cermin, mengancingkan lengan kemejanya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada pantulan tubuhnya. Dirinya benar-benar tampan, Chanyeol tidak bohong. Rambut klimis, mata yang tajam, dan rahang yang tegas. Wow, ia nyaris jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Konyol

Lalu bocah itu berbalik dan disambut dengan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil menenteng sebuah jas hitam. Yang lebih tua bergerak maju dan mengambil posisi di belakang Chanyeol untuk memakaikan jas yang ia bawa.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Pesan Baekhyun layaknya seorang ibu yang memberi petuah pada anaknya.

"Tentu, untuk apa berlama-lama disana."

Baekhyun mencibir sambil membenarkan kerah kemeja Chanyeol, "Kau sudah benar-benar mengerti dengan petunjukku 'kan?"

Setelah kabur dari villa milik Daehyun, Baekhyun secepatnya langsung menemui Chanyeol. Ia menggambarkan dengan teliti setiap sudut ruangan, dan bahkan menggambarkan peta dari villa tersebut. Chanyeol terkesan, kemampuan mengingat dan ketelitian Baekhyun lumayan juga, pria itu bahkan memberitahukan beberapa judul komik porno yang sempat ia lirik dari rak buku milik Daehyun.

"Tentu saja."

Selesai. Chanyeol sedikit melirik cermin untuk membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup sempurna, ia lalu berpamitan kepada Baekhyun seraya melangkah pergi. "Aku berangkat."

"Ya."

Namun saat hendak memutar knop, ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat. Baekhyun hendak bertanya apabila Chanyeol lupa akan sesuatu, tapi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah telanjur mendahului.

 ** _Cup_**

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun seraya berujar-

"Tunggu aku pulang."

-dan membuat Baekhyun mematung seketika.

 **.**

Chanyeol beserta komplotannya berhasil memasuki kediaman Daehyun tanpa dicurigai. Mereka berenam berkelakuan baik layaknya seorang tamu pada umumnya. Semua telah diberi tahu tentang beberapa tempat yang harus didatangi. Dan sebelum mereka memasuki ruang utama, Chanyeol mengumumkan kembali rencananya kalau-kalau seseorang lupa atau tidak mengerti. Ini biasanya terjadi pada Jongin.

"Sehun, Luhan _hyung_ dan Jongin akan langsung pergi ke belakang untuk memutus sambungan listrik. Kita sisanya hanya perlu menunggu sampai pesta menjadi gelap, dan segera beranjak ke lantai dua. Baekhyun bilang si Daehyun itu menyimpan semua berkas-berkas penting dan laptopnya di sebuah kamar yang terletak sepuluh langkah ke arah jam tiga setelah menaiki tangga." Chanyeol menutup kalimatnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh rasa bersalah. Ia sejujurnya merasa tidak enak hati karena harus berada di tempat yang sama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun tetap saja, pekerjaan ya pekerjaan. Lagipula Sehun terlihat tidak acuh.

 _Briefing_ berakhir. Karena jalan masuk menuju ruangan utama cukup minim penjagaan, maka mereka bisa berpisah secara leluasa. Chanyeol, Kris dan Jongdae memasuki ruangan pesta sementara ketiga temannya yang lain berbelok untuk sampai ke belakang villa.

"Wow, aku suka pesta." Jongdae berseru antusias saat kakinya menginjakkan langkah pertama.

Benar-benar pesta di musim panas. Yang mana kebanyakan tamu yang datang adalah pria kaya nan terhormat juga wanita-wanita kelas menengah keatas. Musik berketukan cepat terus berdentum-dentum mengiringi beberapa orang yang sibuk menari dengan keadaan setengah sadar –atau mungkin mabuk sepenuhnya. Suasananya terkesan tidak terlalu tenang dan sebenarnya tidak terlalu semrawut juga. Setidaknya lumayan untuk kalangan muda yang stress karena jadwal kerja yang berdesakan.

"Pesta yang menarik." Gumam Kris seraya mengambil segelas sampanye yang tersaji di meja penuh hiasan.

"Akan lebih menarik setelah kita mengacaukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum miring dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Jung Daehyun, yang tengah tertawa serta dikelilingi beberapa orang gadis. Chanyeol menjadi semakin tidak sabar.

"Ayo berpencar." Chanyeol memberi komando.

Kris dan Jongdae merayap kesisi kanan dan kiri, sementara Chanyeol maju ke depan dengan santainya. Pandangannya menyebar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Menghitung dengan pasti beberapa orang berpakaian resmi dengan tubuh kekar –itu petugas keamanan. Sejauh ini, hitungannya terhenti diangka tujuh.

Chanyeol bertemu kembali dengan kedua rekannya tepat di bawah tangga. Ia mencoba bersikap santai dengan mengambil kue kering yang ada di sebelahnya, dan melahap dengan satu kali suapan.

"Jadi, berapa yang kita dapat?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Lima." Kata Jongdea dengan mata terfokus pada seorang gadis seksi yang lewat didepannya.

"Apa? aku melihat enam." Kris menyangkal segera.

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, keduanya sama saja. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat saat berkeliling tadi?

"Yang benar ada tujuh. Tiga dibelakang Daehyun, dua di pintu utama, satu di dekat meja sampanye, dan satu lagi di atas." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya. Kris dan Jongdae langsung melilrik keujung tangga. Ternyata benar, ada satu orang lagi yang berjaga disana.

"Ya, maksudku tujuh." Kris mengoreksi hitungannya. Namun sayang, Chanyeol sudah tidak tertarik.

Ketika tengah asyik menikmati beberapa sajian di pesta, tiba-tiba saja semua lampu mendadak padam. Alunan musik berakhir dan terganti dengan suara krasak-krusuk serta pekikan keterkejutan dari beberapa orang gadis. Suasana di dalam ruangan pesta gelap total. Dan kesempatan itu di gunakan sebaik mungkin oleh Chanyeol dan kedua temannya untuk berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga.

Mereka bertiga sampai di ruangan yang telah ditargetkan. Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu dengan sangat pelan. Kemudian ia mengambil senter kecil yang diselipkan di saku jasnya dan mulai menjelajahi ruangan itu. Sampai suatu ketika, terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah jendela.

Kris yang memeriksa lebih dulu, ia menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sesosok manusia dengan kepala bulat sempurna yang tengah membelalak.

"Astag-…" Kris langsung menahan dirinya untuk berteriak. Karena otaknya langsung menyadari bahwa sesosok mahluk aneh itu adalah Jongin. Kris menggeser jendela dengan segera, bersiap-siap melepaskan jitakannnya di kepala Jongin. Si botak ini sudah membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Jongin lalu menerobos masuk lewat jendela (dan langsung di sambut dengan kepalan tangan Kris) disusul oleh Luhan dan Sehun setelahnya. Mereka bertiga tidak sengaja menemukan tangga saat berada di halaman belakang dan memutuskan untuk masuk lewat jalan pintas.

Lalu dengan penerangan yang minim, mereka berenam sibuk mencari-cari dokumen penting itu. Sehun bergerak cepat, ia langsung mendekati meja dan membuka laptop yang tergeletak disana. Mencari _soft copy_ tentang data perencanaan proyek Daehyun. Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan mencari dokumen itu di beberapa laci dan rak buku. Mereka juga mengambil beberapa dokumen lain yang mungkin cukup penting. Jongdae sibuk mencari toilet karena ia sudah terlalu lama menahan hasratnya untuk buang air. Dan terakhir Jongin – _oh, haruskah aku mengatakannya juga?_

Baiklah. Jongin sedang bersantai di atas kasur bersama beberapa komik porno kesukaannya. Ia menyorot setiap lembar komik itu dengan senter kecilnya. Tak lupa bersama kedua kakinya yang ia acung-acungkan dengan gembira.

"Aku menemukannya." Luhan berujar dengan semangat. Kris dan Chanyeol langsung mendekatinya dan melihat sebuah dokumen yang cukup tebal dibungkus dengan sebuah map warna kuning. Disana tertulis dengan jelas tentang proyek resort yang hendak di ajukan beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Aku selesai." Gumam Sehun sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia berhasil memindahkan beberapa data penting ke dalam _flashdisk_ -nya. Serta dengan senang hati membuat virus nakal berkeliaran di laptop yang telah ia gunakan.

"Baiklah, kita semua harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari ada penyusup. Dan hey, dimana Jongdae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku disini." Jongdae menyahut sambil menarik risleting celananya. Mereka semua lantas berjalan menuju jendela, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, lampu utama menyala. Kemudian terlihatlah seorang bodyguard kekar dengan setelan jasnya yang tengah menatap komplotan Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Ia mengeluarkan _walkie talkie_ -nya dan mengabarkan dengan serius, "Ada lima ekor tikus penyusup di lantai dua."

Chanyeol berbalik seraya berdecih. Ia lalu menggulung lengan bajunya dan melangkah maju dengan dagu terangkat. Setelah beberapa perkelahian terakhir, ia semakin percaya diri untuk menangani seorang _bodyguard_ terlatih. Bisa dibilang, itu lumayan memacu adrenalin.

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti tiba-tiba. Bukan, bukan karena si penjaga yang membidikkan pistol pada kepalanya. Melainkan karena melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang si penjaga keamanan.

PRANG!

"Kami berenam, bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika melihat si penjaga yang terhuyung ke depan, dan berakhir dengan ambruk di ujung kakinya. Ia mengacungkan jempol atas hasil kerja Kim Jongin yang dengan biadab telah melemparkan sebuah vas bunga di kepala penjaga keamanan tersebut. Ya, terkadang si botak itu berguna juga dalam situasi-situasi tertentu.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Chanyeol dengan senyum kepuasan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

"Dimana mereka?"

Daehyun bersama beberapa bawahan serta penjaganya baru sampai di lantai dua. Sayang beribu sayang, komplotan Chanyeol telah berhasil kabur beberapa menit yang lalu. Bodohnya, ia membawa semua prajuritnya ke lantai dua untuk menangkap tikus-tikus itu dan membiarkan gerbang pintu keluarnya kosong tanpa penjaga. Jadi ia harus puas menerima kekalahannya yang hanya berselisih sekian menit. Ia berakhir dengan mengutuk tindakannya yang terlalu sembrono.

Kemudian daripada menyesali kecolonganya, ia memilih untuk mendekati meja dan menyuruh para bawahannya untuk memeriksa apabila ada benda berharga yang hilang. Langkahnya langsung terhenti di meja kerja, ia menatap laptop miliknya dan mencoba memeriksa jika saja ada beberapa data yang telah di curi. Namun setelah laptopnya menyala, ia hanya dihadiahi sebuah tulisan konyol yang terpampang di monitor.

"Terimakasih atas datanya. Dan kau sangatlah jelek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali ke hotel pukul 12 tepat.

Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk bertelanjang dada. Matanya langsung terarah pada seorang pria yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur.

Baekhyun masih terjaga dengan selimut yang menutupi seperempat tubuhnya.

"Aku haus." Gumamnya manja.

Chanyeol mendekati meja, meraih segelas air mineral yang ada disana dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia sengaja duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan acara minumnya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun merasa risih dengan tatapan seduktif Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru merebut gelas yang tengah di pegangnya dan menenggak sampai habis air mineral yang masih tersisa. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas kosong di atas nakas dan kembali memandangi Baekhyun dengan intens.

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan anehnya. Dan entah sengaja atau tidak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membuat Chanyeol terus mendekat dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Tiba-tiba saja rasa gugup menerjang tubuhnya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi malam ini. Jantungnya berdegup tanpa tentu.

"Aku tidak." Baekhyun menelan liurnya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau menguji kesabaranku sejak tadi siang."

"Aku?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar terus memundurkan kepalanya karena Chanyeol yang semakin maju dengan agresif.

"Ya kau. Kau pikir aku bisa tahan melihat bokong seksimu bergesekan dengan 'burung' milik direktur sialan itu?" ekspresi Chanyeol masih sulit diartikan. Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kau harus dihukum."

Entah Baekhyun sudah gila atau semacamnya. Ia justru merasa sangat senang ketika Chanyeol bilang akan menghukumnya. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, kali ini ia sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual seolah memohon untuk dilumat.

"Aku mau dihukum." Bisik Baekhyun.

Kalau boleh jujur, sejauh ini Baekhyun masih perjaka. Meskipun pernah menyamar sebagai seorang pelacur, ia bersumpah belahan pantatnya belum pernah di masuki penis siapapun. Tapi jika 'hal-hal' lain, Baekhyun memang pernah melakukannya pada pelanggannya. Ya, _handjob_ dan _blowjob_ juga termasuk.

Dan sekarang keperjakaannya akan direnggut oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pernah mendengar cerita teman-temannya setelah berhubungan badan. Salah satunya adalah Minseok. Pernah suatu hari, Baekhyun melihat Minseok kesulitan dalam berjalan sehingga ia banyak beristirahat saat bekerja. Dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya, ia menjawab sambil tersenyum meringis, "Jongdae bermain terlalu kasar tadi malam." Begitu.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa sakitnya 'ditusuk', namun ia juga tidak mau munafik. Baekhyun ingin sekali merasakannya, dan ia ingin Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi mahkotanya. Lagipula mereka akan pulang ke Seoul besok. Kalaupun Chanyeol bermain kasar, setidaknya besok ia bisa beristirahat sepanjang hari.

"Tapi aku- aku belum pernah…" suara Baekhyun terdengar mencicit.

Chanyeol menyibak poni rambut Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupannya di dahi pria mungilnya itu, "Aku akan pelan-pelan." Ujarnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahan berlama-lama. Sedetik kemudian ia mendorong Baekhyun agar telentang di tempat tidur. Menyingkirkan semua benda semacam selimut dan guling yang bisa saja menghalangi aksinya nanti.

Chanyeol berdiri di balik tempat tidur. Tangannya kemudian bergerak merayap di perut Baekhyun. Menggerayanginya hingga ke bagian atas sampai Chanyeol menemukan _nipple_ -nya. Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat, apalagi saat Chanyeol memilin tonjolannya dengan penuh gairah. Baekhyun mendesah dengan mata terpejam dan kepala naik turun.

Puas dengan perlakuannya barusan, tangan Chanyeol bergerak kebawah. Membuka dengan paksa baju yang tengah Baekhyun kenakan. Berawal dari t-shirt nya, kaus dalam, dan merayap ke bagian yang lebih bawah. Chanyeol menarik celana pendek yang Baekhyun kenakan dan melemparnya dengan sembarang, sampai disana ia berhenti melucuti pakaian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai merangkak ke tempat tidur dan membiarkan Baekhyun berada di bawahnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung menerjang bibir tipis Baekhyun dan melumatnya penuh kenafsuan. Baekhyun suka ini, saat dimana Chanyeol mengemut bibir bawahnya penuh cinta. Serta gigitan-gigitan kecil yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya karena terlampau gemas.

Bibir Chanyeol berpindah ke pinggir. Ia hampir menggigit telinga Baekhyun yang terasa seperti tulang renyah. Lalu ciumannya berpindah lagi sedikit ke bawah. Ia menyedot dengan kasar kulit leher Baekhyun dan menyisakan tanda bekas kemerahan. Chanyeol tidak hanya melakukannya di satu tempat. Selesai ia mengesap bagian kiri, bibirnya kemudian bergulir ke sisi kanan. Tak lupa dengan menjilatinya secara intensif.

"Ngghhh..sshhh..hhaaaahhh…" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari, selama Chanyeol menghadiahinya ciuman bertubi-tubi, tangannya juga masuk ke celana dalam Baekhyun. Pinggangnya menggelinjang saat telapak tangan Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan ujung penisnya. Tak lama, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun hingga pria itu telanjang sempurna. Sampai disana, Chanyeol berhenti menciumi bagian wajah Baekhyun dan mulai berfokus pada benda yang ada di selangkangannya.

Chanyeol meraba paha mulus Baekhyun. Menyapunya dengan perlahan untuk mendengar lenguhan dari sang pemilik. Ia tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. Chanyeol segera menghadapkan wajahnya diantara selangkangan Baekhyun dan menjilat dengan nakal kejantanannya. Sekian detik kemudian, separuh dari penis Baekhyun telah memasuki mulut Chanyeol.

"Park Chanhhh… ngggghhhh…ssshhhh…aaaahhh…" Baekhyun terpejam lagi. Menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang Chanyeol hadiahkan padanya. Tangannya meremas kain sprei dan kepalanya terus bergerak _random_. Sial, ini terlalu nikmat.

"Akuhhh… aaahhh… mau keluar…"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun. Mulutnya sibuk mengulum adik kecil Baekhyun dan terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya tanpa lelah. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menembakkan sperma miliknya dan Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan karena mulutnya yang penuh. Ia berhenti menunduk dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Baekhyun. Lumayan gurih juga, Chanyeol terkekeh dalam batinnya. Ia lalu berdiri sambil menyapu sperma yang tercecer di pinggir mulutnya.

Wajah Baekhyun telah berubah kemerahan dan matanya sayu. Samar-samar ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menurunkan celannya dan kemudian bertelanjang bulat. Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang mengocok propertinya sendiri dengan brutal. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya berpaling kearah lain.

"Sekarang berbalik." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun malas untuk protes. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menungging dengan lemas karena ia masih menikmati euforia _blowjob_ tadi.

Chanyeol telah selesai mengoleskan _lubricant_ (yang ia dapatkan dari Jongin) ke jari-jarinya tangan kirinya. Ia lalu kembali mendekati ranjang dan menepuk dengan nakal pantat besar milik Baekhyun –yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi surganya.

"Awww…" erang Baekhyun dengan manja, ia tersenyum tak kalah nakal setelahnya.

"Boleh aku?" Chanyeol menanyakan kesiapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, " _Yes, please._ "

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Membuat si pemilik lubang sedikit tersentak.

"Akh…"

Dua jari. Chanyeol menambah kuota jarinya dan terus mendesak agar 'pintu' Baekhyun sedikit terbuka. Diikuti erangan tertahan Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, ini sangat sempit. Chanyeol sempat khawatir penisnya akan merobek dinding _hole_ Baekhyun jika telanjur dimasukkan.

"Ah ah, Chanyeol, cepat masukkan saja milikmu sekarang."

"Ow, hehehe. Baiklah. Tahan ya." Chanyeol kegirangan. Ia mencabut jari-jarinya yang menancap di lubang Baekhyun dan mengganti dengan penis besar kebanggaannya.

"Aaaaaahhhhh… Pelan-pelan sialaaannn…" Baekhyun serius ingin sekali menampar Chanyeol yang menurutnya telah masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol, oh tuhan !" Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol yang bermain terlalu brutal.

Sementara Chanyeol terlalu terhanyut pada kenikmatannya sendiri dan terus menghentak Baekhyun sesukanya. Ia memaju-mundurkan 'benda'nya yang berada di dalam sana dan bergerak gesit. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggang Baekhyun seolah takut akan terlepas.

"Oohhhh god, Byun Baekhyun terlalu nikmat." Desis Chanyeol.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun terbiasa, bokongnya sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan milik Chanyeol yang terus menghantamnya dengan kasar. Awalnya Baekhyun berpegangan erat-erat pada ujung tempat tidur saat milik Chanyeol pertama kali bergesekan dengan rektumnya, namun kali ini ia sudah cukup tenang. Justru sepertinya, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menambah kecepatan.

"Aaaahhh… iyaaaahhh… lebihhh lagi…" Baekhyun meracau tak karuan.

Chanyeol tentu semakin ganas. Ia menghujam lubang milik Baekhyun dengan kecepatan penuh seolah dirinyalah raja yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun memekik kaget, penis Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam hingga menutupi lubang pantatnya yang sempit. Dan itu nikmat.

Chanyeol berbohong. Ia tidak melakukannya dengan pelan. Tapi justru berbalik 180 derajat dan bermain kasar seenaknya.

Tapi Baekhyun terlampau menikmatinya. Ternyata, dirinya lebih suka 'dikasari'.

"Akh !" Baekhyun memekik lagi. Penis Chanyeol mencapai prostatnya, terus-menerus.

Peluh telah membanjiri keduanya sejak tadi. Baekhyun yang paling banyak terengah-engah. Karena selain banyak mendapat sodokan nikmat dari Chanyeol, ia juga banyak memekik dan berteriak. Chanyeol benar-benar bergerak brutal. Dan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang 'keenakan' dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Keluar…aahhh…aku mau keluar Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memberi tahu bahwa dirinya akan kembali menyemburkan spermanya.

"Fuck nghhh… aku juga..."

Dan keluarlah semburan sperma dari properti mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua mencapainya, puncak kenikmatan. Sperma milik Chanyeol sebagian tumpah di dalam dan sisanya meluber di belahan pantat Baekhyun, ia sempat mencabut penisnya sebelum menembak. Sementara sperma milik Baekhyun tercecer di sprei yang membungkus tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi sampai pagi."

"APA? YAH ! PARK CHANYEOL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai /tersenyum manis layaknya SPG sabun colek/. Gimana kabarnya? Sehat? Hahahaha yaudah ya, gua balik ke rumah dulu. Dadah, alafyu all^^

/teleport ke Zimbabwe/

Tambahan : Makasih buat pembaca yang senantiasa membaca dan me-review. Gua gatau apa jadinya ff ini tanpa kalian. Tengkyu somach udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff –keparat nan mesum- ini. Dadah beneran.

Sampe ketemu di chapter depan sayang.

*btw, pembaca pengennya sampe chapter berapa nih?*

Thanks to : **sanyakie, guest, chanbaeg, jihyunn, fangirl97, winnbaekwinn, stranana, sweetyYeolli, , 3M, Guest, Pinku-ssi, hunniehan, HoshinoChanB, secret who am I, AnaknyaChanbaek92, yoyoyo man, Wu Zhiyan, littlechanbaek, pooarie3, septianaditya1997, cb potato, thaelst, BluKitten, jiminbae, sunsehunee, MaruMin, habyunnie25, Kim213, SeiraCBHS, neli Amelia, BangMinki, EXO12LOVE, Yulyul, winter park chanchan, B for C, snowy07, Babies BYUN, cnytathalia, realbaekhyunee, Dirty Noble's Master, sarymaryani48, ani. Oktavia. 96, diorama syan andrean, lolamoaet, yeoja140194, chanbaekins, ariniencedw, daebaektaeluv, Sebut saja B, Kimsch96, cheonsarang614, parkchanyeol. Chayeol. 35, LoveHyunFamily, Kiyomi381, baekyeolable, PotatoChanBaek, Chan Banana, anaals, Lala Gypsophila, anoncikiciw,** **Jomblo Terabaikan, chanbaekyeol614, zaimaelf, ariqwho, park chan young, Hyunsaa, ooh , exobaeolchabae, dims, saya, Jung Hyejin, Ha Eun Soo, monggujanggu01, chimmm, L. A, anonymous, Guest, cb luv, bee, Chanbie Byun, parklili, A. B, syahidaayu10, Tsuchiya Keda, Chanbaek98, fujoness, AudryByun, fitry. Sukma. 39, baeksounds, dandelionleon, Rachel suliss, OCHA991004, ByunAeri614, miixhan, kaiXoo1214, chanye00l, ByunBaekhyunShiners, ismi. Ryeosomnia, Blacktinkerbells, deux22, hikari. Chania, Chanbaek Siempre Sera Juntos, NeefaLoveTheGiant106, Koala Mama, Guest, pcarl21, cb92, fyeahbaek, salsa annisa, byun baebi baechu, maple fujoshi2309, ByunChabai, Bcdhl, sabrinairawan, exofujo12, sanjaya8, parkchu, Lailutcbs2, baekhun0506, 0110dorky, Ahn Sunyoung, ParkChanyeol, sry, Rpsell, arienaomi, sofiamrwh, seorangceypu, AfniByunAeri, princesscantikmuchmuch, cbcb, giys, Safira Blue Sapphire, yxxrinah, 6104, SooBabySoo12, 7D, Gita Park, Aya Nadyaa, Of Alfland, iLaalf, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, Vita Yanti, ByunBerry, mi. chan. 7121, YoonAndi, vivicho92, m2qs, adith98, Gingerbeep, meliarisky7.**

 **Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan nama atau gelar* /dikira kawinan :v /**


	9. Chapter 9

_Teori Chanyeol_

Chanyeol itu sebenarnya sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak awal, dunia juga tahu. Tapi kedisiplinan dirinya akan sebuah gengsi amat sangat kuat. Dia sudah mengagumi wajah Baekhyun sejak pertama bertemu. Ya, baru sampai disitu. Sampai mengagumi, tidak berniat lebih.

Chanyeol itu seorang _seme_ sejati, jangan salah. Dia akan menjadi manusia yang paling mendominasi dalam dunia perhomoan. Chanyeol sang juara, Chanyeol sang raja. Berhasil meniduri belasan wanita ataupun pria hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan. Dia tidak tahu cinta. Samasekali buta. Jadi selama ini ia tidak pernah melakukan yang namanya bercinta. Melainkan hanya seks biasa.

Itu dulu, saat Chanyeol masih rajin berkunjung ke klub malam.

Belakangan, reputasi Chanyeol sebagai sang juara itu sedikit ditangguhkan. Penyebabnya adalah tamu yang pernah dia bawa –dan sekarang tinggal bersamanya. Byun Baekhyun. Pria penuh misteri yang pernah Chanyeol temui seumur hidup. Padahal Chanyeol bisa saja membunuh pria itu di hari pertama ia minta ditawan. Namun kembali ke paragraf awal. Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu, tapi enggan untuk mengakui.

Namun pada kenyataannya, semakin kemari dia semakin menyerah saja.

Penyakit gengsinya perlahan raib seiring dengan Baekhyun yang semakin memikat. Daya tarik pria pendek –nan cantik- itu sungguh luar biasa. Meskipun tidak pernah menyatakan secara langsung sebuah kalimat konyol semacam _Aku_ _mencintaimu_ , tapi faktanya, perlakuannya terhadap Baekhyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukan bahwa ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Menggelikan memang.

Dan sebagai lelaki dewasa, Chanyeol tentu tidak hanya memikirkan cinta saja di otaknya. Sesekali, ia kerap membawa laju khayalannya setinggi langit. Ya, bercinta dengan Baekhyun misalnya. Chanyeol sering membayangkannya. Tidak sering mungkin, tapi hampir setiap detik. Saat ia memikirkan Baekhyun, saat itu pula Chanyeol memikirkan tentang gaya macam apa yang akan ia praktikkan kala berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun nantinya. Karena demi wajahnya yang teramat tampan, Baekhyun itu cantik, terlalu cantik. Sampai ke titik dimana Chanyeol bahkan terlalu bingung harus mulai dari mana jika ia akan menyetubuhi pria itu. Semua aset dalam tubuh Baekhyun begitu menarik untuk disentuh. Dan, apa perlu kita mulai deskripsinya? Baiklah.

Menurut Chanyeol, semua yang ada dalam tubuh Baekhyun adalah sempurna. Bahkan sikutnya sekalipun. Tapi mari kita mulai dari ujung kaki terlebih dahulu. Jari kaki Baekhyun sangatlah indah dan ikut andil dalam proses berciuman. Karena jari-jari itu akan menjadi penyangga tubuh Baekhyun saat ia mencium Chanyeol yang terlampau tinggi. Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih.

Lalu betisnya yang mulus nan ramping. Setiap Chanyeol melihatnya, saat itulah ia juga berangan-angan bahwa betis itu tengah berayun-ayun ketika Baekhyun berada dalam gendongannya, manis. Kemudian naik ke lutut dan pahanya. Saat melihat lututnya, Chanyeol selalu takut bahwa lutut itu akan berkurang keindahannya dihari pertama ia menghajar Baekhyun –Lutut itu akan menjadi tumpuan Baekhyun kala Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan cara menungging. Dan ah~ pahanya, Paha Baekhyun adalah yang terseksi. Lebih seksi dari bintang porno manapun, Chanyeol bersumpah.

Kemudian beralih pada benda yang berada di selangkangan Baekhyun. Tidak besar sama sekali –Chanyeol bersyukur. Lagipula benda itu sungguh tidak berguna selama Baekhyun berada di dekat Chanyeol. Kejantanannya hanya sekedar simbol dan pajangan semata. Tapi setidaknya benda itu tetap harus ada. Karena Chanyeol butuh sesuatu untuk ia kulum saat berhubungan seks –dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu pantat. Adalah benda yang tiba-tiba selalu membuat Chanyeol jatuh penasaran. Pantat Baekhyun terlalu menggoda untuk seukuran laki-laki. Kala Chanyeol melirik kearah pantat Baekhyun –bahkan jika itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, akibatnya fatal. Adik kecil Chanyeol akan menggeliat minta dimasukkan saat itu juga. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu.

Perut, dada, dan bahu yang sempit. Tiga komponen itu adalah hal yang wajib di sentuh saat Chanyeol bercinta dengan Baekhyun nantinya. Apalagi dua tonjolan yang ada didadanya. Chanyeol suatu waktu perlu menyusu disana. Oh, jangan lupakan kedua tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu berharap, jika ada suatu kesempatan. Semoga tangan itu bisa mengurut penis miliknya dengan baik.

Kemudian leher. Tempat dimana Chanyeol dapat melukis dengan indah sebuah karya yang dihasilkan bibirnya. Tempat yang juga lumayan nikmat di belai ketika mereka berciuman. Dan tempat yang – _terimakasih_ \- telah menyembunyikan jakun Baekhyun dengan misterius.

Tibalah kita pada bagian terlampau indah, kepala. Dimana banyak 'benda' cantik Baekhyun disana. Rambut, sudah pasti. Setiap helai rambut Baekhyun menggambarkan kecantikannya. Semakin lebat, semakin cantik. Chanyeol suka itu.

Kemudian wajah. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir bagian terseksi dari wajah Baekhyun adalah bibir. Tapi Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan membantahnya. Organ paling seksi di wajah Baekhyun adalah matanya, mata bulan sabitnya. Mata Baekhyun adalah yang paling indah sejagat raya. Lihatlah betapa benda itu mampu menghipnotis Chanyeol di kali pertama ia melihat. Bulu yang lentik, dan garis di ujung yang melengkung. Mata itu juga seolah tengah berkata, _"Setubuhi aku sekarang juga."_

Terakhir, kening, alis, hidung, pipi, bibir dan dagu. Mereka semua bersekongkol untuk membuat Chanyeol lebih terangsang. Entah kenapa setiap komponen dalam tubuh Baekhyun adalah sihir pemikat tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Seolah sebuah mantra ajaib tertanam di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Seperti itulah gambaran setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia tahu, karena tubuh itu sempat menjadi tontonannya di hari pertama ia menemukan Baekhyun. Saat itu ia tidak tertarik, ahh tidak. Belum tertarik lebih tepatnya. Tapi untung saja, ia mengingat setiap sudut tubuh Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Jadi ketika membayangkan tentang seks, Chanyeol sudah tahu persis gambarannya.

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol tidak perlu membayangkan lagi.

Karena ia telah berhasil membobol habis tubuh –seksi- milik Baekhyun. Oh salah, maksudku,

Ia telah berhasil membobol habis tubuh seksi, **Baekhyun-nya.**

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

Hari mulai pagi.

Baekhyun hampir terlelap dan kesadarannya nyaris menghilang sebelum seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sial, rutuknya dalam hati. Chanyeol mengerjainya, ia benar-benar menghukum Baekhyun karena sampai sekarang pun –hampir pagi, Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan miliknya yang tertancap di lubang anus Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sialan, cepat lepaskan. Pantatku benar-benar panas." Baekhyun mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn, kita bisa memasukan pantatmu ke dalam kulkas nanti." Chanyeol menyahut dengan mata terpejam.

 _Itu tidak lucu!_

Mereka berdua tengah berada dalam posisi menyamping, dimana Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol yang terus memeluknya dengan posesif. Gila, Chanyeol benar-benar menghabisinya. Baekhyun tidak sempat menghitung berapa macam gaya yang mereka berdua lakukan semalaman. Dan menungging di ronde pertama adalah ide buruk. Kenikmatannya memang luar biasa, tapi akibatnya penis Chanyeol menancap lebih dalam. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol berhenti sampai disitu, namun pada dasarnya si keparat itu memang kurang ajar. Dia malah mencoba posisi-posisi yang lain dengan seenaknya.

Menungging, telentang, kaki diatas, sampai Baekhyun yang duduk diatas Chanyeol. Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu memaksa atau memang Baekhyun yang keenakan. Yang jelas mereka benar-benar melakukannya sampai pagi. Kala Baekhyun nyaris tertidur, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menepuk-nepuk pipi pria itu sembari menghentakkan kemaluannya agar masuk lebih dalam. Dan Baekhyun akan segera kembali pada kesadarannya serta berbaik hati menyumpah tentang betapa brengseknya Park Chanyeol itu.

"Serius Chanyeol, ini kali pertama dan kau sudah membobolku habis-habisan. Ugh, aku tidak berpikir untuk bercinta lagi denganmu setelah ini." Baekhyun merajuk. Niatnya hanya ingin mengancam Chanyeol agar bocah itu melepaskan miliknya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Jangan membual, sayang. Aku tahu kau bahkan sangat menikmatinya." Chanyeol berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menyangkal. Ia memang menikmati setiap kali Chanyeol memasukkan adik kesayangnnya ke dalam lubang milik Baekhyun serta menggoyangkanya dengan tempo sedang. Sensasi kenikmatan itu menjalar sampai ke sumsum tulangnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat yang sering Chanyeol selipkan diantara kegiatan mereka. Sebenarnya itu bukan sekedar kecupan, melainkan pengalihan untuk Chanyeol yang ingin masuk lebih dalam dan menambah kekuatan ekstra dalam genjotannya.

"Tapi ini sakit…" desis Baekhyun berharap dikasihani. "Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan sendiri untuk seminggu ke depan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol masih tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia sedang menghukum Baekhyun, ingat? Jadi kata-kata semacam pengampunan tidak berlaku dalam situasi ini. Baekhyun sepenuhnya sudah masuk ke dalam yurisdiksi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Dasar kejam." Baekhyun mencubit dengan ganas paha Chanyeol yang menindih pinggulnya.

"Arrrghhh…" Chanyeol mengerang. "Baek, kau sungguh anarkis." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap kulit pahanya yang memerah.

"Siapa yang lebih anarkis? Aku yang mencubitmu atau kau yang menghajarku semalaman?"

"Tapi semalam kau sendiri yang bilang ingin dihukum."

Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, semalam itu Baekhyun hanya sedang terbawa nafsunya. Ia tidak bersungguh sungguh.

"Ck, aku tidak ingat." Baekhyun beromong kosong. "Kita harus berkemas untuk pulang hari ini, idiot."

"Oh sial. Baiklah, lima menit lagi." Chanyeol memohon. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah berniat untuk mengakhiri seks mereka sekarang ini. Namun lubang milik Baekhyun teramat nyaman untuk ditempati burungnya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol, siapa suruh Baekhyun memiliki belahan pantat senikmat ini.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Ia hanya berdecak dengan nyaring kala Chanyeol mendorong bagian bawahnya. Beberapa hentakkan nikmat mulai menyambanginya lagi. Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk mendesah keras-keras, ia hanya mendongak dengan nafasnya yang berhembus kasar.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Tangan kirinya melilit pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekap pria itu amat intim.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku." Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menautkannya dengan jemari miliknya.

 _Tidak. tidak bisa._

"Aku… berjanji."

 _Demi tuhan Baekhyun, kau baru saja berbohong!_

Terlena adalah kata yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Dan ia melakukannya dalam situasi yang salah, serta dengan orang yang salah pula. Perampok. Sungguh, profesi itu begitu keji jika dipandang dari sudutnya yang bertentangan dengan kejahatan. Baekhyun telah terjebak dalam permainanya sendiri. Jadi sekarang, untuk apa berbicara tentang si penjahat Baekbeom sementara dirinya sendiri terlibat dalam sebuah misi perampokan?

Tanpa dirinya sadari, Baekhyun diam-diam berubah haluan. Bukan berubah mungkin, tapi kembali ke niat awalnya yang ingin mengincar Baekbeom. Tidak lagi mengatas namakan lembaga yang ia naungi, tidak lagi demi kepentingan Negara, semuanya telah murni menjadi dendam pribadi.

Kembali pada janjinya untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu bahwa janjimu berlaku untuk seumur hidup bukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menuntut.

"Ya." Baekhyun menyahut sekenanya.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekati tengkuk Baekhyun, menghirup aroma daerah itu dan berkhir dengan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Kau milikku." Ia mendeklarasikan.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kita… berbicara tentang tempat tujuan kita di masa depan?"

Tiba-tiba, pertanyaan itu melucur dari mulut Baekhyun. Entah apa motivasinya, tapi tempat tidur dan situasi ini mendorongnya untuk bertanya tentang hal-hal yang lebih serius. Ya, contohnya masa depan.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu."

"Aku berpikir tentang Amerika."

Chanyeol kembali menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dan semakin mengeratkan tautannya di tangan lelaki itu. "Dimanapun. Asal itu bersamamu, aku akan senang."

 **.**

Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dirinya bukanlah betul-betul seorang Byun Baekhyun selama di Jeju. Nama 'jalang' mungkin lebih cocok untuk disematkan didahinya sekarang ini. Karena bertransformasi menjadi wanita seksi berbikini, menggoda seorang direktur, terlibat dalam misi perampokan, serta berakhir di ranjang bersama si keparat Chanyeol, bukan ide yang ia pikirkan matang-matang. Anggap saja ketika di Jeju, ia sedang kumat gilanya.

Dan kegilaan itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Chanyeol –yang pagi ini entah kenapa mendadak menjadi seorang suami romantis- berbaik hati mengajak Baekhyun untuk mandi bersama. Dan Baekhyun mau-mau saja. Padahal, ia tahu sendiri. Ada maksud lain dibalik acara 'mandi bersama' yang mereka lakukan. Oh Tuhan, tidak cukupkah ia menggempur Baekhyun semalaman?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama bersandar di sudut _bathtub_ , mereka saling berhadapan. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol itu licik. Jadi ia mengancam akan benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol jika bocah itu berani mengambil kesempatan untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kosong milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyetujuinya dan bahkan bersumpah untuk itu.

Sungguh, ditinggalkan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang buruk jikalaupun itu hanya lelucon.

"Kita bisa berkeliling dunia kalau kau mau." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Ide yang bagus, Tuan milyuner. Aku tidak akan menolak." Baekhyun mengejek.

Chanyeol terkekeh hambar, "Aku tidak suka panggilan barumu itu."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana dengan Tuan perampok, atau bocah mesum. Hmm?"

Chanyeol sesegera mungkin menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun yang otomatis membuat pria itu mendekat padanya. "Bagaimana dengan, _Darling?_ "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Eww… serius, itu menjijikan."

"Baiklah, akan kumasukkan sekarang." Chanyeol memegangi tangan Baekhyun kuat-kuat dan mencoba untuk membuat pria itu duduk diatasnya.

"Chanyeol, kau melanggar perjanjian!" pekik Baekhyun, khawatir lubangnya akan dimasuki lagi.

 _Sial, perjanjian keparat itu._

" _Oh shit_." Chanyeol mengumpat penuh kekecewaan.

Tidak ada penetrasi. Tidak ada kenikmatan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengirannya. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus punya batasan terhadap dirinya. Tapi saat melihat raut kekecawaan di wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian berinisiatif untuk menghibur bocah itu.

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan bermain-main dengannya beberapa saat. Kemudian tangan kanannya beralih untuk menarik rambut Chanyeol, memaksa mereka berdua untuk beradu kening.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Tanpa sempat menunggu lama, dirinya segera meluncur untuk melumat bibir tipis nan menggairahkan milik Baekhyun –miliknya juga. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kepala Baekhyun. Mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka lebih dalam. Kepalanya perlahan berputar ke sisi kanan, meraup habis bibir hangat pria jalangnya dengan semena-mena, seolah tak memperbolehkan pemiliknya berhenti untuk sekedar mengambil napas.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun merayap sepenuhnya di pundak dan dada bidang Chanyeol. Pria itu seolah tengah menyangga tubuhnya. Sial, kenapa ciuman dari Chanyeol selalu panas dan menyenangkan? Baekhyun nyaris mengerang. Chanyeol selalu memberinya sensasi yang berlebihan, terasa seperti dirinya hendak melayang sampai ke surga.

Dan faktanya, Baekhyun selalu kalah. Ia selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang terengah-engah dan meminta jeda. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Baekhyun lupa menghitung. Sama seperti halnya ia lupa menghitung berapa kali mereka berdua menjemput orgasme tadi malam. Oh baiklah, siapa juga orang sinting yang mau menghitungnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hn?"

 ** _Aku mencintaimu._**

"Tak apa. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini, kita belum berkemas."

 **.**

"Kyungsoo sayang, mari. Biar aku yang bawakan." Jongin tersenyum-senyum sembari menawarkan jasanya. Kim Jongin, apa kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang _roomboy?_ Jika benar begitu, maka kau sangat berbakat.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya mendengus. Ia lantas melemparkan tas besarnya tepat di wajah Jongin dan berjalan di depan. Hanya ada mereka berdua yang berjalan di lorong. Yang lain mungkin telah menunggu di lantai dasar. Sesuai jadwal, mereka semua kembali ke Seoul hari ini.

"Kau akan seperti ini terus sampai kapan?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara dan Jongin dibuat tercekat.

"Ya?"

"Aku bertanya sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bertingkah bodoh. Kau tidak bosan?" mereka berdua berhenti di depan lift. Kyungsoo enggan masuk sebelum Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dulu.

"Sampai kau mau menerimaku."

Kyungsoo melihat itu. Raut keseriusan yang belum pernah ditunjukkan Jongin sebelumnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa di hantam sebuah palu besar. Menyesakkan. Jongin kali ini terlihat amat berbeda, tatapan matanya sarat akan ketulusan.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam lift, disusul oleh Jongin. Lagi-lagi, hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana. Situasi kali ini terasa lumayan canggung. Mungkin akibat dari pembicaraan serius yang mereka lakoni barusan.

 _Tik…tok…tik…tok…_

"Terimakasih untuk liburannya." Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Samasekali tanpa menatap langsung pada Jongin. Setidaknya harus ada pembicaraan untuk saat ini. Karena Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia sangat benci akan kecanggungan.

"Tentu. Tidak masalah."

Hening kembali.

"Jongin?"

"Ya Kyung-"

Do Kyungsoo membungkam bibir Kim Jongin dengan satu kecupan.

Kilat. Namun berarti.

Lift terbuka bersamaan dengan suara dentingan. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat keluar saat melihat Tao dan yang lain telah berkumpul di lobby. Sementara Jongin masih butuh waktu sekian menit untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. _Tadi itu apa?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hey, Jongin ! Kau tidak berniat untuk diam disana sampai besok bukan?" seru Chanyeol agak kesal. Ia sedang membopong Baekhyun (Baekhyun kesulitan berjalan ngomong-ngomong) dan itu lumayan berat okay? Jadi ia tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk menunggui si botak itu yang tengah asyik melamun. Mereka setidaknya harus bergegas.

"Ahh ~ ya…"

Jongin berpikir, tadi itu mungkin hanya mimpi. Sekedar lamunannya saja.

Padahal sebenarnya, kecupan itu nyata. Sangat nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana Choi Siwon sukses besar.

Ia benar-benar mempelajari hasil rancangan Daehyun dan menemukan beberapa kelemahannya. Kemudian ia merevisi sebagian dari rancangan miliknya sampai rapat digelar. Seperti dugaan, Daehyun membuat sebuah rancangan ulang namun hasilnya tentu tidak maksimal karena ia terdesak oleh waktu. Jadi, apa perlu kita bahas siapa pemenangnya?

Dan sebagai pelengkap untuk keberhasilan ini, sebuah pesta di klub malam tentu bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Kupikir kau akan mengadakan sebuah jamuan makan malam yang membosankan." Chanyeol menyesap cocktailnya-nya seraya bersandar di sofa. _Oh man,_ _Sex on the Beach_ memang rekomendasi yang bagus. Chanyeol hampir menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Oh ayolah. Itu sangat kuno." Tuan Choi terkekeh. Ia diapit oleh dua orang pelacur –yang lebih terlihat seperti penari streptis- dikedua lengannya, dan menciumi mereka secara bergiliran. _Well_ , terkesan seperti bajingan berkelas. Uang dan ketampanan memang sangat mempengaruhi.

Chanyeol nyaris tergoda. Namun sosok bertubuh mungil yang duduk di sampingnya, telah menelan habis semua fantasi Chanyeol. Ia mengajak serta Baekhyun, tentu saja. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa sial akan hal itu. Katakanlah, keberadaan Baekhyun sedikit banyak telah membuatnya jinak. Berbeda dengan keempat temannya yang terlihat sangat _bebas_ karena tidak ada satupun yang mengawasi.

Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di _lounge area_. Menikmati beberapa minuman, bercerita tentang liburan di Jeju, dan melontarkan beberapa lelucon ringan. Sadar atau tidak, Tuan Choi yang lebih banyak berlelucon. Ia bahkan menceritakan tentang dirinya yang pernah bersenggama dengan seorang mantan model _Victoria's secret_ –yang katanya, nyaris ia nikahi. Semua yang mendengarkan, mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Entah memang percaya atau sadar bahwa itu hanya sebuah bualan.

"Sial, kenapa musiknya jadi tidak enak didengar? Biar aku yang menggantikan DJ-nya" Jongdae meletakkan gelas kosongnya sebelum berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Bocah itu mabuk.

"Jangan sok tahu, bodoh. Kita hanya perlu bergoyang di lantai dansa. Seperti ini, ikuti aku." Jongin menyusul sebagai orang gila kedua. Ia bahkan menari layaknya orang sinting yang sedang habis obat. Meliuk-liuk, bergoyang-goyang, oh tuhan… seseorang perlu mengikatnya.

"Bung, sepertinya aku harus menyeret dua idiot ini ke lantai dansa. Setidaknya mereka bisa belajar menari disana." Kris berdiri, ia setengah mabuk. Lalu setelah Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, ketiga orang itu pergi ke lantai dansa untuk melanjutkan kegilaan mereka.

"Mereka peminum yang buruk." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang tersisa kini hanya dirinya, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Tuan Choi beserta dua pelacurnya.

"Kurasa kekasihmu juga." Tuan Choi tersenyum miring saat melihat Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah padam dan matanya yang sayu.

"Chanyeol, apa aku terlihat seperti _Barbie_?" Baekhyun cegukan. "Hehehe, aku yang paling cantik."

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya. _Ya Tuhan Byun, bahkan kau juga?_

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet." Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan malas. Ia tidak banyak minum. Terlalu sadar akan dirinya yang lumayan payah dalam hal itu.

"Pastikan kau menyiram klosetnya." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Sehun membalas dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Oh, aku lupa menghubungi Luhan _hyung_." Chanyeol teringat akan Luhan yang tidak bisa ikut berpesta karena urusan mendadak. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Namun sekarang sudah dua jam sejak Luhan berkutat dengan urusan pribadinya itu, Chanyeol terpaksa harus menghubungi lelaki itu. Karena ia memiliki beberapa orang yang mabuk disini. Setidaknya Luhan bisa sedikit membantu dengan menjemput adiknya.

 **.**

"Hoeekkk…"

Baekhyun merunduk dalam-dalam dan memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutnya. Ia dan Chanyeol tengah berada di depan klub yang telah selesai mereka singgahi, untuk menunggu taksi. Namun karena Baekhyun yang terus-terusan muntah, Chanyeol akhirnya menyeretnya lebih ke pinggir. Dan mereka berdiri di depan selokan.

"Kau terlihat tidak begitu baik." Chanyeol memijit-mijit tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Jangan melihat kesini. Aku sedang jelek." Baekhyun entah sadar atau tidak mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang berada didekatnya. Memaksa agar lelaki itu menjauh karena ia belum selesai dengan acara muntahnya.

"Hey, Chanyeol ! Kami akan pergi sekarang, kau tak apa?" Luhan berseru dari arah belakang.

Chanyeol menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menendang paksa Kris untuk masuk kedalam taksi. "Ya, aku bisa menanganinya."

Jongdae dan Jongin telah pergi lebih dulu dan diantar oleh Sehun. Tuan Choi pun demikian. Ia pergi setelah berpamitan untuk menjajaki sebuah hotel, bersama kedua pelacurnya. Kemudia Luhan dan Kris menyusul berpamitan untuk pulang. Mereka pergi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tersisa hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di trotoar untuk menunggu sebuah taksi yang sialnya hampir tidak pernah terlihat. Angin malam yang berhembus terus-menerus menyelinap dari balik mantel yang mereka kenakan. Menyadari hal itu, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Mendesak agar mereka lebih dekat.

"Chanyeol-ku sangat posesif." Baekhyun kembali meracau. Ia mendongak pada Chanyeol serta mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau mabuk, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menanggapi perilaku konyol Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku masih ingat kalau kau itu Park Chanyeol…" Ia menunjuk dada Chanyeol.

"…dan aku Nicky Minaj." Baekhyun menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri –tak lupa dengan cegukan. Dan Chanyeol nyaris tergelak saat mendengarnya.

"Kau seorang perampok, dan aku…" Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh saat ia melihat Chanyeol berputar-putar.

"Baekhyun?"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah telanjur pingsan dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubawa?" Baekhyun modar-mandir di ruang tengah dengan ponsel yang terselip di bahu dan kepalanya.

Siang ini, ia dan Chanyeol berencana mengunjungi panti asuhan. Chanyeol menghubunginya beberapa menit yang lalu dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menyusulnya di sebuah toko kue karena ia tengah membeli beberapa makanan untuk anak-anak.

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Langsung saja kemari. Kau tahu tempatnya bukan?"_ ujar Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

"Tentu." Baekhyun menyahut singkat karena ia sedang sibuk memakai sepatunya. Selepas itu ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Chanyeol kau masih disa-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang asing tengah berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, namun secepatnya ia membaca situasi. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

 _"_ _Baekhyun? Hey? Kau baik-baik saja? Baek?"_

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

Sial. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang akan mengabaikan firasat buruk. Tanpa sempat menunggu pesanan kuenya tiba, ia berjalan dengan tergesa keluar dari toko dan berdiri di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol segera menyetop taksi dan menuju apartemennnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol berhasil menyambangi apartemennya. Ia keluar dari lift dengan terburu-buru dan berlari kecil di lorong. Ketika ia sampai di depan apartemennya, Chanyeol dibuat terkejut karena mendapati pintu yang terbuka. Pandangannya kemudian terjatuh pada lantai yang tengah di pijakinya, dan matanya mendarat pada suatu benda yang amat dikenalinya.

Itu ponsel milik Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka mata dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut. Terasa seperti telah dihantam benda yang lumayan keras. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mengenali tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun samasekali tidak tahu tempat ini. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi sialnya ia terikat disebuah kursi. Menggelikan sekali, apa ini sebuah penculikan?

"Bagaimana dengan markas baruku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya berdecih, ia kenal suara itu.

"Lucu sekali. Kau menculik adikmu sendiri, huh?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap dengan tajam pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Oh, ia tidak perlu terkejut tentunya. Karena seseorang yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang selama ini ia incar. Byun Baekbeom.

"Senang rasanya kau masih menganggapku sebagai kakak. Tapi omong-omong, aku bertanya pendapatmu tentang markas baruku ini?"

Satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui. Kakaknya masih belum berubah. Ia masih senang berbasa-basi dan berbicara hal yang tak penting. Selera humornya juga buruk.

"Terlihat lebih menjijikan daripada ruang bawah tanahmu kemarin. Tapi aku bersyukur karena kau akhirnya berhenti menjadi seorang tikus tanah." Baekhyun mencibir. Melihat dari apa yang ada di sekitarnya, ia pasti tengah berdiam di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota.

Baekbeom menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah~ kau benar. Aku memang kurang menyukai tempat ini. Kuharap kau bisa memberiku akomodasi yang lebih baik suatu hari nanti."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kupikir penjara bagus untukmu."

"Oh tidak tidak, terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan tempat itu, Baekhyun." Baekbeom mengibaskan tangannya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan segera kukirim kesana."

Baekbeom menatap adiknya dengan remeh. Bahkan setelah masuk ke dalam kandangnya pun, Baekhyun masih bersikeras dan sombong. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin semua agen NIS memang seperti itu?

"Apa kau juga berniat untuk mengirim kekasihmu ke tempat itu?"

Baekhyun mematung.

"Aku benar? Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun. Setelah kakakmu, lalu kekasihmu pun kau korbankan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa obsesimu untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan lumayan besar."

"Tutup mulutmu keparat."

Baekbeom tersenyum miring, ia sudah tahu. Bahwa kelemahan dari adiknya adalah si perampok itu, Park Chanyeol.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, jika saja ia tidak berada dalam keadaan terikat maka sudah dipastikan kakinya telah menghantam perut Baekbeom dengan keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku butuh kekasihmu untuk melancarkan rencanaku sekarang." Baekbeom berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan santai. Mencoba agar mereka berbincang lebih dekat.

"Sekali kau membuatnya terluka, kupastikan kau mati ditanganku."

"Hey, jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya berencana melakukan pertukaran dengannya. Dia membawa Siwon padaku dan kau kukembalikan padanya. Kau tahu, Daehyun itu temanku. Dan dia masih marah karena persoalan kemarin. Mungkin kematian Siwon bisa meredakan amarahnya." Baekbeom terkekeh.

"Jadi kau menculikku hanya untuk itu?" Baekhyun menggeram. Kenapa Baekbeom tidak pernah berhenti berbelit-belit? Padahal mereka bisa saja menyelesaikan masalah dengan satu lawan satu.

"Tidak juga. Ada beberapa persoalan yang harus kuberitahukan padamu. Mari kita bahas tentang pengkhianat." Baekbeom memasukkan tangan pada kedua saku celananya serta berjalan-jalan kecil.

"Satu-satunya yang kubenci adalah pengkhianat negara, yaitu kau. Seseorang yang bahkan membocorkan rahasia kekuatan militer negaranya pada Korea Utara, seseorang yang hampir meledakkan gedung kementrian, dan seseorang yang telah membunuh direktur NIS."

Baekbeom kembali terkekeh, "Baiklah, semua yang kau tuduhkan memang benar adanya. Tapi sebenarnya dosaku masih lebih banyak daripada itu."

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya pria ini menyombongkan kejahatannya.

"Ahh, lupakan. Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu sekarang." Baekbeom menoleh kebelakang dan berseru, "Sayang, kemarilah !"

Dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat melihat sosok yang dipanggil Baekbeom dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Demi tuhan, ini diluar dugaannya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan seseorang itu. Tapi sayang, hasilnya tetap sama.

Tidak terbantahkan lagi, dia adalah Luhan.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat matanya. Itu Luhan. Luhan yang sekarang tengah dirangkul mesra oleh kakaknya.

"Benar. Selama ini dia yang telah memberitahukan semuanya padaku. Dunia memang sempit ya? Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena telah menggantikanku untuk mengawasimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Luhan tidak berucap sedikitpun namun sorot matanya seolah membenarkan semuanya. Dia pengkhianat, entah bagi Sehun maupun kelompoknya. Permainan ini menjadi semakin rumit.

"Berengsek. Byun Baekbeom, berhenti menjadi seorang pengecut. Ayo selesaikan ini sekarang juga !"

Baekhyun menuntut sebuah perkelahian. Sama seperti dulu. Dimana hanya ada ia dan Baekbeom. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Berduel.

"Aku ragu. Terakhir kali kita melakukan satu lawan satu, mobilmu terjun bebas ke sungai dan kau mati."

"Jika aku sudah mati lalu siapa yang ada di depanmu ini, huh? Jangan kira aku ini hantu."

"Kau akan mengerti nanti." Baekbeom melepas rangkulannya pada Luhan dan berjalan ke belakang Baekhyun. "Tapi kurasa, aku juga sedang ingin berkelahi sekarang." Ia melepaskan tali yang menjerat tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekbeom lalu mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan adiknya melemaskan otot terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum licik, membayangkan santapan nikmat yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Satu hal yang tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Bahwa Baekhyun selalu kalah dan jatuh lebih dulu. Ia berharap itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam pada sang kakak. Lengannya sudah mengepal sejak tadi. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera menghampiri Baekbeom serta melayangkan tinjunya.

Pukulan pertama meleset karena Baekbeom telah lebih dulu merunduk. Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menabrakkan lututnya pada tulang rusuk sang kakak serta menghantamkan sikut kanannya di punggung Baekbeom. Pria yang lebih tua lantas ambruk ke tanah dengan suara keras.

Sebagai penonton yang baik, Luhan memilih untuk diam. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Tak lupa menyumbat telinganya dengan _headset_ karena ia tidak sudi mendengar suara-suara tubuh yang terhantam dengan kasar. Terkadang visualisasi lebih menarik tanpa harus mendengar audionya.

Jeda. Baekhyun berhenti menyerang namun masih memasang kuda-kudanya. Melihat dengan jelas Baekbeom yang berdiri dengan satu tangan menyangga tubuhnya. Baekhyun masih waspada, ini bahkan belum dimulai. Dan seringaian di wajah Baekbeom semakin memperingatinya bahwa ini akan sedikit lebih sulit.

Selang beberapa detik, Baekhyun kembali menyerang. Ia hendak mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Baekbeom namun tangannya telah lebih dulu dipelintir. Baekbeom menahan kepalan Baekhyun dan satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memukul pelipis adiknya. Baekhyun mencoba menghindar namun terlambat. Pukuan Baekbeom telah mengenainya dan membuat tubuhnya oleng.

Baekbkeom memanfaatkan jeda waktu Baekhyun dengan menendang perutnya beberapa kali. Baekhyun jatuh ke tanah. Dan belum sempat dirinya mendongak, Baekbeom telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan ia dilemparkan ke tembok.

"Aaarrghh… sial." Baekhyun kesulitan untuk sekedar berdiri karena rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

Belum puas sampai disitu, Baekbeom menghampiri adiknya yang masih bersandar ti tembok. Ia menarik paksa kerah baju Baekhyun dan menghujamkan bertubi-tubi pukulan diwajahnya. Baekhyun tersungkur, sesaat kemudian ia berdiri. Namun Baekbeom nyatanya belum selesai. Ia melayangkan kakinya di perut Baekhyun dengan kencang hingga lelaki itu terlempar ke atas sebuah meja kayu yang ada di samping Luhan. Meja itu ambruk seketika.

"Serius, Baekhyun. Jangan bilang hanya sampai disitu kemampuanmu." Baekbeom mengernyit. Ia mengejek tentang kemampuan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah bisa melampauinya. Lalu kenapa bocah itu begitu congkak diawal-awal?

Baekhyun berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya sudah hampir tak berbentuk. Ia menatap nyalang pada sang kakak yang masih setia dengan senyum penuh ejekan.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau selalu lebih unggul dariku keparat!" Baekhyun berseru penuh emosi.

Baekbeom berdecih. "Kau sendiri tahu berapa lama aku tergabung di militer. Perkelahian adalah makananku sehari-hari."

Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia kembali menyerang Baekbeom dengan kakinya yang terangkat diudara. Namun Baekbeom dengan cekatan menangkisnya. Baekhyun kembali menyerang dengan tangannya dan kali ini pukulannya tidak meleset. Namun Baekbeom dengan cepat menarik lehernya dan membenturkan kepala mereka berdua. Kakinya kembali ia angkat untuk mendorong Baekhyun agar kembali terlempar. Dan Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang hingga akhirnya ia terkapar tepat di depan kaki Luhan.

Baekhyun meringis, punggungnya sudah hampir tidak terasa lagi. Nyeri di sekitar perutnya juga tak bisa lagi di tahan. Tangannya terlalu lemas untuk ia gerakkan. Dengan terengah-engah, ia hanya bisa melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Chanyeol akan membunuhmu." Desis Baekhyun.

Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan menginjakkan satu kaki didadanya. Baekhyun mengerang dengan keras.

"Itu urusan nanti Tuan Pahlawan." Luhan menanggapi.

"Kau pengkhianat!" pekik Baekhyun tak karuan.

"Lalu kau sebut dirimu sendiri apa? Sadarlah Byun, kita sama-sama pengkhianat di kelompok Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Ia benci dengan fakta itu.

Sementara itu Baekbeom sudah merasa cukup untuk mendengar perdebatan singkat antara adik dan kekasihnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil alih. Tangannya menyeret Baekhyun untuk kembali ke 'arena' duel mereka. Sialnya Baekhyun kehabisan tenaga. Serangan Baekbeom ternyata banyak mengenai organ vital dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu? Pengkhianat itu bukan hanya aku, kau dan Luhan." Ujar Baekbeom.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Satu pukulan telak kemudian menghantam rahang Baekhyun. Ia sudah sepenuhnya terkapar sekarang.

"Kau juga dikhianati, Baekhyun."

"Apa?"

 **.**

Malam telah tiba.

Baekhyun mengutuk hari ini yang terasa berlalu dengan lambat. Untuk mencapai malam pun, ia harus menerima beberapa pukulan yang terasa seperti meremukkan tulangnya. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu dalam dirinya ternyata menyadari. Bahwa Baekbeom selalu berada satu level di atasnya.

Baekhyun terlalu meremehkan sang kakak yang faktanya, telah berkecimpung di dunia militer maupun kejahatan dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tentu lebih berpengalaman jika hanya untuk berduel dengan tangan kosong sekalipun.

"Kita sampai."

Baekhyun turun dari mobil. Tangannya terikat dan ia dipaksa berjalan dengan beberapa orang bersenjata api lengkap yang mengawalnya di belakang. Mereka anak buah Baekbeom. Sementara Baekbeom sendiri telah berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Gelap dengan suasana yang sepi. Baekhyun butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di tempat peristirahatan orang-orang mati. Pemakaman. Pikiran Baekhyun langsung terombang-ambing. Apa Baekbeom berniat menguburnya hidup-hidup? Ya Tuhan, ini buruk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu padamu."

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka semua berhenti. Baekbeom menyeret tangan Baekhyun dan memaksa adiknya itu untuk berlutut di depan sebuah makam. Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dan untuk apa ia berlutut di depan sebuah makam. Ini terlalu membingungkan. Makam itu terlihat seperti belum lama dibuat, mungkin baru beberapa bulan.

Baekbeom mengeluarkan senternya untuk memperjelas tulisan yang diukir di batu nisan. Dan Baekhyun secara langsung mengikutkan pandangannya kearah cahaya. Kemudian saat itulah ia dibuat menahan napas.

Disana tertulis :

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R. I. P**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hallo pembaca, hehe gua nongol lagi. Eh kemaren ga banyak yang nyadar ya, kalo di chapter 8 ada mahluk astral nongol jadi figuran hahahahah :v /LUPAKAN/. Btw bosen kaga sih baca **a/n** gua? (Iyalah bosen. Orang isinya ngawur semua -_-) maap maap.

Sedikit curhat. Minggu ini gua semacam nutup diri dari sosmed. Selain karena belum ada yang aneh lagi di dunia keypap, juga karena ada sesuatu di real life yang bikin gua jengkel *uhuk*. Gua banyak merenung. Semuanya gua renungin sambil duduk di kloset. Dari mulai kenapa gua bikin ff sampe kenapa hyuna kambeknya ga seseksi di trailer /CANDA/

Kadang mikir kenapa sih gua ribet-ribet bikin ff, tinggal baca aja punya orang beres kan. Tapi ternyata enggak bro, hidup ga segampang itu. Gua iseng baca review para pembaca dan disana ternyata lumayan banyak yang terhibur. Jadi disini semacam terjadi reaksi simbiosis mutualisme /halah/. Gua puas karena bisa nyalurin ide yang ada di otak, dan yang baca lumayan terhibur. Ternyata itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri vrohh :v seneng aja gitu kalo baca review kalian hehehe.

Lagian, ngehibur orang kan ibadah.

Udah segitu aja sih dari gua. Maaf banget kalo ada yang suka ngerasa keganggu dengan **a/n** gua yang belibet ini. Kalo keganggu mah di skip aja kan beres -_-

Makasih buat pembaca yang udah review, fav, ato follow ff ini. Kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Maaf kalo ceritanya ngebosenin, banyak typo atau terlalu cepet alurnya. Gua niat bikin ini biar ga lebih dari 15 chapter /AMIIIN/ soalnya gua mo bikin ff baru. Eh

Dan oh iya buat **CHANBAEK FOREVER** , Maaf namanya ga tercantum di chapter kemarin. Maaf. Sekali lagi. Soalnya review kamu baru nongol beberapa hari setelah chapter 8 di update. Sekali lagi maaf. Saya dimaafin kan? Hehe

Thanks to : **wookiekim, sehyun14, chanbaeg,** **Rachel suliss, ChanBaekLuv, viviCho92, dewi. Min, Lulaby, hyejinpark, Aisyahsh123, erunaru. Chan,** **A. B, Chanbie Byun,** **ooh,** **stranana, Guest,** **HoshinoChanB, ByunChabai, winnbaekwinn, CHANBAEK** **FOREVER, Pinkku-ssi, narsih556,** **Chan Banana,** **fangirl97,** **Ningrum,** **littlechanbaek, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, sunsehunee,** **AnaknyaChanbaek92** , **yeoja140194,** **cheonsarang614,** **thaelst,** **Kiyomi381,** **segogirl, winter** **park chanchan,** **lolamoet,** **PCY48,** **hunniehan, ismi. Ryeosomnia,** **BangMinki,** **baekkieyeols,** **exobaeolchabae,** **ByunBaekhyunShiners, vietrona chan, Jihyunn, Chanbaek98,** **MaruMin,** **baeksounds, lanarava6223, neli Amelia,** **anaals,** **daebaektaeluv,** **KimSch96,** **See the Light-B,** **ariniencedw,** **parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35,** **Wu Zhiyan** , **septianaditya1997,** **LoveHyunFamily, caaa,** **cyntyathalia,** **Lala Gysophila,** **deux22,** **pooarie3,** **ani. Oktavia. 96, Blacktinkerbells,** **sanyakie,** **B for C,** **EXO12LOVE,** **sarymaryani48,** **Babies BYUN** , **ByunAeri614, Guest, sweetyYeolli, CMon. BayB, 3M, Guest, secret who am I, yoyoyo man, cb potato, BluKitten, jiminbae, habhyunnie25, Kim213, SeiraCBHS, Yulyul, snowy07,** **realbaekhyunee, Dirty Noble's Master, diorama syan andrean, chanbaekins, Sebut saja B, LoveHyunFamily, baekyeolable, PotatoChanbaek, anoncikiciw, Jomblo Terabaikan, Junghee61, zaimaelf, ariqwho, park chan young, Hyunsaa, saya, Jung Hyejin, Ha Eun Soo, meonggujanggu01, chimmm, L. A, anonymous, Guest, cb luv, bee, parklili, syahidaayu10, Tsuchiya Keda, ChanBaek98, AudryByun, fitry. Sukma. 39, dandelionleon, OCHA991004, miixhan, kaiXoo1214, chanye00l, hikari. Chania, Chanbaek Siempre Sera Juntos, NeefaLoveTheGiant106,** **Koala Mama,** **Koala Mama, Guest, pcarl21, cb92, fyeahbaek, salsa annisa, byun baebi baechu, maple fujoshi2309, Bcdhl, sabrinairawan, exofujo12, sanjaya8, parkchu, Lailutcbs2, baekhun0506, 0110dorky, Ahn Sunyoung, ParkChanyeol, sry, Rpsell, arienaomi, sofiamrwh, seorangceypu, AfniByunAeri, princesscantikmuchmuch, cbcb, giys, Safira Blue Sapphire, yxxrinah, 6104, SooBabySoo12, 7D, Gita Park, Aya Nadyaa, Of Alfland, iLaalf, Vita Yanti, ByunBerry, mi. chan. 7121, YoonAndi, m2qs, adith98, Gingerbeep, meliarisky7.**


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun masih berusia lima belas tahun saat itu. Baru saja mengenyam pendidikan Sekolah Menengah Akhir. Semua aspek dalam kehidupannya berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Ayah yang bekerja di kantor, ibunya yang senantiasa di rumah, serta kakaknya yang tergabung di angkatan laut. Baekhyun menjalani hidup normal. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi sebelum mimpi buruk datang menghantuinya.

Mimpi buruk yang berubah wujud menjadi kenyataan.

Sebuah pemberitaan dimuat di media. Tentang penyerangan angkatan laut Korea Utara di perbatasan beberapa minggu lalu. Kedua pihak akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih jalan damai untuk meredam peperangan. Korea Selatan berjanji untuk berhenti mengirim tentara sebagai mata-mata, dan Korea Utara sepakat untuk menghentikan penyerangan. Perjanjian itu ditanda tangani langsung oleh Presiden.

Namun kemudian, konflik lain timbul di negeri sendiri. Setelah diusut sampai tuntas, muncul satu nama yang disinyalir ikut berperan sebelum penyerangan terjadi. Byun Baekbeom. Ia diduga telah membocorkan informasi dan dianggap Pro-Korea Utara. Ia menghilang tepat satu hari setelah penyerangan dimulai dan langsung dinyatakan sebagai buronan berbahaya. Surat pencekalannya telah disebar dan ia jelas tidak bisa kabur ke luar negeri. Namun sial, berita tentang keberadaannya benar-benar bersih. Baekbeom benar-benar menghilang seolah di telan bumi.

Berita itu sampai ke telinga keluarganya.

Tuan Byun terkena serangan jantung tepat setelah beberapa orang dari kepolisian menyambangi rumahnya dan mengabarkan tentang Baekbeom. Nyonya Byun segera menyuruh Baekhyun membawa sang ayah ke rumah sakit, sementara dirinya mengurusi beberapa orang dari kepolisian. Saat itu Baekhyun kalut bukan main, ini terlalu mengejutkan. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa jam tertahan untuk di periksa, Nyonya Byun membuktikan pada polisi bahwa mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini.

Semua itu berjalan dengan cepat. Baekhyun bahkan masih membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Baekhyun masih mencoba menguatkan ibunya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun kenyataannya justru bertolak belakang. Satu kenyataan pahit kembali harus ia hadapi. Ayahnya meninggal hari itu juga.

Baekhyun berpikir, dunianya tidak bisa lebih jatuh lagi. Namun ia keliru.

Karena sang ayah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga telah tiada, mereka jatuh miskin. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun dan ibunya juga mendapat penolakan dari masyarakat. Mereka berdua benar-benar berada di titik terbawah dalam kehidupan. Terasingkan dari dunia sosial, dan hidup berdua dengan menderita. Semudah itu Tuhan membalikkan nasib keluarganya dari bergelimang harta, menjadi menyedihkan tanpa punya apa-apa.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun tidak lagi mengenal apa itu kebahagiaan.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, kebenciannya terhadap Baekbeom terus menumbuh. Kakaknya itu adalah bibit dari semua kesialan yang telah menimpanya secara tiba-tiba. Sampai pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyuarakan sebuah sumpah. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mati sebelum Baekbeom berhasil ditangkapnya.

Kemudian suatu hari, saudaranya yang tinggal di Busan mengajak Baekhyun dan ibunya untuk pindah kesana. Baekhyun sendiri menolak, ia meminta agar sang Ibu saja yang pindah ke Busan. Ia sendiri akan menetap di Seoul. Baekhyun bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam atas semua kepedihan yang telah ia alami.

"Bu, setelah lulus nanti, aku akan bergabung dengan militer. Tunggulah sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan menjemputmu dan Ibu akan melihat bagaimana Baekbeom dihukum atas perbuatannya. Aku berjanji." Baekhyun berlutut di depan kaki ibunya. Menyuarakan dengan sungguh-sungguh apa yang selama ini ia ambisikan.

Sang ibu hanya bisa diam. Baekhyun masih muda, masih terlalu hijau. Namun ambisinya sangat mengerikan. Dan juga, ibu mana yang tega membiarkan kedua anaknya saling bunuh?

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau menjanjikan satu hal lagi untuk ibumu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau dan Baekbeom. Jangan ada satupun diantara kalian berdua yang meninggal."

Dan Baekhyun nyatanya hanya mampu terdiam saat mendengar permintaan ibunya tersebut. Jujur saja, membayangkannya saja sudah teramat sulit. Dendamnya telah mendarah daging.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjanjikannya.

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

* * *

"Konyol. Apa maksudnya ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Ini bukan kuburannya, samasekali bukan. Jelas-jelas ia hidup dan sedang berlutut sekarang. Lalu siapa orang gila yang telah mengolah satu petak tanah dan membangun kuburan atas namanya? Ini tidak bisa diterima nalar.

"NIS mengkhianatimu, Baekhyun. Sadarlah."

"Berhenti beromong kosong!" Baekhyun berbalik dan seketika mengayunkan satu kakinya untuk menghantam perut Baekbeom. Kakaknya tersebut limbung ke belakang. Ia tidak langsung membalas. Anak buahnya telah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan dengan memegangi Baekhyun yang sempat lepas kendali.

"Mereka sengaja menukar jasadmu dengan orang lain yang meninggal dihari yang sama. Saat kecelakaan itu, kau telah dianggap gagal dalam bertugas."

Baekbeom pasti berbohong, Baekhyun yakin akan hal itu. Setiap kata dalam ucapannya tidak bisa dipercaya begitu saja.

"Mereka menyingkirkanmu dan menunjuk agen lain untuk mencariku. Tapi kau tahu, itu hanya formalitas. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mencariku."

Baekhyun masih diam. Mencoba mencerna penjelasan sang kakak yang terdengar tidak masuk akal. NIS berhenti mengincarnya? Mana mungkin. Si kriminal pengkhianat Negara ini tidak mungkin dilepas begitu saja. Presiden akan sangat marah. Baekbeom juga tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan direktur NIS. Tidak mungkin dengan murah hati mereka memberi ampunan untuk si iblis itu. Sungguh, Baekbeom benar-benar memiliki selera humor yang buruk.

"Semua orang telah menganggapmu mati, termasuk ibu."

Pukulan telak.

Hati Baekhyun tertohok amat dalam. Ia selalu berjanji pada ibunya bahwa semua perbuatan Baekbeom akan terbalaskan. Ia selalu berjanji untuk membawa kembali ibunya ke Seoul setelah Baekbeom tertangkap. Ia menjanjikan banyak hal pada ibunya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut kesedihan dari sang ibu saat mendengar putra bungsunya dikabarkan meninggal.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini kau tidak pernah bisa menghubungi ibu, markas dan yang lainnya bukan?" Baekbeom menebak.

Benar juga. Ia kesulitan untuk menghubungi markas ataupun memberi kabar pada ibunya. Joonmyeon bilang mereka telah berganti nomor dan ada alasan-alasan lain yang-

Tunggu dulu.

"Joonmyeon tahu semuanya, ia bahkan datang diacara pemakamanmu. Tapi dia selalu merahasiakannya." Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menghajar Joonmyeon setelah semua kegilaan ini selesai.

Baiklah. Perlahan-lahan semuanya terlihat jelas untuk Baekhyun. Semua pertanyaan aneh di otaknya satu persatu terjawab. Namun nyatanya, masih ada sesuatu yang masih sulit untuk ia pahami.

"Kenapa NIS menyerah padamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekbeom tersenyum sinis dan memalingkan wajah setelahnya. Ia menendang kerikil yang ada di depan kakinya seraya berujar dengan santai, "Kau tahu, Baekhyun. Aku terjun di dunia politik yang gelap, bersekongkol dengan polisi korup, dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk para pejabat yang haus akan kekuasaan. Jika aku tertangkap, mereka semua mati."

Baekhyun masih diam dengan tatapan menuntut. Jawaban sang kakak belum memuaskannya.

"Termasuk Pimpinan NIS yang sekarang tengah berkuasa. Cho Kyuhyun."

Satu nama itu, kunci dari semua kegilaan yang terjadi. Namun Baekhyun masih ingin menyangkal semua pengkhianatan ini. Seingat Baekhyun, ia belum pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal di NIS sehingga dirinya pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mengejar Baekbeom dan sekarang, NIS justru menyerah begitu saja. Ini tentu tidak masuk di akal. Baekhyun merasa, kakaknya telah melantur terlalu jauh.

"Tidak mungkin!" sergah Baekhyun.

"Dia yang merencanakan pembunuhan untuk pemimpin terdahulu, dengan aku sebagai eksekutor. Dan sebagai imbalannya, aku bisa berlama-lama dengan statusku sebagai buronan." Ujarnya bangga. "Kau berpikir bahwa lembaga yang menaungimu itu benar-benar bersih? Jangan bermimpi, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih muda lagi-lagi terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan kakaknya terdengar seperti fakta mengerikan yang samasekali tidak ingin ia dengar.

"NIS tidak akan berani menangkapku. Dan karena Tuan Cho tahu bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya yang sangat berambisi untuk meringkusku, maka ia akhirnya menyingkirkanmu."

"Lucu sekali. Kenapa mereka tidak langsung saja membunuhku tanpa perlu berputar-putar."

"Tentu saja tidak. NIS hanya mengurus proses pemakamanmu beserta surat kematian." Ia mendekat sampai hembusan napasnya bisa terasa oleh Baekhyun. "Soal kematianmu yang sesungguhnya, itu tugasku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya tengah berkumpul di apartemen malam itu. Kris, Jongin, Jongdae serta Sehun tak hentinya menatap sang tuan rumah yang terus bergerak tak menentu. Ia sempat mengamuk tadi siang dan berkelahi dengan petugas kemanan yang tidak becus dalam berjaga. Namun beruntungnya, teman-temannya segera datang dan melerai sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menghabisi petugas keamanan itu.

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?" Kris bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menggeleng penuh kecewa. "Mereka bilang Baekhyun belum bisa dinyatakan hilang sebelum dua puluh empat jam terlewati."

"Sialan. Padahal, sudah jelas bahwa ini penculikan." Jongin ikut memanas.

Chanyeol enggan berkomentar. Ia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya dan menatap keluar jendela dengan geram. Pokoknya siapapun, Chanyeol akan menghabisi siapapun yang telah berani menyakiti Baekhyun bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah goresan kecil. Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan mengampuninya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dering _handphone_ yang nyaring. Berasal dari benda persegi milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak di meja. Sang pemilik langsung berjalan menghampiri benda itu dan mengambilnya. Lagi-lagi berasal dari nomor tidak dikenal. Chanyeol merasa _de ja vu_. Terakhir kali ia mendapat panggilan misterius, Baekhyun nyaris ditabrak sebuah mobil.

"Hallo?"

 _"_ _CHANYEOL! JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA!"_

Chanyeol spontan langsung membelalak ketika mendengar pekikan Baekhyun yang luar biasa mengagetkan. "Baekhyun, katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan kesana." Ujarnya terburu-buru.

 _"_ _Wow, bung. Tidak secepat itu. Omong-omong, perkenalkan aku Byun Baekbeom. Kakak kandung Baekhyun."_

Tidak ada lagi suara kegaduhan Baekhyun yang meronta. Kini hanya terdengar suara khas seorang pria yang terdengar sangat angkuh.

"BANGSAT ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN, HAH?" Chanyeol berteriak tak karuan. Mengabaikan keempat temannya yang langsung berdiri dengan raut penasaran. Siapapun itu, dia pasti biang dari semua kekacauan ini.

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukan seorang kakak yang baru bertemu lagi dengan adiknya setelah sekian lama?"_

"Sempat aku melihat tubuhnya terluka bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah luka gores, maka kau berhadapan denganku." Chanyeol mengancam dengan serius. Apapun jika itu menyangkut kehidupan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak akan main-main.

 _"_ _Ahh… sepertinya aku membuat beberapa kesalahan. Baekhyun sedikit babak belur, bagaimana ini?"_

"Kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang akan mencekikmu." Chanyeol kian geram. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat seolah akan meninju apapun yang ada di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku mungkin sudah membuang mayatnya ke sungai."_

"KATAKAN APA MAUMU KEPARAT?" Chanyeol lepas kendali. Bedebah ini benar-benar telah menyulut emosinya. Pria ini bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia yang begitu Chanyeol jaga seumur hidupnya. Kakak macam apa dia?

 _"_ _Hmm, langsung ke inti ya? Sederhana saja. Ayo lakukan pertukaran."_ Ajaknya kemudian.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

 _"_ _Sayangnya kita tidak berbicara soal uang."_

"Lalu?"

 _"_ _Bawakan Choi Siwon untukku dan kau mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali."_

"Apa-apaan itu?" Bukannya Chanyeol tidak bisa atau semacamnya, tapi ia sedikit bingung. Untuk apa orang ini meminta Siwon? Chanyeol sedikit banyak butuh penjelasan. Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati bosnya begitu saja.

 _"_ _Jung Daehyun itu temanku, asal tahu saja. Ia tahu dalang dari kegagalannya kemarin adalah Choi Siwon."_

Jadi ini balas dendam?

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia sekarang tahu betapa liciknya orang ini. Pria itu lebih terdengar seperti iblis daripada kakak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lagi memiliki pilihan, dan Chanyeol benar-benar benci akan fakta itu. Ia harus secepatnya mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatkannya."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Tapi sungguh, apapun untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk menyanggupinya. Bahkan jika harus memberikan nyawanya sekalipun. Chanyeol sudah dibuat buta oleh cintanya.

Tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam berikutnya Chanyeol dan teman-temannya datang ke tempat yang telah ditentukan. Di pinggiran kota yang mana tanahnya banyak ditumbuhi ilalang setinggi lutut. Tempat itu sepi, tidak ada kehidupan disana. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol baru pertama kali menyambangi tempat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian tibalah rombongan mobil yang langsung berhenti beberapa meter di depan Chanyeol dan keempat temannya. Semuanya ada tiga mobil. Dua diantaranya terparkir di depan sementara satu lainnya sengaja di tempatkan di belakang. Kemudian satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari dalam mobil, jumlahnya ada lima orang. Sejauh ini, Chanyeol masih belum melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat orang yang berjalan di depan itu? Aku merasa tidak asing dengannya." Jongdae berbisik pada Kris. Namun nyatanya, yang lain masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia… kekasih Luhan?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Pria ini benar-benar pria yang nyaris ia hajar di kafe beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol melirik langsung pada Sehun.

"Oh tidak Chanyeol, ini nyata." Jongin langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, memaksa agar bocah itu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Chanyeol membawa pandangannya ke depan dan- Sial. Ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil terakhir dan itu adalah sesosok orang yang selama ini dikenalinya. Luhan. Keberadaan Luhan disana jelas-jelas mengejutkannya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berdiri di seberangnya dengan senyum –astaga senyum macam apa itu? Apa Luhan tengah mengejeknya?

"Hay Chanyeol!" sapanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" _Hyung_ , apa-apaan kau ini?" Kris nyaris berteriak. Keadaan ini sangat tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Wow, itukah adikmu sayang? Dia terlihat tidak begitu ramah." Si pria yang tengah merangkul Luhan tersenyum penuh ejekan.

"Entahlah, Baekbeom-ah. Kurasa aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya setelah pulang ke rumah nanti." Luhan seolah tengah mengolok-olok. "Itupun jika aku kembali ke rumah." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum sinis.

"YAH ! HYUNG!" Kris berniat untuk berlari kearah sang kakak namun Chanyeol menahannya sesegera mungkin.

"Tahan Kris, dia bukan lagi bagian dari kita." Ujar Chanyeol. Tangannya mengepal sejak tadi namun ia masih berusaha keras untuk tidak menyerang karena bedebah itu masih belum mengeluarkan Baekhyun.

Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Jongin seraya berbisik, "Jongin, aku benar-benar merasa tidak asing dengannya. Pria ini seperti pernah muncul di surat kabar-"

"Diamlah." Jongin mendesis. Ia hanya terlalu bingung dan kesal dengan apa yang menimpa kelompoknya sekarang. Selera humornya sedang berada di titik terendah.

Sebenarnya, diantara mereka berlima yang paling merasa sakit hati adalah Sehun. Ia tidak berhenti menatap sepasang kekasih yang terus bermesraan dihadapannya. Sehun ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia tidak habis pikir, Luhan lebih memilih bersama si berengsek itu di bandingkan dirinya.

"Jadi, dari awal kau memang telah mengkhianati kami?" Sehun bertanya. Dan sudah jelas pertanyaan itu ia ajukan untuk siapa.

Luhan berdecih, "Kalian terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Tapi kuakui, untuk seukuran bocah SMA, kalian cukup baik dalam merampok. Sayang, mulai sekarang aku tidak lagi bergabung dengan kalian."

Sehun merasa janggal akan sesuatu. Luhan sudah bisa bersikap ketus padanya, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Semua yang Luhan lakukan, semua yang Luhan ucapkan, semua terdengar terlalu dipaksakan.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Jadi, dimana pesananku?"

Baekbeom langsung memotong secara paksa percakapan antara sepasang mantan kekasih itu. Toh, mengungkit masalalu juga tidak akan ada gunanya. Kenyataan yang sama masih akan tetap mereka hadapi. Jadi, daripada berlama-lama menunggu. Lebih baik langsung ke inti dari pertemuan ini.

Chanyeol melirik Jongdae dan Jongin, mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk berjalan ke mobil dan membawa Tuan Choi keluar. Keduanya mengangguk dan berjalan mundur untuk menjemput seseorang yang masih berdiam di mobil.

Tuan Choi keluar dengan tangan terikat dan kepala yang ditutupi kain hitam. Chanyeol mencengkeramnya seraya bertanya dengan lantang kepada Baekbeom, "Sekarang, dimana Baekhyun?"

Baekbeom menggeleng. "Aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa itu adalah Choi Siwon." Ujarnya. Ia belum percaya, bisa saja Chanyeol membawakan Siwon palsu ke hadapannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya degan tatapan membunuh sepenuhnya. Jika saja, jika saja Baekhyun tidak sedang dijadikan tawanan. Chanyeol bersumpah ia pasti sudah menghabisi orang yang berdiri di depannya ini dengan sebilah kapak.

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati barang pertukarannya. Ia membuka kain penutup itu dan pandangannya kembali terarah pada Baekbeom. "Bagaimana?"

Baekbeom terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Itu memang benar Choi Siwon, seseorang yang ia inginkan untuk di bunuh. Pria itu terlihat terlalu tenang untuk seukuran tawanan. Tapi sudahlah. Ia hanya perlu membunuhnya sekarang juga dan semuanya selesai.

"Baekhyun sedang tidur di belakang. Dia mungkin kelelahan." Baekbeom berujar tanpa beban.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia segera berlari menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di belakang dua mobil lainnya. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri di balik kemudi. Ia sendirian disana tanpa penjagaan.

Sementara itu Baekbeom berjalan menghampiri Tuan Choi seraya mengeluarkan pistol yang selama ini diselipkan di dalam saku jasnya. Tangan kanannya telah siap menodongkan pistol kearah sang target. "Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati bawahanmu sendiri? Menyenangkan kah?" kekeh Baekbeom.

Tuan Choi mendongak. Namun kali ini raut wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukan suatu kesedihan atau apapun. Ia justru menyeringai sekarang. Menyeringai dengan santainya. Kening Baekbeom dibuat berkerut ketika mendapati hal itu. Apa orang ini tengah bercanda di detik-detik terakhirnya?

"Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah mengenal kata berkhianat seumur hidupku."

Kata-kata itu meluncur seketika dari arah belakang.

Chanyeol nyatanya tidak langsung menghampiri Baekhyun, ia hanya melihat dari jauh dan memastikan bahwa Baekhyun masih bernapas. Dan saat Baekbeom mengarahkan senjatanya, Chanyeol berbalik seraya menodongkan pistol yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, tepat ke arah tempurung kepala Baekbeom. Ia meniru aksi ini dari Nona Jung yang dulu pernah menodong pistol padanya.

Luhan dan keempat anak buahnya tidak tinggal diam. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan bersiaga di di tempatnya. Menunggu aba-aba dari Baekbeom sebelum mereka menyerang. Jika gegabah, Chanyeol mungkin akan nekat menarik pelatuknya saat itu juga.

Namun aksi todong menodong pistol tidak berakhir sampai disitu saja. Beberapa detik setelahnya, keempat komplotan Chanyeol, Kris, Jongin, Jongdae serta Sehun langsung berdiri berjejer di depan Tuan Choi dengan tangan yang bersiap menarik pelatuk. Mereka berempat membuat formasi pagar untuk melindungi Tuan Choi. Dan sekarang, semuanya dirasa telah imbang.

"Hahaha…" Baekbeom tertawa hambar. "Kalian sekumpulan bocah yang tidak terduga."

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Seakan kemenangan telah sepenuhnya berada ditangannya.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terdiam namun tetap waspada. Ia cukup terpancing dengan ucapan Baekbeom barusan. Seingatnya, ia sudah tahu semuanya tentang Baekhyun. Termasuk Baekhyun yang memiliki seorang kakak yang terlampau kejam. Jadi apa lagi yang tidak ia ketahui soal Baekhyun?

"Jangan berpikir untuk bernegosiasi. Cepat atau lambat timah panas ini akan segera menembus tempurung kepalamu." Desis Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam mode bernegosiasi, Tuan Park." Baekbeom tersenyum mengejek. Meski tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. "Byun Baekhyun-"

"Turunkan senjata kalian dan taruh tangan kalian di belakang kepala!"

Sebuah seruan tiba-tiba datang dari udara. Helikopter polisi baru saja sampai dan langsung menyoroti mereka yang berada di bawah dengan penyinaran yang cukup menyilaukan. Tak lama kemudian beberapa mobil polisi tiba di tempat dan mereka langsung keluar dengan membawa senjata lengkap. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menghampiri Tuan Choi untuk membantu melepaskan tali yang menjerat tangannya. Sementara yang lainnya bergabung di arena pertarungan.

 ** _Beberapa jam sebelumnya,_**

Chanyeol dan keempat temannya datang menemui Tuan Choi di ruangan kantornya. Daripada sebuah pertemuan yang terorganisir, kali ini lebih terlihat seperti penggerebekan. Tuan Choi langsung faham bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sejak mereka berlima bertatap wajah dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari tatapan itu.

"Aku tak punya pilihan." Chanyeol bersuara lebih dulu. Diambilnya sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi di sakunya dan mengarahkan benda itu pada bosnya.

Tuan Choi jelas terkejut, ditatapi sebuah moncong pistol bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Namun bukan sekali dua kali ia mengalamai kondisi seperti ini. Jadi, tenang adalah salah satu kuncinya. Ia pandai bernegosiasi tentu saja. Karena memang kemampuan itu yang telah membawanya pada posisi tertinggi seperti sekarang.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol, tenang, okey? Kita selalu memiliki pilihan." Ujarnya sambil mencoba menyingkirkan pistol keparat yang tertodong padanya.

"Satu-satunya pilihan yang kupunya adalah membawamu padanya." Chanyeol masih kukuh. Meski tersirat banyak keraguan di matanya.

"Pada siapa?" Yang lebih tua gagal paham.

Chanyeol mendesah keras. Sehun kemudian mengambil alih percakapan dengan memajukan dirinya. "Jung Daehyun menuntut balas atas kekalahannya tempo hari. Ia menyuruh seseorang untuk menculik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkanmu agar Baekhyun selamat."

Tuan Choi membuang napas dengan kasar. Tentu saja. Tentu saja akan ada balasan untuk kecurangan yang telah dilakukannya. Ia sadar karma tidak akan datang terlambat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Begini saja, kita bisa bekerja sama." Tuan Choi berusaha menenangkan bocah SMA yang baru saja mengancam akan membunuhnya. Sebagai yang tertua, ia harus bisa memberi solusi sekaligus menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut.

"Kita bisa menangkap seseorang yang telah menculik kekasihmu. Aku bisa menyewa beberapa personel polisi terlatih sebelum pertukarannya dilakukan."

"Itu terlalu berisiko. Jika ketahuan, maka nyawa Baekhyun taruhannya." Chanyeol menolak.

"Kita hanya perlu menyerang Chanyeol. Menyerang adalah pertahanan terbaik. Aku yakin jika kita menyusun strategi dengan baik, maka keberhasilan akan ada dipihak kita. Percaya padaku, aku sudah lebih dari cukup berhadapan dengan kasus semacam ini."

"Chanyeol, kurasa Tuan Choi benar. Kita harus bekerjasama." Sehun memberi masukan. Ia pintar menganalisis dan Chanyeol tidak pernah meragukan hal itu. Dilihat dari situasi mereka sekarang, dorongan dari Sehun benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membuat Chanyeol yakin.

Chanyeol beralih memandangi Tuan Choi dengan tatapan intens-nya. Ia butuh mencari sesuatu di mata pria itu agar membuatnya yakin. Sesuatu yang menentukan dirinya untuk berlanjut atau tidak. Ini mengenai Baekhyun, hidup dan matinya. Chanyeol tidak ingin gegabah.

Dan akhirnya, setelah membuang beberapa menit waktu yang berharga, Chanyeol mendapatkan keyakinan itu.

Kembali pada situasi sekarang yang menegangkan.

"Kalian sekelompok orang yang penuh kejutan." Baekbeom lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kali ini ia akui, Chanyeol cukup berbakat dalam hal memanipulasi. Ia berniat untuk merekrut anak ini suatu hari nanti.

Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari, salah satu dari anak buah Baekbeom mendekati mobil dan mengambil sesuatu yang langsung ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya. Sesuatu semacam _remote control._

Dan kenyataannya, sehebat apapun Chanyeol bertaktik, ia tetap akan kalah juga. Baekbeom bukan tandingannya. Mereka berdua ada di level yang berbeda. Chanyeol masih harus banyak belajar tentang tipu daya.

Baekbeom berbalik dengan tenang. Saat Chanyeol hendak menarik pelatuk dengan telunjuknya, Baekbeom telah lebih dulu menangkis tangannya hinggal pistol yang ia genggam terlempar. Tak hanya itu, Baekbom pun meninju tulang rusuk Chanyeol dengan lututnya yang mengakibatkan sang bocah terhuyung untuk beberapa saat. Baekbeom lalu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari ke mobilnya.

Setelah itu aksi baku tembak kemudian terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak. Baekbeom, Luhan beserta anak buahnya bergerak mundur dengan cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sembari menghindari beberapa peluru.

"Kita beralih ke rencana B." Baekbeom telah berada di depan kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil sementara Luhan masih sibuk menembak lewat jendela mobil. "Kau menyimpannya dengan benar bukan?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah menyuruh anak buahmu untuk mengambil alih sisanya."

Dua mobil yang yang tadinya terparkir di depan, memutar arah dan berbalik untuk kabur. Sementara satu mobil yang terakhir dibiarkan begitu saja. Mobil yang terdapat Baekhyun di dalamnya. Tuan Choi memberi perintah untuk berhenti menembak. Kemudian beberapa personel polisi masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas mengejar dua mobil yang kabur.

Selang beberapa detik setelah perang senjata api mereda, Chanyeol berlari menuju SUV yang tengah mengurung Baekhyun.

"Sial. Pintunya terkunci." Chanyeol menggeram saat mendapati pintu mobil yang sengaja di kunci.

"Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dengan tidak sabaran. Kris lalu menghampirinya, bermaksud untuk membantu Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil itu. Namun saat matanya melirik ke dalam mobil, saat itu juga ia menegang.

"Chanyeol, itu bom!"

Chanyeol membelalak. Matanya kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Kris dan benar saja. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tersimpan di jok mobil. Chanyeol mengenalnya, itu semacam bom yang telah dipasangi alat penerima sinyal dan telah di set pada frekuensi gelombang tertentu.

Situasi ini benar-benar buruk. Chanyeol kehilangan akal. Kris telah berkali-kali berteriak untuk menjauh. Namun Chanyeol mendadak tuli. Ia terus mencoba memecahkan kaca mobil dengan lengannya hingga sikutnya membiru dan akhirnya kaca itu pecah dengan serpihan yang berserakan.

Chanyeol memasukan tangannya dan mencoba menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi nyaring dari benda yang berada di jok sebelah.

 _Beeeep._

"Byun Baekhyun!"

 **.**

Mereka sang target buruan belum terlalu jauh dari lokasi sebelumnya, dengan tiga mobil polisi berusaha mengejar di belakang. Baekbeom mengamati mobil anak buahnya yang berada tak jauh dari mobilnya melalui kaca spion. Ia lalu mengambil _handphone_ dan menghubungi anak buahnya itu.

"Benda itu ada padamu?" tanya Baekbeom. Kemudian anak buahnya mengiyakan.

"Bagus. Ledakkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **a/n** : ya… begitulah. Mungkin Baekhyun bakalan mati dua kali hwhwhwh. Segitu aja dari gua ya gais, yang penting update /dikeroyok/ mood gua akhir-akhir ini turun naik /HALAH ALESAN LU JONG/ beneran gua ga boong. Tanya kucing gua kalo ga percaya. Dan, Oh iya, warning aja, chapter depan keknya chapter galau karena rumah tangga chanbaek mulai tertimpa musibah /LEBAY/ . Eniwey, Pokoknya makasih buat pembaca yang udah ngikutin ff ini sampe sekarang, makasih gais. Ini review terbanyak yang pernah gua capai, gua jadi ga enak. Takutnya ngecewain. Kalian yang udah bikin gua ngelanjut sampe sejauh ini. Gua gatau harus ngomong apa lagi selain terimakasih, hiks. Btw, siapa yang naro bawang disini?

Pembaca : Njong, lu becanda mulu sih -_-

Sori sori, hehe.

Dan juga…. terimakasih teruntuk **B For C, Kaidafrd, Frista,** dan **Lala** yang dengan senang hati telah mendemo saya di pesbuk. Nih gua udah apdet. Puas kalian puas? /cekek/

Mischievous gua usahain cepet naik/?/. Hello Jongin juga mungkin bakal gua lanjut lagi. (amiin).

Udah segitu aja, gua suka kebablasan.

p. s: Chanbaek hari ini bikin kobam anjir. Udah mah beduaan di podium, apdet insta pake ngode segala. Setan banget itu curut dua :'v

Dan selalu, tengkyu sebesar-besarnya buat: **chanbaekkie0702** , **thaelst,** **narsih556,** **dewi. Min, sehyun14, park chanhyun, Kiyomi381,** **ririz,** **Chanbie Byun,** **fangirl97, khyojung, Yukki Ano Haana, guest, Pinkku-ssi, stranana, Baekyeolfan, choiryeogi, LoveHyunFamily, Lucky8894, ooh,** **segogirl, guest, Winter Seluna, CHANBAEK** **FOREVER, fireDelight27, A. B, parklili, littlechanbaek, winnbaekwinn, pcyxbbh, cylina Yasmine, vns99, venushun, exobaeolchabae,** **zhio Cheonsa,** **ByunBaekhyunShiners, BangMinki,** **suhoxx.** **Suhoxx, leejihyun2511, fujoshi chanbaek leh ugha,** **sunsehunee,** **Hyunsaa, indrie EXO-L, AnaknyaChanbaek92** , **, ismi. Ryeosomnia,** **MaruMin,** **CMon. BayB, Sebut saja B, secret who am I, See the Light-B,** **habhyunnie25, winter** **park chanchan,** **baekkieyeols,** **ceyong,** **Jung Hyejin, hsandra, yeoja140194,** **Wu Zhiyan,** **maple fujoshi2309, Lala Gysophila,** **parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35,** **cb potato, baekyeolable, Blacktearsfuralice, pooarie3,** **anaals,** **rabielaa,** **ani. Oktavia. 96, cyntyathalia,** **Lulaby, parkchu, EXO12LOVE,** **Babies BYUN, anjar913, hyejinpark, ,** **lolamoet,** **vietrona chan, Chan Banana,** **B for C,** **KimSch96,** **hunniehan, khumalasarifitri, chanbaek1, Blacktinkerbells,** **RanjaniMaulidya,** **SeiraCBHS, anoncikiciw, Jung Seo Yeon, daebaektaeluv,** **sarymaryani48,** **PotatoChanbaek, chanye00l, lanarava6223, wookiekim, chanbaeg,** **Rachel suliss, ChanBaekLuv, viviCho92, Aisyahsh123, erunaru. Chan,** **Guest,** **HoshinoChanB, ByunChabai, Ningrum,** **pintutGABISADIGINIIN, cheonsarang614PCY48,** **Jihyunn, Chanbaek98,** **baeksounds, lanarava6223, neli Amelia,** **ariniencedw,** **septianaditya1997,** **caaa,** **deux22,** **sanyakie,** **ByunAeri614, Guest, sweetyYeolli, 3M, Guest, yoyoyo man, BluKitten, jiminbae, Kim213, Yulyul, snowy07,** **realbaekhyunee, Dirty Noble's Master, diorama syan andrean, chanbaekins, Jomblo Terabaikan, Junghee61, zaimaelf, ariqwho, park chan young, saya, Ha Eun Soo, meonggujanggu01, chimmm, L. A, anonymous, Guest, cb luv, bee, syahidaayu10, Tsuchiya Keda, ChanBaek98, AudryByun, fitry. Sukma. 39, dandelionleon, OCHA991004, miixhan, kaiXoo1214, hikari. Chania, Chanbaek Siempre Sera Juntos, NeefaLoveTheGiant106,** **Koala Mama,** **Koala Mama, Guest, pcarl21, cb92, fyeahbaek, salsa annisa, byun baebi baechu, Bcdhl, sabrinairawan, exofujo12, sanjaya8, parkchu, Lailutcbs2, baekhun0506, 0110dorky, Ahn Sunyoung, ParkChanyeol, sry, Rpsell, arienaomi, sofiamrwh, seorangceypu, AfniByunAeri, princesscantikmuchmuch, cbcb, giys, Safira Blue Sapphire, yxxrinah, 6104, SooBabySoo12, 7D, Gita Park, Aya Nadyaa, Of Alfland, iLaalf, Vita Yanti, ByunBerry, mi. chan. 7121, YoonAndi, m2qs, adith98, Gingerbeep, meliarisky7.**

Alafyu all :* mwah /geli njong/


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol terbangun dan mendapati dirinya yang terpenjara oleh ruangan pucat. Sendirian, kesepian dan sunyi tanpa suara apapun bahkan deru napasnya tak terdengar. Sejauh ini yang dilihatnya hanyalah putih. Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin ini surga.

Keadaan masih hening. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri berjalan-jalan ke sekitarnya. Ia benci ditinggal sendirian. Entah itu di dunia nyata atau sekedar halusinasinya saja. Mendapati dirinya yang berdiri tanpa pegangan adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Chanyeol memutar ulang ulasan kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian satu kata ia dapatkan : Kacau. Namun ia menolak untuk menyalahkan Baekhyun. Karena jika Chanyeol telah mencinta, ia sudah harus siap dengan segala apapun konsekuensinya. Apa itu yang disebut buta? Tidak. Pengorbanan adalah kata yang lebih tepat.

Dulu Chanyeol berpikir, hidup tidak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong.

Hubungan keluarga, pertemanan, percintaan, semuanya berawal dari omong kosong dan akan berakhir dengan omong kosong pula. Seperti itu yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol saat ia pertama kali terpukul akan kematian kakaknya. Berpikir bahwa selama ini kasih sayang yang diterimanya tidak lagi berguna. Akhirnya ternyata tetap sama, orang itu meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih marah lagi. Ia menyesal telah memberi kasih sayang, menyesal telah terperosok terlalu dalam dalam kehangatan kakaknya. Jika Chanyeol tahu wanita itu akan pergi lebih cepat, ia akan mulai belajar untuk melepaskan. Namun sayangnya, itu tak sempat ia lakukan.

Tapi Chanyeol mengulanginya.

Terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit dengan seorang yang biasa, Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bodoh, awalnya ia merasa bahwa ini hanya keriaan sesaat. Sama seperti perasaan yang ia dapat setelah bermain di klub malam. Namun ketika dorongan untuk melindungi Baekhyun muncul secara naluriah, ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar lagi, ia jatuh cinta.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendengar suara itu, bersumber dari sesuatu yang pastinya berada di belakang kepalanya. Namun saat dirinya berbalik, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain sebuah kartu catatan kecil yang ditempel dengan sembarang di tembok. Ia tidak ingat benda itu ada disana tadi.

Tangan raksasa Chanyeol mengambil catatan itu. Ia lantas membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

 ** _Aku berada di jalan yang salah._**

Alis Chanyeol bertemu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, dengan mata yang tersebar ke segala arah. Mencari petunjuk lain tentang kalimat misterius yang telah mengundang rasa penasarannya. Lehernya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Secara ajaib selembar kertas tergeletak di lantai. Chanyeol mengambilnya.

 ** _Kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupku adalah bertemu seorang Park Chanyeol. Mencintainya. Aku melakukan itu. Tapi orang-orang akan melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda._**

Siapa yang menulisnya? Baekhyun kah? Jika benar begitu maka Chanyeol akan sangat marah.

Kembali Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini ia menemukan pintu. Chanyeol membukanya dengan terburu-buru dan menemukan dirinya berada di alam bebas. Namun tetap saja sunyi. Chanyeol kira, ia telah kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya. Bahkan ranting-ranting yang bergesekan karena tertiup angin pun, tidak ada suaranya. Chanyeol terjebak di dunia yang bisu.

Langkah lebar Chanyeol membawanya berdiri di depan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Batangnya menjulang tinggi, dan di tubuhnya tertulis sebuah kalimat aneh.

 ** _Aku bodoh. Dia bodoh. Bercinta dengan penuh risiko. Berpikir bahwa kami akan dipersatukan takdir. Apa itu konyol?_**

Chanyeol meninggalkan pohon itu. Ia muak dengan serentetan kalimat aneh yang ditemuinya sejak tadi. Oh, bisakah semua ini dibuat lebih jelas lagi?

Chanyeol kembali berjalan. Batinnya terus mendesak untuk mencari jalan keluar dari dunia sialan ini. Ia harus keluar dan menemui Baekhyun. Pria itu pasti tengah menunggunya.

Mengikuti arah matahari, Chanyeol lantas menyingkirkan semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya. Matanya langsung terpenjara pada sebuah danau luas yang tenang. Dan di sana, di pinggir danau seseorang telah menunggunya. Rambut yang hitam pekat, tubuh kurus dengan pakaian serba putih. Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu itu dia.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju padanya, ia justru menggeleng cepat. "Tetap disana."

Chanyeol berhenti tepat setelah Baekhyun memerintah. Ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun, ternyata dunia ini tidaklah bisu. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah perilaku Baekhyun. "Kau tidak ingin aku mendekat?"

"Kumohon. Menjauhlah dariku." Baekhyun terlihat seolah menggigil, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang tidak wajar. "Kita sudah melebihi batas. Aku akan pergi."

"Baek, kau berjanji-"

"Persetan dengan janji itu ! Persetan dengan semuanya!" Pekik Baekhyun luar biasa. Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat urat lehernya yang menegang.

"Jika kau mencintaiku maka berbaliklah."

"Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol tentu saja menolak.

"Kau bisa ! Kumohon lakukan."

Chanyeol menyanggupinya. Ia pun berbalik dan detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara isak tangis Baekhyun yang menyayat hati. _Sial, apa yang terjadi?_

"Ini tentangku, Byun Baekhyun. Yang menyimpan dendam seumur hidup pada saudaranya." Suaranya bergetar, Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. "Kami bersaudara, tapi harus saling membunuh. Apa itu menyakitkan? Tidak. Karena aku tidak lagi memiliki hati untuk mengampuninya dan ia pun demikian."

"Tapi kau menghalangiku…"

"…Aku tidak tahu, mencintaimu…kenapa bisa sesakit ini."

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya tergores belati. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan membuat dirinya seakan tengah sekarat. Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka akan berpisah? Jika memang begini ujungnya, maka ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Masih dengan memunggungi kekasihnya, Chanyeol balik bertanya, "Perlukah aku mengatakannya, Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Tolong."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol getir. Ia tidak tahu pengungkapan kata cintanya pada Baekhyun bisa se-menyedihkan ini. "Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Tidak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol masih menunggu. Berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun sayang-

"Selamat tinggal."

-Itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime,** **Humor** **, and romance.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

 **WARNING : Chapter ini akan sangat sinetron. Kantong muntah tersedia di samping kursi masing-masing. Selamat berlebay ria !**

* * *

"Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol terbangun seketika. Ia menatap sekitarnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Syukurlah, tadi itu hanya mimpi. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan lega. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang dan melirik Jongin yang tengah menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kembali pandangannya beredar ke segala arah untuk mencari tahu dimana ia bertempat sekarang. Rumah sakit. ya, tentu saja. Setelah apa yang ia alami semalam, rumah sakit adalah tempat yang pantas untuk ia kunjungi.

"Hai, bung. Kau berhutang ucapan terimakasih padaku."

Leher Chanyeol terasa sakit, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk menengok ke samping kirinya. Ia mendapati Kris yang tengah terduduk di pinggiran ranjang rumah sakit. Sama seperti dirinya, keadaan Kris tidak lebih baik. Kepala yang di perban, lecet disana sini, dan luka kecil lain. Chanyeol kemudian melihat dirinya sendiri. Ada luka bakar di kakinya, kedua sikutnya lecet, dan tangannya di perban. Kemungkinan besar ia banyak terkena serpihan mobil akibat ledakan bom semalam.

Ya, semalam. Chanyeol mengingatnya.

Ia berhasil menarik keluar Baekhyun di detik-detik menegangkan lewat kaca mobil yang dipecahkan secara paksa. Namun tangannya tak sengaja melepaskan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun karena Kris menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari pusat ledakan. Yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun terpental cukup jauh. Dan ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia selamat. Tapi lukanya cukup parah."

 **.**

Baekhyun seperti sebuah teka-teki. Memerangkap mereka yang serius dengan rasa penasaran. Chanyeol termasuk di dalamnya. Adakalanya ia berpikir, Baekhyun bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi olehnya.

Tapi Chanyeol selalu enggan membahas. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin tahu. Cukup Baekhyun berada disisinya saja dan menurut. Seperti halnya seorang gangster yang menyembunyikan gundiknya. Baekhyun hanya perlu diam dan bersenang-senang.

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Ia yang dulu sempat ngotot untuk mengusir Baekhyun dari apartemennya. Chanyeol menjadi sedikit konyol saat mengingat hari itu. Ya, siapa yang tahu dia bisa jatuh cinta seperti sekarang. Dan Chanyeol merasa harus berterimakasih atas kebodohan Kim Jongin saat itu. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun.

Sampai sekarang.

"Baek, bangunlah."

Chanyeol memegangi pinggiran ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring sambil menatap penuh iba. Dokter bilang, Baekhyun terluka cukup parah. Ia mengalami cidera di beberapa bagian tubuh yang vital, sebagian diakibatkan oleh pemukulan yang ia alami sebelum ledakan terjadi. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa saja tetek bengek yang Dokter itu katakan padanya. Karena sejak pertama ia sampai di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun, ia terpaku pada dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan seperti ini." Kicaunya seperti orang gila.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak begitu baik. Chanyeol hanya takut.

Diraihnya tangan kurus Baekhyun yang tertusuk jarum infus, dan mengelusnya dengan hati-hati. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun. Menunggunya hingga tersadar. Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyukai Baekhyun yang cerewet tapi faktanya, ia lebih tidak suka jika Baekhyun diam saja.

Chanyeol tertunduk. Melihat Baekhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini seribu kali jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding lengannya yang pernah tertembus peluru. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa bersalah, merasa gagal tak dapat melindungi satu orang yang amat ia cintai. Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak lebih daripada seorang pecundang. Merampok dan berkelahi ia lakoni dengan baik. Tapi menyelamatkan satu orang manusia saja, ia tak becus.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan…"

Apa?

Suara lemah itu. Chanyeol mendongak dan memusatkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kecil. Itu Baekhyun, dia bangun. Tuhan mendengar do'anya.

"Jangan minta maaf." Suaranya pelan, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Ia berkedip cukup lama, seolah tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat menghilang saat tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Apa itu yang ada di pipimu? Kau menangis?" Baekhyun sedikit terheran saat mendapati kedua pipi Chanyeol yang basah. Oh, dia ketahuan.

"Ti-tidak, ini keringatku." Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengusap air mata dipipi dengan punggung tangannya. Demi tuhan ,dia seorang _seme_ , tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Baekhyun. _Apa-apaan itu Park Chanyeol?_ ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Chanyeol sudah tertangkap basah tapi masih saja mengelak. "Aku tidak tahu keringat bisa keluar dari matamu."

"Tentu saja bisa." Chanyeol masih mengelak. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Ia memutuskan untuk beralih ke pembicaraan yang lebih penting.

"Semuanya."

Kedipan lemah itu, suaranya yang pelan, Chanyeol merasa ingin memeluknya erat-erat. Jika saja Chanyeol melupakan bahwa di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun terdapat banyak luka, ia pasti melakukannya. "Aku akan membalasnya Baekhyun, kau tunggu saja. Akan kupastikan ia membayar semua perlakuannya terhadapmu."

"Chanyeol…"

"Akan kubuat dia menyesal hingga memohon untuk tidak dilahirkan."

"Jangan lakukan."

Mereka berdua saling tatap dalam waktu yang lama. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon. Sementara Chanyeol balas menatapanya seolah tengah bertanya, _Kenapa aku tidak boleh?_

"Kumohon berhentilah. Sampai disini saja." _–aku takut kau terseret lebih jauh._

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan berhenti begitu saja, Baek."

Baekhyun sudah menduganya. Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan satu kali ucapan saja. Tapi Baekhyun tetap harus menghentikannya apapun yang terjadi. Ia takut. Takut Chanyeol terseret terlalu jauh hingga Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menolongnya.

Ketahuilah, seumur hidup, baru kali ini Baekhyun ingin sekali menyelamatkan seorang penjahat. Park Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah orang yang beruntung.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti." Baekhyun mengambil satu tarikan napas. "Aku lelah." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol menurutinya kali ini. Padahal sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Juga tentang mimpi yang ia alami semalam, Chanyeol merasa perlu untuk menceritakannya –mengingat betapa konyolnya mimpi itu. Tapi sekarang, mungkin lebih baik melepas Baekhyun untuk istirahat. Ia tidak ingin memaksa.

"Ya." Tangan Chanyeol merayap di kening Baekhyun. Menyibak poni rambutnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menawan sempurna.

"Beristirahatlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang sepi di rumah sakit. Baekhyun sedang duduk bersandar pada satu bantal yang menyangga punggungnya sambil menatap bosan pada layar televisi. Entah memang tidak ada acara yang menarik atau Baekhyun yang tidak berminat dengan apapun yang ia tonton. Jelasnya, ia sedang berfokus pada hal lain. Sesuatu yang membuatnya gusar.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Usai berbenah, ia pun mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum, menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. "Aku hanya sedikit bosan."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tidak bosan lagi, hmm?" hati Baekhyun tergelitik saat mendengar kalimat itu. Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk memanjakannya.

"Aku ingin keluar."

"Tapi diluar dingin."

"Aku bisa pakai selimut."

Ada saat dimana Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah permintaan Baekhyun. Saat ia menatap langsung ke dalam irisnya. Terdapat sebuah sihir tertentu di kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Yang membuat Chanyeol kerap kali kesulitan untuk mengatakan tidak atas permintaanya.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol mendekat. Ia menutupi setengah dari tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut. Lalu dua tangannya terjulur dan beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun telah berada dalam gendongannya. Sebuah ringisan pelan terdengar dari si mungil saat tangan Chanyeol menekan tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Yang mana itu mengenai titik lebam di tubuhnya.

"Akh…"

"Oh, maaf." Sesal Chanyeol. "Aku akan pelan-pelan." Ia mengangkat tubuh itu lebih tinggi, hingga Baekhyun dapat bersandar di dadanya dengan nyaman.

"Tak apa." hanya gumaman dari si pria yang di gendong. Tubuhnya meringkuk nyaman. Aroma maskulin kekasihnya merambah ke hidung. Mereka begitu dekat;

Lorong yang mereka berdua lalui cukup sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah malam. Beberapa pasien mungkin sudah beristirahat. Hanya terdapat beberapa dokter dan perawat yang hilir mudik menjalankan shift malam. Chanyeol tidak ambil peduli.

Chanyeol berjalan lambat, seolah tengah menikmati setiap detik berharganya dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa hari terpisah ternyata menimbulkan beban kerinduan yang cukup menyiksa. Dan Chanyeol berniat menebus kerinduannya dengan berada di sisi Baekhyun sepanjang waktu. Selama yang ia bisa.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meliriknya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, kau ringan. Sangat ringan."

"Pembohong." Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

Si jangkung ikut tersenyum. Kali ini ia berbelok dan mulai berjalan menapaki tanah beton untuk sampai ke area taman. Ekor matanya tak sengaja melirik pada sebuah bunga kamboja putih yang tumbuh di sisi jalan. Dan ia tertarik untuk memetik bunga itu untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar." Tangan kanannya terjulur ke samping dan pahanya untuk sementara menyangga kedua kaki Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua tidak merasa risih sedikitpun. Ia justru senang karena melihat satu tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memetik bunga.

Kamboja putih yang telah didapatnya kemudian ia selipkan di belakang telinga Baekhyun. Pelakunya tersenyum gemas. Baekhyun terlihat beberapa kali lipat lebih menawan. Kemudian tangan kanannya kembali memangku bagian kaki Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan.

Mereka berdua sampai di taman yang berada di belakang rumah sakit. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk bersandar di kursi panjang yang ada disana. Dengan Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dipangkuannya –Chanyeol tidak berniat melepas _kekasihnya_ itu.

Baekhyun mendongak keatas, sekedar ingin melihat beberapa hiasan yang ada di langit. Bulan dan ratusan bintang terpajang disana. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ayo berdo'a."

Keduanya memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Baekhyun menautkan sepasang tangannya begitu pun Chanyeol. Suasana hening mereka lewati dalam beberapa menit. Sampai kemudian, Chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka mata. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang masih terlarut dalam doa'nya.

Wajah damai itu, dan senyum ketulusan yang terukir disana. Chanyeol ingin melihat wajah itu lebih lama.

Baekhyun membuka mata. Dan ia menangkap basah Chanyeol yang tengah memandangi wajahnya dengan serius. Dia sedikit terlihat seperti seorang maniak.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Berpura-pura terganggu dengan tindakan ilegal Chanyeol.

Yang dipergoki hanya tersenyum malu. Ia beralih dengan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidak ada, kau akan bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memberhentikan senyumnya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut sakit. Entah itu hanya sebuah pengandaian atau apa, yang jelas Chanyeol tidak rela. Kenapa bisa Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan konyol semacam itu? Setahu Chanyeol, dia tidak memiliki penyakit serius. Baekhyun bertingkah seolah dirinya sebuah tokoh dalam film yang tengah sekarat dan akan mati dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku."

"Dengar Baek, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, dan kau hanya akan berada di sisiku. Mengerti?" ujar Chanyeol penuh tuntutan. Matanya memaksa agar mereka bersitatap, namun Baekhyun secepat mungkin mengalihkan wajahnya dengan bersembunyi di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia tidak tidak mau merusak momen romantis mereka karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Jadi ia memilih untuk melupakan pertanyaan tadi, dan kembali menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan membotaki rambut seperti Jongin ya."

Kening Chanyeol dibuat berkerut untuk sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya terlihat normal kembali. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu lelah, sampai-sampai dirinya meracau yang aneh-aneh. "Ya, tidak akan." Ia pun mengiyakan.

"Kau harus giat belajar dan lulus sekolah dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Karena aku tidak mau punya suami yang bodoh." Tutur Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu." Chanyeol kembali mengiyakan.

"Kau harus makan tiga kali sehari. Aku tidak mau kau kurus."

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa motivasi Baekhyun untuk berbicara seperti itu, namun untuk saat ini ia hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Aku lupa, berapa tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dua puluh tujuh November."

"Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Baekhyun semakin aneh saja, pikir Chanyeol. Ini bahkan masih menginjak bulan Agustus, dan apa-apaan dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya itu. Lagipula Baekhyun masih bisa mengucapkannya suatu hari nanti jika saatnya sudah tiba. Pria ini betul-betul kelelahan mungkin. Chanyeol pun membenahi selimut yang membungkus tubuh kekasihnya dan berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. "Baek, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Disini terlalu dingin."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin disini."

Ugh… rengekan manja itu, Chanyeol tidak sanggup. Padahal Baekhyun bahkan jauh lebih berumur darinya, tapi dia merengek seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawa kembali Baekhyun ke kamar rawatnya.

"Chanyeol?"

 _Sekarang apa lagi?_

"Hmm?"

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengiyakan. Baekhyun mungkin hanya sedang dalam fase bermanja-manjaan setelah sakit. Chanyeol hanya berharap, pria mungil itu tertidur setelah ia selesai dengan lagunya.

Ada sebuah lagu yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya dan mungkin dapat menjadi pengantar tidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang lurus ke depan, dan mengambil napas. Untuk sesaat, pikirannya melayang jauh ke angkasa.

Bait pertama mulai terdengar diantara keheningan malam.

 ** _I remember tears streaming down your face_**

 ** _When I said 'I'll never let you go'_**

 ** _When all those shadows almost killed your light_**

 ** _I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone'_**

 ** _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan perhatian penuh. Setiap lirik lagu yang terdengar dan suara berat Chanyeol yang khas. Serta senyuman ikhlas yang selalu menghiasi wajah lelaki yang tengah memangkunya itu. Baekhyun tahu, Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal karena harus melepaskannya. Melepas Chanyeol.

 ** _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_**

 ** _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_**

 ** _Come morning light,_**

 ** _You and I will be safe and sound_**

Chanyeol menyanyikannya dengan merdu. Apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sumpah. Melindungi Baekhyun, memastikannya aman, Chanyeol mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

 ** _Don't you dare look out your window_**

 ** _Darling everything's on fire_**

 ** _The war outside our door keeps raging on_**

 ** _Hold on to this lullaby_**

 ** _Even when music's gone, gone_**

 ** _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_**

 ** _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_**

 ** _Come morning light,_**

 ** _You and I will be safe and sound_**

Pertunjukan selesai.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagu. Matanya yang semula memandang lurus ke depan, kini beralih pada sosok yang tengah berkedip lama. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya mengantuk, pikir Chanyeol. Kemudian suatu dorongan muncul dari batinnya. Melihat dengan benar kening sang kekasih, dan menyibak rambut yang menghalangi. Tubuhnya pun condong ke depan, lalu lima detik lamanya ia tuntaskan keinginan untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mencintaimu..."_** Chanyeol berbisik teramat halus dan pelan.

Baekhyun terpejam. Mencoba mengelabui Chanyeol supaya si jangkung tidak dapat melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat agar sebuah isakan tidak meluncur dari sana. Ia tidak boleh terlihat menangis atau Chanyeol akan curiga nantinya.

Mereka berdua berlanjut menghabiskan malam dengan keheningan. Diantara kedua insan itu tak ada lagi yang berucap setelah salah satu darinya mengatakan sebuah kalimat singkat namun sarat akan makna. _Aku mencintaimu_. Ya, tembok besar itu akhirnya runtuh juga. Kejelasan status kini telah di dapat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak lagi terbatas oleh status tawanan dan perampok.

Namun semuanya mungkin harus terjeda, atau parahnya harus berhenti sampai disini saja.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari, bahwa setelah kepalanya terangkat selepas mencium Baekhyun. Pria yang berada dalam gendongannya itu menggerakkan bibirnya terlalu cepat. Namun jika lebih teliti lagi, maka sebuah rangkaian kata akan di temukan dibalik gerak bibir tanpa suara itu.

Baekhyun seolah tengah mengatakan, **_"Selamat tinggal…"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal terburuk yang pernah Chanyeol alami saat pagi hari adalah, dibangunkan. Namun kali ini, kejadian dibangunkan secara paksa bukan lagi hal yang mengusik hati sampai dongkol. Ada yang lebih parah. Ketika Chanyeol terbangun tanpa sengaja di pagi hari, dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun. Mimpi buruk paling mengerikan.

Ranjangnya rapi tak berbekas, kamar mandi kosong tak berpenghuni, piama rumah sakit tertinggal di sofa, dan baju-baju lain yang raib. Skenario terburuk terus bercokol di kepala Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun pergi… tidak, tidak. Terlalu dini untuk berspekulasi negatif seperti itu. Yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu adalah memastikan.

Chanyeol belingsatan di ruang rawat Baekhyun, mencari petunjuk kesana-sini di setiap sudut. Butuh beberapa menit sampai kedua matanya menangkap sebuah objek baru yang tertindih vas bunga. Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah ada secarik kertas disana. Langkahnya ia seret dengan terburu dan langung menerkam kertas itu dengan satu tangan. Matanya tergoda untuk membaca setiap huruf yang tertempel disana.

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu, Park?_

Kalimat di baris pertama membuat ototnya mengejang.

 _Percayalah aku benci mengatakan bahwa jawaban resminya adalah, tidak ada._

 _Kumohon jangan membenciku, harus kau ketahui perasaanku sama sakitnya denganmu. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari perpisahan. Aku menghargai waktu-waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu, aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan._

 _Berhenti bergerumul di dunia gelap dan jalani hidup dengan baik. Jangan mencoba mencariku, selama kau mematuhinya kita berdua akan selamat._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik._

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memejamkan mata. Menarik napas dengan perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Satu tangannya terkepal untuk meremas kertas terkutuk itu hingga menghantamkannya ke lantai. Chanyeol masih diam sampai matanya membuka. Tak habis pikir. Dadanya bergemuruh dan air matanya meronta minta dikeluarkan.

Satu fakta yang ia dapat.

Byun Baekhyun, meninggalkannya.

Kakinya menekuk hingga ia terjongkok. Wajahnya terbenam oleh kedua telapak tangan yang lebar. Di ruangan sepi itu, Chanyeol menangis tanpa suara. Kalah dan akhirnya menyerah pada takdir. Ia tak pernah memiliki firasat apapun sebelumnya. Namun sekarang, semuanya terlihat jelas. Tentang mimpi sialan yang mengunjungi tidurnya di hari yang lalu, dan tentang Baekhyun yang mengoceh semalaman seolah akan pergi jauh. Semuanya benar, Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya. Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa selama ini ia telah dipermainkan.

Ternyata hidup memang tak lebih daripada omong kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti kembali ke semula.

Apartemen yang sepi, ruangan berantakan, dan lebih spesifik lagi; hati yang kosong. Banyak yang berubah selepas kejadian besar beberapa hari lalu. Luhan si pengkhianat, menghilang dari peredaran. Kris berkata, ia tak pernah lagi melihat kakaknya setelah peristiwa penculikan. Byun bersaudara pun tidak terdengar kabarnya.

Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu untuk menutup diri. Orangtuanya, komplotannya, atau pun Tuan Choi. Chanyeol membatasi komunikasi dengan mereka. Untuk beberapa hari, ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Orang patah hati terkadang bisa berubah kekanakan.

Di malam hari, ketika bayangan tentang Baekhyun kembali menyeruak. Chanyeol akan senang hati bangun dari tidurnya, dan mengambil ponsel. Satu-satunya usaha yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menelpon Baekhyun. Setidaknya, itu bisa membuat rasa penasarannya sedikit menurun. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, panggilan akan ia hentikan dengan sendirinya.

Tidak pernah ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pikir, dunianya telah hancur. Seperti tidak ada pegangan lagi dalam hidup. Dunia kini gelap sepenuhnya. Matahari hilang, lalu hujan, dan datanglah pelangi. Namun sayang pelanginya juga ikut menghilang kini. Jejak pun nihil untuk ditemukan. Sampai dirinya sendiri memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari –itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha menyanggupinya.

Terhitung sudah satu minggu sejak kepergian Baekhyun.

Minggu pertama adalah yang tersulit. Chanyeol sering terbangun di malam hari tanpa alasan jelas dan mengalami insomnia setelahnya. Tidak ada yang dilakukan selain duduk melamun di ranjang luasnya. Biasanya ranjang itu dihuni dua orang, tapi sekarang… _dia tak ada._

Chanyeol selalu mencoba untuk tidak mendramatisir. Dengan berlaku sewajarnya seolah tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan telah terjadi. Melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik seperti pesan Baekhyun. Namun tak jarang, ketika menyantap ramen di malam hari, di pipinya mengalir deras kucuran air mata.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol enggan diikutkan dalam daftar lelaki yang lemah, tapi kenyataan memaksa untuk serupa demikian. Demi tuhan, ini hanya putus cinta. Tidak ada yang tabu mengenai hal itu diusianya yang sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa sakitnya seperti tertusuk pedang tepat di jantung.

"Sekarang kau tahu rasanya bagaimana." Oh Sehun berkata selayaknya seorang senior.

Lelaki minim ekspresi itu diundang secara pribadi oleh Chanyeol untuk minum beberapa kaleng bir di apartemennya. Tidak ada Kris, Jongdae, ataupun Jongin si biang onar. Mereka bisa saja diundang namun Park Chanyeol sedang tidak butuh hiburan sekarang. Cukuplah Sehun yang hanya bisa diajak untuk merana bersama.

"Yeah," satu tegukan untuk kaleng ketiga. Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sofa dengan kepala menengadah ke langit-langit.

"Kau tahu, sejak awal mungkin mereka tak pernah serius." Tangan kanan Sehun tersodor ke atas meja untuk mengambil sebuah pematik. Sebatang rokok terhimpit di sudut bibirnya. Api menyala dan membakar ujung rokok. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya dikelilingi kepulan asap tipis. Kurang lebih seperti itu keadaan lelaki yang putus asa, setelah putus cinta.

"…dan sialnya kita yang terjatuh terlalu dalam." Sehun kembali mengoceh.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas, tersenyum remeh. "Pepatah mengatakan jika kau menggenggam gelas terlalu kuat, gelas itu akan pecah dan melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu dari siapa omongan itu berasal, tapi kurasa aku setuju." Rokok berpindah ke tangan kanan, tangan kiri mengangkat kaleng bir. Sehun menghabiskan keleng kedua dan pipinya mulai merah.

"Kau payah." Chanyeol bangun untuk mengambil satu kaleng yang baru. Apa-apaan Sehun ini? Mereka bahkan baru pemanasan.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyendiri dalam waktu yang lama ..." Sehun meniupkan asap dari mulutnya. "dan fokus pada merampok saja. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama Tuan Choi tidak memberi misi. Haruskah kita menggasak uang di minimarket lagi?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Kita tidak boleh turun kembali ke level rendahan itu, lagipula uang masih tersimpan lebih dari cukup. Aku berpikir untuk berhenti sementara waktu. Kita sudah kelas tiga, Bung. Ini sudah akhir masa sekolah."

"Wow, berapa kaleng yang kau habiskan, Park? Jarang sekali kau mengaitkan bisnis kita dengan pendidikan. Otakmu tercuci, huh?"

Percayalah, Chanyeol ingin sekali melempar satu peti bir ke wajah temannya itu sekarang.

" _No comment_. Aku tetap pada ucapan terakhirku."

"Aku mulai takut."

Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Hanya sampai lulus sekolah. Kupikir aku perlu menjernihkan pikiranku, hiatus. Terserah kalian ikut atau tidak."

" _Well,_ " Sehun menatapnya sekilas. "akan kubicarakan dengan yang lain nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur mulai menguasai Seoul.

Tidak ada yang berubah, semua masih tetap sama. Dua porsi sarapan dan dua gelas susu tersaji di pagi hari. Namun dengan catatan, kali ini Chanyeol yang membuatnya. Ia akan menyantap makanan itu dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Selesai perutnya terpenuhi, ia bergegas memakai sepatu dan berangkat ke sekolah. Meninggalkan satu piring lain yang makanannya samasekali belum tersentuh.

Chanyeol tidak lagi banyak tidur di sekolah. Teman-temannya sempat dibuat terheran. Jika biasanya Chanyeol tertidur hampir di semua mata pelajaran, kali ini ia bahkan tidak menguap di kelas. Kegiatan baru yang gencar ia lakukan adalah melamun atau membaca buku. Teman-teman dan gurunya yang lain berpikir, Chanyeol mulai bergerak kearah positif. Namun lain lagi dengan komplotannya. Mereka menilai, ini adalah pertanda buruk. Sebab mereka mengetahui dengan pasti penyebabnya.

Chanyeol lebih banyak diam sekarang. Dia memang tidak pernah absen untuk ikut bermain dengan komplotannya, namun jiwanya tetap saja tertinggal entah dimana.

Sore sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol akan menyempatkan diri mampir ke depan toko roti _Marriot_. Tidak sampai masuk, melainkan hanya berdiri dengan wajah kosong di depan pintu utama. Setelah berdiam sepuluh menit, barulah ia beranjak. Minseok yang kerap kali melihat aksi tidak berartinya itu hanya sanggup menghela napas. Chanyeol terlalu sengsara untuk seukuran bocah SMA yang ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya

Sampai tiba waktu malam, Chanyeol hanya akan sibuk menonton televisi. Tak pernah ada acara yang menarik minat sejauh ini. Chanyeol hanya sedang membuat matanya sibuk dan mencoba mengisi waktu luang. Sesekali, teman-temannya akan datang berkunjung. Chanyeol hadir disana namun tetap saja, hatinya berkelana entah kemana.

Chanyeol tidak merampok lagi, tidak juga dengan teman-temannya. Tuan Choi menerima dengan baik alasan mereka yang ingin berfokus pada ujian –meski alasan itu nyatanya terlalu klise, dan membuka kesempatan lebar-lebar jika sewaktu-waktu mereka butuh pekerjaan. Tidak ada paksaan, ia justru berbaik hati menawarkan kepada Chanyeol untuk mencari keberadaan Byun bersaudara. Namun Chanyeol dengan tegas menolak.

Ia mencoba patuh terhadap Baekhyun.

Karena faktanya, Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun untuk kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur hampir berakhir karena bulan November mulai sampai ke penghujung waktunya. Beberapa orang berkata bahwa musim gugur adalah musim romantis. Omong kosong. Chanyeol rasanya ingin memenggal siapapun yang berkata demikian. Romantisme tidak pernah ada, cinta hanya berupa rasa sakit.

Berdiri dibalik jendela apartemen dan melihat hingar bingar kota Seoul dimalam hari menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi Chanyeol. Malam ini, tanggal 26 akan segera berakhir. Begitupun usia 18 tahunnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengharapkan apa pun di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun saat ini, ada seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk hadir. Seseorang yang telah lama menghilang.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana. Tangannya masuk untuk mencari sebungkus rokok _menthol_ yang selalu menemani hari-harinya selama ini. Ditariknya satu batang rokok dan ia selipkan di bibir. Chanyeol mulai menyalakan api dan beberapa detik kemudian asap berhembus dari mulutnya.

Tiba- tiba teringat bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka orang yang merokok.

Masih tersisa satu jam lagi. Dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya -Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk beganti baju- ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rokoknya tersimpan manis di pinggiran asbak, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehilangan minatnya terhadap benda itu. Ia memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup tirai. Begitu air mulai keluar dari shower, tubuhnya meringkuk di dalam _bathtub._

Kucuran air secara beramai-ramai membasahi tubuh Chanyeol. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, kedua tangannya menyapu rambut ke belakang. (Jongin bilang, walaupun sedang sedih setidaknya kita harus tetap terlihat keren). Chanyeol tidak peduli, tapi masih berharap bahwa ini adalah _galau keren_ yang di maksud Jongin.

Terkadang, Chanyeol bisa terlihat menyedihkan dan konyol dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ia sulit mengendalikan diri. Sewaktu-waktu mengoceh sendiri layaknya orang gila, dan di waktu lain bisa diam saja seperti psikopat yang menunggu mangsa. Emosinya berubah-ubah. Selalu dinamis dan tak terprediksi.

Satu tangannya mengambil ponsel. Nomor tertentu ia ketik di papan canggih itu. Satu panggilan keluar, dan Chanyeol melekatkan ponsel di telinganya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu sampai seseorang yang ia telfon menjawab. Nada tunggu berdengung-dengung. Seperti biasanya.

Sayang, tidak pernah ada jawaban dari sana.

Suara dering ponsel justru terdengar dari ruang tengah. Nyaring luar biasa. Setelah Chanyeol menutup panggilannya, suara dering ponsel itupun berhenti.

Ia selalu mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun padahal jelas-jelas ponsel Baekhyun ada padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mahfum. Tentu saja Baekhyun takkan menjawab, si pendek itu lupa membawa serta ponselnya. Dia memang ceroboh. Chanyeol akan memarahinya jika pulang nanti.

Lama berdiam di _bathtub_ membuat Chanyol nyaris lupa waktu. Setelah melirik jam di ponselnya, ia beranjak ke dapur. Dengan keadaan yang masih basah kuyup, kakinya melangkah menuju meja _counter_. Menghampiri sebuah kotak yang ia bawa tadi sore. Kotak yang berisi sebuah kue ulang tahun.

Chanyeol mulai memasang lilin dan membuatnya menyala. Tinggal satu menit lagi untuk melepas angka 18 yang melekat di badannya. Ia duduk dengan manis sembari menyilangkan tangan di meja. Menatap api kecil yang menari-nari diatas kue.

Satu menit terlewati. Jam dua belas tepat.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pada ruang kosong yang ada di depan, "Baek, kenapa kau tidak bernyanyi untukku?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku bisa bernyanyi sendiri lagipula." Chanyeol mendengus. Pandangannya kini terarah pada kue yang menganga di depannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun …"

"Selamat ulang tahun …"

"Selamat ulang tahun, …"

"… untuk diriku sendiri …"

Chanyeol menutup mata dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Ia sedang berdo'a sebelum meniup lilin. Ritual rutin yang kerap kali dilakukan orang-orang yang tengah berulang tahun.

 _Aku berharap dia ada disini._

Chanyeol meniup lilin. Acara selesai. Seperti biasa, ponselnya akan mulai ribut dengan pesan yang dikirim silih berganti. Dari mulai kedua orangtua hingga keempat temannya, semua memberi ucapan. Dan seperti biasa juga, pestanya baru akan di gelar di malam nanti, saat tanggal 27 akan berakhir. Untuk sekarang ini, Chanyeol hanya akan merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian.

Wajah Chanyeol menempel pada meja. Matanya masih terperangkap pada kue, Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk memotongnya. Ia menghela napas dengan putus asa. Baru tersadar akan ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun yang Baekhyun katakan Agustus lalu. Ternyata, dia mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari karena sekarang dia tak ada.

"Baekhyun…"

Begitu berkedip, setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"… aku cinta padamu. Kumohon kembali."

 **.**

Pergantian hari telah terjadi, sekarang tepat jam 00 di tanggal 27.

Ia menghela napas, sudah beberapa bulan sejak mereka berdua berpisah. Bohong jika dirinya tak merindu. Karena faktanya, bocah perampok itu kerap datang di mimpinya hampir tiap malam. Ia hanya mencoba keras pada dirinya sendiri. Saat rindu itu datang, otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir dalam jangka panjang. Cinta hanya menghalangi. Terima atau tidak, begitu kenyataannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya akan kembali menyerah.

Meskipun telah berdiri di depan pintu, dan tangannya terangkat di udara, tetap saja … tidak semudah itu untuk mengetuk pintu. Apalagi bertemu _dengannya_ , banyak yang harus di korbankan. Dan ia pun nyatanya hanya bisa kembali mengalah, mengesampingkan keegoisannya. Berjalan menjauh dengan wajah tertunduk untuk kesekian kali. Urung bertemu.

Tapi setidaknya, do'a Chanyeol telah terkabul.

 _Dia ada disini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 bulan kemudian…**

Waktu berguling dengan cepat.

Chanyeol telah mengalami banyak fase dalam hidupnya. Mencintai, kehilangan, terpuruk, sampai akhirnya berusaha untuk bangkit. Ajaibnya semua proses itu disebabkan hanya oleh satu nama. Satu nama yang tak pernah lagi disebut oleh lisannya. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyimpannya di dalam hati saja.

Dan sampai hari ini, tak ada lagi satupun manusia yang berani menyinggung nama itu di hadapannya.

Seperti kalimat awal, waktu berguling dengan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Selama masih bernapas, selama itu pula manusia berkenan untuk hidup. Banyak yang terjadi selama kurun waktu satu tahun ke belakang. Menyisakan bekas luka yang sialnya kian hari kian mendalam. Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk hidup tanpa menengok ke belakang. Tapi kenyataannya, semakin ia bersikeras maka semakin dalam pula ia terbenam dalam kenangan.

Sampai ia membiarkan semuanya mengalir secara alami.

Meski luka tak kasat mata itu semakin menganga lebar, Chanyeol tidak ambil peduli. Entah mengapa, ada suatu tekad dalam dirinya yang memaksa untuk memperjuangkan _dia_. Chanyeol bahkan tak segan untuk menyendiri seumur hidup. Selama sekian bulan ditinggal, Chanyeol tidak berpikir untuk melupakan. Ia justru menunggu dengan ikhlas.

Definisi cinta selalu rumit.

Orang berilmu pun akan gelagapan kala disuruh menjelaskan soal cinta. Karena, ini tidak hanya mengenai dua orang yang memadu kasih dan juga tinggal bersama. Sulit menjelaskan tentang mereka yang masih bertahan meski telah ditinggalkan. Tapi,… Chanyeol tidak butuh penjabaran teori semacam itu. Yang ia tahu hanya melakukannya. Menunggu sampai _dia_ kembali.

"Kudengar ada pesta perpisahan malam ini. Ayo bersenang-senang !" Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang. Merangkul kedua sahabatnya –Chanyeol dan Sehun- selepas upacara kelulusan.

"Aku tidak ikut." Chanyeol melepas rangkulan Jongin, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oh ayolah, sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini?" Jongin protes untuk kesekian kalinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi lebih banyak bermuram durja. Tidak seperti dulu.

"Ya, siapa tau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Jongdae tiba-tiba datang. Bersama Kris yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau masih banyak berhutang padaku." Jongin menyela sekenanya. Jongdae memukul kepala Jongin yang kini telah kembali ditumbuhi rambut.

Mereka berlima berjalan sampai ke gerbang utama sekolah. Acara di sekolah telah selesai dan hari ini, adalah hari terakhir mereka mengenakan seragam. Sore ini, mereka berniat untuk berkumpul di apartemen Chanyeol. Sekedar berpesta bir atau apapun, yang penting menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ahh… aku tidak percaya kita sudah lulus sekolah. Tahun kemarin adalah tahun terburuk yang pernah kualami seumur hidup." Kris bersungut-sungut. _Well_ , tahun kemarin mungkin tahun terburuk bagi Chanyeol dan kelompoknya. Terkecuali Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo menciumnya selepas berlibur di pulau Jeju. Itu adalah suatu kemajuan yang bagus.

"Sudahlah, tahun ini kita hanya perlu membuka lembaran baru." Jongdae tiba-tiba berceramah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian berniat mengikuti seleksi perguruan tinggi?"

Sementara pembicaraan random terus bergulir, Chanyeol justru tidak berhenti menatap kearah barat yang mana berlawanan dengan arah mereka berjalan sekarang. Ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh ujung matanya. Seseorang yang tidak terlihat asing.

"Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin dan berlari ke belakang.

Tidak. Chanyeol yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Dan untuk membuktikan firasatnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri. Sosok itu pasti masih berada tak jauh dari sana. Chanyeol berlari pelan dengan mata yang berpencar ke segala arah.

Itu dia.

Chanyeol melihat punggung seseorang yang menghilang di balik tikungan. Rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia mengikuti dan berbelok di tikungan. Namun setelahnya, Chanyeol dibuat terheran. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berjalan disana. Ini bahkan jalan buntu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan otaknya mampu berhalusinasi dengan baik. Semua yang dilihatnya terlihat nyata. Namun kembali lagi, fakta memaksanya untuk percaya bahwa apa yang telah ia lihat mungkin adalah keliru. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbalik.

Namun bersamaan dengan itu, matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

"Apa kabar, Park?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : FAK ! SINETRON MACAM APA INI? GGS AJA LEWAT ! Sumpah gua males baca ulang chapter ini, rasanya beda. Kaya ada asem-asemnya gitu -_-

Bodo amat, yang penting update. Buat yang udah bosen sama ff ini tenang aja, ROBBERY MISSION mungkin sampe 2 chapter lagi. Abis itu END. TAMAT.

oh ya, yang diatas itu lagu Taylor swift - safe and sound. Enak banget lagunya gais, cocok buat temen makan nasi kalo ga ada lauk.

Bonus **a/n** : Baekyeon putus (padahal-gua-ga-inget-mereka-pernah-pacaran-uhuk) :v Ahh… ini lelucon paling lucu yang pernah gua temuin seumur hidup. Sudahlah. Btw, IKON DEBUT JUGA AKHIRNYA WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Udah sih itu aja.

CHANBAEK IS REAL!

Thanks to : **joxoxocb614,** **Michelleauliam, jungsisi, sehyun14,** **Istiqomah, L. I Chanbaek, Ruru520, Zhio Cheonsa, sunshiners21, guest,** **BBHANSIP, fujoness, ririz,** **Orielspy, Kuaci-chan, coffebuble,** **fangirl97, Jihyunn, choiryeogi, PotatoChanbaek92, guest, ooh, chanbaeg,** **allika. Azallika, guessleau,** **guest, aya,** **CHANBAEK** **FOREVER, dewi. Min, tiara anindita, xx6104cbs,** **AnaknyaChanbaek92, Sebut saja B, Kiyomi381, hunniehan, indrie EXO-L, sunsehunee,** **IfYouKnowWhoI'm,** **cyntyathalia,** **yuuyo,** **MaruMin,** **anoncikiciw, kim ryeosa wardhani, anaals,** **sanyakie,** **maple fujoshi2309, LoveHyunFamily, dandelionleon, ismi. Ryeosomnia,** **B for C,** **parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35,** **KimSch96,** **vietrona chan, winter** **park chanchan,** **SeiraCBHS, habhyunnie25, cheonsarang614, cb potato, septianaditya1997,** **lolamoet,** **Pikapikabyun,** **sarymaryani48,** **Chan Banana,** **Chanbaek98,** **belenggg114,** **kaiXoo1214, Hanya Reader, littlechanbaek, Lala Gysophila,** **ByunBaekhyunShiners, hyejinpark,** **ani. Oktavia. 96, Lucky8894, daebaektaeluv,** **nikesulliha,** **ariniencedw,** **narsih556,** **Hyunsaa, Wu Zhiyan,** **pooarie3,** **exobaeolchabae,** **thaelst,** **park chanhyun, Chanbie Byun,** **khyojung, Yukki Ano Haana, guest, Pinkku-ssi, stranana, Baekyeolfan, segogirl, guest, Winter Seluna, fireDelight27, A. B, parklili, winnbaekwinn, pcyxbbh, cylina Yasmine, vns99, venushun, BangMinki,** **suhoxx.** **Suhoxx, leejihyun2511, fujoshi chanbaek leh ugha,** **CMon. BayB, secret who am I, See the Light-B,** **baekkieyeols,** **ceyong,** **Jung Hyejin, hsandra, yeoja140194,** **baekyeolable, Blacktearsfuralice, rabielaa,** **Lulaby, parkchu, EXO12LOVE,** **Babies BYUN, anjar913, khumalasarifitri, chanbaek1, Blacktinkerbells,** **RanjaniMaulidya,** **Jung Seo Yeon, chanye00l, lanarava6223, wookiekim, Rachel suliss, ChanBaekLuv, viviCho92, Aisyahsh123, erunaru. Chan,** **HoshinoChanB, ByunChabai, Ningrum,** **pintutGABISADIGINIIN, PCY48,** **baeksounds, neli Amelia,** **caaa,** **deux22,** **ByunAeri614, sweetyYeolli, 3M, yoyoyo man, BluKitten, jiminbae, Kim213, Yulyul, snowy07,** **realbaekhyunee, Dirty Noble's Master, diorama syan andrean, chanbaekins, Jomblo Terabaikan, Junghee61, zaimaelf, ariqwho, park chan young, saya, Ha Eun Soo, meonggujanggu01, chimmm, L. A, anonymous, cb luv, bee, syahidaayu10, Tsuchiya Keda, ChanBaek98, AudryByun, fitry. Sukma. 39, OCHA991004, miixhan, hikari. Chania, Chanbaek Siempre Sera Juntos, NeefaLoveTheGiant106,** **Koala Mama,** **pcarl21, cb92, fyeahbaek, salsa annisa, byun baebi baechu, Bcdhl, sabrinairawan, exofujo12, sanjaya8, parkchu, Lailutcbs2, baekhun0506, 0110dorky, Ahn Sunyoung, ParkChanyeol, sry, Rpsell, arienaomi, sofiamrwh, seorangceypu, AfniByunAeri, princesscantikmuchmuch, cbcb, giys, Safira Blue Sapphire, yxxrinah, 6104, SooBabySoo12, 7D, Gita Park, Aya Nadyaa, Of Alfland, iLaalf, Vita Yanti, ByunBerry, mi. chan. 7121, YoonAndi, m2qs, adith98, Gingerbeep, meliarisky7.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hari dimana Baekhyun pertama kali menghilang,_

Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok dengan tangan kanan memegangi bagian rusuk, serta tangan kiri meraba dinding–menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak limbung. Terimakasih kepada sang kakak yang telah membuat tubuhnya menjadi rusak seperti ini. Tunggu saja, dilain kesempatan Baekhyun akan menuntut balas.

Langkahnya terhenti di gang sempit terdekat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah dinding yang bata merahnya terlihat tersusun dengan rapi. Baekhyun bernapas pelan-pelan. Matanya ia lirikkan pada trotoar yang terlihat senggang. Hampir tak ada orang, mungkin karena ini telah masuk jam kantor. Kepalanya menengok ke pangkal jalan, dan dari sana, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang baru saja muncul. Baguslah. Tidak sia-sia ia kabur dari rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali untuk sampai kemari.

Langkah itu mulai semakin terdengar dan terasa semakin dekat. Baekhyun mulai menghitung mundur. Kakinya terjulur ke depan dan sejurus kemudian tangannya menangkap bahu seorang pria yang telah ditunggu-tunggu, lalu menghempaskannya ke dinding gang.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, ini aku. Byun Baekhyun yang telah dianggap mati oleh semua orang termasuk kau, Joonmyeon." Baekhyun mendesis. Ditariknya dengan paksa kerah baju sang korban dan terus menyudutkannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau," kedua mata Joonmyeon membelalak. "Sudah mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun menarik senyum penuh ejekan. "Pikirmu aku ini orang tolol yang gampang dibodohi, hah?"

"Tenang, Byun. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH ALASANMU, KEPARAT!"

"Aku mencoba melindungimu."

Ucapan itu terlintas seperti angin. Singkat namun cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti memojokkan Joonmyeon.

"Aku tahu soal kebusukan Direktur Cho, aku tahu Baekhyun. Makanya kujauhkan kau dari markas, aku hanya ingin kau lepas dari lembaga itu. Aku juga sangat ingin memberi tahu soal pemakamanmu, tapi sialnya keberanianku masih sangat kecil."

Joonmyeon tahu segalanya, Baekhyun kian geram.

"Dan aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan meledak seperti ini, maka dari itu aku sudah menyusun rencana."

"Jangan berpikir untuk menipuku lagi."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku masih menghargai nyawaku."

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, Romance, Drama, de el el.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

 **Warning : Plot twist. TYPO.**

* * *

"Apa kabar, Park?"

Chanyeol terbelalak. Kakinya refleks mundur selangkah, masih dengan mempertahankan tatapan terkejutnya ia mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Kau …"

"Ya. Aku Baekbeom."

Chanyeol merasa dadanya mulai bergemuruh. Alam bawah sadarnya berbisik untuk segera menghabisi pria yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu sejurus kemudian, tangan kanannya yang tengah mengepal, berayun sempurna menuju kepala si musuh.

"Hey !" Meleset, Baekbeom telah lebih dulu menghindar. "Aku datang untuk membantumu menemui Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berhenti. Tangannya terangkat di udara. Satu nama ajaib itu selalu berhasil menyihirnya menjadi mahluk penurut. Nama yang sudah terdengar asing di telinganya, tapi tidak dengan batinnya.

"Ayo bekerjasama."

"Kau pikir aku akan setuju begitu saja?"

"Mungkin." Baekbeom menatapnya dengan santai. "Mengingat penawaranku ini begitu menggiurkan untukmu."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kau akan melakukannya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak saat mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa menyesal karena Baekhyun telah menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah bertekuk lutut pada kejahatan. Demi bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa perlu untuk melanggar pesan yang selama ini ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

Karena merindukan Baekhyun telah membuatnya gelap mata.

Baekbeom memerhatikan si remaja yang tengah menimbang-nimbang. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Chanyeol soal siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya. Karena kali ini, ia membutuhkan kemampuan Chanyeol. Dan hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Baekhyun, maka bocah itu akan sudi untuk di setir olehnya. "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol membuang wajah dan menghela napas. Untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ia rela melakukan apapun.

"Katakan rencanamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semudah itu saja dunia Chanyeol terjungkir balik. Dia yang telah lama meninggalkan dunia perampokan dan berjanji untuk keluar dari lubang hitam bernama kejahatan, pada akhirnya hanya bisa menelan ludah sendiri. Cukup butuh satu nama untuk membuat prinsipnya goyah. Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya jika telah diiming-imingi pertemuan dengan Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Aku dan Luhan telah menyelesaikan rancangan bom dengan daya ledak tinggi untuk menghancurkan markas lembaga keamanan Korea di Naegok-dong. Tapi masih banyak komponen penting yang belum kami dapatkan. Ini rencana rahasia yang berbahaya, beberapa elit politik telah kuberi tahu. Sebagian dari mereka memberi sokongan namun tetap saja dananya tidak mencukupi."_

Rencana Baekbeom terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan rahasia tempat penyimpanan uang dan senjata. Peluru, _Shotgun_ , topeng badut, sudah lama ia tak menyentuh benda-benda tersebut. Tangannya mengelap debu yang menempel disana, dan rasanya aneh. Kembali menjadi orang jahat bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Chanyeol sudah telanjur mencapai kesepakatan.

 _"_ _Di distrik Jung, terdapat sebuah bank yang biasa di gunakan beberapa pejabat dan pengusaha untuk menyimpan uang mereka. Akan ku suruh Luhan untuk meretas sistem keamanan. Kau hanya perlu mengawalku ketika brankas siap di bobol. Sementara beberapa anak buahku akan mengawasi sandera."_

Chanyeol akan bergabung sendirian. Tanpa tim yang selama ini menyokongnya di setiap misi perampokan. Ini terlalu berisiko. Karena mereka akan di hadapkan dengan kepolisian pusat. Jika tertangkap, habislah sudah. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya seorang diri.

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau adalah bibit penjahat yang berharga. Maka dari itu aku merekrutmu. Soal imbalan, kupastikan Baekhyun akan bertemu denganmu nantinya."_

Chanyeol membuang napas berat. Bahkan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun saja, ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Jika saja Baekhyun bukan orang yang selalu menghampiri mimpinya,

Jika saja Baekhyun bukan orang yang ia rindukan setengah mati,

Jika saja Baekhyun bukan alasan dirinya untuk hidup,

Jika saja … Baekhyun bukan orang yang amat ia cintai,

Tentu semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan rahasianya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar. Menghempaskan tubuh raksasanya ke tengah-tengah ranjang dan menutup mata untuk sesaat. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi esok hari. Chanyeol tak mengindahkan firasat buruk yang menyambanginya, katakanlah ia sudah tidak peduli. Yang jelas, malam ini ia hanya butuh beristirahat. Mengumpulkan energi dan mental untuk pertempuran besok.

Dan menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Kris, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Sehun berkumpul di kantor milik Tuan Choi. Mereka dihubungi dan diminta untuk segera menghadap sang bos. Chanyeol termasuk di dalamnya, namun sejak tadi pagi ia mendadak sulit dihubungi. Lalu Tuan Choi memutuskan untuk memberi informasi pada mereka yang hadir saja.

"Aku menyelidiki latar belakang Byun bersaudara, karena mungkin saja ada beberapa informasi yang memudahkan pencarian." Tuan Choi menarik laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dari dalam sana. Benda itu langsung melayang diatas meja dan disambar oleh tangan besar milik Kris. Ketiga temannya mendekat untuk ikut melihat.

"Baekbeom adalah mantan mayor di kesatuan angkatan laut perbatasan, ia diisukan terlibat dalam kasus penyerangan Korea Utara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Statusnya kemudian menjadi seorang buronan dan semakin hari dianggap semakin berbahaya. Dia juga sering dinilai terlibat dalam beberapa kasus kejahatan di Seoul." Terang Tuan Choi.

Kris membuka map yang ada ditangannya dan menarik beberapa artikel mengenai Baekbeom.

"Nah, benar 'kan, Jongin. Dia ini tidak asing. Aku pernah melihatnya di beberapa surat kabar." Jongdae menunjuk-nunjuk artikel dengan semangat. Memberi kesan pada Jongin bahwa ia benar-benar berkata serius tempo hari. _Oh ayolah, siapa yang peduli?_

Jongin membalas dengan cibiran.

"Bukan disana poinnya." Tuan Choi memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk membuka lembar berikutnya.

Dan benar saja, disana ada yang lebih menarik.

"Apa ini?" Kris menajamkan penglihatan pada sesuatu yang baru saja menarik minat matanya. Ketiga temannya melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka belum menemukan hal yang menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun, adiknya…" Tuan Choi bangkit dari kursi. "Adalah agen NIS yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Baekbeom."

Keempat pemuda yang berdiri di depan meja hanya sanggup menganga.

Sehun adalah yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutan. Ia merebut map yang dipegang Kris dan kembali mengkajinya dengan seksama. Membolak balik beberapa halaman hingga dirinya menemukan profil Baekhyun. Benar saja, disana tertulis bahwa Baekhyun adalah anggota NIS. Tapi tentu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal,

"Disini tertulis bahwa dia telah gugur dalam misi. Lalu siapa Baekhyun yang selama ini kita temui?"

"Hoo, benar juga. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun itu hantu?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah tak percaya.

Kris menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah jitakan keras di kepala. "Kau dan kepala kosongmu itu benar-benar …"

Tuan Choi mendaratkan pandangannya ke atas meja kerja, "Mungkin Baekhyun pernah mengalami kecelakaan sehingga ia melancarkan operasinya seorang diri dan secara diam-diam. Bahkan kantor pusat tidak mengetahui bahwa dia masih hidup."

"Kurasa kita dalam bahaya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Informasi ini sedikit banyak telah menegaskan bahwa Baekhyun adalah termasuk anggota kepolisian. Polisi, dengar itu bung. Sementara mereka semua adalah sekumpulan penjahat. Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan menangkap mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya, Baekhyun …" Jongin berkata dengan alis menikung. "Maksudku, dia menggunakan celana dalam bermotif stroberi. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi agen nasional?" ia masih tak terima.

Memang apa urusannya dengan celana dalam?

"Serius, ini sedikit membingungkan." Jongdae masih berpaku pada beberapa lembar kertas membingungkan tentang Baekhyun. Sampai telapak tangan Sehun yang dingin tiba-tiba menyambangi pundaknya.

"Simpan dulu kebingunganmu. Kita harus memberitahu Chanyeol secepatnya."

 **.**

Chanyeol menatapi _shotgun_ miliknya lamat-lamat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menggunakan senjata itu. Perasaan tidak enak terus saja berkecamuk di pangkal hatinya. Terlalu menegangkan misi yang ia lakoni sekarang ini. Entahlah, bukan karena seberapa banyak nominal uang yang akan ia rampok nanti. Melainkan keterlibatannya dengan Baekbeom –si penjahat misterius. Baginya, Baekbeom adalah bayangan hitam kelam yang sulit ditebak dan diterka.

Mereka melakukannya siang itu juga. Chanyeol, Baekbeom, Luhan, berada dalam satu mobil _jeep_ hitam. Sementara anak buah Baekbeom yang lain menyusul di belakang. Berjumlah tak lebih dari enam orang.

"Maaf soal yang kemarin." Baekbeom berbicara memecah keheningan diantara kedua tangannya yang memegang kemudi. Bibirnya memang mengucap maaf tapi wajahnya tidak mengambarkan demikian.

Chanyeol menahan geramannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kris?" Luhan yang duduk di jok depan bertanya. Kepalanya tak sedikitpun menengok, terlalu sibuk menikmati jalanan dari balik jendela mobil.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang bertanya padanya." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melihat dari nada sindiran yang kental di dalamnya.

Luhan tidak lagi menanggapi. Lagipula mereka tidak perlu berlama-lama larut dalam perbincangan untuk sekedar mengakrabkan diri. Hubungan ini tidak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong yang nyata. Chanyeol tidak pernah menginginkannya. Tapi keadaan memaksa.

Terlepas dari misi ini yang di dasari sebuah keterpaksaan atau bukan. Chanyeol sadar betul dirinya sedang dalam ambang kematian. Ia tengah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Jika lubang itu telah rampung, ia hanya punya dua kemungkinan. Tersungkur ke dalamnya, atau berlari kabur.

Meski probabilitas pertama jauh lebih memberatkan, Chanyeol tidak pernah sepi berdo'a agar diberi jalan lain. Semoga hari ini, dia _beruntung._

 **.**

"Chanyeol?"

Kris berseru membelah udara. Matanya mengacak-acak seisi ruangan apartemen Chanyeol dengan brutal. Pun dengan beberapa temannya yang lain. Mereka tidak sabar untuk memberitahu pada sang sahabat tetang informasi mahal yang baru saja didapat. Namun sialnya, tak ada sahutan dari manapun.

"Chanyeol?!" Jongdae berseru dari dalam toilet.

"Chanyeol?!" Jongin berseru dari dalam lemari. Oh sudahlah. Sebentar lagi mereka mungkin bahkan akan mengorek-ngorek tong sampah untuk mencari dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Sial, kemana dia?" Sehun menggeram. Seluruh sudut ruangan telah ditapakinya dengan terburu. Kecuali sebuah ruangan yang berada di sebelah kamar Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu, ia pun segera memasukinya.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun membuka pintu ruangan dengan paksa. Tetap tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tangannya hendak kembali menarik pintu agar tertutup, namun matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah kejanggalan.

Sehun tahu betul benda apa saja yang ada di ruangan rahasia milik komplotannya. Termasuk tata letak dan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Dan kini, kejeliannya membuktikan. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Senjata dan sebuah topeng milik Chanyeol telah raib.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Kris menepuk pundak sahabatnya dari belakang.

Sehun tidak menoleh. Sibuk berpikir.

"Firasatku buruk." Jongin tanpa disadari ternyata telah bergabung diantara mereka.

"Hoi, memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan firasatmu?" Jongdae menyahut dari belakang.

"Teman-teman," Sehun berbalik. "Apa mungkin Chanyeol kembali merampok?"

 **.**

"Semua merunduk ! Ini perampokan ! Jika ingin selamat, ikuti perkataan kami dan jangan mencoba menghubungi polisi !"

Baekbeom berseru dari atas meja. _Shotgun_ dengan gagah ia tanggung di bahu. Beberapa kaum hawa menjerit ketakutan. Namun jeritan itu kemudian teredam setelah suara letusan peluru peringatan membahana di seisi ruangan yang luas. Tidak ada celah untuk kabur. Hanya perlu menurut jika tidak ingin mati. Semua yang ada di sana terkecuali pemegang senjata dan bertopeng badut, adalah sandera.

"Kunci mulut rapat-rapat jika kalian ingin selamat." Tajam dan penuh penekanan. Chanyeol sempat terheran bagaimana bisa ada manusia memiliki aura segelap itu. Baekbeom mampu menggentarkan orang hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Tenang, nak. Kita pasti baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol beralih pandang ke arah kiri. Menyaksikan dengan getir seorang ibu yang tengah mendekap anak perempuannya. Si anak menangis tertahan. Selama beberapa tahun menggeluti dunia perampokan, baru kali ini hati seorang Park Chanyeol dibuat ngilu.

"Chanyeol, ayo !" Baekbeom memberi isyarat ajakan supaya Chanyeol bergegas.

Chanyeol belum pernah dikomando sebelumnya. Dan ia merasa kesal atas dirinya sendiri yang telah rela menjadi seekor anjing tolol demi sebuah kata omong kosong yang orang sebut cinta.

Chanyeol berjaga. Senjata ia angkat hingga ke dada, sementara mata sudah siaga satu. Ia berjalan di belakang Baeokbeom. Tugasnya adalah meng- _cover_ si keparat itu hingga bersua dengan brankas yang kode keamanannya telah dibobol Luhan.

"Polisi mungkin akan datang beberapa lama lagi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kita harus sudah selesai." Baekbeom membuka topengnya. Senjata ia letakkan dengan hati-hati di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping. "Pahlawan memang selalu datang terlambat." Ia mengekeh.

Brankas terbuka. Chanyeol sempat mencuri sebuah lirikan ke dalam dan ia hanya sanggup menelan ludah saat bertatap dengan sejumlah uang yang bertumpuk melimpah ruah. Tak banyak bicara, ia kembali berpandangan ke depan. Memunggungi Baekbeom yang tengah sibuk menggasak kertas-kertas dengan nominal selangit.

Perlu waktu lama untuk memindahkan uang ke dalam tas-tas besar yang di bawa Baekbeom. Meskipun ia dibantu oleh kekasihnya, tetap saja ini akan memakan waktu lama jika mereka memang berniat menguras habis. Lima belas menit berlewat dengan cepat. Benda kotak lapis baja itu isinya baru terkuras setengah. Kemudian Baekbeom berinisiatif untuk menambah kuota pekerja dengan menempatkan salah satu anak buahnya di samping Luhan.

Chanyeol masih setia mengangkat senjata sampai terdengar suara dengungan yang nyaring dari arah luar.

"Polisi sudah sampai !" Salah satu anak buah Baekbeom yang berjaga di bagian terdepan, berseru.

Baekbeom berhenti dari kegiatannya yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh anak buahnya yang lain. Ia kembali mengangkat senjata dan berjalan lamban menuju meja resepsionis setelah sebelumnya diberi tahu mengenai sebuah panggilan penting. Mendekati meja tersebut, ia mengangkat gagang telepon dan menyahut kalem.

"Ya, Byun Baekbeom di sini." Ujarnya dengan santun.

Namun sepertinya, orang yang berbicara dengannya di seberang sana tidak membalas dengan kesantunan juga. Tidak diragukan lagi, itu pasti pemimpin dari penyergapan ini. Kemudian pembicaraan terarah dengan alami langsung menuju titik berat masalah.

"Silahkan saja. Tapi aku mempunyai banyak sandera di sini, kalau kau lupa."

Memasuki sesi tawar menawar. Chanyeol tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar, terlalu berisik di sekitarnya. Tahu-tahu, setelah sekian menit saling adu argumen, percakapan diakhiri.

"Baiklah-oh ya. Hampir saja terlupakan olehku." Baekbeom yang hendak menaruh kembali gagang telepon, tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Senang bisa kembali mendengar suaramu."

Chanyeol mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. Namun terlalu naif untuk sekedar menaruh curiga. Baekbeom adalah penjahat kelas atas, sudah sepantasnya ia mengenal banyak petinggi kepolisian hanya dengan mendengar suara sekalipun. Pengalaman menjadi buronan yang dicari hidup atau mati mungkin membuatnya –bahkan bisa menghapal satu persatu jenderal kepolisian. Tidak heran.

Jika diperhatikan, Baekbeom terlewat santai untuk seukuran penjahat yang sedang dikepung polisi. Apa pengalaman juga ikut andil dalam setiap tingkah lakunya?

"Hey, kau sudah siap?" Baekbeom mengangkat dagu super angkuh. Mencoba melubangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan senioritas yang kental.

Chanyeol sebagai junior yang memiliki jam terbang lumayan, menyahut tak kalah santai. "Kapanpun."

Baekbeom tersenyum remeh. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kalimat, _Kita lihat sejauh mana kau dapat berlaku santai seperti demikian._ Sayang, Chanyeol tak dapat mengartikan.

Permainan kembali berlanjut. Meski Chanyeol sedikit penasaran tentang keputusan final yang diambil setelah sesi tawar menawar. Polisi tidak mungkin diam begitu saja. Tapi mereka juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol telah mengkalkulasikan keuntungan dan mendapati dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya. Jelas, karena mereka memiliki sandera. Polisi tak mungkin bertindak gegabah.

Ya, seharusnya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Chanyeol bersiaga dengan mata menajam. Diliriknya pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca, dan kini benda penghalang itu hancur. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekat, bersiap untuk menembak siapapun yang berani masuk daerah jarahannya sekarang.

"Minggir."

Kedua anak buah Baekbeom tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menurut. Chanyeol memiliki kekuasaan istimewa di sini. Ia berada setingkat dengan Baekbeom dalam hal memerintah.

Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia telah siap jikalau ada seorang polisi yang berani mengantarkan nyawa dengan menerobos masuk. Ujung matanya melirik ke lantai dan bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang melangkah masuk. Sang harimau lantas keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Namun sebelum ia sendiri sempat mengangkat senjata, keningnya telah lebih dulu dipelototi sebuah _beretta._

"Turunkan senjatamu."

Dingin. Tajam. Menghipnotis.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol lupa caranya bernapas.

Ia membatu. Dengan mata yang melebar seolah siap keluar dari rongganya. Chanyeol pikir ia tidak ubahnya seperti orang sakit jiwa yang tengah berhalusinasi. Tekanan dari misi yang ia jalankan kini, telah membuatnya depresi akut. Seharusnya, Chanyeol tanpa ampun telah menarik pelatuk. Melesakkan peluru yang selama ini ia hemat sebagai senjata pertahanan hidup. Namun jemarinya seolah dipaksa untuk diam tertahan.

Sebab Park Chanyeol sedang mengalami reuni tak terduga.

Mata itu, ia mengenal dengan baik mata itu. Lalu setiap lekukan yang terpahat di wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa wajah itu barang semenit pun. Semakin lama sosok itu bersemayam di benaknya, maka semuanya justru semakin jelas. Gelegak rindu telah membuncah hingga nyaris meledakkan dadanya sendiri. Meskipun dalam balutan pakaian yang jelas berbeda dari yang pernah ia ingat, Park Chanyeol tidak pernah sejengkal pun tidak mengenali sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya kini.

Seseorang yang pada faktanya, tengah menodongkan moncong pistol tepat di keningnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali. Pemuda itu justru dengan senang hati, menghempaskan topeng sialan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Melihat keterkejutan seseorang yang berdiri di depan, Chanyeol merasa keadaan telah berjalan imbang.

Hingga potongan masalalu itu, tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

 _'_ _Baekhyun, aku cinta padamu. Kumohon kembali.'_

"Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 _Kembali ke hari dimana Baekhyun sempat menghilang,_

Asing. Adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasa ketika kakinya kembali menapaki markas pusat. Joonmyeon masih berjalan memimpin di depan, Baekhyun tak banyak protes. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu akan menggiringnya kemari. Meski otaknya mengasumsikan bahwa hidupnya bisa saja berakhir di tempat keji ini, tempat para anjing pemerintah berkumpul. Namun hatinya masih memiliki sejumput kepercayaan pada Kim Joonmyeon.

Memasuki lantai teratas di mana sang direktur bermarkas. Baekhyun telah sukses menarik atensi para penghuni lain yang tadinya tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam kasus. Mereka menanggalkan berkas-berkas di tangan dan memilih menyisakan waktu sejenak untuk sekedar terperangah sebab menyaksikan sebuah peistiwa penting. Kebangkitan seseorang yang telah lama terkubur.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak terusik. Meski paham betul mengapa orang-orang bersikap demikian terhadapnya. Menurut saran Joonmyeon, yang harus ia lakukan kini adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu yang kemudian mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya tidak berhenti gemetar sejak tadi. Wajar saja, dirinya akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang kedoknya telah terbuka. Seorang pengkhianat yang keberadaannya justru diagung-agungkan. Seseorang yang menginginkan kematiannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon?"

Cho Kyuhyun, menilik seseorang yang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan teliti. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia lupa akan rupa seseorang yang telah mengabdi pada negara selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Raut wajahnya masihlah tenang sampai seseorang yang berdiri di balik punggung Kim Joonmyeon menampilkan diri.

Direktur Cho dilanda gugup tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas, namun berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau?"

"Ahh, biar saya yang menjelaskan." Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk. Sudah waktunya ia melancarkan siasat yang selama ini dipendam dalam-dalam. "Baekhyun mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan kemarin."

Baekhyun tertawa dalam batin.

"Koma?" Direktur Cho mengernyit heran.

Joonmyeon menarik napas. "Ya. Dia mengalami koma selepas kecelakaan dan baru tersadar dua hari yang lalu. Aku menemukannya secara kebetulan di sebuah rumah sakit di pinggiran kota."

"Dan dia tidak mengingat apapun."

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dua detik setelah topeng berwajah badut menyeramkan-jatuh terhempas ke lantai. Dunia terasa berhenti berputar pada porosnya. Tidak ada yang tahu-menahu, kenapa semesta terasa begitu sunyi bagi telinganya. Caruk-maruk keadaan di sekitar tak lagi terasa ketika wajah itu menampakkan wujudnya.

Baekhyun serasa mengalami fase kelumpuhan. Lumpuh untuk bertindak dan hanya mampu membatu dengan mulut terbuka ragu-ragu setelah nama Park Chanyeol lolos begitu saja. Pistol masih digenggaman, masih tertuju pada kepala si perampok. Namun peluru masih tersimpan aman di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa enggan mendengar suara letusan dari senjatanya sendiri.

Orang itu menahannya.

Sebab kita tahu pasti, cinta bukanlah perkara murahan. Meskipun drama romantis yang mereka lakoni telah usai di tahun lalu, tapi sisa perasaanya tentu masih tertinggal. Bahkan mungkin masih utuh walau sudah tersimpan ratusan tahun lamanya. Tak lekang waktu-orang lain bilang. Baekhyun telah membuktikan bualan itu kini. Betapa api kecil yang selama ini hanya berhasil teredam di pangkal hatinya, sekarang menjalar ke seisi tubuh. Baekhyun merasakan guncangan luar biasa.

Di satu sisi ia senang dapat kembali bersua dengan cintanya.

Di sisi lain, hatinya remuk redam.

Karena Baekhyun telah bersumpah, untuk memberantas sang kakak termasuk antek-anteknya. Mereka harus ditangkap, hidup atau mati. Bukan soal imbalan yang ia damba, melainkan kemenangan besar yang akan diraihnya jika Baekbeom telah masuk jeruji besi. Semua informasi akan menguak fakta mengerikan yang timbul di tubuh pemerintah. Bukankah itu kemenangan yang telak?

Tapi sekarang lain lagi duduk permasalahannya. Baekhyun paham, di dalam sebuah keberhasilan selalu terdapat pengorbanan yang tidak gampang. Lantas tegakah ia mengorbankan yang satu ini? Hati, dan perasaannya?

Mau tidak mau, jawabannya harus Ya.

Meski rasa sakitnya terasa begitu hebat.

"Baekhyun?" Si tinggi bertanya dengan nada memastikan.

 _Kumohon jangan,_

"Kau ditangkap. Angkat tangan dan letakkan senjatamu di lantai."

 _Jangan membuatku semakin kesulitan._

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku." Park Chanyeol, dengan keinginan kukuh luar biasa. Masih menolak percaya bahwa pria yang berdiri di depan adalah kekasih masa lalunya.

"Hey, jangan memulai pesta tanpa aku." Suara yang hadir dari arah belakang Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol seakan merasa kakinya tak lagi menapak di tanah. Angan-anganya terbang menjauh, berlari dari kenyataan mengerikan yang memaksa untuk dipercaya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Byun Baekhyun membisu. Giginya gemeretak menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Melihat seringaian yang tersirat di wajah kakaknya, Baekhyun yakin betul bahwa Chanyeol telah dipermainkan. Keji, sungguh keji. Menyerang langsung ke titik terlemah. Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Keinginannya untuk mengirim Baekbeom ke neraka semakin melambung tinggi.

"Nah, Chanyeol. Aku sudah menepati janjiku, bukan? Sekarang mundurlah, Kau bukan tandingan si agen pemerintah ini."

 _Jadi, semua ini memang bagian dari rencana?_

Chanyeol nyaris limbung. Matanya kosong menerawang lurus ke depan. Mentalnya terjun bebas hingga ke dasar. Apalagi yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai Baekhyun?

"Tutup mulutmu." Baekhyun mendesis geram. Pistol kini ia arahkan pada sosok yang berada di belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Tidak keberatan untuk bermain-main sebentar?" Baekbeom meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sudah jelas apa yang ia tuntut sekarang–perkelahian.

Jawaban dari tantangan itu adalah langkah kaki Byun Baekhyun yang mengarah ke depan. Melewati tubuh jangkung Park Chanyeol yang masih setia mematung di tempatnya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati supaya Chanyeol bergegas melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Ia tak akan mengejar.

"Sepertinya dia kencing di celana karena terlalu takut melihatmu." Baekbeom masih saja berlelucon di keadaan genting seperti ini.

 _Larilah Park Chanyeol, demi Tuhan !_

Baekbeom meletakkan senjatanya dengan hati-hati. Sebagai sesama jantan, mereka perlu bertarung dengan sehat. Baekhyun pun melakukannya. Pistol sewarna perak ia letakkan di lantai. Kali ini ia bersumpah tidak akan kalah. Permainan ini mesti disudahi sesegera mungkin. Diantara mereka berdua, harus ada salah satu yang tumbang. Dan Baekhyun tidak berencana menjadi orang yang tumbang itu.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya." Baekbeom memulai percakapan.

"Aku ada untuk semua model kejahatan di Seoul. Tak kusangka bisa mendapatkan tangkapan besar hari ini."

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa bisa kau kembali diterima di kepolisian. Tapi harus kuakui, taktikmu lumayan juga."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi kurasa, tidak ada nilainya dipuji oleh seorang teroris."

"Kau keliru. Justru kastaku lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan anjing pemerintah sepertimu."

"Berengsek !"

Baekhyun menyerang lebih dulu. Tubuhnya melompat dengan sasaran tinju mendarat di rahang musuh. Baekbeom tidak mengelak. Kerasnya tinju sang adik ia telan mentah-mentah. Tapi tangannya juga tidak hanya diam. Melihat pukulan Baekhyun yang diserangkan secara bertubi-tubi, ia jelas tak mau kalah.

Pukulan dibayar pukulan, tinju dibalas tinju. Beberapa sandera menjerit ketakutan saat salah satu dari kedua orang yang tengah bertikai-terlempar entah ke dinding atau meja.

Chanyeol masih di tempat, komplotan Baekbeom yang lain menghilang entah kemana.

"Kemana semua anak buahmu, hah? Apa mereka lari ketakutan karena melihatku?" sinis Baekhyun dengan ibu jari mengelap ujung bibir yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Ia menjeda serangan karena Baekbeom sedang bersusah payah untuk bangkit setelah terlempar di antara kursi-kursi. Melihat dari intensitas serangan, Baekhyun-lah yang lebih unggul saat ini.

Baekbeom mendecih, tak menyangka bahwa sang adik telah pandai mencemooh. "Mereka kubiarkan lari dengan cadangan seorang sandera."

Baekhyun telah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya dan dugaannya memang tidak meleset. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa mempercayakan perkara itu pada anak buahnya. Soal Baekbeom, Baekhyun berniat mengatasinya sendirian.

"Pengecut. Kau menggunakan orang lemah sebagai tameng." Baekhyun menarik kerah baju kakaknya. Mengepal kuat-kuat, dan meninju wajah si keparat itu dengan serangan beruntun.

"Jangan sok jagoan." Baekbeom menendang perut adiknya dengan kaki kiri. Baekhyun terpukul mundur, ia tersudut di penghujung meja. Tidak sampai tiga detik, Baekbeom segera melancarkan serangan balik dengan menghajar adiknya tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun merosot, lututnya beradu dengan lantai. Sang kakak masih belum puas dengan hasil karyanya yang terlukis di wajah Baekhyun. Ia menendang kepala Baekhyun dari sisi kanan, tepat di belakang telinga. Beberapa detik setelahnya Baekbeom telah dapat menginjak kepala si adik yang kini mencium debu lantai.

"Sudah kubilang," Baekbeom mendesis serius. "Mereka bahkan lebih kotor daripada feses babi. Tapi kau dengan bodohnya justru kembali bergabung dengan lembaga sial itu. Tak kusangka kepalamu terlalu keras untuk dinasihati."

Baekhyun terbatuk, muntahan darah keluar mengotori sebagian wajahnya.

"Akhir hayat yang menyedihkan."

"Lantas aku harus apa? Membangun sebuah pasukan pemberontak sepertimu dan menyebut diriku pahlawan reformasi, begitu?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat menyerah barang sejengkal pun. Dia akan berusaha pada apapun yang menurutnya benar. Meski yang ia lawan adalah saudara sedarahnya.

"Matilah."

Datar dan menusuk. Seolah ucapan yang baru dilontarkan itu hanya gurauan ringan saja.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya mati." Baekbeom berbisik lagi.

Sebuah penghinaan besar bagi Byun Baekhyun; Agen paling pantang menyerah di satuan unitnya. Anak bungsu keluarga Byun. Harapan terakhir sang ibu.

Sekarang kakak tertuanya, orang yang memiliki marga yang sama dengannya, teroris berbahaya di negeri ini, tengah menginjak kepalanya dan memerintah untuk mati. Tidakkah itu terdengar lucu di telinga?

"Aku tidak akan melupakan penghinaan ini," Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha untuk bangkit. "Bahkan setelah kau meregang nyawa di dalam sel nanti."

Ditariknya betis sang kakak yang sempat berdiam congkak di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat-kuat seolah ingin melepaskan kulit yang menempel pada dagingnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap langsung ke dalam iris Baekbeom dengan nyalang. "Akan kubalaskan kematian ayah !"

Baekhyun bangkit dengan segera, mengabaikan tatapan sang kakak yang berubah menjadi sukar diartikan. Masa bodoh, pikirnya. Yang jelas, sekarang ia perlu menghajar Baekbeom dengan sisa tenaganya telah banyak terkuras.

"Akan kubalaskan," Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kakaknya dengan tangan menyepal, buku jarinya memutih. "Semua penderitaan ayah dan ibu akibat kekacaun yang kau buat."

Baekbeom berjalan mundur.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA !"

Baekhyun melancarkan pukulan tepat di wajah Baekbeom. Tenaga yang ia simpan di tangan telah terkumpul penuh dan akhirnya menjadi senjata terkuat untuk memukul mundur kakaknya hingga terpental. Baekbeom terlempar, tubuhnya menembus kaca pembatas ruangan.

"MENYERAHLAH BYUN BAEKBEOM, SEMUA ANAK BUAHMU SUDAH DITANGKAP."

Baekbeom langsung melarikan pandangannya ke luar jendela setelah mendengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara. Para polisi ternyata tidak membual. Mereka telah menangkap semua anak buahnya. Termasuk Luhan dan Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri pasrah di depan beberapa personel polisi dengan tangan terikat borgol.

Baekhyun masih jauh dari pandangannya. Satu-satunya benda terdekat yang ia lihat hanya sebuah pistol yang sempat Baekhyun letakkan di lantai. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia pun segera menggapai pistol itu dan bergegas bangkit.

Beberapa sandera menjerit ketakutan.

Baekhyun menyadarinya juga, namun nyalinya tak sedikitpun membonsai. Ia berjalan mendekati kakaknya, membuat jarak agar mereka bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa tanpa berteriak. Meskipun itu berarti nyawanya terancam.

"Pertama, terjun ke sungai, lalu menabrak dengan sengaja dan kemudian sebuah ledakkan mobil. Kau sudah mencoba membunuhku beberapa kali dan itu gagal." Jeda. "Dan sekarang kau menyerangku dengan sebuah _beretta_ sial itu? Sepertinya kau hanya akan menelan kegagalan untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"Tidak jika kau bersedia melepas baju zirah untuk perang yang melekat di badanmu." Satu napas tertarik. "Aku akan menyerahkan diri hanya jika kau rela mati ditanganku."

Baekhyun menanggalkan rompi anti peluru yang ia kenakan tanpa berpikir lama.

"Aku siap." Tantangnya.

 _Dari pertarungan dua bersaudara ini. Siapa kira-kira yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang?_

 _Tik tok … tik tok …_

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan lamban.

Kembali alam semesta menjadi begitu hening. Semua orang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada teriakan sandera yang melengking, semua orang sibuk bergeming.

Baekbeom menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. Menyerah dengan keadaan mungkin adalah jalan satu-satunya. Segala sesuatunya telah mencapai batas dan sejauh ini, yang terlihat di depan mata hanya cara kematiannya saja yang akan segera terwujud. Usai ini, semua berakhir. Lagipula, sejak awal kedatangannya kemari adalah untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dan ia bersedia untuk kalah.

Lalu seulas senyum hadir di wajahnya, tanpa bisa Baekhyun ketahui.

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik." Baekbeom bergumam.

"Jangankan keluarga, kau sendiri saja tidak mampu kulindungi." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun diam di tempatnya berpijak, mewaspadai keadaan agar tidak tertipu mentah-mentah. Ia tidak tahu kakaknya itu serius atau tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Aku, … tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk hidup setelah melihat kebencianmu. Kau bahkan berani mati hanya agar aku menyerahkan diri. Kau begitu membenci kejahatan, sementara kakakmu sendiri adalah musuh dunia. Ironis memang, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan tindakanmu. Segala apapun yang menurutmu benar, maka itu merupakan kebenaran juga untukku."

Baekhyun tidak membiarkan lidahnya berucap untuk memotong perkataan sang kakak.

"Maaf membuatmu bingung. Hanya saja, sejauh mataku memandang, yang kulihat hanya kematianku saja. Ajal yang akan segera datang menghampiriku. Bolehkah aku menerima hukuman hanya di neraka saja?"

Baekbeom melangkah maju, mendekati adiknya yang masih membisu dengan mata kebingungan luar biasa. Semua kontradiksi ini membuatnya kacau.

"Aku tahu kau juga memiliki dendam terhadap atasanmu, dan semua orang yang percaya mentah-mentah atas kematianmu. Aku telah memberitahu bahwa mereka busuk dan mustahil bahwa kau bisa memaafkan mereka begitu saja. Jadi, lakukanlah. Lakukanlah pengadilan dengan caramu sendiri. Namun sampai hari itu tiba, sayangnya aku telah tiada."

Baekbeom menghela napas.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk ibu." Baekbeom berhenti menunduk, menatap lamat-lamat pada kedua kelereng adiknya. "Apa menurutmu, ibu menyesal telah melahirkan seorang anak tidak berguna sepertiku?"

 _Kenapa harus apa penyesalan?_

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengucurkan air mata tanpa berkedip.

"Ibu,… tidak akan pernah menyesalinya."

Baekhyun belum pernah melihat sebuah senyum yang teramat indah. Dan sekarang, ia bisa menyangkal pernyataan tersebut. Byun Baekbeom, kakaknya. Tersenyum amat tulus dengan mata menghilang. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah dihadiahkan sang kakak terhadapnya.

Namun sejatinya, itu adalah senyum perpisahan.

Karena setelahnya, Baekbeom meletakkan pistol yang ia pegang tepat di sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Selamat tinggal, adikku yang cengeng."

Lalu sebuah suara letusan senjata menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Baekhyun membeku. Bukan suara itu yang ia dengar, bukan pula suara riuh beberapa sandera yang ikut menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut. Satu-satunya yang terdengar di telinganya adalah suara lonceng kematian yang berdentang berulang-ulang. Membuat semua ketakutannya terkumpul menyatu dan menyebabkan lolongan yang ingin ia keluarkan terpaksa tertahan di tenggorokan. Lehernya sakit bukan main. Matanya berhenti mengeluarkan tangis pilu, dan terganti dengan sebuah keterkejutan.

Tubuh Baekbeom jatuh ke depan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu menangkapnya, dan ia harus puas dengan melihat jasad sang kakak yang kini jatuh tepat di depan kakinya.

"Kau meninggalkanku,-"

Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba ngilu.

"-Kakak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tiga hari usai peristiwa perampokan …_

Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir, setelah Baekbeom meninggal maka semua urusannya di dunia telah usai. Baekhyun tidak perlu lagi bersusah-susah menangkap sang buronan yang licinnya serupa belut. Namun ternyata tidak. karena ungkapan _'Mati satu tumbuh seribu'_ itu benar adanya. Satu masalah terselesaikan, masalah yang lain muncul.

Baekhyun memang telah berhasil mengangkat kembali namanya ke dalam daftar agen paling membanggakan di NIS, serta menepis prasangka ibunya yang menganggap dirinya telah mati. Akan tetapi, ia masih memiliki PR yang lagi-lagi mengharuskannya terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan yang disebut dilema.

Ia harus mengungkap kebusukan Cho Kyuhyun, mengumpulkan informasi yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya dan dianggap sebagai pahlawan. Atau,

Membuang sifat kepahlawanannya dan melarikan Chanyeol dari penjara, kemudian beralih menjadi buronan.

Baekhyun belum memutuskan apa-apa. Ia masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang mengharuskannya untuk segera bertindak. Maka dari itu sekarang, Baekhyun berusaha mencari titik terang.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan interogasi dan meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas meja.

"Tentu." Seorang pria, yang diketahui berprofesi sebagai seorang jaksa lekas menarik koper hitamnya dari atas meja. Memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun bahwa dirinya telah selesai berbincang dengan sang tahanan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun berbasa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik. Ia menolak untuk makan sejak pertamakali masuk sel tahanan."

Baekhyun menarik kursi untuk diduduki. Berhadapan langsung dengan tersangka yang sebentar lagi akan ia suruh untuk mendongeng.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui, Luhan."

Luhan mendongak, tak sedikitpun menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kebencian seperti sebelumnya. Pipinya tirus, matanya sayu, terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya telah menyerah untuk hidup.

"Harus kumulai dari mana?"

"Dari awal."

Luhan menghembuskan napas. Ia tersenyum.

Pria itu bercerita tentang awal mula pertemuannya dengan Baekbeom. Ketika pada suatu waktu tak terduga, Baekbeom menyelamatkan nyawanya yang saat itu tengah di kejar-kejar mafia karena bisnis senjata yang digelutinya. Sejak saat itu, Luhan menaruh kekaguman terhadap Baekbeom dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan keakraban dengannya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Hingga suatu hari, Luhan menyadari bahwa orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya adalah seorang buronan. Ia terkejut di awal-awal, namun setelah Baekbeom menceritakan alasan dibalik semuanya, Luhan kembali percaya padanya. Bahkan bersedia menjadi anak buahnya.

"Saat pertama Baekbeom dianggap sebagai pengkhianat negara, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia terpaksa membocorkan informasi karena saat itu rekannya sedang di tawan oleh angkatan laut Korea Utara. Baekbeom terpaksa melakukan hal itu namun ternyata, keberuntungan tidak memihaknya."

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa dia tak berbohong?"

"Baekhyun, pernahkah kau mendengar dia membunuh warna sipil biasa?"

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke atas meja. Jika di kaji kembali, maksud dari perkataan Luhan memang benar adanya. Selama ini Baekbeom banyak menyerang ke tempat-tempat dimana pemerintah berkuasa atau petinggi elit lainnya. Pantas saja kepalanya dihargai 2 juta dollar, karena Baekbeom terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang kotornya dunia politik.

"Dia mengadili semua orang dengan caranya sendiri. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran demi menghabisi para koruptor, dan berbalik menghkhianati tuannya suatu hari nanti. Saat dia mengetahui tentang sebuah skandal di kubu pemerintah, dia tidak akan segan untuk membunuh mereka. Hanya saja, … cara ini memang terbilang kotor. Itu sebabnya Baekbeom ditandai sebagai buronan berbahaya."

"Dan Choi Siwon juga termasuk?"

"Choi Siwon menjadikan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya sebagai bawahan, itu sudah cukup untuk mengindikasikan bahwa dia tergolong ke dalam pengusaha kotor. Selain itu, keterlibatannya dalam mendanai beberapa partai politik yang melakukan kecurangan dalam kampanye–tentu tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di permukaan kayu yang licin. Wajah gusar bercampur kagetnya tersamarkan oleh cahaya lampu yang temaram. Semakin ia menggali ke dasar, maka semakin besar hasratnya untuk meneruskan pekerjaan sang kakak yang belum terselesaikan.

Dan semakin besar pula penyesalannya terhadap Baekbeom.

"Oh ya, apa kau dan Baekbeom-"

"Memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk atas tebakan Luhan.

"Kami memang dekat. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku."

"Begitu …"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyukainya. Baekbeom tahu hal itu dengan baik dan dia menghormati keputusanku. Sampai saat ini, aku selalu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas kebaikan dan kasih sayangnya. Kupikir sekarang, aku sedang dihukum." Luhan tersenyum getir. Apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan setelah masuk ke dalam jeruji besi ini?

"Kau tidak bisa menyukainya? Bahkan untuk berpura-pura sekalipun?"

"Ya." Tandas Luhan. "Karena ada orang lain yang kucintai di dunia ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak karena merasa telah mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud Luhan. Cinta memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa di prediksi serupa ramalan cuaca. Apa yang terlihat di depan mata bukan berarti apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi," Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Berharap mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari sang saksi kunci. "Kenapa Baekbeom melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepadaku?"

Luhan memandanginya tanpa berkedip, seolah ada sesuatu –semacam bacaan- di wajah Baekhyun. Ia menorehkan sesungging senyum setelahnya.

"Baekbeom percaya kau tidak akan mati. Meski itu artinya ia harus bertaruh."

Baekhyun berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan terperangah untuk sekian detik. _Mengapa kebenaran selalu menyakitkan?_

Dan untuk sekarang, sepertinya Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum pahit atas kemenangan semunya. Dunia memang penuh misteri. Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena sempat menganggap bahwa ia telah sepenuhnya tahu tentang seluk-beluk dunia. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh balas dendam.

Sampai-sampai hatinya tertutupi.

"Boleh kupinjam pena dan kertasmu? Aku ingin menulis surat."

"Tentu."

 **.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari kegiatannya yaitu mengorek informasi dari Luhan. Ia masih memiliki beberapa waktu tersisa sebelum kembali ke markas untuk menyelesaikan laporannya. Dan Baekhyun berniat mempergunakan waktu itu untuk bertemu dengan si bocah penjahat yang tahun lalu ia tinggalkan.

Tepat di depan tiang-tiang besi yang berjajar sebagai pagar pemisah, Baekhyun berhenti. Menatap iba pada pemuda jangkung yang kini tengah memunggunginya.

"Hey Chanyeol."

Tidak ada sahutan. Orang yang diajak bicara masih sibuk menatap jendela kecil di tembok bagian atas. Meski sempit, benda itu masih tidak kehilangan fungsinya. Membiarkan beberapa orang yang terkurung–untuk melihat megahnya dunia luar dalam skala sederhana. Satu helaan napas terdengar.

Chanyeol merindukan kebebasan.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang tertahan di kerongkongannya dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

Chanyeol masih setia untuk diam sambil memeluk kedua lutut.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Berhenti merampok. Tidak akan seperti ini jika kau mendengarkan-"

"Peduli setan." Chanyeol kini menyahut. Meski posisinya tetap tidak berubah. "Yang terpenting, keinginanku terpenuhi."

 _Keinginan apa?_

Baekhyun menggenggam batangan besi yang memisahkan mereka berdua kuat-kuat. Berusaha meredam isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakah- tidak bisakah kau melupakanku saja? Lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara kau dan aku. Aku, aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Tahu apa kau soal pantas atau tidak?" Chanyeol meliriknya sesaat, meski akhirnya ia kembali ke posisi semula. "Ini hatiku. Aku mau mencintaimu sampai mati juga bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku juga ! Kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu bagaimana?" tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Kali ini tangis Baekhyun pecah. Ingin rasanya ia mematahkan besi penghalang yang ada di hadapannya, dan memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Sudahlah." Chanyeol berujar pasrah. "Lagipula alasanku untuk hidup sudah tidak ada. Entah kau mencintaiku atau tidak di masa lalu, itu tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Baekhyun yang kucintai sudah menghilang, terganti orang lain meski wujudnya serupa." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua lututnya yang menekuk.

"Dulu atau sekarang sama saja. Aku masih mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengusap air mata sialan yang mengucur di kedua pipinya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, pergilah." Chanyeol mengusirnya secara halus.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir supaya isak tangisnya tak lagi terdengar. Ia berniat menyudahi kunjungannya. Chanyeol telah menolaknya secara terang-terangan, dan ia harus mundur sekarang. Meski tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia akan kembali esok hari dan mengusahakan apapun untuk membuat Chanyeol terbebas. Apapun termasuk pelanggaran undang-undang.

Demi Park Chanyeol, orang yang ia cintai mati-matian.

"Chanyeol," Satu pertanyaan terakhir. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sekedar menjawab. "Aku bahkan mempercayai semua kebohonganmu, apa itu masih tidak cukup?"

Baekhyun mengunci jawaban itu.

"Aku pergi."

Suara gema langkah kaki Baekhyun mulai menghilang di lorong. Menandakan bahwa ia telah benar-benar pergi. Tersisalah Chanyeol yang kini bersedia menoleh pada pilar-pilar besi yang mengurungnya, tempat dimana Baekhyun sempat singgah dan terisak dengan pedih. Chanyeol menatap tempat kosong itu dengan getir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dasar sial."

 **.**

Di ruang interogasi, Luhan sempat menulis di tiga lemar kertas. Dua diantaranya terisi penuh di setiap barisnya, itu untuk Kris dan Sehun. Sementara satu kertas lainnya tidak terlalu padat tulisan, dan surat itu Luhan tulis khusus untuk Baekhyun. Daripada sebuah surat, itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah catatan kecil yang sengaja dibuat dalam keadaan genting. Baekhyun hanya boleh membukanya setelah keluar dari rumah tahanan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia tulis …"

Baekhyun membuka selembar kertas yang diperuntukkan padanya. Dan membaca dalam diam.

 _"…_ _Yang ia harapkan adalah, kau dan ibumu bersembunyi tanpa diketahui orang lain. Baekbeom telah memperhitungkan semuanya, termasuk kemungkinan bahwa ia akan tertangkap dan dibunuh. Dia juga mengetahui tentang rancangan undang-undang atas penumpasan teroris hingga ke akar. Itu berarti, tidak menutup kemungkinan setelah dirinya terbunuh, maka incaran selanjutnya adalah kau dan ibumu. Perkara ini memang belum diangkat ke publik, karena kemungkinannya masih lima puluh banding lima puluh. Tapi kau patut waspada. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, sekarang keputusan ada di tanganmu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Baekhyun masih dibayang-bayangi titik gelap.

Ia sedang berjalan di koridor sebuah gedung pengadilan negeri. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitar, Baekhyun hanya mementingkan pemikirannya. Terlepas dari benar atau tidak, mengenai apa yang di sampaikan Luhan di dalam surat tempo hari, hal itu jelas tidak bisa disetujui.

Bukan karena Baekhyun takut mati, tapi penumpasan itu memang tidak diperlukan karena bisa mencederai hak asasi manusia. Lagipula kasus ini tidak hanya terjadi pada keluarganya saja, masih banyak teroris lain yang berkeliaran di negeri ini dan mungkin telah beranak cucu. Jika tetap dibiarkan, akan banyak nyawa orang tak bersalah yang dikorbankan.

Lagipula, ada cara yang lebih baik daripada itu. Mereka hanya perlu menghilangkan ideologinya saja. Maka pemerintah tidak butuh membuat dosa-

"Baekhyun, kau datang. Ahh, sidangnya sudah selesai." Jaksa Ha, rekan lama Baekhyun menyapa saat melihat si pendek tengah berkeliaran dengan wajah tak berminat.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Hakim telah menjatuhkan vonis hukuman untuk semua anak buah Baekbeom yang tertangkap beberapa hari lalu."

 _Semua anak buah Baekbeom, jadi Chanyeol juga termasuk?_

"Ap-apa? Jadi … berapa tahun hukuman penjara?"

"Baekbeom dan semua anak buahnya telah diincar sejak lama, dan hukuman untuk mereka juga diputuskan secara khusus. Mereka telah banyak melanggar undang-undang yang mengakibatkan kematian massal, jadi tidak ada hukuman lain selain-"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menutup telinganya dan menjadi tuli.

Namun sia-sia, ucapan rekannya tetap terdengar. Bahkan sangat jelas.

"Eksekusi mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak mungkin …_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

 **CANDA**

 **T B C**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Oke-oke, tolong singkirin golok itu dari leher gua :') /Sungkem/ gua minta maaf sama pembaca semua yang udah nungguin fanfic ini sampe sebulan lebih. Makasih buat yang udah gedorin gua di PM ffn atau Bbm, itu memotivasi gua banget untuk menghajar tugas dan nyelesain chapter 12 ini.

Tepuk tangan.

 **Satu lagi, jangan berharap banyak untuk hunhan.**

(Sedikit curhat. Kelamaan apdet ini ga sepenuhnya salah tugas sih, selain males ngetik juga gua ngejar ketinggalan OP Dressrosa Arc. Dan lebih banyak ngabisin waktu buat donlot anime ato nobar bareng temen di warnet :') ga penting emang, tapi yah gua butuh hiburan. Dan hiburan gua satu-satunya cuma nonton jav bareng orang sesat lainnya. Btw, ini bener-bener A/N ga penting. Udahlah.)

 **Seperti biasa, selalu saya panjatkan terimakasih untuk kalian semuah diantaranya : ariatmi, hakyo, 3M, egggyeolk, Vteo, chanbaeg, Real792, vivicho92, Dita, Rahma993, GFLASH, sanyakie, chanryol park, xoexo88, alice. Diejungs88, Fenny030502, sherly. Gdragon, zhioCheonsa27, L'amour-chan, Re. Tao, fujoness, (Nuuna SilvieVienoy96 tertjintah), AlexandraLexa, chanbaeg, chanbaekmaal, Vanilla92, sehyun14, Strawbaekberry, marchtaotao, cb61, Babies BYUN, ohh sehunie, Hyunsaa, kmkr2728, CBfrlght, anoncikiciw, Yoonandi, Istiqomah, aminion, ooh, CHANBAEK FOREVER, BangMinKi, biezzle, B for C, Aisyahsh123, winnbaekwinn, Okta Hunhan, Oh Titan, Crispy Fanfan, Pinku-ssi, fangirl97, 90rahmayani, choiryeogi, Wu Zhiyan, parkhyobin21, dewi. Min, Chan Banana, Dims, AnaknyaChanbaek92, A. B, Guest, htsone, Chanbie Byun, sarymaryani48, ismi. Ryeosomnia, mommyme, Chanta614, winter park chanchan, anaals, Jung Hyejin, Babyz313, HoshinoChanB, potatochanbaek, joxoxocb614, littlechanbaek, sunsehunee, habhyunnie, Blacktinkerbells, Sintya297, hunniehan, Kiyomi381, who-am-i-xx, belenggg114, MaruMin, sunshiners21, LoveHyunFamily, hyejinpark, cntyathalia, neli Amelia, Hanna Byun276, Baekhyuni JK, septianaditya1997, Maple Fujoshi2309, ani. Oktavia. 96, xx6104cbs, Sebut Saja B, narsih556, Baekkaebyeol614, parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, RanjaniMaulidya, ariniencedw, artiosh, Lala Gypsophila, urichanbaekhunhan, L. I Chanbaek, lolamoet, rilakkuchaan, Lucky8894, exobaeolchabae, vietrona chan, miixhan, dandelionleon, Kim213, allika. Azallika, daebaektaeluv, pooarie3, Kaidfrd, Kim Sharon, anjar913.**

Kalian yang bikin gua bertahan sampe di titik ini. Ailafyu all, hiks :')

SIAPA NARO BAWANG DISINI OYY?


	13. Chapter 13

Sehun bukan tipe orang yang gemar menebak sesuatu yang misterius. Sederhananya, ia tidak gampang penasaran. Namun saat menerima sepucuk surat yang tersalur lewat neneknya, secara ajaib perhatian Oh Sehun tertarik. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membaca baris demi baris, kata demi kata, hingga akhirnya ia bisa tahu siapa pengirim dari surat itu tanpa perlu menilik alamatnya.

 _Oh Sehun,_

 _Terimakasih telah menerima suratku, dan semoga kau sudi membacanya hingga kata terkahir. Benar, aku yang menulisnya. Luhan si manusia hina ini telah berani menuliskan surat untukmu yang telah disakitinya._

 _Satu hal Sehun, aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Tidak, karena aku sendiri terlalu sadar akan dosaku, terutama untukmu yang kuketahui –menaruh hati padaku lebih dari apapun. Terimakasih. Aku tahu tidak pernah ada satupun perbuatan atau sikapku yang mampu mengimbangi kebaikanmu untuk membalas budi. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku, entah itu dulu atau sekarang._

 _Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Tapi kertas ini memiliki baris yang terbatas, maka sepertinya, hal-hal yang akan kuberitahukan padamu akan mengalami keterbatasan pula. Tapi aku bersumpah, ini tidak akan berbelit-belit atau memakan waktu lama._

 _Mengenai Chanyeol. Aku akan meminta maaf sebagai perwakilan dari Baekbeom. Memang, dalam perjudian tidak semua orang bisa menang. Kuakui, baik Baekbeom dan aku mungkin terlalu banyak bertaruh. Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya diikutsertakan karena berpotensi besar dan akan cukup membantu ketika perampokan berlangsung. Baekbeom membuat dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama, ketika Baekhyun benar-benar hadir, maka Chanyeol adalah kartu as terkahir yang akan digunakan sebagai tameng. Kedua, kalaupun Chanyeol gagal menjadi tameng, Baekbeom rela mati dengan catatan semua anak buahnya telah melarikan diri._

 _Tapi yang terjadi, kemungkinan kedua justru lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan. Baekbeom mati dan kami anak buahnya gagal melarikan diri. Kami menelan kekalahan._

 _Aku tidak menyesal. Sungguh, sejak awal pekerjaan ini memang menanggung banyak risiko. Mengenai kenapa aku bergabung, tidak ada paksaan. Semua murni keinginanku. Akan tetapi, apa yang kau lihat selama ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau percaya. Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya demi kesenangan semata, terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, mungkin. Setelah aku berpakain rapi di dalam sebuah peti jenazah._

 _Aku akan mengusahakan apa yang kubisa untuk meringankan hukuman Chanyeol. Tidak adil jika ia menerima hukuman yang sama denganku. Aku tahu. Dan harus ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, Baekhyun pasti melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Aku tahu kau akan ragu untuk mempercayaiku. Tapi kumohon, tolong percayalah pada Baekhyun._

 _Dan, aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Tetapi karena kurasa waktu kematianku sudah dekat, mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk mengakui. Sangat kurang ajar ketika aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi Sehun,_

 _Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu._

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Author : JongTakGoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Crime, Humor, Romance, Drama, de el el.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.**

 **Warning : ALUR NGEBUT. Action Riweuh. Typo.**

* * *

"Eksekusi mati, katanya?"

Tidak mungkin. Lelucon murahan macam apa ini?

Sepertinya orang-orang di pengadilan mungkin sudah tidak lagi waras. Baekhyun mulai mempertanyakan fungsi hukum di negara ini. Untuk apa para hakim sial itu bersekolah tinggi-tinggi hingga sarjana, jika menjatuhkan hukuman yang adil saja mereka tak becus? Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Mereka sebut ini pengadilan, padahal yang terlihat di depan mata adalah ketidakadilan. Cih, lucu sekali. Jadi ini, upah bagi mereka yang melawan petinggi politik yang keji? Luar biasa.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

Sejak awal, dunia ini memang kejam. Hukum rimba tentang _Siapa yang kuat, dia yang berkuasa_ nyatanya masih dijadikan patokan ideologi. Jadi daripada berdiam tertindas sebagai si lemah, Baekhyun lebih senang melawan dengan cara kotor sekalipun. Tidak ada teori kebenaran selalu menang. Kini, jika ingin memerangi kejahatan, maka alangkah baiknya berbalik menyerang dengan kejahatan pula. Dengan cara itulah, dunia bisa dikatakan seimbang.

Baekhyun masih berjalan di pedestrian. Dan sebelum hujan rintik-rintik berubah menjadi deras, maka Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah tempat yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Tempat terakhir yang akan ia kunjungi sebelum dirinya melepas habis statusnya sebagai anjing pemerintah.

Baekhyun tak ingin lagi hidup dalam kubangan kebusukan. Dan karena sumbu emosinya telah dipicu oleh sebuah berita berengsek tentang eksekusi mati yang semakin dekat, Baekhyun tidak lagi merasa ragu. Jika perlu, Baekhyun mungkin bisa memilih untuk balas dendam dan meneruskan pekerjaan Baekbeom yang sempat terhenti. Memberantas tikus-tikus berdasi.

Baekhyun sampai di sebuah kediaman yang telah lama tak ia kunjungi. Pintu utama berdiri dengan kokoh di depannya. Ia menunggu dengan takdzim setelah jari telunjuknya menekan bel. Tak lama, pintu kemudian terbuka dan muncullah seseorang yang telah lama tidak pernah lagi Baekhyun temui.

"Baekhyun?"

Yixing melahap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kebingungannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, imej yang ia tunjukkan di depan Yixing adalah manis, santun dan terpelajar. Meski dirinya tahu, Yixing tidak lagi bodoh dengan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai tetangga sebelah yang polos.

"Apa Joonmyeon _hyung_ ada di sini?"

Yixing pada dasarnya adalah orang baik. Meski ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun telah berbohong dengan penyamarannya, Yixing sedikitpun tidak merasa dikhianati. Sungguh Kim Jonmyeon adalah orang yang teramat beruntung karena telah mendapatkannya.

"Ya. Masuklah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak lagi berbasa-basi. Setelah masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Kim Joonmyeon yang tengah asyik dengan tontonan orang seusianya –drama kolosal, ia segera bergabung dengan duduk di sofa. Sementara Yixing mengasingkan diri sementara waktu di dapur.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Joonmyeon melepas pandangannya dari layar televisi dan beralih menatap juniornya yang tengah duduk gusar di sofa.

"Kukira kau pengamat yang baik, seharusnya kau tau hal ikwal apa yang membawaku kemari."

Joonmyeon membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Jika kau berniat mengacau di hari eksekusi, maka hentikan saja mimpimu itu. Kita tidak punya cukup banyak relawan untuk memulai perang dengan kepolisian dan pemerintah."

"Kau tahu semuanya dan sialnya analisimu selalu benar." Baekhyun menyelipkan umpatan dalam pujiannya. Joonmyeon tidak keberatan.

"Katakanlah aku mengetahui sesuatu lebih dulu daripada kau." Yang tua bersandar penuh di sofa. "Itu gunanya koneksi."

Mereka jatuh dalam keheningan cukup lama.

Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Joonmyeon tak ayal menembaknya tepat pada sasaran. "Jangan berpikir untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kakakmu."

"Cih, kau juga mengetahuinya."

"Salah besar jika kau berpikir bahwa balas dendam akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Seharusnya kau belajar dari pengalaman, Byun. Penyesalanmu yang sekarang adalah buah dari balas dendam yang kau tumbuhkan selama bertahun-tahun."

Baekhyun memaku lamunannya pada meja marmer yang tersaji di depan mata. Apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon memang benar adanya. Tapi mereka berbicara dalam konteks yang berbeda.

" _Hyung_ ,…"

Joonmyeon meliriknya.

"… Aku juga manusia."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, menatap langsung pada dua buah iris Joonmyeon yang kini berbalik menatapnya penuh iba. "Aku belum pernah mencintai lebih dari ini."

Joonmyeon pun tahu, perkara cinta bukanlah main-main bagi Byun Baekhyun. Ia mengenal Baekhyun cukup lama. Anak itu terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menderita dan berburu kakaknya. Tidak adil jika dalam hal cinta pun, ia harus mengalami kesukaran.

Ya, pada dasarnya Joonmyeon itu memang mudah luluh.

Joonmyeon kembali menghela napas. Ia bukan tipe orang yang memiliki hati sekeras batu, juga bukan pemberi bantuan mentah-mentah. Namun kali ini, ia rasa mungkin perlu untuk membantu Baekhyun. Berhubung karena ia tak ingin selamanya menjadi penonton, juga untuk kembali menajamkan kemampuan strateginya yang mulai menumpul. Maka Joonmyeon meski dengan berat hati, merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Kau memang pemaksa ulung," Joonmyeon berpura-pura terbebani. "Kita masih memiliki waktu beberapa minggu sebelum eksekusi. Dan sebelum hari itu tiba, kuharap kau sudah memiliki senjata untuk menyerang Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu."

Baekhyun menciptakan jarak antara kedua bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku akan membantumu mengacaukan semuanya dan menangkap Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah ini, hiduplah dengan baik bersama Chanyeol-mu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun yakin, kakaknya bukan orang bodoh. Beliau tidak akan seenaknya mati tanpa meninggalkan sebuah bukti yang berguna. Luhan membenarkan hal tersebut. Baekhyun sempat mengunjungi pria itu siang tadi, ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin bisa mencari sebuah titik terang di markasnya terdahulu.

Seperti yang di prediksikan, nyatanya Baekhyun kalah cepat dengan tim penyelidik. Mereka telah lebih dulu membongkar gudang bekas markas Baekbeom dan anak buahnya. Terlihat dari kekacauan yang tercipta di sana. Namun Baekhyun yakin masih ada yang tertinggal. Harus. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berputar-putar di tempat itu selama berjam-jam.

Kalau Baekhyun beruntung, ia bisa saja mendapat sebuah petunjuk.

Tapi seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami, rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin. Terlebih, ketika Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu seperti apa bentuk barang bukti yang harus ia cari. Ahh… keadaan tidak akan sesulit ini jika Baekbeom tidak meninggal. Apa dia memang berusaha menutupi kasus ini dan membawa buktinya hingga mati? Tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu.

Hingga malam menyambut, Baekhyun masih sibuk mencari sesuatu yang belum pasti keberadaanya. Berputar di tempat yang sama, melacak sesuatu di tanah, dan memeriksa semua dinding. Sebenarnya cukup merepotkan, terlebih persentase keberhasilannya hanya sekian persen.

Bersusah-susah untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti. Konyol memang, tapi … untuk sebuah prospek yang cerah, Baekhyun tidak merasa keberatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Baekhyun akan mengunjungi Chanyeol. Meski yang ia dapat adalah cemoohan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada sebuah kebisuan. Kali ini, ia sedikit terlambat. Karena pencarian di hari sebelumnya memakan waktu semalaman, Baekhyun merasa itu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan.

Baekhyun melirik arlojinya, pukul sepuluh tepat. Ia mempercepat langkah tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya dan karena kelalaiannya itu, pundaknya tak sengaja menubruk seorang pengunjung yang baru keluar dari ruangan besuk.

"Oh-, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Nyonya…"

"Baekhyun? Kau kah itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seseorang yang sempat ia kenal di tahun lalu. "Bibi Min?"

"Ternyata benar ini kau, aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu." Bibi Min memegangi kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh kekaguman –atau mungkin tidak menyangka. Bagaimana pria lemah lembut yang pernah ia kenal berubah hanya karena sebuah seragam khas agen nasional. Setidaknya, wanita itu merasa sedikit pangling.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Dan sejurus kemudian, mereka berakhir dengan duduk berdua di kursi ruang tunggu. Tempat itu memang jarang dilalui orang, maka dari itu mereka bisa leluasa untuk mengobrol.

"Chanyeol menolak untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya, jadi kupikir, mungkin lebih baik jika aku yang datang berkunjung. Ia sudah banyak membantuku, sekarang saatnya aku membalas budi." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum getir.

 _Apa yang menimpa Chanyeol adalah kesalahanku_. Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Baekhyun. Dia adalah penyebab kesialan yang menimpa Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun merasa malu kala berhadapan dengan Bibi Min.

Terutama dengan kedua orangtua Chanyeol, apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan nantinya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Jika boleh menebak, ini pasti sesuatu yang rumit. Orangtua sepertiku tidak akan mampu untuk mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berterimakasih dalam hatinya.

"Setelah bertemu langsung denganmu, sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan sudah terpenuhi."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

Bibi Min tersenyum simpul. Membuat Baekhyun kian penasaran.

"Kau mencintainya, itu membuatku lega."

 _Apa memang terlihat sangat jelas?_

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia ingin menangis. Ya, Baekhyun akan menangis sejadi-jadinya jika tidak ingat akan sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan. Sampai tanggal eksekusi itu tiba, Baekhyun pikir menangis hanyalah perilaku yang membuang-buang tenaga.

"Jadi kumohon Baekhyun," Bibi Min menarik kedua tangan Bekhyun dan menggenggam tiap jemari dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Tolong selamatkan dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu menjelang hari eksekusi.

 _"_ _... Kau memang tidak sabaran."_ Suara Joonmyeon keluar dari ponsel yang terjepit diantara pundak dan kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu. Sudah dulu, _hyung._ Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Baekhyun memakai sepatu. Berjalan keluar dari rumahnya sambil memutus panggilan Joonmyeon yang Baekhyun yakini, sekarang tengah mengumpat dengan kesal di ruangan kerjanya.

Baekhyun semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mencari-cari bukti lain yang akan ia gunakan untuk melawan atasannya. Atau mungkin bisa di bilang, mantan atasannya. Secara tidak resmi, Baekhyun telah keluar dari NIS dan memutuskan untuk menyerang pemimpin tertinggi dari lembaga itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

Lima belas menit ia lewatkan untuk menaiki taksi menuju tempat reuni yang ia tuju. Setelah beberapa won ia serahkan pada sang supir, Baekhyun melesat pergi menuju tempat pertemuannya. Seakan sebuah kerinduan yang lama bercokol di hatinya perlahan terkikis, Baekhyun makin tidak sabaran.

Sesuai janji, Baekhyun dan keempat teman Chanyeol akan bertemu di rumah Kris. Awalnya mereka menolak. Namun karena isi dari surat yang dikirimkan Luhan tempo hari cukup meyakinkan, maka mereka berempat tidak punya pilihan lain selain benar-benar percaya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kayu yang menganga di depannya dengan hati-hati. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang hadir dalam batinnya. Sebab Baekhyun tahu, Kris, Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan lagi melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Chanyeol, tentu semua patut dibilang wajar.

Pintu perlahan terbuka beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun mengetuk. Terlihatlah sang tuan rumah yang sudah lama tak pernah lagi Baekhyun jumpai. Kris tak banyak berubah, masih tampan seperti dulu. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati kala mengingatnya.

"Masuklah." Tidak ada intonasi yang berlebihan. Baekhyun tidak kaget, ia menurut dengan segera masuk guna menemui yang lain.

Di ruang tengah, Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Mereka berdiri dengan canggung ketika Baekhyun mulai menampakkan diri. Entah sejak kapan, keempat bocah itu menjadi begitu segan dengan Baekhyun. Padahal jika diingat-ingat, dulu mereka begitu dekat dan selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun sesuka hati. Tapi lihat sekarang …

"Uhm, hai. Apa kabar?" Baekhyun menyapa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan akan menjadi se-kaku ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, uhm … Baekhyun-ssi. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin menyahut tak kalah canggung. Dan ada apa dengan embel-embel _ssi_ yang ia selipkan di belakang nama Baekhyun?

Daripada kaku, suasana ini justru terkesan menggelikan.

"Jongin," Baekhyun tersenyum geli, mereka harus bersikap seperti biasa. Persetan dengan sopan santun. Karena kenyataannya, Baekhyun lebih senang keempat bocah itu memanggil namanya dengan bebas lepas tanpa embel-embel apapun. "Aku masih seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jadi tolong, perlakukan aku seperti sebelumnya."

Jongin terkejut dengan tanggapan Baekhyun. Namun sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih santai. "Ya, tentu saja, Baekhyun."

Mereka berempat mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Berlanjut dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan Jongdae si cerewet pun terlalu tolol untuk sekedar mencari bahan perbincangan.

"Kau bilang akan memarahinya saat bertemu." Jongin berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya, Kim Jongdae. Yang dibalas dengan sebuah sikutan di perut.

"Kau juga bilang akan menghajarnya, sialan." Jongdae tak mau kalah bicara.

"YASHHH !" Kris yang melihat dua rekannya berbisik-bersik di tengah-tengah rapat rahasia mereka, hendak melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di meja. Benda itu pasti sudah melayang di udara jika tidak ada tangan Baekhyun yang menahannya.

"Sudahlah, mereka biasa seperti itu bukan?" ujar Baekhyun diikuti sebuah suara kekehan.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Kalau saja Chanyeol ada disini-

"Kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kami. Apa itu?"

Sehun sebagai orang terwaras diantara keempat teman Chanyeol, berusaha mengarahkan pembicaraan ke inti.

"Ya, mengenai itu,… Aku telah menyusun rencana untuk Chanyeol dan kuharap kalian mau untuk terlibat."

"Kami tidak akan menolak jika itu tentang Chanyeol." Kris berujar dengan serius.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Chanyeol patut bersyukur karena memiliki teman yang setia seperti mereka. "Terimakasih."

"Hey bung, ngomong-ngomong dimana minumannya? Kau tidak bisa menjamu seorang tamu tanpa minuman." Jongin lagi-lagi keluar dari jalur pembicaraan. Dan itu sangatlah memuakkan.

"Ada di dapur. Jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong ambilkan." Kris menyahut sekenanya dan mencoba kembali memfokuskan diri pada perbincangannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku-"

"Ya, terimakasih. Aku mengandalkanmu, Jongin."

"Oh sial."

Jongin menggerutu dengan kakinya yang terus melangkah ke dapur.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku berada di pihak kalian sekarang, sepenuhnya. Dan aku butuh kalian untuk melancarkan rencanaku ini. Jika ada diantara kalian yang ingin mundur, katakan sekarang juga. Aku pastikan dia aman."

Kris, Sehun dan Jongdae tak bergeming. Itu artinya mereka setuju.

"Ahh, tunggu sebentar." Jongdae hampir melupakan satu lagi sahabatnya. Ia pun berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya ke arah dapur. "JONGIN, APA KAU INGIN MUNDUR?"

Dua detik kemudian, Jongin menyahut dengan lantang. "MUNDUR KEMANA, BAJINGAN? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PUNYA KACA SPION."

"Nah, sekarang sudah lengkap." Jongdae kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa.

Kris dan Sehun membenamkan wajah di telapak tangan masing-masing.

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mereka benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih sama gilanya seperti terakhir kali. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi akan hal itu.

"Terimakasih, aku bergantung pada kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa, eksekusi Chanyeol tinggal menghitung hari.

Jongdae, seperti biasa tiap malam akan menjemput kekasihnya Minseok, dari toko roti dan berlanjut dengan mengantarkannya pulang. Mereka akan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Namun kali ini, ada yang berbeda.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah aku telah memberitahumu tentang Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae sembari mengecup punggung tangan Minseok yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Minseok balik bertanya. Jongdae menggeleng pasti.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja … kau percaya bahwa kami orang yang baik bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

Berjalan pelan di tengah malam yang sepi. Jongdae merasa, ia akan merindukan keadaan ini suatu saat nanti.

" _Hyung_ …" Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Minseok yang berjalan selangkah di depannya ikut terhenti. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi?"

Ketika melihat langsung ke dalam iris kekasihnya, saat itu Minseok tahu, apa yang dikatakan Jongdae bukanlah sebuah mengandaian. Kata "Jika" itu berarti banyak. Dan Minseok yakin, kata itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Karena Jongade mungkin akan benar-benar pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Jongdae segera mengalihkan wajah agar matanya yang berair tak terlihat oleh Minseok.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali."

Jongdae ingin sekali menghentikan waktu.

Ia memeluk tubuh Minseok dengan erat seolah hari esok benar-benar tidak akan ada. Walaupun kenyatannya memang demikian. Di hari esok, Jongdae tidak akan lagi bisa memeluk Minseok-nya seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu Jongdae sangat berharap bahwa malam ini akan berlangsung dengan lambat. Ia ingin menghabiskan semua waktunya yang tersisa untuk bersama Minseok. Sedetikpun tidak akan ia lewatkan.

Jongdae menyibak poni yang bertengger di kening Minseok, kemudian mengecupnya sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

 **.**

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Tao mendekap tubuh Kris yang tengah bertelanjang dada, dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sang kekasih dengan manja. Malam itu, mereka berdua baru selesai bermain di atas ranjang. Di dalam kamar tidur Kris, seperti biasa.

Namun semua tak lagi biasa ketika Tao mendapati Kris terbangun diam-diam di tengah malam.

"Ada apa?" Tao kembali bertanya karena belum mendapat jawaban apapun dari Kris.

Kris membalik tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dan mencoba untuk kembali menidurkannya. "Tidak ada."

Tao menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Masih belum puas dengan jawaban Kris, ia menarik tangan pemuda itu supaya mendekat ke sisinya.

"Kau tahu, kebohongan tidak akan mempan padaku."

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya. Menyamping ke kanan untuk bersitatap dengan Huang Zitao yang yang memandanginya penuh penasaran. Memang benar, tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Maka Kris memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang juga.

"Aku harus pergi."

Terima atau tidak, begitu kenyataanya.

Tao menghela napas. Kris selalu penuh misteri. Sampai sekarang, ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah seorang perampok –atau mungkin mantan perampok?. Satu-satunya hal penting yang Tao ketahui adalah, kondisi keluarga Kris yang kacau. Tidak pernah ada orang lain yang menyambutnya ketika ia datang ke rumah Kris. Sesekali, Tao mungkin bertemu dengan Luhan dan sedikit berbincang dengan pria itu. Namun sekarang, ia bahkan tak tahu kemana perginya kakak kandung Kris itu.

Tao selalu bertingkah seakan ia tidak memedulikan Kris. Tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya, jauh berbalik dari apa yang terlihat.

"Berapa lama?"

Kris mengusap surai kemerahan milik Tao dengan lembut. "Entahlah. Mungkin setahun, dua tahun …"

Tao tersenyum pahit.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" Tao masih sukar merelakan.

"Hanya itu pilihannya."

Tao menatapi lekukan wajah Kris lamat-lamat. Ia akan sangat merindukan wajah menyebalkan itu. Sangat. Saat-saat ketika ia menjadi ibu untuk Kris dengan memarahinya karena pulang terlalu malam, saat-saat ia menjadi ayah untuk Kris dengan mengomel karena nilainya yang jelek di sekolah, saat ia selalu memasak makanan untuk Kris yang selalu lapar, saat-saat ia mencucikan pakaian Kris-

Tiba-tiba semua kenangan itu membuatnya ingin menangis pilu.

"Kalau kau berani pergi lebih dari dua tahun, aku akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Kris tersenyum kala mendengarnya. Terkadang, Tao memang meyebalkan. Tapi hanya Tao satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti dirinya sejauh ini. Terimakasih padanya yang masih bertahan sampai detik ini, bahkan bersedia untuk menunggu hingga waktu yang tak pasti.

"Aku akan kembali."

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga membuat bibirnya beradu dengan bibir tipis milik Tao. Mungkin karena ini adalah ciuman perpisahan, jadinya terasa begitu nikmat. Kris melumat bibir atas milik Tao penuh cinta. Bibir ini akan sangat ia rindukan untuk waktu yang tergolong lama. Maka dari itu Kris memanfaatkan waktu sebisa mungkin untuk menghabiskan malam bersama sang kekasih, sebelum dirinya pergi.

Pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

 **.**

 _Tuk… tuk… tuk…_

Jendela terketuk dari luar, tiga kali. Kyungsoo yang memang masih terjaga karena tengah membaca buku, dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namun ia tidak terpancing untuk berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya –untuk sekedar memandikan Kim Jongin dengan seember air dingin di malam hari. Ia sudah kebal. Paling-paling, sebentar lagi Jongin akan segera menggelar pertunjukan gratis bersama saxophone-nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh saat mendapati tebakannya benar. Terdengar alunan musik _All of Me_ yang membuat siapapun pendengarnya merasa terhanyut. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Kyungsoo merasa permainan instrumen Jongin kali ini begitu apik. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jongin membawakan lagu itu hingga habis. Untuk malam ini saja, pemuda itu akan membebaskan Jongin dari guyuran air.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tak terasa musik telah mencapai akhirnya.

Kyungsoo masih duduk bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut hangat. Ia hendak kembali melanjutkan bacaannya karena berpikir, mungkin Jongin telah pergi.

"Kyungsoo-yah."

Terdengar seperti sebuah seruan yang sarat akan keputusasaan. Kyungsoo menjeda kegiatannya dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Kau … tidak menghentikan permainanku seperti biasanya."

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, di luar sana, Kim Jongin tengah berdiri dengan air mata bertumpah. Tangannya menggenggam Saxophone kuat-kuat, benda yang ia pelajari mati-matian hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo terkesan. Sekarang, itu tidak berguna lagi.

"Kyungsoo-yah."

Andai Kyungsoo sudi untuk sekedar mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, mungkin hatinya akan sedikit terketuk kala melihat Kim Jongin yang begitu merana luar biasa.

"Hiduplah dengan baik." Jongin menggigit punggung tangannya agar suara isakan tidak terdengar dengan keras.

Seperti yang telah Jongin perkirakan, Kyungsoo tetap tidak akan keluar untuk sekedar menengoknya. Mungkin, ia harus mengakhiri pengejarannya sampai disini saja. Mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo akan bebas berkencan dengan siapapun tanpa harus terganggu oleh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-yah, Terimakasih… Aku tidak akan kembali besok."

Selepas ucapan itu terlontar, Jongin benar-benar pergi.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo berjalan kalut tanpa alas kaki di pekarangan rumahnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jongin masih di sini. Pemuda sialan yang selalu mengejarnya selama tiga tahun terakhir, tadi berada di sini, di depan kamarnya. Dan bagaimana bisa sekarang pemuda itu menghilang dari hadapannya?

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak boleh pergi seperti ini, dasar berengsek."

Kyungsoo memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Sejauh yang ia lihat, Jongin tetap tidak dapat ditemukan. Ia pun berlari lebih jauh, membuka pagar rumahnya dan berhenti di jalanan yang sepi. Namun nihil, Jongin tetap tidak ada. Pemuda itu lenyap.

Kyungsoo menangis. Ia belum sempat berucap Selamat tinggal pada Jongin.

Mereka tidak boleh terpisah seperti ini.

"Jongin, sialan. Kumohon kembali ..."

 **.**

Sehun berbaring menyamping di tempat tidurnya. Menggunakan tangan kananya sebagai alas kepala, ia masih terjaga di tengah malam itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena sejak tadi matanya hanya berfokus pada satu titik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Luhan merajuk dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan. Ditatapi dengan intens oleh orang yang kau cintai tentu membuatmu malu. Dan Luhan merasakannya sekarang. Bagaimana tajamnya penglihatan Sehun yang seakan menelanjangi dengan tatapan intens.

"Seperti apa?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia justru semakin gencar menghujami Luhan dengan tatapan cintanya.

"Kalau seperti itu terus, kau seperti maniak, kau tahu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Yang kutahu hanya mencintaimu saja. Selesai."

"Oh ayolah, berhenti menggombal." Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa jengah dengan sikap berlebihan Sehun dan memutuskan untuk berbalik guna memunggungi pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih pemarah seperti dulu." Sehun sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tangannya mampu merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan leluasa.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencium dengan tenang aroma semerbak yang keluar dari rambut indah kecoklatan milik kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Hanya kau dan aku." Sehun berbisik, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, hanya kau dan aku." Luhan mengamininya.

Sunyi. Tidak lagi terdengar sahutan napas.

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati sebuah ruang kosong. Tangannya hanya memeluk udara. Tidak ada lagi aroma wangi yang muncul dari rambut lebat Luhan. Yang tersisa hanya ia bersama deru napasnya sendiri.

Luhan menghilang. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga akhirnya, hari itu tiba.

Chanyeol menghirup napas. Kepalanya menengadah sesaat ke langit, cuaca begitu cerah pagi ini. Apa dunia merasa senang atas hari kematiannya?

Chanyeol tidak lagi berdo'a supaya dipanjangkan umur. Sebab ia sendiri telah mengetahui seberapa jauh batasan umurnya –hanya sampai hari ini. Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Lagipula, alasannya untuk hidup sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang pasrah saja dengan takdir. Meski tahu, hukum di negara ini tergolong tidaklah transparan. Mereka sebagai terdakwa telah diadili secara tidak wajar. Tanpa didampingi kuasa hukum, tanpa mendengarkan pembelaan. Vonis dijatuhkan dengan cuma-cuma seolah nyawa yang bersangkutan hanyalah lalat pengganggu saja. Tidak berharga sama sekali. Untuk muak pun percuma, keadaan tidak akan berubah.

Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu, hidupnya baik-baik saja. Rasanya baru kemarin sore, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya merayakan hari kelulusan. Tahu-tahu sekarang, ia sudah dipaksa menemui ajal.

"Cepatlah bocah !" Hardik salah seorang petugas kepolisian.

Chanyeol kembali menunduk, memperhatikan langkahnya. Seragam orens tanda bahwa dirinya seorang narapidana, serta borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya, mau tidak mau menampar mental Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Ia akan mati hari ini juga.

Chanyeol sengaja menolak kunjungan siapapun beberapa hari menjelang tanggal eksekusinya. Tidak terkecuali orangtuanya yang berjuang untuk mempertahankan nyawanya agar tidak terbuang percuma. Chanyeol menolak peduli, ia tak lagi mau mengambil pusing. Jika sudah seharusnya mati, maka mati saja. Memangnya ia bisa mengusahakan apa jika perkaranya telah menyangkut kuasa Tuhan?

Chanyeol dan yang lain digiring masuk ke dalam sebuah bus pengangkut narapidana kelas atas. Luhan, dirinya, serta yang lain akan segera dikirim ke tempat eksekusi. Ia berjalan dengan gontai meski berkali-kali di tegur oleh petugas kepolisian karena dinilai terlalu lamban.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak mengambil beberapa langkah lagi menuju bus, pandangannya tiba-tiba berhenti di satu tempat.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri tegar di samping badan kendaraan yang panjang itu, tepat di sebelah pintu masuk. Lalu beberapa detik lamanya mereka habiskan hanya untuk bersitatap dengan serius.

Chanyeol seolah hendak mengatakan, "Aku akan mati. Selamat tinggal."

Dan Baekhyun seolah membalas dengan tatapan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja."

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Mencoba tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Baekhyun yang kini masih menatapnya dengan intens. Terlalu lama melihat mata bulan sabit itu akan membuatnya sulit untuk meninggalkan dunia. Chanyeol tidak ingin pergi dengan menanggung beban.

Dan adegan dramatis itu harus diakhiri sampai di sini. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, ia adalah tahanan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam bis. Segera setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam, Byun Baekhyun mengikuti di belakang.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat tahanan yang lain karena ia berada di kursi paling belakang. Masa bodoh, toh mereka akan berkumpul lagi nanti dengan tangan terikat di sebuah tiang. Setidaknya, mereka akan mati bersama-sama.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Ia ingin melihat-lihat dunia untuk terakhir kali sebelum dirinya di kemas ke dalam peti mati. Awalnya ia duduk sendirian, tapi tidak lagi setelah beberapa detik kemudian bangku kosongnya terisi oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol tidak menoleh. Ia telah melangsungkan hidup bersama Baekhyun dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menebak aura yang berada di sampingnya kini. Indera penciuman Chanyeol masih cukup tajam untuk mengendus aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang terekam di memori otaknya.

Bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Semua penghuni tenggelam dalam keheningan. Yang terngiang di telinga bukanlah suara mesin atau apapun, melainkan alunan lagu kematian yang berputar berulang-ulang.

"Chanyeol."

Yang dipanggil masih sibuk menatapi dunia luar.

"'Terimakasih telah terlahir ke dunia', ingat saat kau membisikkan kalimat itu padaku?" Baekhyun memajang tatapan lurusnya seraya tersenyum penuh kenangan. "Itu adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah kudengar seumur hidup. Lebih indah daripada pernyataan cintamu di malam terakhir kita bertemu. Saat itu aku … merasa benar-benar bersyukur karena telah terlahir ke dunia. Rasanya seperti hidupku sebelumnya tidak pernah menyedihkan."

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa Baekhyun harus membahas hal itu sekarang?

"Kau bilang ketakutan terbesarmu adalah kehilangan diriku. Lalu kau pikir aku bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, hidup itu untuk apa?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada si tinggi yang masih menatap ke luar. Kenapa Chanyeol justru membelokkan pembicaraan?

"Aku tanya, hidup itu untuk apa?" Kembali Chanyeol menuntut jawaban.

"Untuk mencintai dan dicintai." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa ragu. Tak sedikitpun ia alihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol yang tidak pernah menatapnya sejak mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di dalam bus.

Memasuki kawasan yang sama sekali tidak ditempati penduduk. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat tanah yang gersang serta jalan menikung. Mereka sampai di sebuah jalan perbukitan yang terjal. Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin ia hampir sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Lalu kenapa aku selalu ditinggalkan?"

"Untuk membuatmu lebih menghargai apa yang kau miliki sekarang."

"Aku tidak lagi memiliki apapun."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia adalah potongan nyawa, dan segalanya bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa sekarang Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya?

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Meski aku akan mati, kau tidak perlu menyenangkanku dengan kebohonganmu."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula kau selalu percaya meski aku berbohong sekalipun."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Selalu ada kesempatan kedua, termasuk untuk hidup."

"Kau orang biasa, mana bisa menentang takdir Tuhan."

"Memangnya kau sudah siap mati?"

Untuk kali pertamanya setelah melewatkan beberapa waktu dengan membuang muka, Chanyeol akhirnya melirik Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dan pertanyaan terakhir Baekhyun membuatnya kesulitan untuk menjawab.

 _Chanyeol, memangnya kau sudah siap mati?_

Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri merasa ragu sekarang. Meski ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan di eksekusi hari ini, tapi batinnya berkata seolah tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Seolah ia hanya sedang menaiki bus untuk pergi berlibur. Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Ayo pergi, ke tempat yang jauh."

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Apa barusan itu adalah ajakan untuk bunuh diri bersama? Kalau iya, Baekhyun pastilah sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Yang lebih muda terlihat ragu namun tidak juga berniat menghindar. Chanyeol justru terkesan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya. Biarlah untuk saat ini, Baekhyun berbuat sesuka hatinya. Lagipula, ini yang terakhir …

"Gawat ! Ada tiga mobil tak di kenal yang berhasil melumpuhkan tenaga pengawalan kita !"

 _Click !_

Chanyeol terperangah, bukan karena teriakan yang baru saja ia dengar. Melainkan karena sesuatu yang telah Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Pria itu membuka borgol yang membelenggu tangannya begitu saja.

"HEY CHANYEOL ! KAU MASIH DI SANA? TENANGLAH, KIM JONGIN DATANG UNTUK MENYELAMATKANMU !"

Chanyeol menengok keluar, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia kala melihat Kim Jongin yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil dengan tangan masih memegang stir.

"SIAP SIAP !" Mobil yang ditumpangi Jongin mundur beberapa meter hingga Chanyeol tidak lagi mampu menjangkau lewat pandangannya. Belum selesai keterkejutannya akan keberadaan Jongin yang muncul tiba-tiba, kini datang lagi kejutan lain.

Suara ledakan beruntun muncul dari arah belakang dan entah apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu bagian belakang bus telah rusak dan lenyap sehingga menciptakan sebuah ruang kosong yang memungkinkan orang luar untuk masuk. Chanyeol bingung untuk mencari pendeskripsian yang benar, tapi yang pasti seseorang telah melubangi bagian belakang bus hingga tercipta sebuah gerbang besar yang menganga lebar.

Keadaan di dalam bus ricuh luar biasa.

"Segera hubungi markas besar. Kita telah dibajak !"

Beberapa petugas sibuk berlalu lalang. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mengendap-endap dan pindah dua bangku ke depan. Sementara dirinya sendiri mulai mengeluarkan pistol dan berbaur dengan petugas yang lain.

Dua orang petugas polisi mencoba menembaki tiga mobil yang membuntuti di belakang. Dan ternyata pertunjukan tidak sampai di situ saja. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda tinggi yang melompat dari atas.

Sehun, orang yang disinyalir telah melubangi bagian belakang bus dan bersembunyi di atap hingga menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyusup ke dalam. Ia menerjang dua orang petugas polisi yang tengah menembaki tiga mobil di belakang dan melumpuhkan keduanya dengan beberapa kali tembakan.

"Sehun !" Luhan memekik kencang. Ia hendak berdiri dari kursinya namun urung karena tiba-tiba seorang polisi menodongkan pistol ke arah kepalanya.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Bung."

BANG !

"B-Baekhyun …" Luhan mengerjap. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang jika saja Baekhyun tidak cepat mengambil tindakan. Sebelum sempat si polisi keparat itu menarik pelatuk, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menembakkan pelurunya.

"Luhan, kau tak apa?" Sehun segera menghambur menemui Luhan. Ia memegangi pipi orang terkasihnya itu dengan lembut. Melepas rindu karena telah lama tak bersua.

"Baekhyun, kuncinya !" pinta Sehun. Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah kunci pembuka kebebasan untuk mereka yang tertahan di dalam bus.

Bus semakin melaju dengan kecepatan kencang. Suara tembakan peluru silih berganti memekakkan telinga. Polisi bodoh. Sudah tahu dibajak, masih saja melawan. Mereka tidak sayang nyawa.

"Byun Baekhyun, pengkhianat !" Baekhyun tidak menyadari satu orang lagi petugas yang tersisa di sana. Dia yang selama ini duduk di samping sang supir kini berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan pistol terangkat. Sepertinya, baku tembak belum bisa diakhiri sampai di situ saja-

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Bung."

Oh, tidak juga.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melayangkan tinju yang keras secara tiba-tiba. Pistol terlempar keluar kaca jendela. Satu orang ambruk di lantai bus.

"Ayo pergi !"

 **.**

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, warna orens membuatmu terlihat seperti jeruk berjalan." Jongin melirik sesaat ke arah belakang. Mengintip sepasang kekasih yang tengah sibuk mengambil napas setelah melompat dari bus yang hendak masuk jurang.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kalian-"

"Tanyakan saja pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingmu." Sahut Jongin dengan tangan yang masih setia menempel dengan stir.

Chanyeol, masih dengan napas memburu, mengalihkan wajahnya pada si pendek Byun yang tengah tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Jadi, semua ini adalah rencanamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Pernahkah Chanyeol bilang bahwa Baekhyun itu sudah tidak waras? Jika belum, maka kita tekankan sekali lagi bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah orang tidak waras yang pernah Chanyeol cintai seumur hidup. Selesai.

Tapi apa semuanya berakhir sampai disitu saja? Tentu tidak.

Ketiga mobil yang hendak meluncur menuju bandara harus berhenti ketika mendapati jalan yang mereka tempuh telah ditutup oleh segerombolan mobil polisi. Saat hendak memutar arah, semuanya sudah terlambat karena sekawanan polisi lain telah menunggu di belakang. Alhasil, mereka terkepung.

"Byun Baekhyun pengkhianat ! Keluarlah, kalian sudah dikepung !"

Baekhyun tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara melalui pengeras suara. Si busuk Cho Kyuhyun, yang ternyata telah sengaja merepotkan diri untuk mengurusi proses penangkapannya.

Mereka yang berada di dalam mobil, terpaksa keluar. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin keluar dari mobil pertama. Disusul Kris, Luhan dan Sehun yang keluar dari mobil kedua. Dan dari mobil ketiga, keluarlah pengemudi terakhir, Kim Jongdae.

"Kalian semua ditangkap karena telah melarikan seorang tahanan berbahaya dan menyerang petugas kepolisian. Segera turunkan senjata kalian dan letakkan tangan di belakang kepala." Cho Kyuhyun, si pemimpin penyergapan, berpakaian gagah dengan senjata lengkap. Berjalan ke depan menghampiri sekelompok manusia yang telah membuat kekacauan di daerah kekuasaanya.

"Aku menolak." Baekhyun mengangkat dagu dan berbicara dengan nada menantang.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun !?" geram Direktur Cho.

"Cepat atau lambat kebusukanmu akan terungkap. Aku hanya perlu menghitung mundur dari sekarang."

Direktur Cho mendekatkan tubuhnya pada si pendek Byun yang tidak tahu kata gentar. "Baekbeom sialan memberitahumu, huh? Ternyata benar, kau tidak pernah hilang ingatan." Bisiknya pelan.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama kakakku dengan mulut kotormu." Baekhyun mendesis tertahan. Direktur Cho nyaris tergelak.

"Memangnya kau punya bukti? Saksi?" tantang si penguasa.

Namun bukan sahutan dari Byun Baekhyun yang ia dapat. "Aku saksinya !"

Direktur Cho mengalihakan lirikannya pada pemuda lain yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan mengepal. Dia orang yang hendak di eksekusi hari ini. Luhan, kaki tangan Byun Baekbeom. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat si Direktur menghampirinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya seakan kau bisa mengatur segala hal yang kau mau." Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jika aku bertindak, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi sesuka hatimu."

Ucapan itu tentu telah memancing amarah Direktur Cho. "Kau bilang aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun?" tanyanya diikuti suara kekehan.

Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat pistol. Dan entah kebetulan atau apapun itu, pistolnya ia arahkan pada jantung seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di samping Luhan. Seseorang yang jelas-jelas telah menjadi kelemahan terberat untuk Luhan sendiri.

"Akan kuberitahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Oh Sehun !"

Suara tembakan mengudara bersamaan dengan pekikan memilukan dari semua orang yang melihat. Dua kali, suara tembakan berturut-turut itu terdengar seperti mengiris telinga. Darah terciprat keluar begitu timah panas menembus kulit dan menusuk lapisan daging dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Sehun membelalak tak percaya.

"Lu-Luhan?"

Tubuh ringkih Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Sehun masih butuh waktu yang banyak untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Luhan, ambruk di depan matanya dengan punggung tertembus peluru. Luhan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Oh Sehun. Astaga. Apa ini masuk akal?

"Luhan? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sehun …" Luhan memuntahkan darahnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Luhan ambruk ke tanah.

Sehun menganga di tempatnya. Darah yang terciprat di pipinya tidak segera ia bersihkan. Kedua tangannya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Ini, tidak mungkin 'kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum pahit.

" _Hyung_!" Kris melolong keras. Semua ini terlalu cepat, terlalu mendadak, dan tidak masuk akal. Ia tak habis pikir. Semudah itu kakaknya meninggal dunia dengan dua buah peluru yang ditembakkan dengan santai.

Belum puas dengan apa yang ia perbuat, Direktur Cho kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan bersiap meloloskan peluru untuk siapapun yang berani menentangnya. Tapi sayang, itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Berhenti di sana !"

Karena bala bantuan telah datang.

Entah sejak kapan. Semua mata nyatanya terlalu berfokus pada proses penembakan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa lingkaran manusia yang dibuat secara tidak sengaja, kini telah dilapisi dengan orang-orang baru. Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta kawan-kawannya memang telah dikepung polisi. Namun ternyata, polisi juga telah dikepung oleh sekelompok gangster yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari mereka sendiri.

"Tuan Choi?"

"Joonmyeon, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanggil kedua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang, ini gunanya koneksi." Joonmyeon melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum mengambil senjata api dari balik saku jasnya.

"Kalian pergilah. Biar kami yang membereskan sisa kekacauan ini." Tuan Choi berseru lantang.

"Berani-beraninya kau ikut campur dalam urusanku."

Choi Siwon dan Kim Joonmyeon yang telah resmi beraliansi, mendekat pada Cho Kyuhyun tanpa segan. Kedua pria itu tanpa ragu menodongkan senjata tepat di kening sang Direktur keparat.

Beberapa anggota kepolisian hendak mengambil tindakan. Namun sayangnya, mereka semua kalah jumlah karena telah di kepung beramai-ramai oleh para gangster yang bersenjata lengkap. Senjata api laras panjang, revolver, pisau lipat, pemukul besi, mereka tinggal memilih ingin dihabisi dengan senjata apa.

Daripada berlama-lama terpaku memandangi keadaan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta kawan-kawannya memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil guna melarikan diri. Chanyeol pergi bersama Baekhyun. Jongin bersama Kris –yang masih terpukul dengan kejadian naas yang menimpa kakaknya. Dan Jongdae membawa Sehun yang masih belum tersadar dari guncangan mentalnya.

Ketiga mobil melaju beriringan di jalanan. Mereka dituntut untuk secepatnya melarikan diri sebelum surat pencekalan turun. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, kekacaun yang mereka perbuat akan diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Kim Joonmyeon dan Choi Siwon. Mereka semua hanya memiliki tenggang waktu tak kurang dari satu hari untuk pergi dari dataran Korea Selatan. Selepasnya, mereka resmi menjadi buronan.

Dan ketika memasuki kawasan yang cukup sepi, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jongin dan Jongdae berhenti tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol turut mematikan mesin mobil dan melempar pandangan pada sisi kanan dan kiri dimana keempat sahabatnya bertempat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berhenti?"

Jongin melirik sekilas pada Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak terlihat begitu baik, selama perjalanan wajahnya terus terbenam oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian Jongin menengok ke sisi kiri guna bertatap wajah dengan Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Kris."

"Tunggu, Jongin. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol tidak menerima begitu saja. Ia beralih menengok Jongdae yang ternyata beraut wajah sama selayaknya Kim Jongin.

"Aku akan membawa Sehun bersamaku. Kita berpisah di sini, Chanyeol."

"Jongdae? Kenapa?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang ditinggal berdua di dalam mobil. Chanyeol menyayangkan apa yang terjadi. Kematian Luhan, perpisahan dengan sahabatnya, semua ini terkesan begitu mendadak. Chanyeol setidaknya butuh waktu yang lama untuk memahami situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Kita juga harus bergegas, Chanyeol." Baekhyun yang cukup lama membisu, kini buka suara.

"Kemana?" Jelas, Chanyeol masih di landa kebingungan.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia mencoba menarik ujung bibirnya agar terlihat tegar seperti biasa. Senyuman adalah pertahanan kokoh untuk membuatnya terlihat kuat. Ia melayangkan matanya ke jalanan, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sudah kubilang-"

Chanyeol memusatkan perhatiannya.

"-Aku ingin tinggal di Amerika."

* * *

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C ding :v**

* * *

 **Curhatan si Njong :**

Mari sejenak mengheningkan cipta untuk mendo'akan kepergian LUHAN. Semoga beliau diterima dengan baik disisi-Nya. Aamiin.

Hah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong … CHANBAEK KE AMERIKA. YUHUUUUU. *tiup terompet*. Ekhem, okey Jadi gini. Tadinya RM emang mau gua beresin di chapter 13, TAPI berhubung ada satu konflik lagi yang musti diberesin (eksekusi mati) jadinya chapter ini gua fokusin buat nyelesain sedikit demi sedikit konflik. Soalnya kalo ending sekarang, gantungnya pasti banget-banget (walau kenyataannya gua suka yang gantung2). Dan juga karena saran dari Nuuna ku tertjintah sebut saja Author **SilvieVienoy** yang bilang RM cukup 2 chapter lagi. Maka jadilah. Byurrr.

Di chapter kemarin pas scene Baekbeom meninggal, banyak yang bilang keinget sama Uchiha bersaudara. Hahahahah ketahuilah sodara-sodara, yang ada dipikiran gua justru scene meninggalnya Portgas D. Ace. Dan itu sukses bikin air mata terperas. Malah curhat -_-

Ga kerasa, RM udah mau tamat. Ada yang sedih ngga sih? /NGGA JONG MAKASIH/ Sialan. Tapi bener, gua sedih. Ini ff CB multichapter, yang pertama gua bikin. Apalagi kalo inget perjuangan gua di chapter2 akhir ini (gua cuma tidur 4 jam, sisanya nonton hentai. WOY). Sedih kalo diceritain mah. Tapi akhirnya cita2 gua kewujud. Gua pengen nulis ending penggagalan eksekusi yang bikin adegan action di chapter lain ngga ada apa-apanya. Dan sekarang, kita akhirnya sampai di titik ini. (Oda, gua pinjem kata2 lo sebentar).

Udah sih itu aja. kebanyakan bacot kan? Iya kaya biasa.

P. S : Berterimakasihlah pada author Silvie yang ngajakin update bareng. Kalo ngga, gua ngga bakalan mungkin kebut kebutan nulis buat ngapdet ini cerita.

Special Thanks buat yang ripyu di chapter sebelumnya: **ohxoho,** **Orielspy, Orielspy lagi (double thanks :v ), B For C, Boksernya Chanyeol, Strawbaekberry, Reseupark, biezzle, CYBH, daphnaap, Griselda. Baekhee, ChanNgel, Guest, UOcha, vivicho92, egggyeolk, hakyo, CandyBaek, jongdaelz, alice. Diejungs88, ani. Oktavia. 96, arvita. Kim, memomy, Hyunsaa, xoexo88, NatsuNishikino, who, CHANBAEK FOREVER, pinku-ssi, itsbyunie, fvirliani, WinnBaekWinn, Amalia462, neapolitana, miixhan, Chan Banana, SilvieVienoy96, Oh Grace, Chanbie Byun, parkchu, baekksi, fangirl97, byuntaebaek, Neli Amelia, caaa, ariatmi, chanbaeg, who-am-i-xxx, aya, The Darkness Queen, KyusungChanbaek, AnaknyaChanbaek92, Park Byuna, exolafh, Hanna Byun614, realdwi1, fujoness, anaals, rilakkuchaan, Wu Zhiyan, baekfrappe, BangMinKi, anoncikiciw, Sherli898, zhioCheonsa27, Pikapikabyun, hunniehan, potatochanbaek, Real Pcy539, 90Rahmayani, Sebut Saja B, pooarie3, AlexandraLexa, vietrona chan, ByunBaek614, Kim Sharon, byunkkaebb, baelight, Chanta614, Lucky8894, Ahn Sunyoung, Ovieee, JoKykio, SeiraCBHS, Kiyomi381, istiqomahpark01, sunsehunee, Guest, lafmilaikyudu56, littlechanbaek, MaruMin, sanyakie, Ines Nisa, Hyurien92, allika. Azallika, cntyathalia, Lala Gypsophila, Baekkaebyeol614, thaelst, joxoxocb614, parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, Blacktinkerbells, Park chan hyun 614, chanye00l, sherly. Gdragon, L'amour-chan, Kim213, marchtaotao, dandelionleon, Leena Park, artiosh, Kaidfrd, daebaektaeluv, Blacjims.**

Maap kalo ada yang belom kesebut. Ailafyu all.

(Btw, gua sering bilang ailafyu tapi yang bales lafyutu cuma satu dua orang -_- . Jadi ngerasa bertepuk sebelah tangan *pundung)


	14. Chapter 14

_Kilas balik cerita_.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang perampok, bersama keempat kawannya Kris, Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun, mereka beraksi di malam hari -karena menjadi perampok sekaligus merangkap sebagai murid SMA biasa itu cukup sulit. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari, Tuhan mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan seseorang yang mampu merubah hidupnya secara besar-besaran. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seorang pria yang Chanyeol pungut dari sisi jalanan di tengah hujan. Chanyeol hanya sedang berbaik hati kala itu, dan tidak bermaksud untuk memeliharanya secara berkepanjangan. Namun sesuatu terjadi –pembocoran rahasia secara terang-terangan oleh oknum Kim Jongin, maka mau tidak mau, Chanyeol mestilah menahan Baekhyun sebagai tawanan abadi.

Dua orang yang ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan secara rutin, tentu setidaknya akan menimbulkan sebuah efek kepedulian yang tidak wajar. Apalagi, jika salah satu diantara mereka nyatanya memendam rasa ketertarikan yang tidak sedikit. Park Chanyeol, meski enggan mengakui, namun jelas secara terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikannya terhadap Byun Baekhyun. Dan seperti kita ketahui, cinta adalah sebuah produk kurang ajar yang datangnya tidak bisa di cegah. Baekhyun jatuh hati, pada Chanyeol yang jauh lebih muda darinya, yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua perampok. Dan itu tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

Masalahanya adalah ketika Baekhyun yang ternyata mencintai terlalu dalam dan lupa akan statusnya sendiri. Sedari awal, Baekhyun telah berbohong. Menyembunyikan identitas pribadinya demi sebuah misi penyamaran dan berujung membuat hatinya dikacaukan dilema. Baekhyun, tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, dengan apik menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai agen NIS yang tengah berburu nyawa kakaknya sendiri. Dan itu bertahan hingga jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai ia sendiri kesulitan untuk berucap selamat tinggal kepada Chanyeol.

Namun kesulitan bukan berarti tidak mampu, Baekhyun hanya harus berkorban.

Di waktu yang tepat, malam setelah Chanyeol berucap _'Aku mencintaimu'_ , maka pertemuan mereka di sudahi sampai di sana. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi, mengorbankan perasaannya demi dendam yang ia tumbuk sejak dari remaja. Ia menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol, memberi luka tak kasat mata yang membuat pemuda yang ditinggalkan, merana bukan kepalang. Baekhyun terlalu egois dan Chanyeol hanya mencintai terlalu dalam. Itu yang membuat pelik.

Jika saja Chanyeol menurut, maka permasalahan tidak akan terlalu kompleks. Namun pada dasarnya, manusia adalah buta ketika diiming-imingi sesuatu yang ia impikan. Chanyeol melanggar pesan yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun dan harus menelan sendiri risikonya. Saat itu, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama menghilang, Byun Baekhyun menampakkan diri dengan sosoknya yang lain.

Singkat cerita, Baekhyun berhasil dalam misinya. Namun bukan kepuasan yang ia dapat, melainkan penyesalan tak berujung. Kakaknya bunuh diri dan Chanyeol tertangkap. Tidak ada yang bisa ia syukuri akan hal itu. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun mengetahui sebab alasan kenapa kakaknya menjadi pelaku teror dan juga atas hukuman mati yang divoniskan terhadap Chanyeol. Yang pada akhirnya, justru membalikkan keadaan. Baekhyun lebih memilih menjadi pendosa hanya demi Chanyeol, orang yang ia cintai mati-matian.

Hingga akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menentang segalanya. Semudah membalik telapak tangan, Baekhyun mengubah jalan takdirnya bersama Chanyeol. Melancarkan siasat terakhir dari beberapa opsi. Melarikan diri dan memulai hidup baru di sebuah tempat yang jauh.

Bersama Chanyeol. Hanya mereka berdua.

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Rated :** M

 **Genre :** Crime, Humor (Romance, Drama, de el el)

 **Main Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

 **Other cast :** Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.

 **Warning : Biasa, Adegan dewasa. Dibaca syukur, dilewatin ya nyesel. /WOY/**

* * *

Aroma roti panggang menguar ke seisi ruangan. Seseorang menarik kursi, bokong didudukkan. Koran pagi terbentang lebar-lebar. Alunan musik tempo dulu dengan suara merdu khas Frank Sinatra, menyapa lembut. Pagi itu, usai memandikan badan dan berpakaian rapi, Chanyeol mengambil posisi di depan meja makan.

Seseorang yang berdiri di balik _counter_ kini mendekat. Dengan dua buah piring yang di bawa di tangan kanan dan kiri. Dirinya ikut duduk, berseberangan dengan si tinggi yang sedang takdzim membaca berita pagi.

"Sarapanmu, Chanyeol."

"Dimana kopiku?"

Baekhyun bergumam, diletakkannya kembali roti panggang yang hendak masuk ke mulut. Beberapa detik berikutnya, secangkir kopi panas tersaji di meja.

Chanyeol melipat korannya dan meletakkan benda itu dengan sembarang. Matanya kini melirik sarapan yang dibuat Baekhyun. Bacon, telur mata sapi, dan tentu saja roti panggang. _Mereka_ tidak pernah absen untuk hadir menemani pagi hari Chanyeol sebelum mulai berangkat bekerja.

"Ugh, Baek. Tidak adakah nasi goreng kimchi atau semacamnya? Perutku bosan dengan menu sialan ini." Seseorang mulai bosan. Ia menarik telinga cangkir porselennya, menghirup sesaat aroma kopi yang menyeruak, dan mulai menyeruput dengan hati-hati. Oh, setidaknya dia tidak cukup tolol untuk meneguk kopi panas itu hingga habis.

Baekhyun, pria yang dijejali keluhan di pagi hari, hanya menatap datar lawan bicaranya.

"Berhenti mengumpat pada makanan. Sudah untung kubuatkan sarapan, Buruh kantoran."

"Itu memang tugasmu dan lagi, singkirkan panggilan konyol itu, Baek." Si pemilik suara berat mendelik dengan ujung matanya. Baekhyun cuek saja, Chanyeol hanya sedang merajuk.

"Tapi aku suka. Kau seperti bapak-bapak yang sudah beranak kau tahu? kopi panas, koran pagi. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua diantara kita berdua." Giliran Baekhyun yang mengajukan _complain_. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengomentari kebiasaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat _Out Of Character._

Tidak terlihat seperti seorang mantan narapidana.

"Dan kau seperti ibu rumah tangga yang hanya bisa mengomel sepanjang waktu." Chanyeol menyahut santai sambil kembali menyesap kopinya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kedewasaan tidak diukur dengan umur. Terima saja kalau aku ini lebih dewasa dibanding dirimu, Baek."

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut manja.

Oh jangan, apapun asal jangan wajah itu di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Bukannya Chanyeol merasa bersalah atau apapun. Tapi wajah merajuk Baekhyun adalah godaan terberat, apalagi bibirnya yang seolah memohon untuk dilumat itu. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menyicipinya. Dan jika sudah 'menyicipi' Baekhyun, entah itu pagi, siang atau malam, bawaanya selalu ingin menghajar saja kekasihnya itu di atas ranjang. Jadi sebelum semua fantasi ini menjadi kenyataan, maka dengan hormat tolong hentikan.

"Aku tidak ingat kau menyukai serangan fajar, Baek."

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Ya, serangan fajar adalah konotasi yang ia buat atas hubungan seks yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan dipagi hari. Dan Baekhyun sedang tidak menginginkannya sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, pinggulnya masih sakit akibat 'serangan' Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu.

Tapi kalau boleh lebih jujur lagi, Baekhyun justru ketagihan.

 _Dasar masokis !_

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan segera pembicaraan sebelum _Serangan fajar_ benar-benar terjadi.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Seperti biasa."

Mengheningkan cipta dalam waktu lama.

Baekhyun menatapi sarapannya dan tanpa sadar mengulum senyum. Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan.

Pembicaraan mereka selalu seperti itu, setidaknya untuk dua tahun terakhir. Keduanya mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan terdahulu setelah resmi menginjakkan kaki di _Seattle_. Tidak ada kriminal, polisi, atau semacamnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalani hidup yang normal sebagaimana sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Namun beradaptasi nyatanya tidak semudah itu.

Dua bulan pertama adalah yang tersulit. Selain karena terpisah dari kawan-kawan dan keluarganya, juga karena Chanyeol nyatanya masih enggan menerima Baekhyun kembali. Ia bungkam selama beberapa minggu. Sekedar menatap Baekhyun pun ia tak sudi. Chanyeol hanya sedang menghukum kekasihnya itu atas kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya terakhir kali.

Tapi lama kelamaan, Chanyeol luluh juga. Selain karena Baekhyun pantang menyerah, juga karena pria itu terus menerus menyuntikkan paham bahwa mereka harus berubah dan menjalani hidup yang lebih baik. Serta Baekhyun telah menjelaskan alasan masuk akal kenapa ia dan Chanyeol mesti berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tentu saja, Chanyeol tak paham kala itu. Tapi yang jelas, Baekhyun melakukannya demi mengecoh dan menghilangkan jejak. Jadi berpencar adalah salah satu solusi yang baik. Lupakan soal status buronan yang kini tengah mereka sandang, yang terpenting adalah bertahan hidup. Berbaur dengan dunia luar tidak ada salahnya, maka dari itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersikap layaknya imigran biasa yang hanya ingin mencari ketenangan di kota zamrud itu.

Chanyeol bekerja dan Baekhyun mengurus rumah. Sesederhana itu saja.

"Sudah dua tahun ya."

Baekhyun membalas dengan gumaman.

Sudah selama itu. mereka yang menetap di Korea Selatan pun pasti telah melupakan kasus _kekecauan_ yang menghasilkan beberapa nama untuk ikut terseret. Terlebih, karena yang bersekongkol adalah Kim Joonmyeon dan Choi Siwon, maka Chanyeol tidak merasa perlu untuk meragukan kinerja mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merindukan mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam kian larut.

Seharusnya hening, hanya terdengar sahut-sahutan napas dari dua orang manusia yang sibuk menjelajah mimpi. Tapi kali ini tidak. Semakin malam, desahan nikmat semakin gencar terdengar di sebuah kamar apartemen lantai enam.

Baekhyun mendesah putus-putus, Chanyeol seperti biasa main kasar. Mereka telah memasuki ronde ketiga dengan Chanyeol yang masih asyik memainkan propertinya di dalam lubang kerutan Baekhyun. Satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah; Bajingan tetap saja bajingan.

"Ngh ! Aaaahhn …" Baekhyun merem melek, mendesah keenakan. Chanyeol tersenyum kian miring. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggul sang kekasih.

"Su-sudah dulu… aaahh… Chanyeol… aaahhhn…"

Jangan lupa Byun, kekasihmu itu kalau sudah menunggangi akan sulit untuk berhenti.

"Sebentar," Chanyeol berjengkit. Sesuatu muncrat di dalam sana. Klimaks lagi.

Baekhyun menepuk pinggang kekasihnya dengan geram, "Jangan mengeluarkan di dalam."

"Sudah terlanjur." Chanyeol mencabut benda miliknya pelan-pelan sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuh di samping Baekhyun dan jeda beberapa saat. "Lagipula, siapa tahu nanti kita punya anak. Kembar lebih bagus." Ia berkelakar.

"Aku mana bisa hamil." Baekhyun ingin sekali menoyor kepala si raksasa, kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa tubuhnya sedang mengalami fase kelelahan karena telah di hujam beberapa kali.

Istrirahat sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang. Karena sedari tadi, mereka terlalu asyik bermain hingga lupa untuk menangkap oksigen yang lebih banyak. Mereka memang gila –gila seks lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun menarik lengan kiri Chanyeol dan menjadikannya pengganti bantal. Ia mendekat, kemudian Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol, kau melupakan sesuatu." Bisik si mungil.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uang bulanan?"

Baekhyun membalas dengan gelengan. Chanyeol dipaksa menebak lagi.

"Mesin air? Baek, sudah kubilang panggil saja tukang …"

"Bukan bodoh. Lagipula tetangga kita sudah membantu memperbaikinya."

"Lalu apa? Menyiram toilet?"

"Kau memang sering lupa menyiram toilet 'kan."

Mereka bergeming. Lupakan tentang percakapan terakhir, Baekhyun tidak pernah tahan untuk berteka-teki dengan kekasihnya. Entah Chanyeol yang kurang peka –ah atau mungkin otaknya memang dangkal. Baekhyun bersyukur ia tidak bisa punya anak. Kalau iya, dirinya takkan rela kalau-kalau sang anak mewarisi gen ayahnya yang dungu.

"Kita belum menikah, Chanyeol."

"Lantas?"

Baekhyun menepuk kepala Chanyeol. "Makanya, ayo menikah."

"Wow, apa ini sebuah lamaran?"

Baekhyun melamar Chanyeol? Hey, hey. Sepertinya perlu dijelaskan kembali siapa yang menjadi _bottom_ disini. Mentang-mentang sesama laki-laki, Baekhyun jadi bertindak seenaknya.

"Anggap saja begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka.

Mungkin Baekhyun lupa bahwa selama ini ia adalah pihak yang 'dimasuki'. Lain kali Chanyeol harus lebih giat –giat apa?

"Kalau begitu lamaran ini tidak sah."

Baekhyun protes, "Hey, mana bisa begitu?"

"Dengar." Chanyeol menyampingkan tubuhnya supaya dapat bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari."

Park Chanyeol mulai berkomitmen? Bukan hal yang mustahil jika itu demi Byun Baekhyun seorang. Ingat, hanya demi Baekhyun ia berani masuk penjara. Hanya demi Baekhyun, ia berhenti menjadi seorang kriminal dan memulai hidup baru. Hanya demi Baekhyun, ia menjalani kehidupan normal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua hanya demi Baekhyun.

Ia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan kilat. "Aku akan melamarmu. Tepat di depan ibumu."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Jangan katakan bahwa mereka akan-

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk pulang sebentar, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang.

Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun melupakan satu kata itu. Tidak pernah lagi diucapkannya setelah ia menempuh hidup berdua saja bersama Chanyeol. Bukan Baekhyun melupakan begitu saja kenangan selama di kampung halamannya, bukan pula Baekhyun bermaksud melupakan satu lagi anggota keluarga yang ia punya di Busan. Baekhyun hanya terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Memendam kerinduan pada seseorang yang melahirkannya hanya demi bertahan hidup. Berlindung untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Dan di sinilah dirinya sekarang.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua merapatkan jaket dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah dari beberapa orang yang mereka temui di jalanan.

Baekhyun masih mengingat setiap jalan sempit yang harus ia lalui untuk berkunjung ke sebuah rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat bernaung bagi ibunya. Dan Baekhyun juga masih ingat jika di siang hari, beberapa saudaranya sedang pergi bekerja. Dengan begitu, hanya tersisa ibunya seorang yang tinggal di rumah. Itu lebih baik. Memberitahukan keberadaannya pada saudaranya yang lain tentu akan merepotkan.

"Aku pulang."

Baekhyun tahu betul, ini bukanlah rumahnya. Akan tetapi, dimanapun ibunya berada, di sanalah Baekhyun akan pulang.

"Selamat datang-oh"

Dua detik setelah pintu di geser, wanita paruh baya yang berada di dalam rumah sedikit terkejut. Meski itu bertahun-tahun, meski dirinya mulai pikun, namun seorang ibu tidak pernah tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri. Terlebih, darah dagingnya yang ia besarkan sejak kecil dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan ibunya begitu namanya terpanggil. Setelah sekian lama menahan diri, setelah sekian lama bersembunyi, akhirnya panggilan itu dapat kembali di dengarnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi kepada Tuhan. Ia menangis bahagia.

Siapapun akan menjadi cengeng dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku pulang bu … Aku pulang …" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama. Bagi Chanyeol khususnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa menghadapi calon mertua ternyata bisa segugup ini. Heh. Baekhyun ingin sekali berkacak pinggang dan tertawa renyah diiringi selorohan _"Rasakan kau !"_ , kala melihat keringat dingin sebiji jagung yang perlahan merosot dari sudut dahi kekasihnya.

Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Sisi jahat Byun Baekhyun berjaya.

"Ehem." Park Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya menginterupsi. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja persegi yang tingginya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter saja. Chanyeol mati-matian menjaga imej-nya agar senantiasa nampak tenang seolah dirinya penjinak bom. Namun di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat seperti ulat bulu yang sedang menggeliat-geliat.

Diam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya seseorang diantara mereka memulai percakapan yang serius. "Begini, Nyonya Byun …"

Terputus. Chanyeol memilih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya dengan liur. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada kedua lututnya yang bertumpu pada alas duduk. Baiklah Bung, jangan sebut dirimu jantan kalau begini saja tidak becus. Jika sekiranya masih gemetaran, jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika suatu hari pria itu merebut posisi _seme_ darimu.

Baekhyun membangun sebuah senyuman, senyuman mengerikan yang berarti, _"Cepat lakukan atau mati saja kau !"_

Chanyeol membaca gerak tubuh itu dengan cepat. Setelah membuat gestur mengiyakan, ia memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke dalam mata calon mertuanya. Lalu dirinya berbisik. "Habislah sudah."

Ia mengerjap, kemudian menarik napas. Dikumpulkannya keberanian yang selama ini ia sombongkan di depan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak hanya bersesumbar tempo hari. _Lihat saja Baekhyun. Aku akan meminta restu dari ibumu, dan begitu ia mengizinkan, maka sisa hidupmu akan berakhir bersamaku._

Ancaman yang romantis.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Ia mengepal kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Dan kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini, Aku, Park Chanyeol …" ia menarik napas. "Meminta izin padamu untuk mempersunting Baekhyun dan menyematkan margaku di depan namanya. Aku tahu, mungkin ini mendadak bagimu. Tapi, hubunganku dengan Baekhyun telah berlangsung lama dan itu cukup untuk membuatku berani menikahinya. Jadi … sekarang, aku ingin meminta restu darimu. Tolong restui hubungan kami !"

Chanyeol membungkuk. Wanita paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya tidak memberi respon lain selain terkejut.

"Aku … mencintai putramu, benar-benar mencintainya. Dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Baekhyun."

"Hey, nak. Angkat wajahmu."

Chanyeol masih tetap menunduk. "Tidak, sebelum anda memberikan jawaban."

"Bagaimana aku akan memberikan jawaban tanpa menatap langsung wajah calon menantuku?"

Chanyeol seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati calon mertuanya tersenyum ramah. Di luar dugaan. Ia pikir, Nyonya Byun akan menentang mentah-mentah hubungan mereka berdua (yang tentunya masih tabu bagi kalangan orangtua sepertinya). Namun sejauh ini, respon yang diterima Chanyeol adalah baik.

"Baekhyun sudah menanggung banyak penderitaan."

Chanyeol membenarkan dalam hatinya. Baekhyun adalah wujud nyata dari korban penyimpangan yang terjadi di kubu pemerintah. Di permainkan nasib. Lantas, yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membahagiakan Baekhyun saja. Tidak kurang tidak lebih.

"Jika bersamamu membuatnya bahagia, maka aku tidak perlu berusah-susah menentang hubungan kalian berdua. Di sini Baekhyun yang memutuskan, aku hanya mendukung."

Sungguh, prediksi awal Chanyeol adalah Nyonya Byun yang akan langsung berceramah soal pernikahan sesama jenis yang masih menjadi topik aneh di negaranya. Meski perzinahan sudah dilegalkan, namun pernikahan ini masih butuh pengkajian lama untuk mencanangkan undang-undang perijinannya. Chanyeol was-was sendiri, takut jika calon ibu mertuanya masih berada dalam pemikiran primitif yang memaksa anaknya untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis dan menuntut keturunan. Namun yang ia dapat ternyata sesuatu yang melebihi targetnya.

Pada dasarnya, seorang ibu hanya ingin anaknya berbahagia. Terlebih karena Nyonya Byun merasa dirinya tidak lagi bisa membayar penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini. Maka tanggung jawab tersebut akhirnya ia limpahkan kepada Chanyeol. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi selain percaya mentah-mentah pada seseorang yang baru saja meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Te-terimakasih." Chanyeol tergagap. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali. Sisi liarnya menguap entah kemana.

Pelajaran untukmu atau siapapun dan dimanapun kau berada. Kesungguhan seorang pria dilihat dari bagaimana ia memperlakukan pasangan hidupnya. Seberengsek apapun dia, sebejat apapun dia, seterkutuk apapun sifatnya, seorang pria tetap akan serius dan berubah menjadi baik jika itu menyangkut orang yang dicintainya.

"Jadi Chanyeol …" Baekhyun membuka telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"Mana cincinnya?"

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol tersenyum meringis. Ia membuat komunikasi nonverbal dengan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Sorot matanya yang semula menggebu-gebu, kini redup seolah habis bahan bakar.

Pelajaran kedua untukmu atau siapapun dan dimanapun kau berada,

jika mau melamar, jangan lupa membawa cincin.

 **.**

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol supaya menyamai langkahnya. Dua buket bunga lily dibelinya di toko yang terletak di ujung perempatan. Satu berada di genggamannya, dan satu lagi ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Setelah turun dari taksi, mereka berdua bergegas berlari menuju suatu tempat yang terletak di perbukitan.

Matahari nyaris tenggelam, warna jingga mendominasi. Chanyeol masih belum paham mengapa Baekhyun mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Pemakaman?"

"Kau juga harus meminta restu dari ayahku."

Baekhyun berjongkok, menyematkan sebuket bunga di atas batu nisan mendiang ayahnya. Ujung matanya kemudian melirik Chanyeol, meminta pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama pada batu nisan yang berada di hadapannya. Yang tak lain adalah peristirahan terkahir dari Byun Baekbeom.

Chanyeol selesai meletakkan bunga. Ia bangkit lebih dulu dan memilih untuk memerhatikan punggung kekasihnya yang masih sibuk berjongkok dalam diam. Baekhyun mungkin sedang berdo'a, Chanyeol tidak ingin menggangu.

Di detik berikutnya, Baekhyun berdiri. Ia melangkah mundur dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayah. Ini Chanyeol." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. "Dia orang yang baru saja melamarku di depan ibu."

Chanyeol mengukir senyum, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Salam, Tuan Byun."

"Ini kali pertamanya aku mengenalkan Chanyeol pada ayah. Kuharap ayah menyukainya, ya walau dia sedikit bodoh. Dia bahkan lupa membawa cincin saat melamarku. Tapi, kakak sudah pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan sepertinya dia juga menerimanya."

Helaan napas.

"Ayah, … aku akan menikah."

Andai saja, ayahnya masih hidup. Tentu Baekhyun akan di dampingi olehnya menuju altar nanti. Tapi tidak baik berandai-andai. Manusia hanya perlu berjalan ke depan tanpa harus menyesali masalalu.

"Terimakasih. Ayah, ibu dan kakak, selama ini kalian telah menjagaku dan berada di sampingku. Mulai sekarang, esok dan seterusnya, aku akan hidup bersama Chanyeol. Ah, dia memang jauh lebih muda dariku dan aku malas mengakuinya tapi-"

"-Aku percaya padanya."

Baekhyun hendak menyeka liquid yang berada di sudut matanya namun urung karena tiba-tiba sesuatu mengehentaknya. Tangannya, tanganya yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol kini telah mengacung di udara. Chanyeol yang menuntunnya dan Baekhyun hanya mampu melihat tanpa berkomentar.

"Tuan Byun, tidak, Ayah … dan juga Kakak ipar …" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan Baekhyun. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, meskipun aku jauh lebih muda darinya, meskipun aku bodoh, tapi aku tahu bagaimana membuat Baekhyun agar tidak lupa tersenyum setiap hari."

Baekhyun terenyuh. Baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol mampu merangkai kata sedemikian rupa dibalik wajah berengseknya. Chanyeol, si mantan penjahat, kini bersumpah dengan lantang di depan makam ayah dan kakaknya untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun seorang.

Kesempatan kedua itu, Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

"Dia mengajariku banyak hal. Mencintai, bersyukur, bahkan dia mengajariku bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Terimakasih, terimakasih telah menjaga Baekhyun sampai aku menemukannya. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sampai nanti, sampai kami terpisah oleh maut."

"Karena aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya, tangan mereka berdua. Baekhyun dengan tergesa, menyeka cairan bening yang hinggap di ufuk matanya. Chanyeol memang sialan. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Baekhyun menangis bahagia seperti ini.

"Ayah, dia memang bodoh bukan?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan adalah telapak tangan Chanyeol yang mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Tak berhenti di situ, Chanyeol menerjunkan kecupannya di antara poni yang tumbuh menghalangi kening Baekhyun.

"Cerewet. Bodoh-bodoh begini juga tetap calon suamimu."

Benar. Fakta yang tidak terbantahkan. Dan entah sejak kapan Baekhyun merasa sangat senang memiliki seorang kekasih yang bodoh. Tapi, jika itu bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak yakin ini semua akan terjadi.

"Oh ayolah, mereka hanya membuang-buang durasi. Sampai kapan drama percintaan ini akan berlanjut?"

"Sampai mereka sadar bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh. Mencari pemilik dari suara familiar yang sudah lama tak terdengar di telinga. Sebenarnya kemungkinan itu amat kecil, namun masih tetap bisa terjadi. Dan tidak sia-sia, karena mereka langsung menemukan apa yang ingin mereka ketahui.

Dua persona berdiri di kejauhan dengan dua orang lain yang menyusul berjalan menaiki bukit.

Yang paling tinggi berdiri malas-malasan dengan tangan tersembunyi di saku celana. Di sampingnya, seseorang berkulit temaram tengah mengorek-ngorek telinga –sama malasanya. Satu orang di belakang tersenyum berantakan dengan dasi terkoyak, jelas dia habis berlari dengan heboh. Dan terakhir, seseorang lain yang berada di belakang, berwajah datar dengan sejuta arti tersembunyi.

Masih seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Si wajah menyebalkan, si wajah mesum, si wajah kotak, dan si wajah tanpa ekspresi. Satu semi-idiot, dua orang idiot, dan satu orang terwaras. Mereka berkumpul.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Chanyeol, Baekhyun." Suara berat Kris menyapa lebih dulu.

Chanyeol masih menganga di tempatnya.

"Hentikan ekspresi konyolmu itu Park, kami bukan hantu."

Mereka mendekat. Kris, Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun. Berjalan menuju tempat berdirinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Salam Tuan Byun, Baekbeom _hyung_." Mereka berempat membungkuk bersamaan. Lalu kembali pada dua sejoli yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Oh, sial. Drama ini masih berlanjut.

"Haish, yang benar saja. Apa kalian berdua akan menikah tanpa memberitahu kami?" Jongin bersungut-sungut, masih dengan mengorek telinganya yang gatal.

"Kalian, bagaimana bisa kalian semua datang kemari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah, itu ucapan selamat datang yang buruk." Jongdae berkomentar.

"Dan kalian belum menjawab pertanyaan kami." Kris bersidekap, menuntut jawaban dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja mereka tonton dramanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku meminta Tuan Choi untuk mengumpulkan kalian, tidak kusangka akan secepat ini." Chanyeol tergelak.

"Kalian berada di mana selama ini?"

Jongin menepuk rekan yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku dan Kris tinggal di Kyoto, Jepang. Kami berdua hidup dengan bekerja di café."

"Sebenarnya aku memilih Australia sebagai tempat tujuan." Kris mendelik penuh sindiran pada si pemuda yang baru saja menepuk punggungnya.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Menggembala domba?" Jongin berkilah. Sebenarnya Jepang adalah keputusan sepihak dari dirinya sendiri (Jangan lupa bahwa Jepang adalah pemasok artis film dewasa terbanyak). Dan Kris yang kala itu masih dalam suasana berkabung, hanya bisa mengikuti. Sungguh pilihan yang tidak bijaksana.

"Dan kalian berdua?" pertanyaan berikutnya terlempar pada Jongdae dan Sehun. Sungguh keajaiban bahwa mereka berdua bisa hidup berbarengan. Satu pendiam, satunya lagi tidak bisa diam.

"Kami tinggal di Qingdao. Sehun mulai melukis sejak tahun pertama, aku bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik. Tidak ada yang mengenali kami di sana." Jongdae menjawab. Sehun berkedip sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Oh, aku baru ingat." Kris merogoh saku jasnya. Lalu keluarlah dua gulungan kertas tebal yang telah usang. Ia langsung melemparkan benda itu pada Chanyeol. "Bagianmu dan Baekhyun. Tuan Choi menitipkannya sebelum kami berangkat kemari."

Chanyeol meraihnya dengan cekatan. "Apa ini?"

Pertanyaan itu di sambut dengan Kris yang menampilkan sebuah poster yang telah ia simpan sendiri. Kris membuka gulungan miliknya dan memperlihatkan pada Chanyeol.

 ** _Wanted_**

 ** _Dead or Alive_**

 ** _Kris Wu_**

 ** _US$ 2. 000, 000, 00_**

"Lumayan mahal bukan?" ia menyeringai pamer.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum meringis. Pun ketika teman-temannya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan harga buronan yang sama pula. Oh, jadi mereka ingin bermain _siapa pemilik bounty termahal?_

Kembali pada dua gulungan yang berada di genggamannya. Chanyeol berdecih, lalu memberikan satu diantara poster buronan yang ia pegang kepada Baekhyun. Mereka membukanya secara bersamaan.

"Wow."

Dan tebak siapa yang terkejut? Tentu saja Kris, Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun yang sontak menjatuhkan rahang masing-masing begitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalik poster buronan mereka berdua untuk dipertontonkan. Jongin sampai berkali-kali mengucek matanya dengan kasar karena tidak percaya dengan nominal yang tertera di sana.

"Oh, sial." Umpat Jongin.

Siapa yang tahu, ternyata diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, satu diantaranya memiliki harga buronan paling tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kalian menagih cerita?" Tuan Choi meletakkan kacamatanya. Ia memutar kursi kebesarannya supaya berhadapan dengan (mantan) anak buahnya yang tengah berkumpul di ruangannya kini. "Memangnya aku ini kakek kalian."

Joonmyeon yang kebetulan berada di dalam ruangan yang sama, terbatuk pelan. "Usia anda 40 tahun."

"Terimakasih, Joonmyeon. Kuharap itu sebuah pembelaan. Sekarang kuperkenankan kau untuk bercerita tentang aliansi yang kita buat."

Joonmyeon mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Jadi, saatnya berdongeng.

"Sebenarnya, ini semua sesuai dengan rencana Baekhyun."

Ya, semuanya sesuai dengan rencana Baekhyun.

Dimulai dari pencarian bukti yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya demi meyakinkan Joonmyeon agar berada di pihaknya. Ia mendatangi markas Baekbeom terdahulu guna menemukan sebuah titik terang. Sampai malam berlarut, barulah ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Maka setelah berpikir matang-matang, Baekhyun bertolak ke rumah tahanan untuk menemui Luhan.

Ketika Luhan bertanya tentang apa yang Baekhyun dapat di bekas markasnya, si Bungsu Byun hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan tepat pada saat itu Luhan paham bahwa Baekhyun tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak menemukan sebuah bukti empiris. Namun setelah lama berputar-putar di gedung penuh debu itu, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah siasat yang bisa dijadikan jurus jitu untuk menjatuhkan targetnya.

Melalui Luhan, Baekhyun mendapatkan beberapa nama petinggi politik masih memiliki keterkaitan dengan pembunuhan direktur NIS terdahulu –yang juga sekiranya bisa diajak bekerjasama. Luhan awalnya tidak terlalu yakin, dan berkali-kali mengklaim bahwa hanya dirinya saksi kunci atas insiden tersebut dan mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengubah keadaan. Namun Baekhyun dengan gigih memastikan bahwa orang-orang yang berada dalam daftar tersebut mau tidak mau akan membuka mulut. Dan sebagai tambahan, Luhan pun memberitahukan beberapa kelompok gangster yang sempat bekerjasama dengan Baekbeom. Ia berharap, itu akan sedikit membantu jikalau Baekhyun membutuhkan massa untuk menyerang.

Lalu seminggu menjelang ekskusi, Baekhyun mulai mengumpulkan sekutu untuk berperang. Salah satunya adalah sekelompok perampok yang dibawahi oleh Chanyeol. Kris, Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun ternyata tidak keberatan saat Baekhyun meminjam kekuatan mereka untuk menggagalkan eksekusi. Meski mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan menjadi buronan setelahnya.

Sampai hari besar itu tiba, semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Pembajakan bus, hingga pelarian mereka si pengacau. Baekhyun telah mempredikasikan kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan di hadang oleh segerombolan polisi, namun semua orang tahu bahwa kematian Luhan adalah di luar rencana. Hingga sampailah Joonmyeon dan Siwon yang saat itu telah beraliansi, serta sekumpulan gangster yang sempat bekerjasama dengan Baekbeom. Kemudian keadaan diambil alih. Para buronan melarikan diri.

Saat itulah Joonmyeon mengambil bagian. Ia menunjukan bukti bahwa dirinya telah menemukan beberapa orang yang mengetahui rencana terkait pembunuhan direktur NIS terdahulu. Dan ketiga saksi tersebut memberatkan posisi Cho Kyuhyun. Serta kemudian, Tuan Choi menampilkan sebuah petisi dari beberapa petinggi pemerintah yang memaksa Direktur Cho untuk mundur dari jabatannya.

Semudah itu. Padahal jika dilihat ke belakang, mereka melakukan cara yang sama kotornya untuk melawan.

Tiga saksi yang disebutkan adalah anggota dewan yang sebelumnya telah di imingi-imingi mobil mewah dan kondominium milik Tuan Choi. Memang benar, mereka tahu betul mengenai kasus pembunuhan direktur NIS dan juga mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Namun mereka sengaja tutup mulut karena memberitahukan pun tidak akan ada untungnya. Barulah setelah Tuan Choi memberikan 'hadiah', mereka akhirnya bersedia buka mulut.

Ketiga orang tolol itu mau-mau saja disuap. Padahal Tuan Choi adalah pemain handal dalam memonopoli. Apa yang telah ia berikan pasti akan kembali padanya. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu saja.

Dan mengenai petisi, memang benar adanya. Petisi-petisi itu muncul tidak kurang dari dua jam setelah kepolisian menetapkan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai tersangka utama pembunuhan. Padahal saat itu, sang Direktur sendiri belum mendapat surat panggilan atau pemberitahuan apa-apa. Jelas saja, karena Tuan Choi dan Joonmyeon sengaja menanam beberapa penyebar rumor agar berita tersebut sampai lebih cepat di kubu kepolisian dan parlemen.

Bersamaan dengan tertangkapnya Cho Kyuhyun, poster buronan untuk para pengacau pun akhirnya disebar. Surat pencekalan turun. Namun sebenarnya itu hanya sia-sia, karena para buronan sial itu sudah melarikan diri keluar negeri.

"Mereka mengehentikan penyebarannya dihari ke tujuh, dan kami berhasil menarik semua edarannya. Semua menumpuk di gudang, salah satunya telah kalian terima, bukan?" Tuan Choi bertanya mengenai poster yang ia berikan beberapa hari lalu.

"Ya ya ya, kami mendapatkannya." Jongin mendengus. Masih kesal karena harga buronannya kalah tinggi dengan milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Lagipula kenapa hanya harga mereka berdua saja yang berbeda?"

"Ambil sisi positifnya. Kalau kau kehabisan uang, serahkan saja mereka pada polisi." Joonmyeon berujar santai.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada mantan seniornya tersebut. "Mati saja kau." Ujarnya dan berakhir dengan menendang tulang kering Kim Joonmyeon teramat keras.

"Bagaimana dengan penyebaran melalui media? Apa masyarakat sudah terlanjur tahu kasus ini?" tanya Kris. Wow, sejak kapan dia bisa waspada?

Tuan Choi mengibaskan tangannya. "Ayah Chanyeol, Tuan Park adalah pengusaha yang cukup berpengaruh di Seoul. Ia bisa dengan mudah menghubungi salah satu agensi hiburan agar membuat skandal palsu untuk menutupi kasus putranya."

Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa bersalah. Setelah berulah sedemikian rupa, ayahnya masih saja bersikukuh untuk melindunginya. Chanyeol berjanji akan memeluk ayahnya sepulang ke rumah nanti.

"Ya, dan kudengar mereka menutupinya dengan sebuah skandal kencan palsu seorang _leader girlband_ dengan salah satu anggota _boyband_ ternama yang tengah naik daun. Mereka menamainya dengan Skandal jam dua pagi, kalau tidak salah." Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Oh, aku sangat kasihan dengan anggota _boyband_ itu, beberapa orang berkata bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih laki-laki."

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak tahu bahwa kau ternyata suka bergosip. Apa kau juga sering berselancar di forum _Twohallyu_ dan membuat komentar-komentar buruk?" Baekhyun memicing.

"Tentu saja tidak." Yang lebih tua menyangkal. "Dan yang terakhir itu memang fakta. Lagipula hubungan sesama jenis bukan lagi hal yang tabu di dunia mereka." – _dunia kita juga tentunya._

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, pembicaraan semakin berbelit-belit saja.

"Jadi, musuh yang mengincar kami sekarang hanya polisi, itu saja?" Jongdae yang –Tumben sekali- dari tadi berdiam diri, kini mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku ragu. Mereka juga terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan kasus ini. Mungkin sudah bosan mencari selama dua tahun dan tidak menemukan apapun."

Jongdae mengelus dada dengan penuh kelegaan. Setidaknya satu beban dalam hidupnya sedikit terangkat. Hilang di brosur pencarian, luput dari media, dan kelenggangan pencarian dari pihak polisi. Mereka memang buronan paling beruntung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar seseorang sudah ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat." _Well_ , si Tua Choi memang tidak pernah tidak tahu apapun mengenai mantan partner kriminalnya itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

"Hanya untuk masuk catatan sipil. Aslinya, mereka sudah sering melakukan hubungan seks. Di luar pernikahan." Celetuk Jongin dengan renyahnya.

Baekhyun menggulung sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memukulkannya pada kepala Kim Jongin yang disinyalir hanya memiliki otak sebesar kacang tanah. "Memangnya menikah hanya untuk itu saja, hah?"

"Memang iya, lantas apa lagi? Punya anak?"

"Haish, si berengsek ini." Giliran Chanyeol yang turun 'kaki' untuk membela. Ia menendang bokong rekan seperjuangannya itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Memang harus seperti itu, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan sedikit sensitif kala disinggung masalah keturunan.

"Sudah, sudah." Yang paling tua menengahi. "Jadi, kapan?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya pada si penanya, Tuan Choi. Diikuti sebuah senyuman membanggakan, ia berujar mantap.

"Minggu depan, di sebuah gereja di Seattle."

"O-OYY !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puncak kebahagiaan bagi seorang perempu- oh maaf, maksudku, puncak kebahagiaan bagi seorang (mari kita sebut saja) _uke,_ adalah pernikahan. Tentu saja, karena kontradiksi yang terjadi saat ini, maka pernikahan tersebut adalah hadiah terbaik seumur hidup, bagi Baekhyun khususnya.

Ada saat dimana Baekhyun merasa, bahwa yang tertua diantara ia dan Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Lupakan tentang postur tubuh dan ukuran kejantanan, Baekhyun kalah telak. Chanyeol, mungkin sedari lahir telah memiliki pesona menaklukan yang unik. Chanyeol adalah orang dewasa bahkan sejak Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Baekhyun ingat bahwa kekasih raksasanya itu masih bocah adalah, baju seragam. Namun kini, Baekhyun bahkan sering lupa usianya sendiri jika tengah bersama Chanyeol. Karena semua orang pasti sepakat bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang paling dewasa diantara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Chanyeol memenuhi semua kriteria untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin keluarga.

"Fuuuh …"

Baekhyun meniupkan napas, kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan menuju altar. Bersama Tuan Park yang menggandeng tangannya, Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol hampir sekarat di ujung sana.

Mereka saling mencintai, dan telah tinggal satu atap dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun ketika di hadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini, keduanya masih sempat untuk gugup. Padahal, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya telah saling mengetahui luar dalam. Lucu sekali, ketika pengikatan janji suci ternyata mampu membuat nyali menciut dalam.

"Tenang, tenang. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Batin Baekhyun berbisik. Ia masih sempat-sempatnya bermonolog dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Dan Chanyeol? oh, dia masih _nyaris_ sekarat di tempatnya.

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya. Sekitar empat atau tiga langkah lagi, tangannya akan mulai di sambut oleh Chanyeol.

 _Satu._

Baekhyun mengingatnya. Hujan. Lampu jalanan. Serta dirinya yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi, sehingga Baekhyun berakhir dengan tinggal berdua bersama seorang pelajar –dan juga perampok- bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

 _Dua._

Baekhyun mengenalnya, si perampok kesepian, kemudian jatuh hati. Dan mereka berakhir dengan bercinta di atas ranjang.

 _Tiga_

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Saat mereka bertemu kembali, kesetiaan Baekhyun di uji. Baekhyun memiliki dua pilihan. Salah langkah bisa mengantarkannya pada penyesalan seumur hidup. Namun itu tidak terjadi.

Karena di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang

 **.**

Baekhyun selalu menawan dimata Chanyeol, tidak pernah tidak. Entah itu menggunakan riasan atau tidak, meski berada dalam keadaan terburuk pun, Park Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Byun Baekhyun memiliki cela.

Hal tersebut terus berulang sehingga menjadi kebiasaan. Anehnya, Baekhyun yang selalu menawan tidak pernah membosankan bagi kedua mata Chanyeol. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini. Saat ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan di altar dengan kaki mengayun indah, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun berlipat-lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Semua wanita kalah, Chanyeol tidak berdusta.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh terpesona, bukan sepenuhnya paras. Namun Baekhyun benar-benar cantik luar dalam. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu melihat ke dalamnya.

Saat Baekhyun selangkah lebih dekat dengannya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya tidak lagi _nyaris_ sekarat. Tapi benar-benar sekarat. Semua kegugupan ini membuatnya gila. Sampai ke titik dimana ia tidak mampu menyusun kata-kata yang baik untuk sekedar memuji calon pasangan sehidup sematinya itu.

"Cantik sekali, maksudku, menawan …"

Lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

Tuan Park tersenyum mahfum. Putranya yang sinting nan pembuat onar itu mungkin hanya gugup untuk menghadapi upacara sakral ini. Segera setelah itu, ia pun melepas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh si calon suami. "Apapun itu, terimakasih." Baekhyun tidak lupa menanggapi pujian Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mereka bersanding di altar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. disaksikan beberapa kerabat yang ikut hadir dalam acara penting tersebut. Semua orang tahu, sejak saat itu tiba, hidup mereka berdua tidak akan lagi sama.

Mereka memasuki jenjang yang lebih serius. Dimana makna kehidupan akan lebih terasa. Terikat. Berkomitmen. Sekali untuk seumur hidup. Mencintai di kala senang maupun susah.

Di buktikan dengan sebuah kalimat, "Aku bersedia."

 **.**

"Mereka akhirnya menikah, ahh Kyung, ayo kita juga seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Jongin, jangan memaksanya!"

"Tao sayang, sudahlah. Kita juga akan melakukannya setelah Chanyeol."

"Enak saja, aku dan Minseok _hyung_ yang duluan. Bukan begitu _hyung_?"

"Terserahmu saja."

"Jadi Sehun, apa kau sudah menemukan calon mempelai?"

"Mati saja kau Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menjatuhkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya. Tepat di atas sebuah kasur empuk bertabur kelopak mawar merah yang tersemai di mana-mana. Ini mungkin bukan malam yang pertama bagi mereka berdua. Tapi ini adalah _malam pertama_ mereka berdua setelah menikah.

Untuk suasana baru, Chanyeol menyewa sebuah kamar di _Paramount Hotel_. hanya agar membuat Baekhyun senang –dan lebih bergairah.

"Ugh, Chanyeol." Baekhyun meringis karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menindihnya.

"Ya, sayang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka. "Ayo mandi dulu."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Kenapa ia harus mandi sementara dirinya sudah tampan sedari lahir? Dan apa salahnya bercinta dalam keadaan lengket? Toh, nanti mereka berdua akan kembali di banjiri keringat.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu kau sudah tampan sejak lahir. Meski tampan, kalau badanmu bau aku tidak mau kau setubuhi. Ayolah, kita sudah sepakat untuk ini." Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk.

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Si tukang modus ini memang benar-benar… Tapi ya sudahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak keberatan. Lagipula untuk mengefisienkan waktu mandi, sepertinya usulan Chanyeol boleh juga.

"Baikla- YAH, JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENARIK CELANAKU !"

Celana hitam milik Baekhyun telah terlempar entah kemana. Si pelaku tersenyum puas. Tidak dihiraukannya jeritan sang suami yang kini tengah ia lucuti pakaiannya. Masa bodoh. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Kalau boleh jujur, kejantanannya sudah menegang sejak ia dan Baekhyun masih dalam sesi pemberkatan.

"Jaaa, ayo kita mulai."

Selepas Chanyeol menanggalkan celana dalamnya, ia menyusul Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sementara menunggu air di dalam _bathtub_ terpenuhi, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk berdiri di bawah guyuran _shower_. Sekujur tubuh mereka basah. Tidak tahan menunggu, Chanyeol segera menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menguasai bibirnya. Ia tak segan untuk menggigit bibir _plum_ tersebut hanya untuk mendengar Baekhyun merintih nikmat.

Chanyeol menerobos lebih dalam. Baekhyun tersudut hingga punggungnya menempel di tembok kamar mandi yang dingin. Tangannya terkunci di atas kepalanya, Chanyeol yang menahan sekuat tenaga. Si tinggi terus-menerus menyedot lebih dalam, bibir manis Baekhyun adalah candu baginya.

Chanyeol mengesampingkan tujuan utama mereka di kamar mandi, tubuh telanjang Baekhyun telah membuatnya yang sedang lapar –menjadi kian lupa diri. Dibaliknya tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu sentakan. Baekhyun menyangga tubuhnya pada dinding dengan kedua tangan. Dan segera setelahnya, dua jari masuk ke dalam lubang belakang. Pria yang dimasuki merintih nikmat, membuat si pelaku tersenyum ala setan bertanduk.

Dua jari dicabut keluar. Berganti dengan sebuah _pedang_ perkasa yang tertanam diantara selangkangan. Baekhyun membuka kakinya sedikit keluar, begitu milik Chanyeol masuk dan memenuhi lubangnya, sensasi kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh peredaran darah.

"Unngghhh…" Baekhyun menunduk. Di bawah guyuran air, pipinya memerah hebat.

Chanyeol menciumi lehernya, membuat Baekhyun menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Pria itu bergerak pelan di awal, kemudian menghujam dengan irama yang sama dan konsisten.

"Park Baekhyunhhh… aaaahhhh… sssshhhh… aaahhh…."

Chanyeol begitu menikmati. Tenggelam dalam alunan irama yang ia ciptakan. Dadanya bergesekan dengan punggung Baekhyun, dan bibirnya tetap tidak bisa diam. Selesai menjelajahi leher, ia lanjut bermain dengan telinga Baekhyun. Masih dibawah air yang mengguyur.

"Aaaaahhnn… aaahhnn…" desahan Baekhyun adalah penyemangat. Semakin merdu ia mendesah, semakin gencar Chanyeol menyerang. Dan semakin nikmatlah seks mereka kali ini.

Air di dalam _bathtub_ terisi penuh.

Chanyeol _sampai_ , Baekhyun belum sama sekali.

"Ayo pindah." Si tinggi menginterupsi.

Jeda sejenak. Penetrasi yang lumayan. Keduanya kemudian berpindah masuk ke dalam _bathtub_. Dengan Chanyeol yang bersandar pada sudutnya, dan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Dalam kesempatan ini, Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol sengaja bergerak tidak jelas. Menimbulkan gesekan yang cukup berpengaruh antara _anaconda_ milik Chanyeol dengan bokongnya.

"Buka kakimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia membuka kakinya dan kemudian ia merasa ada yang bergerak di bawah sana. Menyentuh kejantanannya di bagian yang paling sensitif.

"Aaaaahhhh …"

Baekhyun berjengkit geli. Ternyata tangan Chanyeol tengah menggenggam _miliknya_ dengan satu tangan. Ia bergerak gelisah –sekaligus nikmat- saat tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur mengurut kejantanannya. _Oh man_ , tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dibanding _handjob_ yang dilakukan oleh suamimu sendiri.

"Hyaaaahhhh..."

Pinggiran _bathtub_ menjadi pegangan, Baekhyun kian melayang dengan tangan Chanyeol yang terus memainkan miliknya di bawah sana. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan _sampai_. Batinnya menjerit meminta Chanyeol mengocok lebih cepat lagi.

"Channneehh….. aaaahhhhh…."

Dan putih.

 **.**

Masih di permainan yang sama.

Seprai dicengkeram, napas yang kejar-kejaran, kaki yang bergantung di pundak. Chanyeol sengaja menaruh bantal dibawah pantat Baekhyun agar lubangnya sedikit meninggi. Tapi bukan untuk itu saja, ia hanya ingin propertinya menancap lebih dalam.

"Enggghhh… ssshhh …"

Baekhyun terlalu melayang untuk tahu pukul berapa sekarang ini. Namun yang jelas, ia cukup kelelahan dan itu membuktikan bahwa milik Chanyeol sudah terlalu lama berdiam di lubangnya. Si keparat ini sebenarnya memakai pelumas atau lem?

"Sebentar aaahhh… lagi yaaa …"

Sebentar kepalamu.

Baekhyun ingin sekedar mendengus atau apapun. Tapi yang meluncur dari mulutnya hanyalah desahan dan desahan. Tangannya melemas, hentakan Chanyeol terlalu sering nan nikmat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Rejeki tidak boleh ditolak bukan? Lagipula mereka sama-sama enak.

 _Tapi ini melelahkan !_

"Sayang… Chanyeol sayang …"

Panggilan lembut itu membuat si _penusuk_ mengalihkan dunianya sesaat dan berpaling pada sang suami tercinta. "Ya?"

"Setelah keluar lagi, kita istirahat ya."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu …" Baekhyun memegangi wajah suaminya tak lupa dengan senyum penuh ancaman. "Ronde berikutnya, aku yang akan memasukimu!"

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tahun kesekian pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun_

" _Dad_ , siapa orang ini?" Si sulung bertanya. Jesper namanya, tahun ini ia berada di kelas lima sekolah dasar.

"Kulitnya coklat, apa dia orang korea?" Si bungsu nakal ikut-ikutan. Jackson namanya. Ia berada di kelas tiga, dua tahun lebih muda dari saudaranya.

Di malam-malam senggang seperti ini, Chanyeol senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar bertanya jawab dengan kedua putranya. Tunggu, putra?

Tenang, tenang, Baekhyun tidak mengandung, tidak pula melahirkan. Chanyeol memang sering _mengeluarkan_ di dalam namun itu tidak lantas membuat benih yang ada disana berubah menjadi janin. Walalu pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sangat ingin itu terjadi sehingga ia bisa punya anak kemba- _ADUH !_

(Maaf, itu hanya Baekhyun yang memantulkan pancinya di kepalaku. Oh sial)

Jadi, mereka berdua mengadopsi dua buah anak kecil dari panti asuhan bibi Min di Korea sana. Jesper dan Jackson. Karena rumah baru yang ia dan Baekhyun tempati cukup luas untuk di huni dua orang, maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menambah anggota keluarga. Lagipula, orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak?

Malam ini, Chanyeol dan kedua putranya sedang duduk-duduk sambil mengabsen siapa saja orang-orang yang hadir di album foto pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Tentu dengan catatan, kedua anaknya telah menyelesaikan PR terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol hanya mencoba menjadi ayah yang berguna diusianya yang ke- entahlah keberapa. Siapa pula yang peduli dengan usianya.

"Dia paman Jongin, orang korea juga. Sekarang tinggal di Jepang dengan kekasihnya. Jika ada kesempatan, kita akan berlibur dan menemui mereka nanti."

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya si sulung.

"Dia bodoh."

"Wow, _Dad_ , seperti kau tidak bodoh saja." Celetuk Jackson.

Chanyeol memandang datar pada si bungsu, alisnya berkedut-kedut. Benar sekali, Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa Jesper menyerupai dirinya sementara Jackson menyerupai Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah kemiripan wajah. Tapi ternyata, perangai juga termasuk.

"Jessie, Jack, sudah waktunya tidur." Baekhyun berseru dari arah kamar.

Jackson tersenyum jahil sambil mencolek kakaknya. "Ayo kita tidur, Jessie."

" _Appa_ , sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Jessie. Jackson selalu mentertawakanku !" Jesper protes. Dan aksinya langsung mendapat perhatian dari Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri mereka yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya Jesper terlalu manis." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mendudukkan bokongnya di pinggiran sofa. Ia memutuskan bergabung dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Satu lagi _Dad_ , yang berkulit pucat ini, dia siapa? Wajahnya suram sekali."

"Oh Jack, berhentilah menilai orang dari penampilannya. Tadi si tinggi menyebalkan, paman berwajah kotak, lalu paman berkulit cokelat, dan sekarang si wajah suram. Maumu apa?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik geli. Dua mahluk kecil ini benar-benar seperti hasil cetakan asli mereka berdua.

"Namanya Sehun, dia orang paling tampan dari semua teman-teman _Daddy_." Kini Baekhyun yang menjawab, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun seharusnya sadar bahwa usianya tidak lagi cocok untuk bergenit ria.

"Hoo, lalu apa yang dia kerjakan?"

"Dia seorang pelukis, kapan-kapan kita akan mengunjunginya ke Qingdao."

Jesper terkagum. "Hebat. Aku selalu mencoba melukis, tapi hasilnya tidak pernah bagus."

"Itu karna kau tidak berbakat jadi pelukis." Jackson menimpali. Matanya masih sibuk melihat-lihat beberapa foto yang tersemat di album.

"Berhenti mengataiku Jack, lagipula aku tidak berminat menjadi pelukis."

"Benarkah, lalu apa cita-citamu?" Baekhyun mencoba tertarik.

"Aku ingin menjadi polisi." Jesper menepuk dada. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan bangga. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seperlunya. _Apa hebatnya menjadi polisi?_ Mungkin begitu pikirnya.

"Melihat kecoa saja kau sudah berteriak." Ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Terbukti karena Jackson selalu sepemikiran dengannya. Ia merapatkan duduknya dengan si bungsu tersebut.

"Diam Jack, memangnya apa cita-citamu?"

Jackson berdiri di atas sofa sambil menepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangan. "Aku mau menjadi perampok, keren bukan?"

Baekhyun dan Jesper mengusap wajah dengan prihatin.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan bangga.

Jackson masih di atas sofa.

"Baiklah jagoan, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk tidur." Chanyeol akhirnya menyudahi sesi perbincangan mereka berempat malam itu. Ia dan Baekhyun menggiring buah hati mereka ke dalam kamar. Anak kecil tidak baik tidur terlalu malam, begitu ucapan si kepala keluarga.

Padahal itu hanya alasan saja, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin segera bermain di ranjang dengan Baekhyun-nya.

Segera setelah menyelimuti Jesper dan Jackson, tak lupa memberi kecupan sebelum tidur, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya. Setelah ini, Baekhyun adalah miliknya seorang. Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi berbagi dengan kedua putranya. Oh, sebenarnya ayah macam apa dia ini?

"Good night, _appa_."

"Hey, apa _Daddy_ juga tidak dapat ucapan selamat malam?"

"Kau merebut _appa_ dari kami, _Dad_."

"Oh shi-"

"PARK CHANYEOL !"

"Rasakan."

Kemudian lampu tidur dimatikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pst, hey Jessie, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Jack."

Jackson mengeluarkan cengirannya. Setelah yakin bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi, ia menyalakan kembali lampu tidur yang sempat dimatikan, dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur kakaknya sembari memegang dua buah gulungan kertas.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan di bawah tempat tidur mereka?" Jesper tidak tahan untuk tidak penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi di dalamnya ada foto _Daddy_ dan _Appa_." Jackson membuka gulungan yang ia pegang. Satunya berisi foto Chanyeol, satunya lagi berisi foto Baekhyun. Dibawahnya berjejer beberapa nominal uang yang cukup tinggi.

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or alive**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **US$ 4. 000, 000, 00**

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or alive**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **US$ 5. 000, 000, 00**

* * *

 ** _Berawal dari sebuah kisah tentang Chanyeol, murid SMA yang berprofesi sebagai seorang perampok …_**

Yang kemudian jatuh hati pada tawanannya sendiri.

 ** _dan Baekhyun yang entah harus menyesal atau bersyukur karena telah menjadi tawanan si perampok …_**

Baekhyun jelas harus bersyukur karena dengan itu, ia bisa mencintai Chanyeol.

 ** _Lalu sampai kapan mereka akan tahan hidup berdua dalam satu atap ?_**

Selamanya. Selama Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun dan itu berlaku sebaliknya.

* * *

 **END**

Berkenan baca side story? Pencet next.


	15. Chapter 15

**ROBBERY MISSION**

 **Edisi : Sayang kalo dibuang**

 **Cast :** ChenMin, TaoRis, KaiSoo, Hunhan.

* * *

 _(Pertama kali_ mereka _pulang setelah 2 tahun lamanya berpisah)_

Minseok hari ini bekerja lembur. Sejak kepergian kekasihnya dua tahun lalu, ia memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat kerjanya. Menyibukkan diri. Kabar dari keberadaan sang kekasih tidak pernah sekalipun ia dengar. Meski begitu, Minseok masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Ia tetap menunggu. Bukankah usaha kerasa itu tidak akan mengkhianati?

Seseorang yang mendapatkan Minseok adalah orang yang beruntung.

Minseok telah selesai bergelut di ruang produksi, dan memilih untuk membantu rekannya yang bertempat di depan kasir. Malam menjelang tutup, toko memang akan sepi. Rekannya meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Minseok sendirian di balik meja kasir.

"Permisi."

Minseok sudah pernah menemukan pelanggan yang aneh. Salah satunya seperti sekarang. Berbalut jaket tebal, kaca mata hitam, masker penutup mulut, dan topi yang di balik ke belakang. Apa dia seorang anggota _boyband_ atau semacamnya?

Minseok melirik ke arah belakang orang aneh tersebut. Jika benar dia seorang _Idol,_ maka di belakangnya pasti dibuntuti beberapa orang wanita yang menenteng kamera. Namun nihil. Ternyata orang ini orang biasa.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?"

"Tolong bungkuskan aku beberapa _baguette._ "

"Baik."

Minseok beralih ke depan etalase. Dimana beberapa roti panjang nan keras terpajang dalam sebuah keranjang rotan. Ia memasukkan beberapa ke dalam _paper bag_.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ia sering memasak roti bertekstur keras tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam sup. Minseok ingat bahwa dulu, kekasihnya sangat suka makanan itu. Ia tersenyum simpul. Rasanya jadi rindu.

"Dulu, kekasihku sering memasakkan ini untukku. Dia adalah pembuat sup terlezat di dunia." Ucap si pembeli.

Terharu. Lagi-lagi Minseok dibayangi kenangan. Ia berhenti membungkuk sejenak dan mengusap ujung matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Minseok menggeleng, topeng berupa senyuman terbentuk. "Tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang. Maaf."

Pria itu menunduk. Mereka berdua dijebak dalam keheningan untuk sesaat. Sampai suatu ketika, si pembeli aneh itu membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya beserta kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung. Kemudian ia mengisyaratkan Minseok untuk berbalik agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa dia terlihat seperti ini?" Orang itu bertanya,

Kim Jongdae bertanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Minseok kehilangan kuasa untuk sekedar bergumam sekalipun. _Baguette_ yang dipegangnya jatuh berhamburan ke lantai.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

* * *

Tao baru selesai menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya yang di rayakan di sebuah bar di tengah kota. Ia memilih pulang lebih dulu, takut dirinya yang tidak tahan alkohol harus berurusan dengan teman-temannya yang saat itu telah setengah mabuk.

Sendirian. Ia keluar dari keramaian bar yang suara musiknya masih terdengar hingga keluar. Malam belum terlalu larut. Ia berharap, masih ada taksi yang beroperasi dan lewat di depan jalannya. Tao menunggu di trotoar yang sepi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berada di dalam kantung jaketnya bergetar. Tao segera merogoh benda persegi panjang itu dan menyeret layarnya ke kanan. Pertanda bahwa ia menjawab panggilan. Ia tidak ambil pusing meski itu dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Hallo?" Si penjawab menyapa lebih dulu.

 _"_ _Kau sendirian?"_

"Maaf, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

 _"_ _Mau menghabiskan malam denganku?"_

"Kau salah sambung. Akan kututup-"

 _"_ _Tidak tidak, aku hanya becanda. Jangan tutup dulu teleponnya."_ Jeda. _"Kau sungguh tidak mengenali suaraku?"_

Tao mengernyitkan alisnya. _Memangnya dia siapa?_ Suara itu memang cukup tidak asing di telinganya. Dan Tao tahu betul bahwa satu-satunya pemilik suara itu adalah- tunggu !

Tunggu.

"Kau …"

Untuk sekarang, Tao hanya berharap bahwa tebakannya adalah benar.

 _"_ _Lihat ke depan, arah jam dua."_

Tao menurutinya. Ia melihat ke seberang. Tepat di depan air mancur, berdiri seseorang yang tengah menempelkan ponsel di telinga –sama sepertinya. Tubuh tinggi dan suara _husky_ dari sosok tersebut sudah lebih cukup untuk memberitahukan bahwa penantian Huang Zitao telah berakhir.

 _"_ _Aku kembali."_

* * *

Bagi Kyungsoo, menjadi pelajar SMA atau mahasiswa tidak ada bedanya. Kebiasaannya akan tetap sama, belajar atau mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam. Seperti sekarang. Meski jarum pendek jam dinding sudah mengarah ke angka dua belas, jika tugas belum rampung, maka haram hukumnya menjajaki tempat tidur.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan lain kenapa Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan jam belajarnya hingga larut malam. Setiap hari, tidak pernah absen. Karena ada sesuatu di alam bawah sadarnya yang seolah mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk tetap melakukan hal tersebut. Menunggu.

Tak jarang, di tengah malam yang terlalu hening. Kyungsoo kerap mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela kamarnya. Namun setiap ia menghentikan acara belajarnya dan mulai membuka jendela, hal yang ia dapat adalah kekecewaan. Setidaknya itu terjadi sejak dua tahun ke belakang. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapati siapapun berdiri di halaman rumahnya –yang biasa menginjak rumput kesayangan sang ayah. Orang itu benar-benar menghilang. Tanpa jejak, tanpa kabar.

 _Tuk…tuk…tuk…_

Sekarang pun masih sama. Kyungsoo masih merasakannya. Dan dorongan itu selalu saja muncul. Kyungsoo selalu tanpa sadar, menaruh pulpen dan menutup buku. Berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang baru saja terketuk, seperti apa yang ia dengar barusan. Membukanya seperti biasa, dan menelan kekecewaan untuk yang kesekian.

"Kyungsoo-yah."

Oh, halusinasinya kini makin parah. Sekarang, ia seolah tengah melihat lelaki yang telah pergi dua tahun silam, menenteng _saxophone_ yang terlihat usang, dan berdiri di bawah balkon seperti biasa. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Dan kini ia mendengar alunan musik itu lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Sialnya, kali ini suara itu terdengar nyata di telinganya.

Kyungsoo muak.

Sampai lagu berakhir, ia masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Mencengkeram besi pembatas dan menangis terisak.

"Kyungsoo, lama tidak berjumpa."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia pasti sudah benar-benar gila. Suara itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah halusinasi belaka.

"Ini aku, Jongin. Kau tidak lupa 'kan?"

 _Mana mungkin aku melupakan keparat sepertimu jika kau selalu menghantui pikiranku terlalu sering !_

Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa dirinya telah hilang kewarasan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun saat itu juga Kyungsoo membuat pertaruhan. Bahwa orang yang ia lihat adalah benar-benar Kim Jongin. Untuk itu, ia mesti membuktikannya sendiri. Persetan jika dirinya telah sinting. Kyungsoo hanya berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi adalah nyata.

Sementara itu, seseorang masih berdiri di luar. Mengulum senyum yang telah lama ia tahan hanya demi mempertontonkannya kembali pada seorang pemuda yang ia cintai. Dan seakan paham akan keadaan, ia tidak sungkan untuk menunggu sesaat. Menunggu si pujaan hati kembali ke balkon kamarnya dan mulai menyiramkan seember air kepadanya yang berada di halaman depan.

Jujur saja, saat terakhir kali mengunjungi si pujaan hati, ia sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah pengejaran terakhirnya. Dia pikir, dirinya bisa bebas leluasa mengencani orang lain dan mencari pengganti. Namun cinta tidak sebercanda itu. Karena kenyataannya hingga sekarang, ia masih sulit melupakan.

"Ah, aku berharap terlalu banyak."

Lelaki itu tersenyum miris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia memandangi balkon kamar itu sekali lagi, tetap saja tidak ada yang keluar. Ya, sejak dulu cintanya memang sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia pun memilih untuk berbalik dan pergi.

"Berhenti di sana !"

Sebuah seruan yang sarat akan nada memerintah. Seseorang yang diberhentikan sontak kembali berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan bahu naik turun.

Tersenyum canggung, ia menyapa lebih dulu. "Hay, Kyung. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Kyungsoo memungut sebuah kerikil di tanah dan melemparkannya pada si penyapa.

"O-oyy, Kyung. Kenapa melempariku?"

Kyungsoo membuka jarak di antara kedua bibirnya. Terkejut karena itu benar-benar Jongin. Kim Jongin yang nyata, bukan sosok fantasi yang selama ini ia bangun. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Apalagi di depan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-yah …"

"Berengsek kau."

Si pendek mendekat. Memukul-mukul seseorang yang berdiri di depannya sekuat tenaga. Jongin tidak melawan. Sifat masokisnya akan keluar secara sendirinya jika sudah bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo.

"Berani-beraninya kau pergi setelah semua yang kau lakukan. Aku menunggumu di sini, merindukanmu sampai rasanya mau mati. Pokoknya semua ini salahmu."

"Kenapa salahku?" Jongin menggodanya.

"Kau membawa lari hatiku dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Sekarang siapa yang lebih berengsek, aku atau kau?"

Jongin menahan pukulan yang hendak Kyungsoo layangkan padanya. Ia menatap lama pada si pujaan hati yang kini menahan tangis dengan hidung memerah. Sungguh, Jongin tidak tega. Ditariknya tubuh Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan ia dekap erat-erat.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Jongin sialan. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Mendung menghiasi langit sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun hujan tak kunjung datang. Sore telah sampai pada waktunya. Ilalang setinggi badan saling bergesekan tertiup angin perlahan. Selain itu, tidak ada suara lagi. Dunia mengerti bahwa mereka membutuhkan sebuah kesunyian untuk saling melempar kata.

"Kau semakin kurus. Apa mereka merawatmu dengan baik?" Sehun bertanya pada seseorang yang berada di pangkuannya. Kakinya masih berjalan gontai, ah sebentar lagi sampai, rutuknya dalam hati.

Luhan, seseorang yang meringkuk dalam pangkuan, memberi isyarat anggukan. "Aku hanya terlalu memikirkanmu sejak kejadian itu."

"Sama denganku." Sehun menghadiahi kekasih lumpuhnya sebuah kecupan di kening.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sehun mendudukkan Luhan diatas sebuah batu ukiran yang besar. Setelahnya, ia berjongkok di depan sang kekasih.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

"Apapun untukmu." Sehun menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga. Hatinya ngilu saat kembali tersadar bahwa Luhan tidak lagi berdaya dengan tubuhnya semakin kehilangan bobot.

Sehun mengambil posisi di samping kekasihnya. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan membiarkan Luhan berbaring menyamping di pangkuannya.

"Aku mengantuk." Ujar Luhan setengah berbisik.

Sehun mati-matian menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Luhan bukan lagi Luhan yang dulu ia kenal. Luhan yang tangguh, keras kepala, dan pembangkang. Kini menderita, kelelahan, dan sekarat. Sungguh Sehun tidak pernah memaafkan seseorang yang telah membuat kekasihnya sesakit ini. Sehun tidak pernah lupa bahwa saat itu-

"Sehun, aku minta maaf karena sudah mati."

Benar. Dan tempat Luhan berbaring kini adalah pusaranya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh …"

"Sehun dengar,"

 _Dengar apa? Kenapa hanya Luhan yang egois di sini?_

"Kau harus melepaskanku, aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia. Kita tidak berdiam di tempat yang sama lagi."

"Tidak."

Semakin keras menyangkal, semakin keras kenyataan menampar. Harusnya Sehun tidak lupa, bahwa yang ia tentang kini adalah takdir.

"Sehun kumohon." Luhan menyentuh wajah kekasihnya, memberi pengharapan bahwa mereka berdua pasti akan saling menemukan di kehidupan yang lain. Maka dari itu, Sehun harus melepaskan terlebih dahulu sekarang.

Sehun menangis keras. Bagaimana bisa ia melepas orang yang dia cintai seumur hidup? Selamanya. Ke tempat yang jauh. Sangat jauh. Meski tangannya menggapai, Luhan tetap tidak akan terkejar.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." Putusnya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Kau akan menghilang."

"Aku memang sudah seharusnya menghilang."

Sehun tak punya pilihan. Luhan mungkin memang telah mencapai batasnya. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan lebih dari ini. Seharusnya, dua tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Oh Sehun sembuh akan penyakit hatinya. Luhan tidak lagi menapak di bumi. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah.

 _Dan menyerahlah, cari kehidupan lain yang lebih baik._

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Dekapan itu semakin erat. Satu ciuman Sehun berikan tepat di pipi sang kekasih. Air mata yang seharusnya hanya tumpah dipipinya, kini turut membasahi wajah pucat Luhan. Lagi dan lagi. Semakin nama itu disebut, semakin tangisannya sulit ditahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Hingga ia menghilang.

Menyisakan Oh Sehun yang tengah mendekap angin dengan tangis memilukan. Ia menggigit tangannya. Berusaha meredam suara tangis di tengah nyanyian alam. Sendirian.

"Tidak bisakah aku mendenger ucapan cinta darimu?" Sehun menunduk dalam. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja ketika ditinggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya. Sehun hanya menyesali satu hal. Saat dimana Luhan bahkan tidak pernah menyampaikan perasaannya hingga ajal menjemput. Sehun ingin sekali mendengarnya, walau hanya sekali.

 _"_ _Sehun, aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu."_

* * *

 **ROBBERY MISSION : End of Story**

* * *

Akhirnya beres juga, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Btw, ini udah menurut style gua banget. Chanbaek emang hidup bahagia, ceritanya emang hidup bahagia, tapi side story ini semoga ga bikin baper. Muahahhahahha ha ha uhuk uhuk uhuk… Sorry kalo ada typo, jujur gua agak lupa sama jalan cerita ini ff setelah sebulan dianggurin. Gua pelupa akut -_-

Udah gitu aja.

Tengkyu buat **B for C** , my lovely enemy, editornim. Kalo ga ada dia, ngga bakalan ada yang ngomelin buat lanjut ini ff. Makasih udah sering baca, padahal ide ceritanya udah tahu betul. Makasih juga karena selalu baca tulisan gua, mulai yang ditulis dari SMP sampe sekarang. Pokoknya makasih buat dukungannya selama ini. Makasih, _ppabo_.

Buat **Kaidfrd** juga, tengkyu udah baca ff gua. Padahal udah dikasih tau jalan ceritanya. Sorry, Hello Jongin gua hapus, kalo _mood_ gua balik pasti gua lanjut itu ff.

Dan gak lupa juga nuuna **SilvieVienoy** , makasih nun udah mau baca ff otong yang cacad ini. Walo gua juga masih bingung kenapa lo mau-maunya baca ff kampret ini :v Ini nun, otong udah lunasin RM buat nuuna. Semangat buat young husband-nye ye. Hidup jones /loh/

Buat yang kemaren nanyain sosmed /emang ada?/ yaudah buat yang penasaran aja. Silahkan di block akun fesbuk **Gustin Gustin** en twitter **XOXOJastin**. Ia itu gua, JongTakGu. Si mesum tukang tebar hentai itu gua. Awalnya banyak yang ngga nyangka kalo gua nulis di ffn (Iyalah, lo begajulan gitu !) Mau gua umpetin akhirnya ketauan juga, jadi ya kepalang basah.

Makasih juga yang teramat sangat buat:

 **SendalJepitISehun, pinkcb92, kim lulys, Chazari, fujoness, Aviance, baekikkeh, chanbaek69, B for C, hty, sehyun14, Guest, reniselviani, ohsaera, robbery mission, clouds6104, Nayoon Kim, sanyakie, rindang, coffeeandmusic, ParkNada, purploo, Oh Sindi, aufa. Luthfiyati. Aqilah, EXO12LOVE, YoungSeon13, mery. leonahizhiz, ChanSeHanee, vivicho92, ariatmi, , sunshiners21, sherly. gdragon, Orielspy, Chanbie Byun, chanbaekcumshot, ChanNisa, bubblegums, Guest, AeriBee, SilentB, fangirl97, Hyunsaa, 11270506com, CHANBAEK FOREVER, Griselda. Baekhee, itsbyuni, biezzle, hyunsii, ariniecedw, Lyana, Chan Banana, aya, Guest, caaa, DestyDesty, Hyurien92, parkchu, chanbaeg, AlexandraLexa, pinkukumaaa, Sherli898** , **KyusungChanbaek, Sebut Saja B, SooBabySoo12, AnaknyaChanbaek92, parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35, bbkhyn, ByunBaek614, Oviee, emasnyasuho, Boksernya Chanyeol, exolafh, fvirliani, hunniehan, BangMinKi, Pikapikabyun, jongdaelz, Strawbaekberry, MaruMin, anoncikiciw, arvita. kim, Leena Park, anaals, 614 ChanBaekYeol, Kiyomi381, kembang perawan, urichanbaekhunhan, CYBH, JKris115116, neli amelia, yukiyukaji, Jeapens, baekfrappe, Ahn Sunyoung, JoKykio, sunsehunee, winter park chanchan, Lucky8894, narsih556, artiosh, Byeol11, memomy, who-am-i-xx, shin bee, daebaektaeluv, 90Rahmayani, R110898, ani. oktavia. 96, littlechanbaek, neapolitana, vietrona chan, Lala Gypsophila, Kim213, cntyathalia, SeiraCBHS, SilvieVienoy96, pooarie3, Istiqomah813, Kaidfrd, Hanna Byun614, ECCENDENVY, ohxoho.**

Alafyu all, akhirnya cinta gua ga bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi :* Pokoknya kalian semua dabes lah. Makasih buat yang udah ngefav, follow, dan baca cerita ini sampe tamat, gua tau ini ff masih banyak banget kurangnya ato mungkin bisa dibilang cacad, tapi tetep review temen-temen sekalian yang selalu bikin gua semangat. Sebagai rookie yang baru masuk tahun ini, gua ucapin makasih buat yang udah apresiasi Robbery Mission. Arigatou.

 **JongTakgu bukan author, dia cuma orang mesum yang doyan ngintipin rok mba mba SPG di mall. Selesai.**

* * *

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Adegan dewasa dan kriminal di dalamnya hanya pemanis cerita, tidak untuk ditiru. Semoga teman-teman puas dengan cerita ini, dan sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain.

 _Salam, Monkey D. Gustin a.k.a Jongtakgu_

 _Desember 2015_


End file.
